Phases
by andrea-88
Summary: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting with day one on the train. Will be slashed in later years.RLSB.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be ****Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my _Amor vincit omnia _Story, Apus-Equuleus, dedetomkiewicz, SongOfStars, and siriusmoonlite. This is a work on progress.**

**Phases **

**1.1**

The train slowly pulled out of King's Cross Station. The boy sat alone in the compartment, lost in his thoughts as he looked out of the window. His mind was filled with things no eleven year old should ever have to think about. He was filled with fear. Being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, added to the problems he already had. He had received a letter from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore himself, reassuring him that precautions would be taken to protect both himself and the other students. How was he going to keep his secret?

His name alone showed his affliction. His name was Remus John Lupin, and he was a werewolf. He had been isolated at a _very_ young age to protect his secret. He never had friends or classmates. He was tutored by his mother and father. He was being given a grand opportunity to have a normal life. He wondered what would happen if anyone ever found out about him. Sure the teachers knew, but how did they feel about it? Would they resent him, fear him, treat him like a porcelain doll? He just wanted to be treated like any other student. He was so lost in his thoughts he was startled when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, didn't mean to startle you but can we share the compartment?"

"Sure" Remus hesitated, as the three boys sat down. He glanced down at his robes and blushed. His parents spent most of their money trying to find a cure for his condition, and could not buy him new clothes, or toys, or anything for that matter. He desperately wanted to make a good impression.

"My name's James Potter" said the boy across from him extending his hand. He was tall and thin for his age. Remus noticed vibrant hazel eyes hidden behind the glasses he wore.

"Hi, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." He shuddered as he said the last word. Would they laugh at him? Would they know? Could they tell by looking at him? Would they run away screaming? He awkwardly shook his hand, it wasn't often he met people.

"Nice to meet you and this is Peter Pettigrew" he motioned to the small pasty boy next to him.

"N-ice to meet you Remus, you wouldn't happen to have any sweets would you?" Peter said looking around the compartment.

Remus blushed again and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Please excuse Peter; he seems to think that he needs to eat sweets constantly." The tall boy sitting next to Remus laughed. "I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm pleased to meet you. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Remus blurted out, trying to get into the flow of conversation.

A collective 'yes' filled the compartment. The boys spent the trip getting to know one another. The usual topics were discussed, where they lived, what music they liked and what wizard school would be like. When the witch came by selling sweets, Sirius bought a little of everything to share with his new friends. For the first time, Remus felt like he belonged. Maybe, just maybe things would work out for him.

The train came to a halt and the foursome disembarked soaking in the new scenery. Remus noticed the carriages off to the side and saw that they were drawn by thestrals. His parents had told him about these creatures, he had been afraid of what they would look like, but instead found them to be magnificent. He wondered how many others could see them, since one had to witness death to see them. He started to walk towards the winged horses when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, Remus you're going the wrong way mate." Sirius had a grin on his face as he turned Remus in the right direction. That's when Remus heard the booming voice.

"First years this way, first years follow me"

Remus followed the voice and saw the largest man he had ever seen. He was easily three times the size he was. He was shocked when the giant addressed him.

"Hello there Remus, names Hagrid hope you had a good trip. Be careful crossing the lake."

Remus needed to think quickly, how was he going to explain Hagrid knowing him?

"Do you know him?" James asked.

"Oh, that's Hagrid. Umm my parents met him at The Three Broomsticks when they were getting my school supplies. They must have shown him my picture." He hoped that sounded plausible, he'd hate to be caught in a lie.

"Oh my parents show my picture to anyone who will look." James rolled his eyes.

The four of them managed to get in to the same boat. They were all busy trying to catch a glimpse of the giant squid. They did not notice Remus' gaze shift from the dark waters of the lake to the moon above. It was a waning Gibbous moon. Before his bite he had always loved the moon and now he feared it, he was cursed by it. The recent full moon was still having its effects on him. He was tired but mustered all his strength to not let it show.

His trance was broken when Peter, having thought he saw the giant squid stood up in the boat. The boy was quickly going to find out if the waters were safe, when Remus grabbed the back of the boy's robe and pulled him to safety.

"Thanks Remus. I don't know what I would have done if I fell in." Peter's face was flushed.

"Wow Remus nice save, I don't think I could have done that." Sirius stated. He looked at Remus with a questioning eye.

Remus could feel his face turn red, why didn't he just let Peter fall in? Well because that's not what friends do and yes he considered these three to be his friends.

"Oh it must have been an adrenaline rush. I am sure you would have been able to do that no problem." He sure hoped that was a believable reason. He could have told the truth 'oh it was nothing I am a werewolf so I look like a weakling but have freakish strength.' He let out a small chuckle; he wondered how quickly they would jump into the lake if he told them what he was.

The rest of the boat ride was very quiet. James and Sirius were busy trying to spot the giant squid and Peter was frozen to his spot on the boat, obviously he did not want to risk moving for fear of falling in. Remus just watched the approaching castle. He could not put into words how happy he was to be here, and he would do everything in his power not to let Headmaster Dumbledore down. They reached shore and were thankful to have arrived they were getting hungry. The castle was overwhelming. Being made of stone one would think it would appear cold and sinister, yet it did not it was inviting and warm. The students were ushered into a grand entrance way. Here they all whispered and speculated as to what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: This is a work in progress. I started this some time ago and have roughly 10 chapters already and not even close to finished it will be long. Also the orginal of this story contains pictures which I can not post, example the letter at the end was shown as an actual letter.**

**Phases 1.2**

Remus watched as Sirius talked avidly about the Kenmare Kestrels, his favorite quidditch team. He was going into a detailed description of the hawks head attacking formation when Remus noticed a fellow student approach. The boy was almost the same height as Sirius had black greasy hair, a long hooked nose and eyes whose color could only be described as black. He stopped in front of Sirius.

"Hello, I'm Severus Snape. I have been waiting to meet the newest Black to enter Slytherin."

At the mention of Sirius' last name several heads turned to catch a glimpse of the Black among them. Remus started to chew on his lip. Was he supposed to know Sirius' family? How would he explain not knowing who he was? His worry was quickly threatening to take over and turn into panic. Remus took a deep breath and quickly came up with a cover story.

He would say that his family spent a lot of time in another country. Yes that's it another country and didn't get to keep up on the socialites of Britain. Now what country would it be? France, no that was too close. Ah he had it he would say his father was studying the creatures of the Black Forest in Germany. Yes perfect!

"I would rather kiss a basilisk than step one foot in Slytherin. Just because my name is Black don't presume to know me." Remus was startled to see the resolve in Sirius'. His eyes were like storm clouds ready to release their destruction.

"Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." Snape hissed. He looked at James, Peter and Remus. "If you hang out with the likes of these you are going to tarnish your family's reputation."

"I do not care about what you or anyone else thinks about who I choose to be my mates. If people are going to judge me by my name they can sod off. I suggest that you sod off as well you greasy git."

Remus stood wide eyed watching the two boys. The animosity emanating off these two boys was flooding his senses. This was no the time to correct Sirius' grammar. He gripped his wand and was at the ready to back up his friend.

Remus was relieved when a stern looking witch approached. She glanced over at them and cleared her throat.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. I teach transfiguration and am Gryffindor's head of house. In just a few moments I will escort you into the great hall. There you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. These houses will be your home at Hogwarts. I expect you all to act accordingly. You can earn points for your house and you can also lose them as well. Alright its time, remember to be on your best behavior. After the sorting we will start the feast as I am sure you are hungry from your long journey."

Remus entered the great hall and was in awe of his surroundings. Four long tables were set up parallel to each other and one table was set up overlooking the hall, Professors were seated there. He saw large banners hanging on the walls representing the four houses. A red and gold one with a large lion had to be for Gryffindor. The badger in yellow and black was for the Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaw had an eagle adorned in blue and bronze, and lastly the green and silver serpent for Slytherin.

Remus looked and saw candles floating in the air illuminating the hall and its enchanted ceiling. Remus gasped when he saw the moon. He reprimanded himself he knew it was only an enchantment and it would not effect him. He needed to control himself or else someone would get suspicious. Remus rolled his eyes; he couldn't jump every time he saw the moon.

He turned his attention to the raggedy old hat Professor McGonagall was holding. As he was pondering the significance of the hat its brim opened up and started singing!

"_You may think I'm old and worn_

_But to sort you I am sworn_

_In your head there reside_

_The thoughts that will help me decide_

_I do not judge on what I see_

_From any stigmas you are free_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where courage does soar_

_You may be a Hufflepuff at heart_

_Their loyalty sets them apart_

_If you have a ready mind_

_Then Ravenclaw is for your kind_

_And if you're cunning_

_To Slytherin you'll go running_

_So let's get the show on the road_

_Put me on and with your house you'll be bestowed"_

A singing hat how odd Remus thought. When it had finished his song McGonagall called out a students name to come forward and place the hat on their head. Remus was nervous; he didn't fancy the thought of having the whole school stare at him while he was wearing an old raggedy hat. He was chewing on his lip contemplating the horrors that would ensue when he heard Sirius' name being called.

The Slytherin table fell silent as they heard the name Black being called.

Sirius strutted to the stool and coolly placed the hat upon his head.

_Slytherin would welcome a Black._

I am not a Black! Sirius thought, his anger starting to resurface.

_Hmm you have the cunning that Slytherin would love. _

I will not set foot in Slytherin! Sirius was clenching his fists. He was trying very hard not to take the hat off and hex it into oblivion. How dare it even think of placing him in Slytherin! The day he's a Slytherin is the day that nifflers fly! Slytherin, he would walk right out of Hogwarts and never look back.

_A Black that doesn't want to be placed in Slytherin, this is new. You have a strong will and are determined to prove yourself. I see where to place you and it shall be..._

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Sirius sighed in relief as he took the hat off. He walked over to the Gryffindor table with confidence. He vaguely noted the mummers that started around him.

Remus watched all this with an enormous curiosity. He had to figure out what the deal was with the Black family. He would go to the library first chance he had. Remus stopped his train of thought. No, he would not do this, everyone has a secret and he of all people needed to respect that.

Remus fidgeted as he watched other students being sorted. He just wanted to get this over with. He was growing increasingly tired and was rather famished. Finally his moment of dread arrived, he heard his name called.

As he walked towards the hat, he hoped no one was thinking to hard about his name. He sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head, all the while chewing nervously on his poor lip.

_Ah Mr.Lupin I was waiting for this moment_.

Oh Merlin thought Remus. The hat talks and knows who I am.

_Of course I know you. It is not often I get to sort a werewolf._

Remus quickly looked around the great hall hoping no one heard the hat's declaration.

_No need to worry, no one can hear me except you. Where am I going to place you? Slytherin, no you may be a werewolf but you are no Slytherin. Ravenclaw would be perfect for you. You are more than likely the smartest student of your year. But I see something stronger in you. You have courage beyond your years. Everyday you have to face adversity and you do so without hesitation. Yes this out weighs the rest, you will be in…_

"Gryffindor!"

Remus hopped off the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table. He delighted when Sirius motioned for him to take the seat next to him. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear; Remus wondered what the hat had said to him.

The sorting finished and in the end James and Peter were also in Gryffindor. Remus was glad that his new friends were in the same house he would have hated to be separated from them. The head master stood up to address the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know you must all be hungry and eager for the feast. I would like to clear away some announcements first. Biting Frisbees have been added to the list of banned items. Anyone wanting to see the entire list should seek out caretaker Argus Filch. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Also Hogwarts has acquired a rare Whomping Willow tree. It is highly dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. I hope you all find your time here rewarding and enlightening. That said let's tuck in."

Remus let out a small gasp when he saw that the table in front of him was filled with every food imaginable. He didn't know where to start! He was famished. Peter already had his plate filled and was unceremoniously shoving food in his mouth. Sirius and James were debating if they should have the steak and kidney pie. Remus was eager to start and made to grab his fork when he suddenly with drew his hand. His heart started to race the silverware seemed to be just that silver. How was he going to eat? The silver would burn his flesh and then everyone would he was a werewolf.

He would be sent home quicker than you could say quidditch. He could try and cover his hands with his robes; that might prevent contact with the silver. No that would look too strange. He cast a worried look towards the head table. He saw Dumbledore looking his way and could have sworn he winked. How odd. Dumbledore would go through all the trouble of allowing him to become a student just to out him the first night with shoddy utensils.

"What's the matter Remus? Aren't you hungry?" James asked the question but all three were now staring at him.

"I was just having a hard time deciding what I was going to try." Remus answered with a chuckle trying to hide the distress he was feeling.

"Hmm lamb chops; yes that's what you need." Sirius laughed and placed two chops on Remus' plate.

"Thank you." Remus started to laugh; he thought it was the perfect choice the wolf eating the lamb. He couldn't just wish the food in to his mouth so he reached for his fork and was relieved to find out that it wasn't made of silver.

When the feast was over Remus was uncertain as to how he was going to make it to the dormitory. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten this much. He friends seemed to be in the same state. They followed the Gryffindor prefects and made their way out of the great hall. Remus was busy taking in the castle. He said hello to all the portraits that were awake. He was mesmerized by everything around him that he did not see the trick step. He easily could have let himself get stuck, much like Peter had. But his instinct took over and with a twist and a graceful jump he was on safe footing.

"You need to try out for quidditch mate." Sirius and James said in unison. They stood their staring at their very agile friend.

"Thanks, maybe I will." He knew he wouldn't but he decided that explanations could wait. For now he wanted to pretend that he would try out, that he was like any other 'normal' kid. They reached the portrait guarding the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. The Lady in the portrait wore a pink dress, probably made out of silk Remus thought. He thought she was rather becoming and he smiled at her as he passed through.

The common room looked amazing. It had a big fireplace and several comfy chairs and sofas scattered about. There were tables as well, which Remus thought were perfect for doing homework. There was a lovely picture window at the other end of the room. It had a wonderful view of the grounds and the Whomping Willow. Remus felt his heart sink; he had been temporarily lost in his own delusion of normalcy. With a sigh he headed up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

The dorm was nice and roomy. Five beds occupied the space. There was a large picture window in here as well with the same blasted view. Remus noticed another door which more than likely lead to the bathroom. He found his trunk and sat down on his bed. His bed faced the door leading to the stairway; Sirius was to his right next to the window and bathroom. To the right of the bathroom was James' bed and to the right of the stairway was Peter. Between Peter and Remus was an empty bed.

Sirius opened his trunk and rifled through it until he found his pajama bottoms and his toiletry kit. He shuffled in to the bathroom and was soon followed by James and Peter.

Remus opened his trunk and got what he needed to get ready for bed.

Oh God, oh God, oh God how am I going to get through this? He couldn't let the others see him change. Too many questions would be asked that could not be answered. His affliction, he called it an affliction in the hopes that some day there would be a cure, calling it a curse meant he was doomed for the rest of his life. His affliction resulted in his body being covered in scars. During the 'change' the wolf resented the human scent that tainted it and lashed out.

He had many scars on his legs and arms and chest, luckily all could be covered with clothing. Sure he could make himself out to be the clumsiest, most accident prone person Hogwarts had ever seen. That would explain the self inflicted wounds but it would not explain the scar above his right hip. It was the site of the bite. It left a gnarly shaped scar on his side. It was a silvery hue, which also made it hard to write off as incurred from a fall. He needed to hide it from his friends if they saw it, if they found out they would run away screaming.

He gathered his things and entered the bathroom. He would have to wait till they were all finished and gone. He went to the sink and proceeded to brush his teeth. He took his time but he could only bush his teeth so much. So he turned his attention to trimming his nails. His nails tended to grow quickly another reminder of the wolf hiding within him. He finished the right hand and admired his handiwork; he really did have a talent. By the time he finished the left hand his friends had already left.

He quickly disrobed and entered the shower. The hot water washed over him, and he basked in its soothing touch. As the loofa touched the damned scar Remus felt the wolf stir. It was his connection to the beast within. He couldn't stop the tears. He was a beast. He was a dark creature that lusted after human flesh every full moon. Why did he have to be different? What had he done to deserve this bane? How on earth was he going to hide what he truly was? He finished and turned off the tap. He dried off and dressed as fast as he could and walked to his bed.

He climbed into bed and closed the bed hangings. As he lie in bed and closed his eyes he felt his senses flooded with air around him. With his heightened senses he could easily hear the breathing of his dorm mates. Peter was snoring and smelled oddly of chocolate. James' breaths were deep and even and he smelled of soap. He turned his senses towards Sirius. Sirius was restless in his slumber and smelled of soap and spice. Remus drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the coming day filling his mind.

Remus felt himself being jostled awake. He slowly opened one eye and saw Sirius' face come into view.

"Wake up sleepy head time to get up. Classes start today." Remus let out something that resembled a growl and Sirius just grinned. "Don't make me resort to pouring a bucket of water on your head."

Reluctantly Remus got up and dressed behind his closed bed curtains. With a yawn he walked into the common room and to the portrait hole.

"Good morning dear Lady."

"Good morning, such a charming young lad." She smiled as he walked through.

Remus ignored his friends' chuckles and walked to the great hall. He was rather hungry and was eager to see what classes they would be having today.

He sat down and Sirius sat next to him, while the other two sat across from them. Remus filled his plate with sausages, kippers, eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice.

"What?" He asked swallowing a piece of bacon and noting the amused looks on his friends' faces.

"I don't think you have enough food on your plate." Sirius laughed as he placed a helping of porridge on Remus' plate.

"Very funny –." He was cut off by the sound of incoming owls.

The owls filled the great hall and took there burdens to the intended recipients. Letters dropped in front of the four boys, but all were staring at the red envelope that fell in front of Sirius. Sirius sighed as if he knew he would be getting a howler. What had he done to deserve that wondered Remus? He was about to find out as the envelope opened and the letter fluttered into the air, hovering in front of Sirius. Sirius' look never wavered. He looked calm, which Remus thought was odd considering the impending doom. All heads turned towards the raven haired boy, as the letter started to yell in a horrid shrieking voice.

"_YOU WERE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR – DO YOU KNOW THE SHAME YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON THIS FAMILY? WHAT WILL OUR FRIENDS THINK WHEN THEY FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE NOT IN SLYTHERIN! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO DISGRACE THIS FAMILY? I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"_

And with those last stinging words the letter went up in flames. Remus looked over at his friend and was surprised that his expression had not changed. Sirius proceeded to eat his toast as if the howler never happened. Remus in turn felt all the emotions he thought Sirius should be feeling. How could his family be so cruel to him and say such hurtful things?

Remus turned his attention to his own letter.

_Dearest Remy,_

_How are you? I hope the train ride did no take too much _

_out of you. Hogwarts is so drafty and cold. Are you warm enough? _

_Do I need to owl you an extra jumper? Bundle up I don't want _

_you catching cold. Remember to study hard and make us proud._

_No flying! If you fell and got hurt who would take care of you?_

_Oh maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe you should come home._

_Dumbledore did give his assurances but if at anytime you need_

_me don't hesitate to owl. Oh I know you'll be careful but I worry _

_about my little Remy I hope to hear from you soon. I hope you are _

_eating well._

_With Lots of Love,_

_Mum_

He glanced up from his letter and noticed that Sirius had been reading over his shoulder. The look in Sirius' grey eyes made Remus' heart break, they were filled with pain.

**_TBC..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: Chapter Numbers 1.3 First year chapter 3**

**Phases 1.3**

Remus sat in the Gryffindor common room. He had his text books scattered on the table in front of the fireplace. He was busy writing his herbology essay on the magical properties of nettles. He found himself staring into the fire, the flickering flames mesmerizing him. It had been a very good start of term. His classes were fun and most of the Professors were very good. His defense against the darks arts professor was a real pillock. Professor Letcher made Remus' hair stand on end. Remus could have sworn that the professor glared at him. Remus felt very uneasy in class. Professor Letcher had listed examples of dark creatures and made a point, Remus noticed, to mention werewolves three times.

He had figured that some professors would be against him attending Hogwarts, but Remus found that it was more hurtful than he had imagined. He had no one to confide in, no one to share his feelings with no one to vent to. He could write his Mum but she would probably show up and sweep him into her arms and take him home. Remus laughed he could put an advertisement in the Daily Prophet, 'Lonely Werewolf Seeks Confidant'. He knew he could never have friends in that way. He was a beast and that was that. With a deep breath he collected himself and returned to his essay.

The portrait swung open and Peter, James and Sirius walked through. They seated themselves around Remus.

"What are you doing Remus?" Sirius asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Remus looked at Sirius and saw the mischievous look spreading across his face. He had only known Sirius for a short time but somehow he knew this look meant he was up to no good.

"I am writing my herbology essay which you should be doing as well."

"Ah too bad, we came up with a great idea for Snivellus." Sirius was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh really and what would that be?"

Sirius had taken to calling Snape Snivellus. The two of them took every opportunity to berate the other. It seemed their interaction upon their arrival was reason enough to hold a grudge. Verbal attacks on each other were the extent of it but Remus sensed that this was about to change.

"Well, we are going to place dung bombs on the seats of the Slytherins in potions class. If we are lucky the stench will so horrid we will get out of class as well." A smile spread across Sirius' face thinking his idea was bloody brilliant. He could get the Slytherins and hopefully get out of that dank and cold dungeon.

"One problem Sirius, won't they see the dung bombs on their seats? You will need to cast a disillusionment charm on them. It is a tricky charm to perform." Remus couldn't help pointing this out. The plan was riddled with things that could wrong that he felt he should at least mention this.

"You are a genius Remus!" Remus blushed and Sirius beamed as another part of his plan fell into place. "I'll just go to the library and figure out how to do the charm." Sirius got up and headed for the portrait.

"Sirius you have no idea where to look for the charm and I doubt Madam Pince will help you find it." Remus thought it would be a miracle if this prank ever got off the ground.

"Ah but Madam Pince adores you." His eyes had a lost puppy quality that Remus found hard to resist.

"Alright I'll help you find the charm but that's it." He stated firmly, he needed to get back so he could finish his essay.

"You're the best Remus, thanks."

And with that they headed to the library. Remus suggested that when they reached the library that Sirius should wait outside. He stated that he thought Madam Pince would be more willing to help him he if were alone.

"She's so strict about her bloody books and 'proper' library behavior. She's mean to everyone but you. Don't you think she looks like an underfed vulture?"

"No Sirius I do not think she looks like an underfed vulture. She is not mean to everyone, just you as you thought it was necessary to sing the Kenmare Kestrels fight song at the top of your lungs and horridly out of tune." Remus had to stifle a laugh as he remembered that day; he had never seen Madam Pince that shade of red before.

"It's not my fault she doesn't appreciate my talents."

With that Remus shook his head and left Sirius standing outside of the library. The library was empty and Madam Pince was busy putting books on the shelves. As he walked towards the librarian he had to note that she did slightly resemble an underfed vulture, but he would never tell Sirius that.

"Good evening Madam Pince."

"Hello Remus, anything I can help you with?" She smiled warmly at him. She knew she shouldn't have favorites but she adored Remus. She had yet to meet another student who loved books as much as he did.

"Thank you madam Pince, I was wondering if you could help me find a book that explained the disillusionment charm." He hoped she wouldn't ask why he wanted it, he hated to lie.

"Why Remus that's a rather advanced charm, why do you want that?" Her smile was quickly being replaced with a very stern look.

Remus looked around the library to make sure no one was indeed here. "I wanted to see if I could use it on my scars." He dropped his gaze and stared at his feet.

Madam Pince's expression was one of pity. Remus really hoped Sirius appreciated this; he couldn't stand it when people pitied him. He did not want to be pitied. He watched as she retrieved the book he needed and handed it to him.

"I hope it works for you dear, do no take it out of the library."

"Thank you Madam Pince." Remus smiled and sat down at one of the tables and opened the book. He quickly found the charm and wrote down everything that was needed to perform it properly. After returning the book and wishing Madam Pince a good night he left to join Sirius in the corridor.

Sirius was smiling from ear to ear. "I knew you could get it!"

"Yes I did now let's head back to the dorm." As Remus started walking down the corridor he was overcome by the smell of roast beef. The smell was overwhelming, it flooded his senses. His mouth was watering his stomach growled.

"Hungry mate?" Sirius' voice was filled with amusement.

Remus could feel his face flush. "A little bit, but I think I have a chocolate frog in my trunk." Again he tried to head towards the dorm but the roast beef was beckoning him. He turned towards the enticing aroma.

"Remus where are you going?" Sirius followed his friend who was muttering what sounded like roast beef.

Sirius chased after Remus. He was having trouble keeping up with him. He followed Remus down four flights of stairs and through a door by the entrance hall. Sirius had a stitch in his side by the time he got through the door. He saw Remus examining a large painting of a bowl of fruit. But now Sirius noticed something else, the smell of roast beef.

He joined his friend by the painting.

"I know there has to be an entrance to the kitchens here somewhere. I can smell it." Remus growled as he randomly poked and prodded the fruit in the painting.

Sirius just watched his friend in amazement. How did he know? His stomach won out over questioning his friend as Sirius also started to examine the painting. After what seemed like hours, Sirius was drumming his fingers on the pear when it giggled. Remus and Sirius jumped back startled by the strange sound. They watched as the pear transformed into a door handle. Remus looked at Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders and turned the handle. The painting swung open to reveal the massive kitchen. They entered and were greeted by several house elves.

"Remus Lupin sir, what brings you into the kitchens? A house elf wearing an unusually colorful tea cozy said.

"I was wondering if we could have a bite to eat."

"Certainly sirs, sit down." He ushered them to table and promptly brought them pumpkin juice and plates filled with roast beef, roast potatoes, and gravy.

Sirius thanked Remus' gifted nose as this was one of the best meals he had eaten. The house elves fussed over them refilling their glasses with pumpkin juice. When they were ready to leave they presented them with cakes and pastries. Remus and Sirius eagerly accepted the items and thanked the house elves as they left the kitchens. They finally reached the entrance to the common room.

"Password." The Fat Lady asked.

"Sorry to disturb you and the password is wattlebird." Remus smiled and Sirius could have sworn that the Fat Lady blushed before she swung open.

**_TBC..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: Thank you Siriusmoonlite for your kind reviews - Hmm Remus does tell a few fibs doesn't he must be feeling guilty lol or doomed ;o) How will he hide it - your guess is as good as mine I go where the plot bunnies take me and sometimes they scare me LOL. **

**Phases 1.4**

"Did you find it?" James asked as soon as the two boys entered the dormitory.

"Why of course James. Remus got the information and more." Sirius' eyes shone as bright as the star he was named after.

"What do you mean more?" James raised a brow and gave the two boys a quizzical look.

"I mean we have brought something much better than the disillusionment charm. Something we will use often and we have our dear Remus to thank for it."

Remus just shook his head. Why the need to tease and draw out a simple statement. All Sirius needed to say was that we found the entrance into the kitchens. End of story not a long drawn out event. Remus hoped no one would question how he had found the kitchens. Maybe they would just be grateful that they knew how to access the kitchens and leave it at that. He needed to end this now before James tackled Sirius and all the cakes would be crushed.

"My dear James it seems we found the entrance to the kitchens." Remus cracked the smallest of smiles at the look of pure awe flooding not only James' face but Peter's as well.

"Wow how did you manage that? Did you bring any food?" Peter asked licking his lips at the prospect of a snack. Sirius could see Remus fidgeting nervously beside him. He wondered why he would be nervous at such a great find.

"Not really sure, but we got lost. Then we ended up in this corridor near the entrance hall and the smell of roast beef overwhelmed us and before we knew it we were surrounded by house elves." Sirius didn't mind leaving out certain truths, such as Remus' gifted nose. Obviously he did not want anyone to know and that would be fine. Remus was a very private person and did not talk much about himself. Sirius was determined to find out more about his olfactory gifted friend.

Remus did not understand why Sirius lied about how they found the kitchens but he was very grateful. It hurt Remus to have to hide who he truly was from his friends. But he was sure it was the right thing to do, the only thing he could do. Sirius handed out the cakes and pastries making sure Remus got the biggest portion of chocolate cake. Remus devoured the cake, you did not want to get in between Remus and chocolate – it was not a pretty picture. The boy loved chocolate, needed it as much as he needed air to breathe.

Remus stretched out on his bed and promptly buried himself in a book. He loved to read, he read anything he could get his hands on. At the moment he was reading _Demian._

A novel by a muggle author named Herman Hesse. The story of a boy named Sinclair and his quest of self. He could see himself as Sinclair. But he had yet to find his Max Demian, his teacher, his savior. His thoughts were interrupted by the agitated sounds coming from his friends.

They had been working on the disillusionment charm and having a rather tough go at it. He watched all the while suppressing the laughter that fought so hard to escape. James had had the best luck so far. The chess piece they were practicing on had turned purple, it wasn't supposed to mind you, but it was the best result so far. He couldn't take it any more.

"You are doing it all wrong."

"Well why don't you show us what we are doing wrong then Remus." Sirius' reply was curt this was not a good sign.

"The disillusionment charm is based on the idea that one can turn something into a chameleon, so to speak. The charm makes the object blend into its background, making it in essence invisible to the naked eye. Now the trick to good charm work is to let the spell flow naturally and to have flowing wand strokes." Remus got up off his bed and walked over to the boys. He pointed his wand at the chess piece and when he finished with the charm the chess piece disappeared. He held the piece in his hand for the others to inspect, sure any one entering the dorm would think they were mad staring at Remus' empty hand. Remus preformed the counter spell and the chess piece reappeared.

"Now watch my wand movement carefully, notice the even, graceful flow." And when he was certain everyone was indeed paying attention he disillusioned the chess piece again. He repeated this once more and then had them try it. James got it after a few tries, followed by Sirius, Peter couldn't get it right. But Remus didn't let Peter quit he proceeded to help him until he finally got it to work as well.

"Well done Remus. You would make a great teacher; you really have a knack for it."

"You're quite right James. Professor Lupin does sound right." Sirius threw a chocolate frog at Remus and smirked he could definitely see Remus as a stuffy, uptight yet brilliant teacher.

Remus rolled his eyes and promptly ate the chocolate frog. Professor Lupin, right like that was ever going to happen. He listened as James and Sirius went over the plan for the prank in great detail. Afterwards they all climbed into bed and fell asleep dreams of precious pranks danced in their heads.

_The night air was filled with the overwhelming smell of the forest. He breathed deeply letting the smell fill him. The damp dirt, the flora, and the fauna, an imp was quivering behind a nearby igneous rock formation. The imp was too small to be bothered with. He suddenly stopped, he inhaled and his senses were flooded by a new scent. He growled as he tried to pinpoint the direction it was coming from._

_His eyes flashed, his mouth watered, he was drowning in the need to find the scent. He ran in the direction of the smell, heart racing, inhaling deeply, and closing the distance between himself and his prey. As he neared the unsuspecting victim he slowed down moving stealthily. He could see it now, it was small, and it would not struggle. A faint growl was forming in the back of his throat. He pressed forward he could almost taste the meat._

_He crouched and readied himself for the final onslaught; his eyes were a burning yellow ablaze with need with a hunger he could not control. With little effort he was pinning his prey down, it was trying to scream. He clamped his jaws around a limb, was it an arm? He jerked his head to the side and tore the tender flesh from its bone. He smell and taste of blood consumed him, how he had missed this taste. He went into frenzy, tearing away flesh, snapping bones as if they were mere twigs. His quarry hadn't given a fight such a pity, he liked a good fight. When he was sated he went over to a small stream and bent down to get a drink of water. He looked into the stream. His eyes were transfixed on his reflection. The face looking back at him was of a boy whose eyes shone like amber and whose face was stained with blood. He let out an ear splitting howl._

"NO!"

"Remus, its ok it was just a dream. Remus." Remus felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw bed curtains. He was in bed in the dorms and Sirius was standing next to him shaking him.

"Sirius you can stop shaking me now." He was covered in sweat, his hair plastered to his head and his blankets lay on the floor. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure it would break through his chest at any moment. What a dream. It had been so real. Not even in slumber could he escape what he truly was.

"Remus you were thrashing around and making strange noises. Are you alright?' Sirius voice echoed the concern he felt.

"Yes Sirius I am fine, it – it was just a dream." Remus struggled to regain control.

"A bloody nightmare I should think. What was it Remus?"

"Nothing, I'm fine thank you for waking me."

"Remus what was it? You can tell me." He had never seen Remus show that much emotion. What could possibly scare Remus that much?

"It's nothing Sirius; I do not want to talk about it. Please can we forget about it?" There was desperation in his voice. Sirius studied his friend, his eyes never leaving Remus'.

"Alright we better try and get some sleep. I hope your nightmare won't make an encore performance." Sirius said and he picked up the blankets on the floor and placed them on the bed.

He headed back to his own bed and knew he would never forget the look of utter terror in his friend's eyes. Remus let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and straightened out his blankets. As he closed his eyes he hoped the dream would not return, but he knew that it would. The dreams plagued him, they were relentless and he knew they would never cease. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

The boys woke up early and headed towards the great hall for breakfast. Remus busied himself filling his plate with kippers, eggs, bacon and porridge. He ignored the looks on his friends' faces. Yes he ate a lot and never seemed to gain any weight. He guessed it was the only pro to a long list of cons to being a werewolf. Last night's nightmare was filled away with the horde of others. He would never get used to them but hoped that with time they would lessen. He would not let the wolf rear its ugly head. He kept it in check. Always a pillar of control, what choice did he really have? He had just finished his meal when the morning owls swooped in. He stared at the letter that had landed on his almost empty plate. Time to get the show on the road; with a heavy sigh he opened the letter.

_Dearest Remy,_

_I hope you are enjoying life at Hogwarts. Is _

_everyone treating you well? I have some unfortunate_

_news. I am feeling a little ill and you need to come _

_home. Your Dad has made arrangements with _

_Dumbledore and you are to leave tomorrow. _

_Hopefully you will be back in a day or two._

_Be careful Remy._

_With Lots of Love_

_Mum & Dad_

His face washed over with concern. He also noticed that Sirius was sneaking a peek at the letter.

"What's the matter Remus?" James asked while biting off a piece of toast.

"Oh, my mum she's ill I need to go home." Remus could not look at them as he told this lie, and instead stared at his hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that Remus, I hope she is alright. When do you think you will leave?" Peter whispered not wanting other students to hear. Peter felt bad for his friend. His grandmother had been ill but had recovered nicely. He still remembered how it felt when she was sick and it was unknown if she would get better.

"I am unsure when I will leave probably after classes. I am not sure how long I will be." Remus was still staring at his hands and chewing on his bottom lip.

"Not to worry Remus I am sure she will be alright. It is amazing what modern healers can do. She will be on her feet in no time. I will make sure to take notes in our classes for you as I know how you hate to miss anything that's said in class." Sirius looked over at his friend whose face was oozing worry, but at the mention of class notes his expression did ease a bit. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. It amazed him how any one could love school work as much as Remus.

"Thank you Sirius I really appreciate it."

"No worries mate I will take care of everything. So your mum is a protective sort isn't she, telling you to be careful. Are you going to travel by train or floo? Either way it's not that dangerous." Sirius questioned his friend.

Remus' cheeks showed the slightest flush. "Yes she tends to worry a bit. I am an only child and she tends to go overboard at times."

"Aw I think it's cute, could be worse you know." James quickly shot a look at Sirius. He berated himself for saying that in front of Sirius. Merlin how dense could he be?

Sirius tried not to let that last statement betray the happy expression he had. He knew James had not meant it but it still hurt. He would love to have an over protective mother or any type other than the one he had. It stung when he saw how his friends got loving mushy letters from home all he ever got were howlers. Just once he would like an endearing letter from home but he knew that would never happen. Being sorted into Gryffindor just sealed that fate.

"It's time to head to class we don't want to be late. Letcher would love to be able to take points from us, what an arse."

"Sirius there's no need to call him an arse. He is a professor and should be treated with respect." He hadn't meant to sound stern but Remus thought it couldn't hurt the situation.

Defense against the dark arts class went the same as always. Remus took non stop notes. Professor Letcher glared at Remus and droned on about the wonders of the classification system for 'beasts'. The class was coming to an end thank Merlin.

"Your homework assignment will be to describe the importance of the classification system. Please use at least three examples for each classification. Two rolls of parchment due by next class, no exceptions." Remus could have sworn he looked directly at him.

Great two rolls due their next class. Remus hoped he would be able to write it in time. With his scheduled absence he wasn't sure if he would and he knew Professor Letcher would never let him hand it in late. Professor Letcher knew he would be gone for at least a day. Grrr what an arse, Remus' eyes widened at that remark he hoped the professor did not know legilimency.

"I can't believe we have to write two rolls on that! What an arse, sorry Remus but he is. Do you think you will be able to write it? Doesn't he know you are going home due to family illness and he won't give you an extension, pillock." Sirius was livid at the prospect of writing two rolls on such a droll subject.

"It's ok I will try and write it while at home. Nothing I can do about it anyway." Remus was still calling the professor an arse and realized that it was rather liberating to curse them out in one's mind.

The rest of their classes went by as usual and it seemed most had a heart and assigned shorter homework for them. They were on their way to the great hall for dinner when Remus said goodbye. They all wished him well and hoped his mum would get better quickly. With a smile Sirius told him to be careful.

As Remus walked to the infirmary he was overcome with sadness. He hated to leave his friends. It was an odd feeling for him as he had never had friends before. He wished he didn't have to go that some how he would not have to be alone. He found Madam Pomfrey waiting for him. She quickly ushered him inside and went over the routine. She would escort him to a place called the shrieking shack. Dumbledore had made it especially for his transformations and even gave it a haunting past. Once there he would be safe and was assured he could harm no one. Special wards and other precautions were in place. The next morning Madam Pomfrey would return and take him back to the infirmary where he would be treated and be allowed to recover a bit before returning to the dorms.

They left the school and headed across the grounds. Remus could see the Whomping Willow was in their path. He was told that it had been planted for his arrival and would also prevent innocent students from finding the tunnel that led to the shack. They reached the tree and its branches promptly started to bat at anything in its way. How was he to get past that? He let out a small growl causing Madam Pomfrey to jump. She regained her composure and picked up a stick and expertly prodded a knot at the trees base.

Instantly the branches stopped moving and an entrance appeared. She shoved him through and they were now walking down a very dark, dank and dirty tunnel. Remus wondered where it was leading them when they finally reached a door. He stepped inside and found himself in a small room. It looked old and weathered, had a canopy bed, a chair, and a small closet. All the windows were boarded up, yet still managed to let light filter through and the other door was also magically sealed. Madam Pomfrey wished him well gave him a hug and swiftly exited the room.

Remus sat on the bed and proceeded to disrobe. No need having all his clothes shredded to bits. He neatly folded his clothing and placed them in the closet. The floor was cold, he was cold. He sat on the bed naked and feeling exposed. He felt the wolf growing stronger. He curled up on the bed trying to keep warm. He needed to keep focused he needed to be strong. He took several deep cleansing breaths relaxing his body. He always hoped it would help the process if he was relaxed. Merlin he'd try anything for a little relief. He often wondered if music would help, they always say music tames the savage beast. He may have to talk to Dumbledore about that as it couldn't hurt.

He felt his breaths quickening. It was starting. He kept willing himself to relax that this was nothing more than an annoying stomach ache. His skin started to tingle – if only it ended at that.

He was sweating. His heart was pounding. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins. He felt pain as ribs shifted, as his liver moved, and as his stomach found a new location. He gripped the sheets as his internal organs shifted and made way for the wolf. His eyes rolled into his head as his arms stretched. He heard the crunching of bone in his legs. He released his grip on the sheets as he watched his fingers change as claws cut through his flesh to be freed. Hair sprouted out all over his body, each hair feeling like the blade of a knife.

Panting he willed himself not to cry out. Skin was stretching to accommodate the wolf. The sheets were soaked in his sweat. He wanted to scream but could not. His ears became those of the wolf. His nose elongated into a snout. Eyes changed from warm caring amber to fierce and savage yellow. Remus wanted to cry out as every disc in his spine popped and transformed into the wolf's.

He howled. He sniffed the air. This was different. The wolf leapt off the bed and sniffed the air again. A thousand scents flooded his senses. He smelled dirt, wood, pine, soap, and sweat – human sweat. There was a human around. There was prey to be found.

There is no way out. Claws dig into the wooden walls. Claws dig into the bed. Claws rip away at the bed. Teeth bite into the bed covers. Teeth bear down on the chair. The scent is still here drowning the senses. He had to find it. He needed to find it. It is so close. The wolf sniffs his hind leg. The smell is on him.

Teeth bite into the flesh of its hind leg. Claws slice its chest. The wolf is relentless in its pursuit of the scent. The wolf does not feel the pain it is inflicting, the boy trapped inside cries out though no one can hear. The wolf is bleeding the scent of warm moist blood sending him into frenzy. The wolf does not stop its attack until the first ray of sunlight crosses the horizon. The wolf howls. Not yet it howls, it did not get its prey. The wolf feels the change and as the wolf transforms back into boy it howls.

The boy lies shivering on the floor. He is too weak to stand. He is covered in sweat and blood. Every part of him is in pain. He can barely keep conscious. He drags himself across the floor and with every once of strength he has left pulls himself on to the bed. Once there he succumbs to unconsciousness.

**_TBC..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: Thank you ****actually omniscient****! I thank you for your suggestion and will try to improve :o) I am writing chapter 1.13.6 now (I know I have an odd numbering system) and will keep it in mind. Also the 'notes' at the end of this chapter were orginally done in graphic form.**

**Phases 1.5**

The light filtering in through the windows was blinding. Remus kept his eyes shut as he could not bear the brightness. He vaguely remembered getting on the bed. The smell of blood overwhelmed him. Trembling hands reached up and traced his face, he let out a sigh of relief, no cuts. His hands moved along his chest, feeling the gashes still wet with blood. After surveying the rest of his body he concluded that all the damage was inflicted in areas that were easily hidden from view. He could not stop shivering. He had to get his clothes; they might help ease the cold that invaded his body.

Ignoring the pain that flooded him he struggled to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. The pain and the smell of blood were making his stomach turn. He took a deep painful breath and started to walk towards the closet. Every step was agonizing, but he had to get his clothes. He wasn't going to let Madam Pomfrey see him like this, naked and vulnerable. He maybe a beast but that didn't mean he could not retain some level of dignity. As he reached for his clothing one of his wounds opened up, he could feel the blood flowing out. The room started to spin Remus tried to fight it but ended up on the floor with his clothes strewn about. He managed to get his boxers and shirt on before Madam Pomfrey arrived.

She stifled a cry as she saw the boy before her. He was on the floor shivering. Blood was soaking through his shirt. She was amazed he had been able to get dressed at all. But she knew Remus was different, he was stronger than most. He was living the life others had only glimpsed in nightmares. She held back tears as she looked over his wounds. They needed treatment right away. How did he have the courage to face this every month? She wrapped a blanket around him gingerly and wiped the sweat soaked hair from his eyes. His eyes are what hurt her the most. She could handle injuries and maladies with ease, but the look in those eyes broke her heart. His usually warm and soothing amber eyes showed only pain, and she did not have a cure for that. She cast a levitation spell on him and guided him to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey steered him towards a bed near the back. She cleaned and treated his wounds, doing her best to prevent any scarring. She wished she could do something about the scars he already had littering his body. No child should have to endure this; he is such a dear boy, why did this have to happen to him? She gave him potions to help ease the pain and help him sleep. The transformation had left him so weak. Madam Pomfrey gave Remus a pair of pajamas to put on. She drew the bed curtains so he would have some privacy.

Remus was thankful for the pair of pajamas, and crawled under the covers. The potions warmed him up slightly and made him very drowsy. Madam Pomfrey watched as sleep swept over him and he lay there bundled in the blankets shivering. She wrapped another blanket snuggly around him and dimmed the lights as she went to her office.

"Do you think we should ask Dumbledore about Remus? I mean he would know when he is due back, wouldn't he?" Sirius asked James as they were getting ready to head down to breakfast.

"I am sure he will be back as soon as he can, but if it will make you feel better we can ask Dumbledore." James smiled at Sirius' concerned look. "He's only been gone a day no need to panic yet mate." James turned his attentions back to the task at hand – the location of his missing shoe.

Sirius joined James in his quest and helped him search under his bed, braving the dust bunnies that lurked there.

"Should I even bother to ask?" Remus said who had to smile at his friends who for some reason were under James' bed.

"Remus!" Sirius scrambled out from under the bed covered in dust bunnies and ran over to give him a hug.

"Hello Sirius." Remus smiled at the warm greeting. He was not used to being hugged by anyone other than his mother. He usually avoided contact with his mother it made him uncomfortable. So he was surprised how at ease he felt at this moment and welcomed the warmth emanating for the embrace.

"We missed you, is your mum alright?" Sirius stepped back and looked over his friend. He saw him shivering. "Are you alright?"

Remus sensed genuine concern and suddenly felt guilty at not being able to tell the truth.

"My mum is doing better thank you for asking. I missed you as well; I am just feeling a bit under the weather. I just wanted to rest a bit before classes this afternoon."

James crawled out from under the bed a look of triumph filled his face.

"Ha-ha! I found the blasted shoe!" He looked over his friend. "I think you do need to rest mate, you look like hell."

"Gee thanks James." Remus shook his head and made his way to his bed. He didn't worry about changing and crawled under the covers. "I just want to take a short nap before starting on that blasted essay." As soon as his head hit the pillow sleep enveloped him.

James and Sirius watched as he drifted off. James motioned for them to leave but Sirius went over to his trunk. He retrieved what he was looking for and quietly walked over to Remus' bedside table and left it there. He turned and saw James give him a questioning look. He smiled and followed him out the door.

Remus groaned as he woke up. His body still ached and he just wanted to go back to sleep. He struggled to sit up; he reached over to grab some parchment and a quill from his bedside table when he saw a stack of papers and a chocolate frog.

_Remus –_

_I thought the chocolate frog_

_might cheer you up. Here are _

_the class notes_

_- Sirius_

_Herbology_

_Nettles_

_Used in many potions and are_

_great for wine and tea_

_One needs to use caution when _

_picking them as they will sting._

_I found this out when I was 5_

_blasted plants sting like hell. _

_They made my hand swell most_

_Unbecoming – trust me never mess_

_with nettles. I am sorry Remus_

_I tried to take notes but it was _

_so bloody boring._

_History of Magic_

_Cauldrons come in various sizes and_

_materials. Brass, pewter, copper, and _

_silver. Gaspard Shingleton invented_

_the self stirring cauldron. Something _

_many wizards are grateful for I am _

_sure. I think Binns just loves to hear_

_himself talk. He's still rambling about_

_the bloody self stirring cauldron._

_I am sorry Remus but this is bloody_

_Boring and why do we need to know this anyway?_

Remus had to laugh at the game of hangman that was played on his notes.

But he had enjoyed Sirius' drawing of a nettle plant. But the last set of parchment stunned Remus. It was the essay for Letcher's class. It had Remus' name on it.

Remus couldn't believe what Sirius had done for him. Granted the notes were the worst he had seen, but it's the thought that counts. He felt himself start to cry as he saw the classification essay. He was impressed at how Sirius had duplicated his handwriting. What did he do to deserve friends like this?

**_TBC..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: Thank you actually omniscient! Did not know I could turn off the annom review blocking. And never fear Remus will never be in fishnets - that kinda scares me ;o) I wrote this before HBP came out and the Potions Professor was orginally called Bellamy I believe I changed all references to Slughorn but I could have missed one and I am sorry**

**Phases 1.6**

Remus turned on the tap and felt the hot water wash over him. It provided some relief to his aching body. He was glad everyone was out of the dorm so he could take a nice long shower. He had to make it to Professor Letcher's class. He groaned as much as he was touched by the essay Sirius wrote for him, he needed to write it himself. He did not trust Professor Letcher one bit. Somehow he would know if he hadn't written it. Remus did not know how he was going to make it through seven years of his class.

He reluctantly turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. He dried off, dressed, grabbed his books and went to the common room. He sat by the table near the fireplace and started writing his classification essay. Remus wrote as fast as he could, for once not caring about quality as much as quantity. He knew it was a substandard essay but he just wanted to prove to the professor that he could do it. He wasn't going to let that bigoted professor get the better of him.

He heard the portrait open and could smell a mix of soap and spice.

"Hi Sirius, thanks for the chocolate frog and notes."

"Anytime, I'm just sorry the notes weren't better." Sirius briefly wondered how Remus knew it was him, as he never looked up from his parchment. "It's almost time for class."

"Thank you I was just finishing up my essay." He looked at Sirius and could see he was hurt by this. "I can not tell you how touched I was by your essay. But I need to do it myself to prove to Professor Letcher that I can do it. It meant a lot to me that you did write it for me, and excellent job imitating my handwriting."

"Anything for a friend; and I understand I just wanted to help. It is a damn good imitation isn't it." Remus watched as his friend broke into a smile.

They entered the classroom and sat in front of James and Peter. Professor Letcher entered looking as foul as ever. Remus started to bite his lower lip; there was something about the professor that made him uneasy. He was older and balding. The hair he had left was grey. He had a nose, which fit his long face. He needed a lot of nose for it. His chin was strange; it was long andjutted forward. His eyes were evil that was the only way Remus could describe them. His expression was always the same; it looked like he had just eaten a very sour lemon. He wore a plaid coat, a white high collared shirt and a green bow tie.

"First off I want everyone to take out their assignments and remember no excuses." Remus noticed that the professor looked directly at him and that he was smiling.

"Excellent Severus, I can not wait to read this." He continued to collect the papers ending in front of Remus. "Well Remus do you have your assignment?"

Remus looked him in the eyes and held out his paper. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do have it sir."

Professor Letcher's eyes narrowed and he took the paper. "You could not have done this, you know that and I know that." Remus opened his mouth to deny the accusation but thought better of it. "You will therefore have detention tonight and 10 points from Gryffindor for trying to deceive me."

"Yes sir."

Sirius was about to lay into the professor when he felt Remus kick him in the ankle and mouth the word no. Sirius was furious why did the professor have it out for Remus? Why was Remus allowing it? Against his better judgment he kept his mouth shut.

Professor Letcher proceeded to tell the class about dark creatures.

"What distinguishes a dark creature?" He looked around at the numerous hands that sprang up. "Severus."

"A dark creature kills or maims for reasons other than food. They exist to cause harm."

"Very good five points to Slytherin. What is the difference between a manticore and a werewolf, Mr.Lupin?" Remus wished he could wipe the smug look off Letcher's face.

"A manticore will hunt and kill for food, whereas a werewolf will hunt to either pass on the disease or kill. A werewolf kills for sport not for food." Remus stated trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes indeed they kill for thrill of it. We will be discussing werewolves at a later date. They are a foul creature and since it is hard to tell the difference between a werewolf and a normal human we will be covering them sooner than expected. They are a plague on society and need to be taken care of. There is no such thing as a harmless werewolf."

Remus suppressed a growl and fought hard to control himself. The wolf wanted to lunge at the offensive human. It wanted to rip his throat out. Rip and tear into that vile flesh, to hear him cry out in fear and perhaps beg for his foul life. Remus struggled to regain his control; the wolf really had it out for Letcher. He took some deep breaths and willed himself to relax.

Sirius had been watching his friend. He could have sworn Remus let out a faint growl. Sirius could not understand what the professor had against Remus. Remus was a top student. How dare Letcher treat Remus that way! Sirius started to imagine hitting Letcher with various hexes and curses. Letcher couldn't get away with this. Letcher didn't even give Gryffindor points for Remus' right answer!

"Summarize the differences between animals and dark creatures for the next class. Remus see me about your detention."

As Remus walked towards Letcher's desk James, Peter and Sirius stepped into the corridor.

"I can't believe that prat. Remus did that assignment himself. I saw him writing it myself." Sirius was furious.

"Why does he dislike Remus so much? I never thought a teacher would dislike him –he's the perfect student." James frowned; he could see no logical reason for the professor's hatred.

"He needs to be taught a lesson. There has to be something we can do." Peter chimed in.

"You will do nothing of the sort." They had not seen Remus exit the classroom. "Please just let it be, no reason getting in trouble over that arse. Yes I called him an arse, don't look so shocked. It will only make things worse and eventually he will stop picking on me."

They started to walk towards the Gryffindor tower. Remus refused to budge on his position.

"But Remus he is being unfair. What did he give you for detention?" James asked, he couldn't read his friend's expression.

"I have to scrub cauldrons in the potions dungeon tonight, nothing too awful." Remus tried to look unbothered by this. In truth, he was rather upset. Not only did he have to scrub dirty, disgusting cauldrons all night, he had to do it without magic. He was still recuperating from his last transformation and really just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week.

"But –."

"No, please just ignore it." Remus interrupted Peter. His eyes seemed to be giving out a warning.

"Ok Remus you're right we'll just drop it." Sirius said in his most convincing voice. He shot James a look which said 'we'll talk about this later when Remus is in detention'. James in turn shot the same look to Peter.

"I need to go to the library and get some work done on that potions essay, anyone care to join me?" He glanced at his friends who all shook their heads no. They had other things they needed to do. They swore it had nothing to do with Letcher but Remus couldn't help but think that they were up to no good. They parted ways and Remus headed towards the library.

Remus entered the library and went to his favorite spot. It was a small nook set in the back apart from the other tables. It contained a decent sized table, comfortable chairs and nice large window overlooking the grounds. There were paintings on the walls, mostly of landscapes but there was one of a girl. She wore a big puffy white gown with a blue ribbon. She had brown hair and eyes, she looked young maybe fifteen. She was reading a book which Remus could not make out. Remus found her presence comforting, she didn't bother him she just read her book.

Remus sat down with his back to the girl's painting and sighed he took out his potions essay. After unsuccessfully trying to finish his essay on boil cure potions, he decided to draw, maybe that would help get his mind off of Letcher. Seven years of this was not going to be easy. He started to sketch the girl's painting. He liked to draw and wished he could have more time to devote to it.

"Not bad at all. You are very talented Remus."

Remus was startled by the break in silence. He looked around and could see no one.

"Who said that?" Wouldn't it just be spiffing if he started to hear voices, as if he didn't have enough problems already.

"I did you dolt." The voice laughed and Remus turned around to see the girl in the painting giggling at him. Her laughter was contagious and he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Thank you Miss, I am glad you like it. May I ask how you know my name?"

"Please my name is Cassiopeia, but everyone calls me Cassie. I know who you are because first off I can read it on your assignments and I get around the castle and have found out a lot about you." She was smiling and at the last part he could have sworn she winked.

"I think Cassiopeia is a lovely name. I would take it that your parents were into astronomy. What exactly have you found out about me may I ask?" Remus was curious to know what was being said about him in the paintings.

"Very perceptive Remus, my mother taught astronomy here before Professor Sinistra. I love being named after a vain queen." She rolled her eyes and then returned her gaze to Remus. "I know many things about willows and things that go bump in the night." At Remus' look of horror she added, "Do not worry we are not allowed to tell anyone, not that I would even if I could."

Remus chuckled. "Yes but at least you were not named after a founder of Rome who was suckled by a she-wolf and killed by his twin brother. So the paintings all know about me?"

"Yes you are the talk of the castle. We have never seen one so young before, and I might add as well mannered as you. You are handling it quite well. And we are already placing bets as to how many O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. you will get. My bet is that you get one for each of your classes." She smiled broadly at this declaration. She was very proud to finally have picked a promising student.

"I'll do my best not to disappoint." Remus felt himself smile and it felt good. He had completely forgotten about the professor who shall not be maimed er named.

"Remus, I hate to spoil your fun but you are going to be late for detention. You do not want to give Professor Letcher another reason to give you detention. Watch out for him he is not to be trusted. I am not to talk ill of any professor but be wary of anything he hands you." She felt sorry for Remus, not because of who he was but because he had to put up with an arse like Letcher. Professor Letcher was a strong supporter of pure bloods being superior and to be tainted such as Remus was a stain on the blood line, a stain that needed to be eradicated. People like Letcher made Cassie's skin crawl.

"Bugger I don't want to be late, Merlin knows what he'll make me do then. It was great talking to you Cassie, I hope to have the pleasure of your company again." With that Remus headed out of the library, leaving a slightly blushing painting behind.

Remus headed down the corridor towards the potions classroom. Cleaning cauldrons without magic, he'd be there all night. He was still weak from the transformation and was wishing he had gotten something to eat. Hopefully he could sneak into the kitchens on the way back. He disliked the dungeons. They were always so cold and dank. The smell on a good day bothered him, and now so soon after a full moon it took every bit of strength he had not to vomit.

He paused outside the classroom door and took a moment to compose himself. He'd be damned if he'd let Professor Letcher see any weakness. With a deep breath he opened the door and saw Professor Letcher looking smug and Professor Slughorn. Cauldrons of every shape and size littered the classroom. Many it seemed to Remus had never been cleaned before. Professor Slughorn explained that they all needed to be cleaned without the use of a wand and when he was done he was free to leave. Remus noted a sympathetic tone to the professor's voice and watched as they left the classroom.

"Bugger this." Remus rolled up the sleeves of his robes and filled a nearby bucket with water. He grabbed the filthy rag and started to scrub the nearest cauldron all the while muttering under his breath. This was going to take forever!

His body ached; the smell assaulting his nose was so overwhelming he feared he would have to clean the cauldrons again. He had been at this tedious task for what seemed hours and he barely made a dent in the cauldrons.

"Bloody hell!" He threw the rag down and sat back. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his sore shoulder.

"It's only a few cauldrons."

Remus turned to the familiar voice and grinned. "Sure you can say that you don't have to clean them."

Cassie tried to suppress a laugh. "Aw come on now that's no way to treat me. I braved several scary paintings to get here and I am not too fond of this painting either."

Remus noticed that she was residing in a rather dark landscape. It did look very ominous.

His spirits lifted. It was nice to have some company while he toiled away at these bloody cauldrons.

"I'm sorry, I am glad you are here." He turned his attention back to his task and snarled.

"Oh my snarling now are we? Is it that bad?" She tried hard to look dead serious.

"Not bad? What do you think? I have to scrub these without magic." He snarled again.

"Well, I was in the staffroom and heard Professor Slughorn and Professor Letcher talking. Letcher seems very pleased with himself over your punishment. Slughorn on the other hand spent the time talking about his supply of Mrs. Scower's magical mess remover how it does wonders cleaning the cauldrons. Professor Letcher was convinced you would not look for it, something about only doing what you were told." Cassie could see the fire in Remus' eyes. She better not provoke him any more. "The cleaner is in the second storage cabinet."

Remus thought about this new development. It would get the cleaning done much quicker. But should he use the cleaner? Professor Slughorn did make a point to say 'without a wand', he did not say without cleaners. After a short struggle with what he should do he grinned from ear to ear and retrieved the cleaner.

"Thank you so much Cassie."

"Not a problem, I figured you were not in the best condition to be stuck in a cold smelly dungeon all night." She was happy to help him. He had enough in his life that he had to deal with. If she could ease the wrath of Letcher, she would. Remus deserved a fair chance to try and lead a 'normal' life.

The smell of the cleaner wasn't pleasant but Remus knew he would be done in no time. He was happy Cassie was there, it helped get his mind off a certain professor who was just itching to get his throat ripped out. He wondered what Sirius, James and Peter were up to. He hoped they would just drop the whole Letcher issue.

**_TBC.._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed :o) I hope to update the story at least 2x a week - I have to have some time to continue writing it lol Enjoy!**

**Phases 1.7**

"I can't believe Letcher gave Remus detention! What a wanker." Sirius was pacing the dorm trying to find an explanation to Letcher's behavior.

"Why is he picking on him? What has Remus ever done to anybody? He's the perfect student. But Letcher picks on him and praises Snivellus." James resorted to doodling pictures of Letcher in various states of torture.

"I know Remus did not want us to do anything but we can't let this go without payback." Peter was picking at a thread on his bed covers, there had to be something they could do.

"I agree, he needs to be taught a lesson. I will not let Remus be treated like that. We need to plan." Sirius got up and looked for some parchment. He couldn't find any in his trunk so he went to Remus'. Sirius knew Remus was stockpiling parchment and quills. As he was digging through the trunk he came across several books. Remus read way too many books, Sirius thought as he went through the titles, _Demian, Frankenstein, Beowulf _and_ Macbeth_; he really needed to get out more.

He picked up a very large book read the title and vowed to get Remus out more. Why would anyone own _'The Complete Unabridged History of the Self-Stirring Cauldron'_ by Gaspard Shingleton? He took some parchment and sat down on Remus' bed.

"Hmm what can we do that won't implicate Remus? We do not want him getting blamed for it." Peter looked from Sirius to James hoping one of them already had a plan.

They didn't, they sat in silence lost in their thoughts of avenging their dorm mate, their friend. Suddenly, Sirius leapt off the bed exclaiming that he had an idea. The other two boys listened, their eyes gleaming with excitement. This was a bloody brilliant plan, if they could get it to work. They would need to do some research as they couldn't ask Remus for help. Sneaking out of the dorm shouldn't be a problem either. It could be done. The boys went over the plan, divided up tasks and swore an oath that this was for Remus.

"Hey, what about our prank for Potions?" Peter asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"It can wait this is much more important. Letcher needs to be dealt with first then we can deal with Snivellus." James said with a yawn.

"I hope Remus gets back soon, he needs rest, and he still isn't feeling well. Did you notice how tired he was? The trip home must have been worse than he is telling us." Sirius got into bed and stared at his bed hangings. He hoped Remus would be alright. Letcher really is a heartless sod. He was so hacked off at Letcher and could not understand why Remus was not. He would have to ask him. Sirius thought about the 'plan' and an evil grin spread across his face.

Remus finally finished cleaning the last cauldron. Cassie's presence helped the time fly by. He just wanted to crawl into bed, he was totally knackered. He bid good night to Cassie and thanked her again for her company and help. She seemed rather eager to exit the painting she was in. She kept looking over her shoulder, Remus had the distinct feeling she was not alone in there. He took a detour and stopped off in the kitchens. The house elves were more than happy to fix him a sandwich that he could eat on his way to the dorm.

The corridors were empty. The torches were casting eerie shadows on the walls. Hopefully Letcher would not make a habit out of giving him detention. Somehow Remus doubted it and resigned himself to the sad fact that he would be an excellent cauldron cleaner by the end of term. So far it seemed only Professor Letcher had a problem with Remus' condition. He really couldn't ask for more, he was being given a great opportunity, not many in his position received a letter to attend Hogwarts. He would just have to deal with Letcher and be thankful more did not share his sentiments.

Remus was startled by a loud high pitched hiss. He turned to see Mrs. Norris staring at him, her hackles raised. Remus found himself growling at the grey cat, staring into its lamp like eyes. He hated that cat; he figured it had something to do with the wolf. But he did not like her nor she him. She seemed to make a point of following him and vocalizing her dislike. He did not have time for this Filch was surely close by and Remus did not want another detention.

He quickly made his way to the portrait hole.

"Excuse me dear Lady, I am sorry to wake you but I need to get in."

"What are you doing out this late Remus?"

"I had detention and I only just finished."

"Such a fine lad, I find it hard to believe you did something to deserve detention."

"Professor Letcher gave it to me, for thinking my homework was not my own."

"Really?" The Fat Lady looked utterly bewildered.

"Yes dear Lady. I have been cleaning cauldrons all night and am very tired. Wattlebird, again I am sorry to disturb you."

The Fat Lady swung open and Remus walked through. The common room was empty just as he had suspected it would be. He made his way up to his dorm room. Quietly, he entered and gathered a change of clothes as he headed to the showers. He undressed and stepped into the stall. He turned on the tap and felt the hot water against his skin, washing away the night's stench. The smell of pine soap filled the air. Remus closed his eyes and let the water caress his face.

He thought about Professor Letcher and how he would love to get back at him. He knew he couldn't but that didn't stop him from imagining horrible things happening to him. To him and that blasted cat. He chuckled he was feeling a bit better. Sure his body ached and he was very tired but visions of Mrs. Norris being chased around by a dragon eased his spirits. With a groan he turned off the tap and grabbed a towel. He dried off and dressed as quickly as possible – he didn't want to see his battered body any more than he had too. Remus got into bed and fell asleep with visions of Mrs. Norris being chased by wolf filling his head.

Potions class went by without incident. Remus was rather confused by this. He thought James, Sirius and Peter would have set up the dung bomb prank, especially after all the work they went through with the disillusionment charm. He was secretly pleased as he did no think he could handle the smell of dung bombs. After class Remus noticed that his friends left without waiting for him. They were probably really hungry and would meet him in the great hall.

When Remus arrived in the great hall his friends where no where to be found. This was strange. Peter never missed a meal. They probably told him where they were going today but in light of recent events forgot. Remus did not feel much like eating any more. He abandoned the barely touched sandwich and headed to the library. Maybe Cassie would be there.

He entered the library and was shocked to see his friends sitting at one of the tables, each with their nose in a book. He could not remember ever seeing them in the library of their own free will. He usually had to drag them in. He walked over to them.

"Hi what are you reading?" Remus was startled by the flurry of activity. They all quickly shut their books.

"Nothing just looking up some of the ingredients of the boil cure potion. Could you help with the essay we need to write?" Sirius asked as he got up and ushered Remus to another table.

"Alright we can work on it now if it's that important to you." Remus knew something was up. Sirius was a hundred times better at potions than he was. If any one should be asking for help it should be Remus.

The rest of the day went by with James, Peter and Sirius being rather quiet. And this worried Remus. As he lay in bed he tossed and turned. He could not sleep he was too preoccupied in what his friends may be up to.

Slowly Remus opened one eye and saw the harsh daylight that flooded the room through the small opening in his bed curtains. He groaned and promptly closed it again. He heard a soft laugh to the right of him and he could smell the familiar scent of spice.

"Good morning Sirius." Remus groaned as he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

"Morning try afternoon," Sirius got up and pulled open the bed curtains and pulled the blankets off Remus "time to get up."

Startled by the loss of his blankets Remus quickly pulled his shirt down to cover his scars. Remus sat up wide awake and his heart racing.

Sirius was surprised at the reaction Remus had. He thought he had seen something silver on Remus' side, something he covered up in haste. Maybe it was a birthmark he was embarrassed about.

"So where are Peter and James?"

"They are around somewhere I though maybe we could go for a walk around the grounds." Sirius hoped Remus would say yes, as it was his job to keep Remus out of the library today. James and Peter were already there looking up the spells they needed for Operation Letcher.

"Ok just give me a minute to get ready. Can we swing by the kitchens so I can get a spot to eat?" He could sense something was amiss. Sirius did not know where James and Peter were? That was unheard of best to go with it and try to figure it out later.

The detour to the kitchens was very lucrative. The house elves supplied them with sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Remus and Sirius walked towards the lake and sat down to enjoy their meal. It was a rather warm day and they watched as the giant squid lazily swam about the lake. As he lay there perfectly sated, Remus closed his eyes and let the heat of the sun warm him. Sirius noticed that Remus had fallen asleep. He had to suppress a laugh, Remus really could sleep anywhere. How could he still be tired? He watched Remus' chest rise and fall with each breath.

His robes were open and his shirt had risen every so slightly. Sirius remembered the birthmark. He remembered the silver hue. He looked at the shirt and then looked at the lake. His gaze wandered to the shirt again. He could sneak a peek. Just one little peek, he had to see it. He slowly moved his hand towards Remus' shirt. He held his breath. He was so close. He had to see it, his curiosity over powered him. He was just about to touch the shirt when Remus' eyes opened and he sat up and closed his robes and shot a look at Sirius.

"What were you doing?" He tried to sound calm but failed miserably.

"I," Sirius did some quick thinking, "was going to wake you so we could head back to the castle." Yes that sounded plausible.

"Sorry you startled me let's head back." He could sense that Sirius wasn't telling the truth. But he did not wish to push the issue.

They returned to the common room and played chess. They barely noticed when James and Peter returned. They chatted briefly and headed up to bed. Remus saw James give Sirius a wink before he left. They were up to something he just hoped he wasn't the target of their prank. Remus beat Sirius one last time before they headed up to bed as well. Remus made a point to check his bed for anything that might slither and opened his trunk with great care. He would be on his guard until he figured out what they were up to. He slept with one eye open.

Remus awoke Sunday very much the same way he did the day before. He had slept half the day away and Sirius was in the room watching him, and Peter and James were no where to be found.

Sirius was doing everything he could think of to keep Remus busy and away from the library. Not an easy thing to do at all. After several games of chess and exploding snap Remus got up to leave.

"Where are you going Remus?"

"I want to go to the library and work on my essay for Professor Letcher."

"No stay here I, I need your help with my potions homework." Sirius was getting nervous. He could see Remus getting aggravated.

"Sirius you know as well as I that you are much better at potions, so why are you really keeping me busy?" When he saw no answer coming from Sirius he walked over to the door. He reached for the door knob.

Sirius was in a panic – he had to keep Remus from the library. So he did the one thing he could think of, he lunged towards Remus and tackled him to the floor.

Remus was not pleased.

Remus' nose was pressed against the floor. Sirius' knee was digging into his lower back. His fingers were tangled in his hair.

Sirius hated to have to resort to this, he hoped he wasn't hurting Remus. He did seem rather frail.

"Grrr"

Quicker than you could say quidditch Sirius found himself face down on the floor. How had the tables turned on him? Mental note never under estimate someone's strength.

Remus felt his grip on Sirius tighten. He felt another growl form in the back of his throat. He could sense Sirius' unease. Remus let go and bolted out the door. He couldn't believe he had done that – but he had to know why they were isolating him.

Sirius felt Remus get off him and leave. He was stunned. He never thought Remus had it in him. There was more to young Remus than met the eye, and he was going to find out more. He got up and dusted himself off and ran after Remus. He hoped James and Peter would not be in the library.

James and Peter were busy in the library. They had been searching every possible book looking for the right spells. They had gotten here early and sat in a nice out of the way nook. They had to work fast they did not want Remus finding out what they were up to. He was already getting suspicious. They were just writing up some of the finer points to the plan.

"Umm excuse me but you may want to leave rather quickly." A soft voice from behind them said.

Peter and James turned around and saw the girl in the painting smiling at them.

"Are you talking to us?" James questioned. He felt rather silly talking to a painting.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. If you do not want Remus to find out about your prank I suggest getting the hell out of here now. He is on his way and not too happy I might add."

"Oh no" Peter and James said together. They hurriedly gathered their parchments and stuffed them in their bags. But there was only one way out of the library and they did not fancy running into and angry Remus.

"You two go over to the aisle with the portrait of the unicorn. Gently stroke its mane and the portrait will open it will take you to the broom closet just outside the great hall. Make haste you two."

Peter and James did not need to hear any more they thanked the girl in the painting and ran off to find the unicorn. Just as they were slipping into the portrait's secret passage Remus entered. He walked over to Cassie's painting glad to see her reading her book – reading her book upside down.

"Hello Cassie."

"Hello Remus how are you today? I have not seen you since detention. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, have you seen my friends in here today?"

"Hmm I saw them earlier today they got a book on quidditch and left." She smiled at him.

Remus could smell them in the room. They had to have been here recently.

"Cassie, I know you are lying to me, I can smell them. What is going on here?" He was nervously chewing on his lower lip.

"They are just trying to look up some information. You would be proud of them, in here all hours of the day doing research."

"What kind of research." He could feel his stomach turn. This could not be good. Had they gone against his wishes? "Are they planning something for Professor Letcher?"

"Yes they are, and you should let them. I am not saying pulling pranks is right but for you it is. They care about you and are upset that you are being treated unfairly. This is how they deal with it. Unless you would care to explain to them why you are letting Professor Letcher get away with it. You do not want to tell them why so let them do this. You really do not have a choice in the matter."

Cassie was right and Remus had no choice but to let his friends do what they were planning. And hope for the best.

Remus sat down reading a book he had pulled off the shelves. He needed to relax and adapt to this new bit of information. Cassie watched him and wished she could make things easier for him. In time he would learn that he could trust his friends.

James and Peter ran into Sirius on their way back to the common room. They told him all that had happened in the library and their narrow escape. Sirius also told them of his activities. James and Peter where shocked about Remus unknown strength.

They sat playing exploding snap when Remus returned. They were surprised that he acted like nothing happened. They did not question it.

After dinner they played more games and finally headed off to bed. Sirius lay awake going over the past days events. All thoughts were on Remus. The reaction to him catching a glimpse of his birthmark, the wrestling match – if one could call it that and the situation between Remus and Professor Letcher. He fell asleep wishing Remus would open up more to him – that's what friends were for.

Monday night found James and Sirius huddled under James' invisibility cloak and sneaking out of the common room. Peter and Remus were sound asleep and would hopefully remain that way until they returned. Carefully they headed down to the entrance hall. They needed to get to the quidditch locker rooms. Just because they were under an invisibility cloak didn't mean they were home free, they still needed to be quiet and avoid bumping into things. Not an easy task.

They got to the entrance doors and slowly opened them and slipped out. The night air was uncommonly warm. The sky was clear, the light of the waning full moon was lighting their way. How Sirius wished Remus was here to see the beauty of the night sky. Merlin how he loved the night with everything hidden under a veil of secrecy. At last they made it to the locker rooms. They removed the cloak and headed towards the storage locker. Sirius cracked his knuckles and went to work picking the lock. A useful skill he acquired at home.

In no time the locker opened revealing quidditch equipment. They carefully took out a case containing a bludger and grabbed the cloak and headed back towards the castle. James and Sirius did not realize how heavy a bludger was. They were exhausted by the time they made it to the castle. It was even harder to navigate the corridor now. They hadn't figured on the bludger being so cumbersome. After a close call with Peeves they reached the defense against the dark arts classroom.

Under the cover of the cloak they made their way to Letcher's desk. Sirius took the bludger case and crept underneath the desk. He cast several spells on the bludger before setting up the trip wire. It was an ingenious plan Sirius thought. The bludger would not break free until Letcher uttered the word 'Slytherin'. When everything was in place James and Sirius made their way back to the common room.

The Fat Lady was not pleased. Apparently she did not like to be awakened in the dead of night by and invisible specter – even if it had the correct password. They entered and headed for the stairs. They fell into their beds not even bothering to change.

Remus heard them enter the room. They really needed to work on their stealth. He wondered where they had been and debated if he should ask them. He decided not to, that it was better being in the dark on this one. He would find out soon enough as tomorrow was their defense against the dark arts lesson. With a sigh he rolled over and fell back asleep.

The following day the four of them sat in the great hall eating their breakfast in silence. It was too silent. Remus had tried to make idle conversation but to no avail. James, Peter and Sirius seemed to have too much on their minds. Remus felt uneasy. At least Letcher's class was first so whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon. He could not imagine going through the whole day like this.

They entered the class room, sat down and took out their quills and parchment. Remus was unnerved by the expression on his friends' faces. They all had a slight trace of fear in them. Remus sat with Sirius to his right and James sat directly behind him with Peter to his right. The Slytherins were all on the opposite side of the classroom with Severus sitting at the table closest to the Professor's desk.

Class started as usual. Letcher belittled Remus and his work. But then it happened.

"Very good five points for Slytherin."

There was a large crash as a bludger came flying out of Letcher's desk. Screams filled the air as the bludger moved from victim to victim. Letcher had a look of disbelief on his face. Students dived under their tables. Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him under theirs. Remus shot Sirius a 'have you gone completely daft' look. Sirius put on his most innocent face and watched the mayhem ensue. The bludger tore through the air. It narrowly avoided students and Letcher. Bookshelves were reduced to kindling as it plowed into them. Windows were broken, tables resembles Swiss cheese. Oddly the bludger avoided getting to close to the four of them.

Remus watched the destruction of the classroom. It was a good prank, a very dangerous one but good none the less. Now he could see why they spent all that time in the library. Some very complex spells were at work. In the far recesses of his mind Remus was honored that they had gone through all this trouble for him. Letcher finally trapped the rouge bludger and looked angrier than ever.

"If I ever find out who did this you will rue the day you crossed my path. But seeing as it had to be a Gryffindor to pull off such a malicious act of violence, I will deduct fifty points."

A collective groan filled the Gryffindor's side of the classroom. Professor Letcher had no choice but to cancel the rest of the class. It would be hard to teach when the classroom looked like someone had been testing every destructive spell known. James, Peter and Sirius exited as fast as they could they did not want to face the wrath of several angry Gryffindors and worse yet and angry Remus.

He was going to be furious they had after all gone against his wishes and in hind sight pulled a rather dangerous prank. Remus was quick to catch up them in their common room. He fixed them with the look, the look that stated that they were in big trouble. The three found that they could do nothing other than stare at their shoes.

"We're sorry Remus. I know you did not want us to get involved but we had to do something. That arse couldn't get away with his treatment of you unpunished." Sirius' voice was solemn.

James and Peter both chimed in with their apologies as well. What he did next surprised them all. They were certain that this was not their Remus but some clever imitation.

Remus sighed. "I know you meant well. All the trouble you went through touches me more deeply than you can imagine. It was a very dangerous stunt to pull. I hope that you will never do something like that again. I also would appreciate you lot respecting my wishes. With that said tell me about the spells you used. They were pretty intricate. I am assuming you hoodwinked the bludger to avoid certain people." Well if you can't beat them join them was the stance he chose to use.

The three just sat there and stared at Remus this certainly was not their Remus. Someone must have spiked his pumpkin juice. But they decided not to question their good fortune and proceeded to explain everything they had done. When James mentioned the painting in the library that had helped them find a secret way out of the library Remus made a mental note to have a talking to with Cassie.

**_TBC..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed :o) This chapter starts the Halloween segment of the story**

**Phases 1.8**

"Humph!"

Remus opened one eye and realized the reason for his breathing discomfort. Sirius had sprung onto the bed and landed with his elbow jabbing into Remus' ribs. In light of the recent full moon Remus was too tired to protest adequately. He knew they were trying to cheer him up as he had to use the 'my mums ill' excuse again. He would need to think of something different next month. Maybe he could be ill with some contagious disease – well technically he already was.

"Wake up Remus!" Sirius was bouncing about on the bed like some hyperactive puppy.

"I will get up if you stop displacing my internal organs."

Sirius quickly got off the younger boy and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Remus tonight is the great muggle adventure and you have to come. James, Peter and I are going and it will not be the same without you."

"The great muggle adventure, what on earth is that?" Remus was afraid to ask. He had visions of a zoo with various muggles in cages. He shook off the rather ridiculous thought.

"The great muggle adventure, my dear uninformed friend, is an outing. Professor Paschal is taking her fifth year muggle studies students camping." Sirius' eyes were twinkling.

"And what does that have to do with us?"

"Well they are going camping on the grounds to practice the muggle traditions of camping and Halloween. Dumbledore thought it might be fun to make it a camp out for anyone who wanted to. Granted there will be chaperones but we will be in tents at the edge of the forbidden forest. Sounds like fun." Sirius tried to read the expression on Remus' face and could not.

"Oh yes sounds like loads of fun. Sleeping in tents on the hard ground, being eaten by bugs and freezing. Sounds like loads of fun." Remus rolled his eyes. He took in a deep breath and could smell Sirius' excitement. Being a werewolf let him sense people's feelings. He found it uncomfortable at first but had grown to see its benefits. He knew Sirius would not let him back out of this so he needed to accept the fact that he was in for a night of rocks poking his back and critters feeding off of him. Muggles really had some crazy ideas.

Sirius spirits fell, Remus had to come it would not be the same without him. It might even get his mind off his sick mum and put some color in his cheeks. Sirius was worried, he had come back from visiting his mum looking so pale and he was so weak.

"You have to go – the fresh air will do you good." Sirius cringed he sounded like a concerned parent.

Remus laughed, "Ok I will go – but I will curse you into next week if I am utterly miserable sleeping on the hard, cold ground."

A smiled swept across Sirius' face.

"Now when does the great adventure in muggle hell start?"

"We are to meet in the great hall at four."

"Well then, you better let me get ready. I will meet you at four. I want to get some work done before we leave."

Sirius rolled his eyes, smiled and left.

Remus made his way to the great hall wishing he could find a way out of this hellish evening. He just knew he would be cold and irritable. His friends were already there and they sat down at the Gryffindor table and awaited the professors. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Paschal entered.

"As I know you are all eager to get the evening started I will make my announcements brief. Professors McGonagall and Paschal will be helping me chaperone the activities. Everyone is to stay in the designated area and under no circumstances should anyone enter the forbidden forest." Remus could have sworn he saw Dumbledore glance over to Sirius and James. "All the equipment we will need is already at our destination and our transportation has arrived. So let's get the night started." He led the way out of the great hall.

As Remus stepped outside he saw their transportation and vowed to curse Sirius something awful the next chance he had. Their transportation turned out to be wagons filled with hay and drawn by horses.

Professor Paschal spoke, "Muggles love to ride in these wagons sitting in the hay. These are the actual type of horses they would use. Often they will ride these at night and have people jump out and try to scare them. Now everyone in four per wagon should do it."

Everyone scrambled into the hay filled wagons. James, Peter, Sirius and Remus had a wagon to themselves. Remus was already uncomfortable the hay was poking him in the leg. Sirius was sprawled out on the hay without a care in the world. James and Peter also seemed unperturbed by the hay menace.

"Ah-choo" Remus had sneezed now he really needed to curse Sirius and for good measure Peter and James as well.

"Bless you." The three boys said in unison.

"Ah-choo"

"Ah-choo"

"Ah-choo"

James, Peter and Sirius just watched their friend struggle to win a losing battle with the hay. Remus couldn't stop sneezing and his eyes were watering. He shot his friends an 'I am most displeased' look oddly it was the same look McGonagall was giving Dumbledore.

The wagons came to a stop at the edge of the forest. Dumbledore handed out nylon sacks for each wagon load of students.

"These are tents." Explained Professor Paschal, "In these sacks is everything you need to set up yours tents. There will be four to a tent and NO magic to make them bigger. Now we will be setting camp here at the edge of the forest. NO one is to enter the forbidden forest. Those caught entering the forest or acting inappropriately will be dealt with harshly. Now chop chop get started."

Remus followed his friends in the quest for the perfect spot to pitch their tent. They settled on a nice grassy spot right at the forest's edge. Sirius opened the nylon sack and emptied its contents on the ground. Remus sat down and watched his friends struggle with the muggle directions.

"Merlin the pictures don't even move. How are we supposed to know how to put the blasted tent together?" James complained.

"It's called reading dear James. I do believe that everything one needs to know is written on the page." Remus just shook his head.

After what seemed like hours, Remus decided to help. He wanted to have an actual shelter to sleep in and at the rate they were going it was not going to happen. He went over and read the directions. He studied them for several minutes and proceeded to organize the scattered pieces.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Peter asked James and Sirius.

"Hmm not sure, we couldn't do it." James replied.

"He'll get it if anyone can manage to put that tent together its Remus." Sirius told his friends smiling as he watched Remus study the directions again.

Remus blocked out the world around him. He was focused on the task at hand. The tent would not beat him. He was surprised at how muggles made due without magic. In no time he had the shelter erected and secure. He felt himself blush as his friends praised his work.

"Well done Mr.Lupin." Dumbledore said as he was looking over the students progress.

"Mr.Lupin I hope you elect to take muggle studies I your third year." Professor Paschal said as she handed out sleeping bags for the students.

"Thank you Professor, I will consider it." Remus smiled trying not to let it show that he was uncomfortable with the praise.

"Ah I think its time for the festivities to begin." Dumbledore said.

He walked to a clearing away from the tents. He swished and flicked his wand and several campfires appeared. "Everybody gather around one of the fires."

As Remus sat next to the fire his friends had picked he noticed that there were other items there as well. He noticed that one of the items was chocolate. His stomach growled. Night had enveloped them which Remus was thankful for as his stomach growled again.

"Now muggles like to – oh dear I forgot something shame on me. How can we celebrate Halloween without the pumpkins?" Professor Paschal went red in the face as she waved her wand and several carved pumpkins filled the area around them. They were carved with various different designs and illuminated by candle light. Remus watched the flickering light dance across the night sky.

Remus stared at pumpkins that were carved with wolves. The one was howling and he could feel his inner wolf long to do the same. Remus looked up at the waning moon. He was drawn by its beauty it was still so large and prominent in the night sky. He wished he could look upon the moon and not be reminded of his affliction. Its power was strong the wolf wanted to run, to run and howl. Remus fought to keep his emotions in check, perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas to come out so soon after the full moon.

"Now who can tell me about the pumpkins, anyone?" Professor Paschal looked among her muggle studies students and frowned. Didn't anybody in her class do the reading? She was surprised to see a lone hand shoot up. "Mr.Lupin?"

"Professor," Remus cleared his throat and noticed that pitchers of pumpkin juice appeared on the ground before him.

"Pumpkins are indigenous to the western hemisphere are a type of squash and belong to the gourd family. In 1584, after French explorer Jacques Cartier explored the St. Lawrence region of North America, he reported finding 'gros melons.' The name was translated into English as 'pompions,' which has since evolved into the modern "pumpkin." Despite the widespread carving that goes on every autumn, few muggles really know why or when the jack o'lantern tradition began. People have been making jack o'lanterns at Halloween for centuries. The practice originated from an Irish myth about a man nicknamed 'Stingy Jack'.

The story goes that Stingy Jack invited the devil to have a drink with him. He convinced the devil to turn himself into a coin so he could pay for the drinks. The devil did and Jack put the coin in his pocket along with a silver cross. The silver cross prevented the devil from changing back. Jack made a deal he would free the devil if he would be left alone for a year. The devil agreed and Jack freed him. The next year Jack met the devil and talked him into getting some apples that were high up in a tree. The devil agreed and when he was safely up the tree Jack carved a cross into the tree's bark. Now the devil was again trapped by Jack – and rather upset at being tricked not once but twice. Jack said he would let the devil go free if he would leave him alone and not claim his soul should he die. The devil agreed and jack freed him.

Soon after Jack died and God did not want someone like Jack in heaven and would not allow him to enter. The devil being true to his word refused to take his soul to hell. The devil sent Jack off into the dark night with only a burning coal to light his way. Jack put the coal into a carved-out turnip and has been roaming the Earth with ever since. The Irish began to refer to this ghostly figure as "Jack of the Lantern," and then, simply "Jack O'Lantern."

In Ireland and Scotland, people began to make their own versions of Jack's lanterns by carving scary faces into turnips or potatoes and placing them into windows or near doors to frighten away Stingy Jack and other wandering evil spirits. In England, large beets are used. Immigrants from these countries brought the jack o'lantern tradition with them when they came to the United States. They soon found that pumpkins, a fruit native to America, make perfect jack o'lanterns." Remus finished and as he took a sip of pumpkin juice he realized everyone had their attention fixed on him. He looked over at the professors and McGonagall was smiling from ear to ear, Dumbledore smiled and nodded at him and Paschal was staring at him with her mouth wide open.

'Mr.Lupin that was excellent! He's not even a student mine – those that are should be ashamed. Ten points to Gryffindor." She composed herself and proceeded to talk about the items each group had. "Now a favorite pastime for muggles is to roast marshmallows." She was interrupted by several exclamations of 'what'.

"Like I said they roast marshmallows. They put them on the end of the sticks and hold them into the fire and when they are golden in color they ate them. Let's try and roast some marshmallows."

Dumbledore eagerly thrust a marshmallow on one of the sticks and held it into the fire. Everyone else followed suit. James burned his to a crisp as did Sirius. Peter skipped the roasting and just ate the marshmallow. Remus placed his marshmallow in the fire and roasted it with the utmost precision. He did not care for the gooey mess. He did not care for the attack on his poor nose. He was overwhelmed by the smells of burnt marshmallow and he could swear he smelled burnt hair as well. He glanced over at the professors and was comforted by the fact that McGonagall did not seem to be enjoying it either. Remus really wanted to know when he could eat the chocolate. He had roasted one marshmallow and that was enough. He decided to just sit back and watch his friends tangle with the gooey confection.

"What exactly is this anyway?" Sirius spoke looking at Remus.

"It is a marshmallow Sirius."

"I know that you stupid git, but what is it made of?" Sirius threw the marshmallow at Remus and it bounced off his forehead.

"I will answer your question even though you assaulted me with an offending so called food item. Marshmallows are made by whipping, sweetening, and molding the gummy sap of the mallow root." Remus picked up the marshmallow and threw it at Sirius. It bounced off his head and into the fire.

"Now everyone let's try something new." Professor Paschal spoke and Remus groaned what were they in for now?

"Everyone roast a marshmallow be careful not burn them. When you are finished place it between two graham crackers and place a piece of chocolate in there are well. The heat of the marshmallow will melt the chocolate. These are called S'mores which is short for some more as in I want some more."

Remus felt he needed to at least try one. He roasted his marshmallow to perfection and placed it between the graham crackers. He decided to add an extra piece of chocolate to it. As he held the gooey mess and wondered about the inferior taste buds muggles must have, he was overcome by the smell of chocolate. Warm, rich, tasty chocolate, he could feel himself drooling and was thankful for the darkness. As he bit into it he secretly thanked and blessed muggles who came up with this food of the gods. The marshmallow just took on the flavor of the chocolate. The graham crackers added a wonderful crunchy texture and enhanced his beloved chocolate. He closed his eyes as he savored the treat letting a small moan escape.

He could hear his friends laugh. Remus opened his eyes and saw Sirius holding his freshly made S'more out to him. "Here mate I think you need it more than me."

"Very funny, thanks but you should have it. I can always make another." Remus thought it was rather sweet for Sirius to offer. He could smell that the marshmallow was burnt and that just wouldn't do at all.

"While we eat these wonderful muggle treats we will engage in another muggle tradition. Muggles like to tell each other scary tales especially when outside and in the dead of night. I will start off with a tale of a small town and a specter that haunts it." Professor Paschal was pleased to have gained the attention of the students.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed :o) The story read is "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" By Washington Irving I did alter it - its a long story. Since the next two parts are heavy in another's story I will update the next 3 chapters. Enjoy!**

**Phases 1.9**

"_This tale takes place many years ago in a small town called Sleepy Hollow. It is located in New York State that's in The United States of America. Though this tale starts long ago it still haunts the area. It was a beautiful town. The area was filled with rolling hills and apple orchards. The Hudson River ran along the town and the inhabitants were a close knit group. A drowsy influence seems to penetrate the air and all who venture into the hollow are affected by it._

_It is said to be bewitched by several different entities. The most dominant spirit that haunts the area is an apparition on horseback without a head. He is said to be a Hessian solider whose head was carried away by a cannon ball during some nameless battle of the Revolutionary War. He rides in the gloom of night on the wings of the winds searching for his head. He is known throughout the area as the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow."_ Professor Paschal paused to take a drink, her face was eerily lit but the flickering flames of the fire.

"_One day man entered the hollow. He was an awkward man, tall, lanky looking more like a scarecrow than a school teacher. That was why he came, he was to be the new school teacher and his name was Ichabod Crane. He was a well liked teacher. The students loved the time they had with him and when they needed to be disciplined he made sure to give them reassurances afterwards. Being a school teacher meant he was not paid well and was taken in by the various families of his students. This suited him well as the housewives were excellent cooks and Ichabod loved to eat. He amazed many by the amounts he could eat and he never gained any weight."_

"Ah sounds like you." Sirius whispered in Remus' ear.

"Thanks a lot you silly git." Remus said as he gracefully jabbed his elbow in Sirius' gut.

"Ouch!" Sirius thought it best to make a truce and handed Remus a S'more as a peace offering. Remus took it and smiled, "sorry Sirius and thanks."

"Anytime," and with that the two boys turned their attention back to professor Paschal and the tale she was telling.

"_Our young Ichabod had fallen for the lovely Katrina Van Tassel. A lovely lass from an old well to do family. She was a vision of beauty. One Hollow's Eve her family was hosting a large gathering, all the town was there. It was wonderful; there was dancing and more food than Ichabod knew what to do with. The lovely Katrina danced with Ichabod and she was taking a liking to him. He wasn't the perfect man. He wasn't full of muscles or extremely handsome but he had a good heart and that was enough for her. Their dancing and merriment did not go unnoticed._

_Brom Bones was a behemoth of a man. He was chased by all the young ladies but he only had eyes for Katrina. He stared at the two dancing merrily and was overcome by jealousy. What did she see in the toothpick of a man? He was more than willing to let her be his and she chose that scarecrow? He needed to scare Ichabod off and he had a good idea how to do it. He told the tale of the Headless Hessian and how he roams the country side with his horse that's as black as night. He roams searching for his head or a suitable replacement and all that cross his path are soon parted with their heads. Brom told of how he had met the specter and how he had escaped his clutches. He described a great race with the horseman so close he could feel his breath, but he managed to cross the bridge and that saved him as the horseman can not cross the water."_

"That Brom guy sounds like Slytherin." Whispered Peter and his friends silently shook their heads in agreement.

"_That night Ichabod rode home. He had to ride through the woods and the moon light was casting eerie shadows and Ichabod heard unearthly noises. He was afraid. Ichabod was trembling certain the horseman would jump out at any second. He wondered if there was a safe area nearby where he could seek refuge."_

"Ichabod most certainly is not a Gryffindor." Sirius whispered.

"I think he was a Hufflepuff." James replied.

"Shh I want to hear the story." Remus detested interruptions.

"_Ichabod's horse reared for standing in the middle of the path was the headless horseman. Ichabod quickly turned his steed around and rode as fast as he could but the other horse was quicker. Ichabod screamed out and shook with terror and when the other rider was next to him heard laughing. Not a cruel evil laugh but the unmistakable laughter of Brom Bones. Brom was wearing an elaborate costume and was having a grand time laughing at Ichabod's cowardice. But his laughter fell suddenly silent and he pointed behind Ichabod. Ichabod slowly turned around and saw another horseman but this one surely looked like the real thing. _

_He had a glow about him and his horse, his horse was black as night with eyes glowing red and the size of an abraxan. He held a glowing jack o'lantern in one of his hands. Brom rode off like hell itself was after him and he did not notice a low hanging branch and was knocked off his horse and unconscious. See this is why pranks should never be pulled as someone always gets hurt. Ichabod couldn't move he was frozen to the spot. His horse on the other hand took off as fast as he could and hoped his rider would be able to stay on. The headless horseman made chase and was gaining ground quickly." _Professor Paschal paused momentarily to wave her wand and a headless rider appeared. There was a collective scream as the bewitched image rode around the students its horse whinnying and its eyes glowing red.

"_Ichabod knew his one chance was to make it across the bridge. He forced his steed to go faster. The Hessian was so close Ichabod would have been able to see the whites of his eyes – if he had had a head. But the bridge was in sight he was almost there almost safe. He reached the bridge and stopped halfway over it and turned to see the Headless horseman stop at the water's edge. Ichabod closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was saved. He heard the Hessian's horse neigh and Ichabod opened his eyes to the pumpkin slicing through the air at him. Ichabod let out a scream."_ Just then the headless horse man professor Paschal conjured threw his pumpkin and the students screamed.

"_The next day Ichabod's horse was found by the villagers standing on the bridge. They did not find Ichabod they only found a smashed pumpkin lying on the bridge. The horseman never was seen by the villagers again maybe just maybe the Headless Horseman found a suitable head after all."_ Professor Paschal finished the tale and with a flick of her wand the horseman disappeared into the night. The students clapped and were in awe that muggles had come up with such a great tale.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed :o) The story is "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe. I altered it as it to is long. Enjoy!**

**Phases 1.10**

The students were busy talking about the story they had just heard and stuffing more S'mores in their mouths. Their fires crackled causing embers to rise up and take flight. Remus stared into the fire and watched the dancing flames. He did not realize his friends were talking to him until he was rather rudely poked in the ribs with Sirius' marshmallow stick.

"What?" Remus asked lazily breaking his gaze from the flickering fire.

"We were talking about the forbidden forest and what we would hate to run into." Sirius explained watching as his friend stretched out in front of the fire. Sirius had to suppress a laugh as Remus reminded him of cat. He thought this rather amusing as Remus seemed to dislike cats.

"So what do you brave Gryffindors fear lurks within the woods?" Remus said lightly trying to mask his fear of their answers.

"Well mate it seems James has an aversion to thestrals."

"Well you have to see death in order to see a thestral. I for one do not plan on ever seeing death. Have any of you seen someone die?" James whispered the last part.

Each boy said no and eager to get the topic of conversation changed Remus asked what Peter feared meeting in the woods.

"Peter seems to think the Headless Hessian rides in the woods in search of a head." Sirius stated sensing the need for lighter conversation.

Remus laughed it was the answer he figured – Peter had a tendency to take stories too literally. He was curious about Sirius' answer. "What about you Sirius?"

"That my friend is easy – nothing. Nothing that roams within the forest scares me. I am more scared of what roams out of the woods. And what about you Remus what do you fear in there?" Sirius couldn't wait to hear his answer. What would it be? His guess would be trolls – their lack of literacy would scare Remus to death.

"Me, I fear nothing within in the forbidden forest except myself." Remus whispered and returned his gaze to the fire.

Sirius looked at Remus the fire light dancing across his face. That was a most unexpected answer. Why would he fear himself? His thoughts were cut off as Professor McGonagall called for their attention.

"I have chosen to read you a story from a muggle author who was quite versed in tales of horror. This one happens to be a favorite of mine. It was written by Edgar Allen Poe and is called 'The Tell –Tale Heart' I hope you enjoy it as well." McGonagall cast a spell that caused her wand tip to glow blue. She cleared her throat and began to read.

"_True! Nervous, very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses, not destroyed, not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How then am I mad? Hearken and observe how healthily, how calmly, I can tell you the whole story."_

"He sounds nutters if you ask me." Sirius whispered to his friends.

"Shh I love this story and would like to be able to hear it." Remus whispered sternly. They turned their attention back to McGonagall.

"_It is impossible to say how first the idea entered my brain, but, once conceived, it haunted me day and night. I loved the old man. He had never wronged me. For his gold I had no desire. I think it was his eye! Yes, it was this! One of his eyes resembled that of a vulture -- a pale blue eye with a film over it. Whenever it fell upon me my blood ran cold, and so by degrees, very gradually, I made up my mind to take the life of the old man, and thus rid myself of the eye for ever."_

"Hey I wonder if this guy is related to Madam Pince." James whispered to Sirius. Sirius tried to stifle a laugh but was promptly jabbed in the side by Remus' elbow.

"_Now this is the point. You fancy me mad. Mad-men know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I proceeded -- with what caution -- with what foresight, with what dissimulation, I went to work! I was never kinder to the old man than during the whole week before I killed him."_

"He kills vulture eye guy?" Peter said with a slight quiver and moved closer to the safety of his friends.

"Shh." That and a stern look is all Peter got from Remus.

"_And every night about midnight I turned the latch of his door and opened it oh, so gently! And then, when I had made an opening sufficient for my head, I put in a dark lantern all closed, closed so that no light shone out, and then I thrust in my head. Oh, you would have laughed to see how cunningly I thrust it in! I moved it slowly, very, very slowly, so that I might not disturb the old man's sleep. And this I did for seven long nights, every night just at midnight, but I found the eye always closed, and so it was impossible to do the work, for it was not the old man who vexed me but his Evil Eye. And every morning, when the day broke, I went boldly into the chamber and spoke courageously to him. So you see he would have been a very profound old man, indeed, to suspect that every night, just at twelve, I looked in upon him while he slept."_

"He is completely mad. Who wrote this? Was he mental?" James asked looking over at Remus.

"His name was Edgar Allen Poe and he was not mad but did over indulge in alcohol. Now please quiet." Remus did not like interruptions.

"_Upon the eighth night I was more than usually cautious in opening the door. A watch's minute hand moves more quickly than did mine. Never before that night had I felt the extent of my own powers, of my sagacity. I could scarcely contain  
my feelings of triumph. I fairly chuckled at the idea, and perhaps he heard me, for he moved on the bed suddenly as if startled. His room was as black as pitch with the thick darkness and so I knew that he could not see the opening of the door. I had my head in, and was about to open the lantern, when my thumb slipped upon the tin fastening, and the old man sprang up in the bed, crying out, "Who's there?" _

_He was still sitting up in the bed, listening; just as I have done night after night hearkening to the death watches in the wall." _

"Mental he's completely mental." Sirius said not taking his gaze off of McGonagall.

"For the love of Merlin keep quiet Sirius." This time Remus used extreme measures to shut Sirius up – he poked him with his marshmallow stick.

"_With a loud yell, I threw open the lantern and leaped into the room. He shrieked once – once only. In an instant I dragged him to the floor, and pulled the heavy bed over him. I then smiled gaily, to find the deed so far done. But for many minutes the heart beat on with a muffled sound. This, however, did not vex me; it would not be heard through the wall. At length it ceased. The old man was dead. I removed the bed and examined the corpse. Yes, he was stone, stone dead. I placed my hand upon the heart and held it there many minutes. There was no pulsation. He was stone dead. His eye would trouble me no more."_

Gasps were heard around the campsite. From his friends Remus heard a collective 'Merlin he did it'. Remus smiled he loved watching people's reactions to stories.

"_If still you think me mad, you will think so no longer when I describe the wise precautions I took for the concealment of the body. The night waned, and I worked hastily, but in silence. I took up three planks from the flooring of the chamber, and deposited all between the scantlings. I then replaced the boards so cleverly so cunningly,  
that no human eye -- not even his -- could have detected anything wrong." _

"Eww he put the bloke under the floor boards. That's just disgusting and beyond creepy." Peter said as he moved closer to his friends.

"Mental." James and Sirius said in unison.

Remus made a mental note to read more Poe to his friends.

"_There entered three men, who introduced themselves, with perfect suavity, as officers of the police. A shriek had been heard by a neighbor during the night; suspicion of foul play had been aroused. _

_I smiled, -- for what had I to fear? I bade the gentlemen welcome. The shriek, I said, was my own in a dream. The old man, I mentioned, was absent in the country. I took my visitors all over the house. I myself, in the wild audacity of my perfect triumph, placed my own seat upon the very spot beneath which reposed the corpse of the victim."_

Ewws filled the air around Remus. He noticed that many of the older girls were holding onto their male friends for dear life. He chuckled – maybe the muggles had something here. Remus made another mental note to remember to read scary stories around girls.

"_Yet the sound increased -- and what could I do? It was a low, dull, quick sound -- much such a sound as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton. I gasped for breath, and yet the officers heard it not. I talked more quickly, more vehemently but the noise steadily increased. It grew louder --louder -- louder! And still the men chatted pleasantly, and smiled. Was it possible they heard not? Almighty God! -- No, no? They heard! --they suspected! -- They knew! -- They were making a mockery of my horror! -- This I thought, and this I think. But anything was better than this agony!  
Anything was more tolerable than this derision! I could bear those hypocritical smiles no longer! I felt that I must scream or die! -- And now – again -- hark! Louder! Louder! Louder! LOUDER! – _

_"Villains!" I shrieked, "Dissemble no more! I admit the deed! -- tear up the planks! -- Here, here! -- it is the beating of his hideous heart!"_ With that McGonagall closed her book. The students cheered – who knew she could do something cool.

"Wow that was a great story the way the heart was beating under the floor boards – wicked." Peter said as he filled his cup with pumpkin juice.

"He didn't really hear ole vulture eye's heart – it was symbolic of the mental guy's conscious." James informed Peter.

"Killing the man was wrong and he knew it deep down and the heart beating was a reminder of what he did." Sirius added. "Or it could have been his own heart he heard and mistook it for vulture eye's heart. Who really knows what goes on inside muggle minds?"

Remus could not believe it. His friends were having a discussion on literature. Where are his friends and who are these imposters? His musings were interrupted by the arrival of a most loathsome creature. Remus scowled. He turned his head slightly to give his ear a better chance at picking up the conversation – so being a werewolf had its advantages after all.

Sirius was puzzled by his friend's change in mood. He turned to see what Remus was looking at and his eyes met Letcher's. Sirius was furious. What was that blighter doing here?

"What's he doing here?" Peter hissed.

"Be quiet." Remus whispered. "It seems Dumbledore received an urgent owl from the ministry and needs to attend to it. Professor Letcher will be staying here to chaperone. Dumbledore is sad because he did not get to tell his story about fuzzy bunnies. I don't even want to know what that is about. Letcher has assured him that he has a story to tell the students. McGonagall doesn't look to happy – maybe she doesn't like him either." Remus faced his friends and was surprised to see them staring back with puzzled looks on their faces. Remus shot a puzzled look right back at them.

"How do you know what they are saying?" James questioned.

"I cast a variant of the sonorous charm and was able to hear them." Remus replied. He had an excuse for every occasion. James and Peter turned their gaze back at Letcher but Sirius continued to stare at him. Sirius just knew there was something Remus was hiding from them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed :o) Enjoy!**

**Phases 1.11**

Dumbledore announced to the group that he was needed in the castle and that Professor Letcher had kindly agreed to take his place. Many students let out hushed groans of disapproval; it seemed Remus wasn't the only one who disliked the professor. Professor Letcher was as friendly as a boomslang. Remus had come to the conclusion that the evening was about to take a turn for the worse.

Sirius watched his friend in awe. As much as he considered Remus to be cat like what he was seeing now was definitely not a tabby cat. His eyes reflected the fire light and made them glow. Those eyes – Sirius had never seen such a color before – usually so full of warmth now emulated a predator. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Letcher's voice.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to tell you lot a story. Some more muggle dribble like that of a headless horseman or a lunatic who buries people under the floorboards. No I think I will tell you about a tragedy that occurred here many years ago. It happened while I was in my first year here. The headmaster at the time hushed it up so the school would not have to be shut down." Professor Letcher walked among the students as he spoke.

"It was a night very much like tonight. A group of students decided it would be fun to sneak out of the castle and camp out in the forbidden forest. It was before dusk when they made their way across the grounds and into the forest. There were six students, three boys and three girls. The girls clung onto the arms of their boyfriends. Silly fools did not know what they were getting themselves into – they had no idea what lurked in the forest. They pitched their tents and one of the couples decided to go for a walk. When they had stopped they realized that they were rather far from camp. They sat down on a nice mossy area and gave in to their wretched hormonal needs. The two were enjoying their romp and did not realize that the moon had started to rise, a full moon."

Professor McGonagall and Paschal both shot Professor Letcher warning looks. He ignored them and continued his tale and walked among the students. Sirius heard a faint growl and turned to look at Remus. Remus had his brow furrowed, his mouth open and his teeth bared. Sirius thought he looked ready to pounce on Letcher as his gaze never left the professor. But in an instant his demeanor changed and Remus looked his usual calm and collected self. Sirius could not avert his gaze as he listened to Letcher.

"The girl's companion screamed out in pain and his body started to contort. The girl saw the horrible transformation and screamed. Before her now stood a full grown werewolf, a werewolf with only one thing on its mind – to kill. She screamed and ran. She stumbled over a log and the beast leapt at her. She hit the beast trying with all her might to stop its vicious assault. The beast tore into her flesh taking great pleasure in ripping her limb from limb. Where the boy loved her the beast did not, it only saw her as something to destroy. With its muzzle drenched in blood it raised it head and howled at the moon."

Professor Letcher paused, he waved his wand behind his back and a howl filled the air. The students startled by this screamed making Professor Letcher smile – he loved scaring them. It brought him great pleasure to see the fear he caused. He conjured some more howls and growls and made his way towards Lupin. He hated Dumbledore for letting a half breed into Hogwarts. He hated that he had to teach that beast. How could Dumbledore allow a beast to roam freely and not warn the other students? He hated the beasts thought they should all be destroyed. He continued his tale.

"The beast picked up the scent of the other students and followed it. The beast attacked. It tore them apart. It drank their blood. The bodies were found the next day. The beast fled further into the forest. It was never found but on nights when the moon is full one can hear its howls. It searches for victims. It will never stop its quest for blood. It needs to be killed."

Professor Letcher stopped right in front of Remus. The professor shot Remus a look of pure venom. And Remus shot the look back. Professor Letcher turned and walked back to the other professors.

"I really can't stand that arse." Sirius said through gritted teeth. "He really needs to learn some manners."

"You are not planning anything are you Sirius?"

"Me never!" Sirius exclaimed feigning a hurt expression.

Remus just shook his head – it was going to be a long seven years with Letcher. They sat around their fires for some time talking and eating. Hours went by when Professor Paschal instructed the students to head to their tents and go to sleep.

Remus crawled into their tent and methodically unrolled his sleeping bag. He left his trousers and shirt on and got in to the sleeping bag. Once inside he unzipped his trousers and removed them. He rolled them up and used them as a pillow. The ground was hard and a very large rock was poking into Remus' back. He would get Sirius back if it was the last thing he ever did. He was so exhausted. He blocked out the ruckus his tent mates were making and drifted off to sleep. He did not get to sleep long.

**_TBC..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Phases 1.12**

Remus opened his eyes reluctantly and saw Sirius leaning over him.

"Remus are you awake?"

"No Sirius I usually sleep with my eyes open."

"We are going to explore the forest. James and Peter are waiting for us outside."

"I'm tired Sirius you go on ahead." Remus stared at the roof of the tent so he did not have to see the disappointed look in Sirius' eyes.

"Aw come on Remus you have to come." Before Remus could reply Sirius unzipped his sleeping bag and pulled him out. Remus scrambled to find his trousers. He wasn't quick enough; Sirius could make out the scars on his legs. The moonlight that filtered into the tent illuminated them giving them a silvery hue.

Sirius wanted to bombard him with questions about the numerous scars but thought this was not the time or the place – they had adventuring to do! Remus grudgingly put on his trousers and left the tent.

Remus followed Sirius. They maneuvered their way to the edge of the forest. He had to smile at the look of glee on Sirius' face. With one last look around the camp they ducked into the forest. Their hearts beat faster the deeper they delved into the forest. Remus knew what they were doing was wrong – but it felt so good. Well, boys will be boys. With a wicked grin he made his way along Sirius' side.

The forest seemed to energize Remus. He had been so tired but now he was wide awake. Maybe it was the moon? It was such a presence in the sky. Just recently waning and its pull could still be felt. He just wanted to run – run like wild take in the scents and howl. Remus just fought harder to keep the wolf in check.

"Wow I can't believe we are not allowed in here." James looked like a child at Christmas.

"What a great place so many things to explore!" Sirius was eager to continue the night's adventure.

"Just be careful where you tread, you don't want to walk into a thestral." Remus couldn't resist – must be the moon's influence.

James and Sirius laughed and Peter yelped. They continued on deeper into the forest. The trees grew denser and the air was filled with the smells of the forest. It became so intense it was hard for Remus to breathe, the smells of earth, dampness and of the creatures that dwelled here invaded him.

They were startled by a rustling ahead of them. The boys stood still. Not a sound was made even their breath was desperately held. Remus was not worried not only because he was in the back of the pack but because most inhabitants feared him more.

They boys were stunned when a unicorn stepped in front of them. It was magnificent. It was not a full grown one its coat was silver with flecks of white, had golden hooves and a horn of silver. Its mane was pure white. The moonlight made the colors shimmer and gave it an ethereal quality. It did not seem to fear the boys. It walked closer to them taking them in.

Sirius reached out as if to pet the regal creature but seemed to freeze mid way unable to complete the task. Peter stared wide eyed he could not believe the beauty he was witnessing. James did the most surprising thing – he bowed slightly as it passed. It took a step closer to Remus and Remus took a step back. The unicorn did not take the hint and moved closer causing Remus to take a step back and consequently getting his foot caught in a knarl hole. He was flat on his back with his foot stuck - he was trapped.

The unicorn moved closer stopping in front of Remus. It lowered its head and smelled him. It seemed to be studying him. Its gaze was unbearable; it looked right through Remus taking in everything about him. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to break through his chest at any moment. He could feel heat from its horn on his face.

The horn was mere millimeters away from making contact. He was doomed he just knew it. This was where it was all going to end – in the forest on his back covered in dirt. At least he had had a chance at a normal life. He had had two of the best months in his life and had made some great friends. He would miss them. The unicorn cocked it head gave one last piercing glance, turned and walked away.

Remus didn't move.

"Are you all right?" The sound of Sirius' voice shook Remus out of his trance.

"Yes I am alright my foot is just stuck."

"Who knew you were scared of unicorns Remus. The look one your face was priceless." James said trying to quell his laughter.

"Bugger off James." Sirius heard a stifled laugh to his right. "And you too Peter." He went to help Remus get his foot dislodged.

"I'm sorry Remus." James said as he helped Remus to his feet.

"It's ok James I was just startled." Remus smiled desperate to just move past this.

The boys proceeded onward their quest would not be hindered. James and Peter walked ahead with Remus and Sirius following.

"Remus let's ditch them." Sirius whispered.

"Why?"

"Teach the bloody gits a lesson." Sirius said with a wicked grin.

Remus returned the grin. "Ok"

They let the distance between them and the others grow. With a blink of an eye Sirius and Remus changed course.

Sirius started to run and Remus and no choice but to follow. It was so much fun to just be a kid. To run and play and not to worry, they laughed as an imp ran off with a fright after being startled by their invasion. They saw imps, pixies, a grumpy bowtruckle and a fleeting glimpse of a centaur. Remus' head was spinning he hadn't had this much fun since before the 'incident'. They met a pixie which seemed to have rubbed Remus the wrong way and he decided the next course of action would be to chase it. So he did – and Sirius followed. Remus only stopped when he realized he was in the middle of a shallow creek.

Now his shoes and socks were soaking wet. He hated being wet. Sirius didn't seem to mind, he was splashing about barking with laughter at the repulsed look on his friend's face. They found a nice mossy area and sat down removing their soaked shoes and socks.

"Probably not the wisest move to leave our wands in our tents." Remus silently berated himself for such a foolish mistake.

"Aw Remus it's only a little water it will dry up in no time, loosen up." Sirius said while happily squishing his toes in the moss.

Remus couldn't help but smile at his friend's carefree spirit. "What do you think James and Peter are up too?"

"Who knows? Peter probably got spooked and ran back to camp with James in tow."

"That could very well be. Do you think they'll be worried if we are not there? I don't want to cause them any distress." Remus' brow furrowed.

"Remus we are eleven we are not supposed to worry. Anyway we are two very bright lads we can handle ourselves. We already proved our bravery in the face of a ruthless pixie" Sirius' eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "Any way we took a vote. We decided you do enough worrying for us all – and then some."

It was true but Remus couldn't help but to laugh anyway.

"Remus how's your mum anyway? Have the figured out why she keeps getting ill?" The joy he had been radiating was replaced by concern.

"No the healers are not exactly sure but she is doing much better thank you." His insides turned.

"Remus can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Remus laughed. "Sure Sirius you can ask me anything." Well almost he thought.

"What are those scars from? I didn't mean to look but I saw them and I am worried. You leave to go home and when you come back you are exhausted and look like you had a run in with a raging hippogriff. No offense but I worry about you." Sirius looked his friend squarely in the eye but the blank look he saw made him turn his gaze on the moss between his toes.

"No it's alright Sirius. I had an accident when I was young and concealment charms are useless they only work for a few hours." Remus struggled to keep the calm look on his face but the wolf wanted flight.

"Oh that explains why you wait until everyone is in bed before you shower. I am sorry?" Sirius was glad that he was finally putting pieces of the puzzle together.

"Is it that obvious?" Remus was hiding his panic. Did James and Peter know as well?

"No its not, James and Peter haven't noticed, you are very clever. I am surprised you are not in Ravenclaw."

"The sorting hat did want to put me in Ravenclaw." Remus looked over at his friend and realized his expression had changed to one of anger. "What's wrong Sirius?"

Sirius thought back to the sorting ceremony and where the hat had wanted to place him. "Oh it's nothing I was just thinking about the first week of school."

"Sirius?" Remus figured he'd take the plunge. "Why did you get a howler for being in Gryffindor?"

"Oh that, everyone in my family was a Slytherin, the fact that I wasn't sorted into Slytherin just confirmed my status as the black sheep of the family – don't laugh." His words were barely audible.

"I am sorry Sirius." Remus thought it best to drop the line of questioning. His friend's hurt was too much for him to witness. "So how are your Kestrels doing?"

"Merlin they are a disgrace." Sirius went on a rant about the inadequate players and referees that obviously needed new glasses. Sirius only stopped talking when he noticed Remus had gotten very still and was looking off in the distance. "What's the matter?"

"Shh be very quiet and keep still." Remus whispered.

Remus' face showed nothing but calm but Sirius saw that something was wrong. He could see it in his eyes. Everyone always said that the eyes were the gateway to the soul. Sirius thought that they were the gateway to the truth.

Remus took in a deep breath and slowly turned his head towards Sirius.

"Did you cut yourself?"

Sirius thought this was a rather odd question but the look on his friend's face told him he was dead serious. "Yes I have a small cut on my arm – I was viciously attacked by a tree branch." He smiled trying to lighten the mood. He was unsure why Remus was suddenly so serious. Ok he was always serious but this time there was earnestness behind it. Sirius scanned the area and saw nothing. "What is it Remus?"

"Be very still and calm – no matter what happens. You will be ok as long as you do not panic or make any sudden movements. Trust me I won't let anything happen to you." His voice had become very soothing.

Sirius looked at Remus and knew he could be trusted – he could feel it. He tried to relax but that was near impossible after seeing Remus' hair moving. He could not believe his eyes. Was there something funny in those S'mores? Remus' hair was moving of its own free will. It was if something was breathing on him. Remus tried to suppress a laugh – as if he had been tickled. Sirius' arm suddenly moved like it had been nudged. He looked at his friend with what had to be an expression of horror. Remus just smiled and mouthed the words trust me and do what I said. Sirius swallowed hard. What on earth was going on?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He trusted Remus and whatever it was did not hurt him. He just repeated 'trust me I won't let anything happen to you' over and over in his head. A warm breath was felt against neck, it took every once of control not to move. He heard a quiet snort and the breath against his neck vanished. He was about to turn to Remus when he felt it, a large, wet, soft tongue licking his wound. He knew what was doing this but that did not make him feel better.

How did Remus know? Why would he lie? He heard a growl coming from Remus' direction. Was this how he was going to protect him? Like that would scare off a thestral. The thestral stopped licking his arm and Sirius opened his eyes. He looked around for some sign of the creature – a depression on the ground something. He looked over at his friend and opened his mouth to ask how but there was something in Remus' expression that held him back. It seemed to Sirius to be shame. It was not something he ever wanted to see on his friend's face again.

Remus watched as the thestral left. While many would love to be able to see such a magnificent creature he cursed the ability. It was yet another reminder of what he was.

"It's gone. We should probably head back." Remus said as he stood up and started walking back towards camp.

Sirius followed. All the fun he and Remus shared tonight seemed to have vanished from his friend and was replaced by a sadness Sirius could not fathom. Silently they walked to the edge of the forest when Remus stopped. He muttered something Sirius could not understand but he was certain it was not good.

"What's the matter this time, centaurs?" Sirius whispered.

"No, it's Letcher. He is blocking our exit."

"Great what are we going to do? If we get caught by him he'll have our heads." Sirius couldn't believe Letcher was actually waiting to catch students. He must get off giving detentions.

"We will just have to try and wait him out and hopefully we will get a chance to sneak back to our tent."

Leave it to Remus to remain calm in the face of his enemy. They found a comfortable area and sat down. Remus could still see Letcher from where he sat. Sirius and Remus talked for what seemed to be hours. They both avoided subjects that might be uncomfortable for the other. It is hard to say who fell asleep first.

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the trees and touched the sleeping boys. They seemed unaware of the birds chirping and the slight chill to the air.

Remus was starting to stir. He felt warm wonderfully warm. This was odd and even stranger was that he felt something breathing very close to him. He was going over the night's activities trying to figure out what the hell happened and who the hell was drooling on him. His head was starting to clear he was in the forbidden forest. The four of them had gone adventuring and Sirius suggested ditching the other two.

Ah Letcher was guarding the exit. So they must have fallen asleep on the ground, which explains the pain in his lower back – bloody rocks. So the thing drooling on him had to be Sirius. His eyes flew open and sure enough Sirius was huddled next to him. Remus just watched him for a moment, he looked so peaceful. Remus found it strange that he was not cringing at the touch instead it felt natural. And despite the rocks he couldn't remember having such a peaceful sleep – since the bite. He couldn't recall if he had had a nightmare.

Sirius opened his eyes and saw Remus looking at him. They must have fallen asleep. He hoped he didn't drool too much on his friend. He slept great and didn't feel strange waking up next to Remus. It felt normal. His touch comforted him. He had long ago given up on ever getting loving contact from his parents. He would have settled for anything from them except their hatred.

"Good morning." Sirius said while stifling a yawn.

"Good morning to you. Letcher is still out there, I wonder if he got any sleep." Remus said. It was still fairly dark so it was a good bet the other professors were still asleep. They just had to figure out how to get past Letcher. Remus felt the wolf stir at his name.

"I have a plan. When I give the signal make a run for the tent. Do not wait for me." Sirius said with such conviction.

"What are you going to do?" He already had a good idea what Sirius was planning.

"I am going to get us out of this mess and I do not want to hear any objections from you. It's the only way. I do not mind. If that arse catches you in the forest he will have a field day making an example of you." Remus looked at him and realized he was right without their wands they did not have many options. He nodded in agreement.

They both stood up and got ready. With a wicked grin and wink Sirius took off towards Letcher. He ran right into him knocking the professor on his arse. Sirius did his best blocking Letcher's view and ability to stand up. A few well placed kicks were all he needed.

Remus took off as soon as Letcher hit the ground. He could hear Sirius' apologies and Letcher's threats of detention until next year. Remus would have to make this up to him. He got to their tent and dove in landing on James.

"What the bloody hell – where's Sirius?" James questioned as Remus quickly moved off of him and into his sleeping bag.

"Remus what's wrong? Why didn't you two come back last night?" Peter asked his face starting to show his concern.

"We got trapped. Letcher was blocking the way out of the forest. Sirius ran into him knocking him flat on his arse so I could get back." Remus started to chew on his lower lip. His friend had just sacrificed himself so he would not have to face the wrath of Letcher.

James and Peter just stared at him. This was not going well at all. Were they mad at him? Approaching footsteps made all the boys suddenly fall into a fake sleep complete with snoring.

"It's ok it's only me." Sirius said as he entered the tent.

"What happened?" James and Peter asked while Remus just looked at his friend unable to express his gratitude.

"Aw Letcher threatened me with detention until I graduated. Luckily McGonagall heard the ruckus and stopped him. She wasn't happy at all but let me off with a detention and she took twenty points." He smiled trying to put Remus at ease.

"Thank you Sirius and I owe you one."

"No need to thank me Remus but I will keep that in mind." He smiled and crawled into his sleeping bag.

The boys drifted off to sleep. James was mumbling about Quidditch while he slept. Peter snored. Sirius could not get comfortable and tossed and turned. Remus was cold and had a rock poking his leg.

_**TBC... **_

**A/N: To me a human needs to actually see death with ones eyes to see a thestral. I mean see the last breath leave. My view is different from JkR's but as I am writing this I am using my idea of a thestral.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer and such are the same as before.

Don't own 'em and this will be slashed in the future.

**Phases 1.13.1**

**_Tuesday the 18th _**

_**The Last Day of Classes**_

James, Peter and Sirius were in their dorm room packing. The excitement of the upcoming holiday made them rather giddy. They could not wait to get home. Two weeks without classes or stuffy professors. Even Sirius was looking forward to going home even if it was only to see his uncle Alphard and his daughter Andromeda. Sirius wasn't sure where Remus was, he probably was packed anyway. The boys were exchanging stories of their holiday traditions when Professor McGonagall entered. Sirius was glad for the interruption as some of his family's traditions were rather odd.

"Sirius come with me please, the headmaster would like a word with you."

"Why?" Sirius couldn't think of anything he had done recently that would warrant this.

"I assure you I do not know." She quickly led Sirius to a statue of a gargoyle on the second floor. "Cauldron cakes."

The gargoyle slid aside to reveal a wooden staircase. McGonagall gave Sirius a reassuring smile and gestured for him to enter. Sirius stepped inside and the stairs moved upwards stopping at a door. Sirius knocked.

"Ah come in Mr. Black."

Sirius walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He was surprised at all the spinning gizmos, books and paintings adorning the office. He was very interested in the bird sitting on a perch. It was a beautiful crimson with a golden tail.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore gestured for Sirius to take a seat opposite him.

"Thank you headmaster." He sat down wondering why he was here and why Dumbledore looked upset. He tried to think of what he may have done to get in trouble – he couldn't think of a thing. "Headmaster, why did you want to see me? I still need to pack for tomorrow."

Dumbledore's expression was grave. He was looking at a letter on his desk. He took a deep breath and spoke to Sirius. "Sirius your family has had a last minute change in plans and will not be home for the holidays. They had to leave suddenly and are unable to have you join them."

"Really Albus why do you insist on coddling the boy?" A portrait next to Dumbledore spoke. "If I were headmaster -."

"Thank you Phineas but you are not headmaster I am."

"What is the real reason headmaster? I want to know." He looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. Dumbledore nodded and handed Sirius the letter.

_**Attention Dumbledore,**_

_**We are unable to take Sirius for **_

_**the Christmas holidays, We would**_

_**like him to stay at Hogwarts for**_

_**the duration of the term. **_

_**We will take him for the Summer**_

_**holidays.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The noble house of Black**_

"I am sorry Sirius." Dumbledore said when he had finished the letter. "The holidays here can be quite lovely. Granted it's not the same but Mr. Lupin will be here as well, so you will not be alone in the dorm."

"Remus isn't going home, why?" Sirius interrupted.

"Why don't you ask him? I am sorry that your plans have been changed and am glad to see you handling it so well. Would you care for a lemon drop?" He asked handing a tin to Sirius.

"No thank you headmaster. May I go now?"

"Yes you may Sirius." Dumbledore walked Sirius to the door and bid him farewell.

Sirius descended the stairwell trying to digest what he had just been told. His family didn't want him around. What had he done to deserve this? Why couldn't he have a family like the Potter's, Pettigrew's or Lupin's? He envied them. But why wasn't Remus going home? Surely he hadn't gotten a letter like he had. He was walking down the corridor lost in his thoughts when he ran into 'them'.

"Watch where you are going!" It was the cold hard voice of Narcissa Black. She had a thin frame, blonde hair and a look on her face made it seem that she had just smelled something horrid. Standing next to her was Lucius Malfoy. He had very blonde hair and a similar look as that of his girlfriend.

"I am so sorry Sissy." Sirius couldn't resist calling her that he knew how much she hated it. They were seventh years and seemed to think they ruled the school.

"Don't call me that! You are a disgrace to the Black name." Narcissa stepped closer to Sirius. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson."

"A lesson we would be happy to teach you." Lucius sneered and also moved close.

"There's nothing you can teach me that I don't already know." Sure it was a cocky thing to say but Sirius did not care. He was not going to let them get the better of him. He drew his wand ready to defend himself and hopefully get a hex in or two…

Remus was heading towards the library he did not want to go to the dorm yet and have to explain why he was not packing. He was hurt that he would not be going home. This would be the first Christmas without his family. Sadly, the full moon would be on the twenty third and his parents felt he would be safer at Hogwarts. Somehow they felt the dilapidated room in the shrieking shack he transformed in was safer and more comfortable than the cellar back home.

Christmas was always so warm and loving and now he would miss it. He could see their point but it still hurt. Chances were he would not be awake for Christmas anyway. He rounded the corner and was shocked by what he saw. Sirius was backed against a wall with Narcissa and Lucius closing in on him with their wands drawn. That was hardly fair.

"Hello Narcissa, Lucius and Sirius am I interrupting anything?" Remus' voice was calm and collected.

"Stay out of this Lupin it does not concern you." Lucius barked at him.

"Well seeing as you two are bothering my friend it is my business." Remus had his hand in his wand ready to strike.

"Oh isn't that precious! Sirius has a great protector. What exactly are you going to do?" Narcissa laughed as she drew her wand.

"Hmm I could do this" he raised his wand and said, "Expelliarmus!" Narciassa's wand flew out of her hand and landed several feet away. Remus wore a wicked grin being a werewolf really did give him great reflexes.

"How dare you!" Lucius lunged at Remus knocking him to the ground. Sirius took the opportunity to hex Narcissa with a jelly legs jinx. She retrieved her wand and wobbled down the corridor.

Sirius watched Lucius try to get the upper hand with Remus. Lucius was startled when the small and seemingly frail boy easily threw him off. He got up and dusted himself off before running down the corridor after Narcissa. Sirius helped Remus to his feet.

"That was bloody brilliant! I would love to have seen that on some omniocculars!" Sirius laughed. "Thank you."

"No problem why were they bothering you?" Remus questioned.

"Oh just the usual they need to feel superior and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh."

"Remus why aren't you going home for Christmas holidays?" Sirius stopped and faced his friend.

"Oh my family had a chance to visit some relatives and sadly they do not have the room for me." Remus saw concern wash over his friend. "It's ok I can catch up on the lessons I missed." He smiled trying to reassure his friend.

Sirius could tell that his friend wasn't telling the whole story. He hoped Remus would open up to him in the future.

"I am sorry to hear that but I am glad as well as I will be here for the holidays as well." He watched as the smile on Remus' face vanished.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Same reason as you and I just found out." He figured if the excuse was good enough for Remus to use it was for him as well.

As the two boys walked back to the dorm, Sirius was pleased that he would not be alone for the holiday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be ****Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Phases 1.13.2**

_**Wednesday the 19th**_

Remus was startled out of his slumber. His breathing was quick and he was covered in sweat. His heart was racing; he had had that dream again, the wolf was stalking prey. Luckily he woke before it got gruesome. He couldn't stand the dreams. They plagued him since he was bitten and the wolf enjoyed the chase so much. It was too much for Remus to bear, it was all so vivid, and the smell of blood, the sound of bones crunching and the victim's screams. The moon's light was filtering in through the bed curtains. He retracted from its light.

"Remus are you alright?" Sirius' voice was full of concern. He had heard his friend thrash about in his sleep. He noticed that Remus often had restless sleep.

Remus closed his eyes and tried his best to look asleep. He heard the bed curtains being pushed aside. The scent of his friend washed over him and hung in the air after Sirius went back to bed. Remus was both flattered and annoyed with his friend's concern. He loved the fact that he belong to a group, that he had friends, but at the same time wished he would be left alone.

There were too many questions he did not want to answer. He shivered. Why did it not matter how many blankets he had he was still cold. He could sleep in a parka and still shiver. One would think that having a furry beast trapped inside one's self would in fact keep one warm. Remus contemplated this as he let sleep take him again into the wolf's realm.

James woke Sirius and Remus up so they could all have breakfast together before James and Peter left for home. They had a great breakfast and wished each other well for Christmas. Sirius and Remus watched as they left the grounds.

"Well what do you want to do Remus?"

"We could go to the library and start on our Herbology assignment." Remus smiled as they headed back to the common room.

"We haven't even been on vacation for a day and you want to do homework." Sirius just stared at him.

"I promise we will only work on it for a little while and then we can do something you would like. I would really like to get this done today." Remus gave him the look. He was pouting and had the most endearing puppy dog eyes Sirius had ever seen. He could not say no to him.

"Alright, alright we'll go to the library."

Remus smiled as they headed off to the library. They entered the deserted room and made their way to Remus' favorite nook and sat down.

"Hi Remus, Sirius what brings you into my nook?"

"Hi Cassie, how are you?" Remus asked while getting his parchment and quill out.

"Hi Cassie we are here doing homework." Sirius added with a frown.

"Homework, on the first day of the holiday are you daft?" Cassie was shocked.

"I would like to get a head start on the assignments and then we can waste the rest of the holiday away. Your painting is different.' Remus had just noticed that it was snowing in her painting.

"Yes I wanted something festive for the holidays and Dumbledore happily added the snow." She suppressed a chuckle when she saw the utter look of misery on Sirius' face. He obviously did not want to be here – but then why was he? She mulled this over as she watched the two.

Time moved at a snail's pace. Sirius was bored to tears. He was contemplating hexing himself to put him out of his misery. He looked over at Remus and studied him. His friend was lost to his Herbology assignment. His brow was furrowed and he bit his bottom lip relentlessly. He admired how Remus loved school work, he loved doing research as much as he loved chocolate. Sirius smiled. He'd wait.

Cassie watched Sirius watching Remus. She thought it was adorable how Sirius watched Remus. They'll make a cute couple when they are older. One did not hang around teens for as long as she had with out noticing things. She could tell there was something special between these two. She could not wait to see it unfold. But she felt it was a moral imperative to rescue the poor boys from the library. Remus needed to loosen up and have some fun. He needed to act like any other boy his age.

"Do you know what would be great on a day like this?" Cassie asked to no one in particular.

Sirius' head shot up. "What?"

Remus acted like he had not heard.

"Some good Honeydukes chocolate." A wicked grin spread across her face.

"Honeydukes, where?" At the mention of chocolate, especially Honeydukes chocolate, Remus' head shot up and his quill dropped. Sirius chuckled he could have sworn he saw drool forming on his friend's mouth.

"At Honeydukes of course." Cassie replied she rather liked the reaction Remus was having.

"We can't go to Hogsmeade." Groaned Remus sounding defeated.

"But you know we can't." Sirius told Cassie. He wondered what she was up to as he heard a loud thud. He looked and saw Remus' head on the table. How cruel to torment him with hints of chocolate goodness.

"I know you are not supposed to go to Hogsmeade till third year but…"

"But what?" Both boys chimed in.

"On the third floor is a statue of a humpbacked witch. Behind that witch is a tunnel that leads to Honeydukes cellar. I will tell you the password to get behind the witch if you promise not to steal from them. Take what you want but pay for it leave the money on the stairs." She smiled as their faces lit up as if Christmas had come early.

"We promise." Sirius decided to answer for the both of them. This was an offer they could not refuse. He had money enough to pay for both of them. He knew Remus didn't have much money and did not mind sharing what he had with him.

Remus was still trying to process what Cassie had told them. He was vaguely aware that Sirius had agreed and was getting the password to move the witch. His thoughts drifted away from his essay to thoughts of creamy chocolate. He could feel a small growl grow in the back of his throat. He looked up to see Sirius kiss Cassie on the cheek and then grab him and drag him out of the library.

They didn't speak as they headed towards the statue. When they reached it Sirius muttered the password and stepped in to the tunnel pulling Remus in with him. It was dark and dank and dirty. Three things Remus despised.

"Lumos." Sirius' wand lit up and his eyes were filled with mischief. He couldn't wait to embark on this journey. He loved adventure and this was much better than sitting in a stuffy library. He would have to get Cassie something in appreciation.

They walked onward the light from Sirius' wand casting eerie shadows on the walls. Only their breathing broke the silence. Remus could hear rats scurry ahead of them. He was wondering what he had gotten himself in to when he was over come by the smell of chocolate. Rich, creamy chocolate filled the air around him. He started to salivate. With a low growl he ran off down the tunnel letting his heightened senses be his guide. Sirius followed he really needed to put a leash on Remus.

Remus slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He dropped on to his knees and stared at the plethora of sweets filling the storage room. Remus was sure he had died and gone to heaven. The room was filled with boxes and jars filled with jelly slugs, licorice wands, acid pops, cauldron cakes and chocolate many different kinds of wondrous chocolate. He sighed on second thought this was hell. His pockets were empty he could not pay for any of this.

Sirius entered the sanctuary of sweets and looked over at his friend. He saw the look of loss and shame on his face. He knew what was troubling Remus.

"Wow look at all sweets waiting - no begging to be taken by us." Sirius smiled and looked Remus in the eye. "What should we take?"

Remus mumbled something about not wanting any sweets.

"Nah Remus we need to take some of this bounty back with us." He started to grab jelly slugs, every flavor beans and various forms of chocolate. He noticed that Remus did not look up he continued to stare at the ground. When Sirius had grabbed all that he could he walked over to the stairs and left payment.

"Hey Remus snap out of it we need to head back." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yes we should go." He got up and headed into the tunnel. Sirius followed saddened that his friend's mood hadn't lifted.

They entered the common room and sat in front of the fire. Remus went up to the dorm to get a book while Sirius emptied their loot onto the table. He sat on the couch and waited for Remus to return.

"Have a jelly slug." Sirius held one out as Remus seated himself on the couch.

"Thank you Sirius." He felt guilty for taking the sweets.

"What are you reading?" Inquired Sirius as he tried to read the title.

"A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens."

"Festive, what is it about?"

"Redemption. An evil vile man is visited by four ghosts on Christmas Eve. They try and help him see the errors of his ways."

"Sounds good will you read it out loud?" Sirius though tit might be fun to have Remus read him a story while they were alone in the common room in front of a roaring fire.

"Ok." Remus made himself comfortable and let Sirius scoot closer so he could see the illustrations.

"Marley was dead: to begin with**."**

"Are you sure that's the beginning?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes it is the beginning, are you going to let me read or are you going to interrupt every five seconds?" Remus was getting annoyed.

"I promise not to interrupt again sorry."

"_Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it: and Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail. _

_Mind! I don't mean to say that I know, of my own knowledge, what there is particularly dead about a door-nail. I might have been inclined, myself, to regard a coffin-nail as the deadest piece of ironmongery in the trade. But the wisdom of our ancestors is in the simile; and my unhallowed hands shall not disturb it, or the Country's done for. You will therefore permit me to repeat, emphatically, that Marley was as dead as a door-nail. _

_Scrooge knew he was dead? Of course he did. How could it be otherwise? Scrooge and he were partners for I don't know how many years. Scrooge was his sole executor, his sole administrator, his sole assign, his sole residuary legatee, his sole friend and sole mourner. And even Scrooge was not so dreadfully cut up by the sad event, but that he was an excellent man of business on the very day of the funeral, and solemnized it with an undoubted bargain."_

Sirius watched his friend as he read. He really was enjoying not only the story but Remus reading it to him. He could get used to this.

Remus stopped reading so they could go down to dinner. How they could still be hungry after all those sweets was beyond him. The Great Hall seemed so vacant. Only a handful of students remained for the holidays and Sirius and Remus were the only Gryffindors. When they finished eating Sirius took a jug of pumpkin juice with him so they could have it in the common room.

When they returned to the common room Sirius was eager for Remus to read more of the story. Remus being more than happy to share his love of literature with his friend complied. Neither one remembered drifting off to sleep.

When Binky the house elf entered the room to do his nightly cleaning he was met with a strange sight. The two boys had fallen asleep on the couch. Sirius had his head on Remus' shoulder and he was drooling slightly. Remus rested his head on top of Sirius'. His treasured book long forgotten as it lay on the floor. Binky thought that they looked so peaceful he dared not wake them up. He went about his cleaning very careful not to wake the sleeping boys.

_**TBC...**_

**A/N: The story is A Christmas Carol By Dickens in case you missed it. Every day for this Christmas hoilday is written (or will be). **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be ****Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.** Sorry for the delay muggles got in the way :o(

**Phases 1.13.3**

**_Thursday the 20th_**

Remus was pulled out of his slumber by someone shaking him gently.

"Remus time to get up." Sirius yawned.

"Alright stop shaking me." Remus stood up and stretched, causing his spine to pop in several locations. He let out a satisfying moan before heading up to the dorm to get a change of clothes.

Sirius stifled a laugh. He always thought Remus looked like a cat waking up from a nap when he stretched like that. He was rather sore from sleeping on the couch – nothing a hot shower wouldn't fix. With a yawn he got up and followed Remus to the dorm room.

Sirius entered the dorm and headed towards his bed. He rifled through his trunk looking for a change of clothes. When he found suitable attire he headed towards the showers, he turned and noticed Remus sitting on his bed.

"What's the matter Remus, aren't you going to take a shower?"

"Yes, but I want to finish a letter first. You go on ahead." Remus did not look at his friend instead he stared at his bed curtains.

"Remus are you worried about your scars? Well you shouldn't be. I won't look I promise and if I see anything I swear I will not tell a soul, wizard's honor." Sirius held his right hand over his heart to show he meant every word of the oath.

Remus studied his friend he could sense that he was telling the truth. Sirius knew about his scars so it shouldn't shock him.

"Alright I'll be right in." He smiled weakly to his friend to reassure him. Remus had an excuse for the monthly scars but how would he explain 'the scar'? He heard Sirius turn on a tap and start singing. Remus just shook his head; Sirius always picked the oddest songs to sing in the shower. Well he couldn't put this off much longer, so he cast a concealment charm on the bite. Concealment charms didn't last long but would get him through the shower.

Remus quickly undressed and stepped into the shower and turned on the tap. The hot water felt like heaven on his stiff joints. The wolf was stirring, it wanted to play. Remus had excess energy before a full moon.

"_God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay."_

Remus' ears perked up.

"_Remember Dumbledore our Savior was born on Christmas day."_

Could this be a pack mate? No its human thought the wolf. Humans wouldn't do at all.

"_To save us all from Grindelwald's power when we had gone astray."_

The wolf was staring at the dark haired one, believe it's called Sirius. He is unlike the other humans. He could have promise – if only he were a wolf. But maybe just maybe this wolf could have some fun. The wolf let out a low growl. His eyes flashed a brilliant yellow.

"_O tidings of comfort and joy; comfort and joy." _

Remus realizing what was going on quickly controlled the wolf. It was harder the closer it was to a transformation. He couldn't let this happen again. What would Sirius think if he caught him staring like that? He needed to be a pillar of control. He heard Sirius turn off the tap and exit. Remus ran the loofa over the bite mark and shuddered. He ran the loofa over it several times as if he could scrub it away.

He was busy berating himself that he did not realize that he walked over to his bed wearing only a towel. Sirius was happy that Remus felt comfortable enough to do this. He wasn't going to look he had promised. But he couldn't help it and quickly looked at his friend and then quickly looked at the floor. While Sirius was berating himself for looking a thought sprung into his head. That odd birthmark was missing. He looked again.

He knew he had seen it that day by the lake, so where was it now? And why would Remus conceal it and not his other scars? Why was he obsessed with Remus' birthmark? He couldn't ask Remus about it. It would be admitting that he looked not once but twice.

Why was he hiding it? It seemed like a cool birthmark the way it looked silver. He had never heard of silver birthmarks before, maybe he would – gasp – do some research on it.

After an extremely large breakfast the two boys decided to go outside. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow. The air was cold and stung their faces. Remus was glad he dressed in extra layers. There was about thirty centimeters of snow on the ground – perfect for making snowmen.

The boys quickly started assembling their man of snow. Remus was placing the finishing touches on the snowman's smile when he was pelted on the back of the neck. He felt the cold, wet snow slide down his neck and back.

He turned and growled.

Sirius not wanting to get hit started to run towards the forest, Remus in hot pursuit. He stopped briefly to make a few lopsided snowballs and then took off after Sirius. They ran past Hagrid's hut. When he was within range Remus hurled his snowy projectiles with excellent accuracy. He hit Sirius in the head several times.

Remus stopped suddenly, his ears perked up, he heard barking coming towards them.

Sirius was busy getting snow out of his hair when he heard Remus let out a yelp. He turned to see Remus flat on his back in the snow, with a huge Saint Bernard pinning him down.

Sirius ran over to his friend, laughing all the way.

"Are you alright?" He was trying very hard to get the growling beast off of Remus.

"I am trapped under a very large dog that seems to have a grand dislike for me and I am buried in the snow. I am also covered in dog slobber. How the hell do you think I feel?" He was trying very hard not to let his anger show. He kept his voice low and level.

"Esmeralda, get off this instant!" A booming voice filled the air around them.

Sirius turned to see Hagrid rushing towards them. It appeared the beast belonged to him. Hagrid reached Remus and finally got the dog to heel. With little effort he picked Remus up and started to brush off the snow.

"Sorry 'bout that. Esmeralda didn't know you were a student." He turned to look at the dog. "Bad dog very bad dog. Well Remus you are soaked and I would feel much better if you came to my hut and dried off. Dumbledore would have my hide if I let anything happen to you." He started to walk towards his hut motioning for them to follow.

Remus was too cold and too wet to argue, so he followed Sirius and Hagrid. Hagrid's hut was small but very warm. Hagrid gave Remus a blanket and his mole skin coat to wear while his clothes dried by the fire. They were sitting at the table drinking hot tea and eating rock hard cakes. Sirius and Hagrid were engaged in conversation about care of magical creatures. Remus was engaged in petting Esmeralda, who did not leave his side.

"So are you planning on taking care of magical creatures in yer third year? Professor Kettleburn is a great teacher. I help him tend to the creatures; he knows how I love all manner of creatures."

"I am going to take it." Sirius chimed in.

"I can't as I plan on taking Ancient Runes." Remus answered.

"I figured you wouldn't be." Hagrid replied but noticing the puzzled look on Sirius' face he added, "I knew you would want to take Ancient Runes."

Once Remus' clothes were dry they said goodbye to Hagrid and Esmeralda and headed back towards the castle. They went to their common room and sat in front of the roaring fire. Sirius insisted on reading more of A Christmas Carol before dinner. Remus was happy to comply, he enjoyed reading to Sirius.

Dinner was forgotten. The boys were lost in the ghost of Christmas present. Binky entered the common room to find the two asleep on the couch with the book on the floor. Binky placed the book on the table and retrieved some blankets for the two. Binky smiled to a painting whose occupant smiled back. She looked on as Binky cleaned and the two boys slept soundly. They really were cute together.

_**TBC... **_

_**A/N: God res ye merry gentlemen was altered by me I have no idea who wrote it orginally. Esmeralda is my creation I felt Hagrid needed a St.Bernard ;o) **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be ****Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Phases 1.13.4**

**_Friday the 21st_**

Sirius stared across the table. Remus looked innocent yet Sirius knew better. This gifted, well behaved student was a master at the Imperius curse. It was the only explanation as to how he was in the library again. It was Christmas holiday they should be as far away from the library as possible. But yet here he was, in their nook watching his friend chew on the end of his quill. Remus always chewed on his quill when in deep thought. He really took his studies to seriously.

Granted Sirius could leave his friend and go explore the castle. But he didn't want to be alone he rather liked having Remus around to do stuff with. Remus was a keen explorer; he had a way of finding things. He would be here for awhile; wild hippogriffs couldn't drag Remus away from a book. With a sigh he got up to find a book to pass his time. Scanning the titles he found one that might not bore him to tears. The Monster Book of Monsters, catchy title.

He sat back down and examined the book. How odd, it was covered with fur, had a mouth and eyes, but what peeked Sirius' curiosity was the belt wrapped around its middle. Why did it have a belt? Was it falling apart? He made to loosen the belt when he heard a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Sirius asked Cassie. She was smiling at him; she had such a warm smile. He could not help but smile back.

"Because that book has a nasty habit of attacking anything in its path."

"Well what's the point of vicious book? How is anyone to read it?" Figures, he finally found a book that might be interesting and it just happened to be an attacking book.

Cassie giggled; she could see Sirius getting frustrated. "Run your finger down its spine and it will open without biting."

Sirius did as she instructed and it did indeed open without incident. "Thanks!" He flashed a big smile and went on to read.

_Acromantula is a very large spider with a very venomous bite. They are capable of human speech but are still classified as a beast due to their violent tendencies. They fear the basilisk. _

Sirius looked at the picture and cringed. Definitely not something he ever wanted to have a run in with. The spider was huge. He continued to flip the pages.

_The banshee is a dark creature. It resembles a woman with long hair and a skeletal face. It kills with its scream._

Not something he wanted to meet either. That bird was bloody scary. He did envision Snivellus being snogged by one and consequently ceasing to exist. He chuckled to himself as he turned the pages. He just didn't have the same love of books that Remus had.

_Kelpies are large creatures with very long necks. They tend to inhabit lochs and other large bodies of water. There was a rare occasion where one did take residency in a well._

_Muggles have seen kelpies and have turned such sightings into profit making schemes. The most famous kelpie is the one in Loch Ness. _

Very interesting, leave it to the muggles to find a way to make a sickle. He glanced over at Remus who was still deep in the bowels of his essay. He was bored, this book was boring, the library was boring, and his holiday was boring – well at least today anyway.

_A thestral is a winged horse. They have white shining eyes, dragonish faces and necks, and skeletal black bodies. They are attracted to the smell of blood. They are invisible to any human who has not seen death. Other creatures can see thestrals and most fear them. They are considered bad luck to those who can see them._

Sirius looked up at Remus. Remus could see them, was there something to this bad luck theory? Remus' mum was ill a lot. Remus was seriously accident prone judging by his scars. He really wanted to find out but he didn't want to scare his friend away with too many questions. He would have to subtlety; use his Black charm on the boy. He would proceed slowly. He returned to his book.

_The werewolf is a dark creature. It is human except on the night of a full moon when it transforms. It actively seeks out prey, not for food but for sport. Werewolves can be spotted by the scar of their bite. The wolf's bite leaves a silvery_ _crescent moon scar. They can be killed with silver through the heart, beheading or Avada Kedavra. _

Sirius eyes were focused on the picture. That had to be the ugliest thing he had ever seen. It did not look scary at all. It looked pathetic and weak, like it would keel over any second. It was also in need of some hair replacement charms. The author must have been smoking some gillyweed when he drew that picture.

Sirius laughed – he couldn't help it.

Remus looked up at Sirius, his quill still being chewed relentlessly. He turned his gaze to the book Sirius was reading when he saw the picture that was causing the laughter. Merlin, is that what they thought he looked like? He had very limited memories of his transformations but he was certain he did not look like that. Why would people be afraid of that?

He felt disgraced, how dare they try and pawn that off as a werewolf. He did not struggle daily because of that wimpy creature. He could feel the wolf within start to stir. The injustice of it, he was a magnificent wolf. Oh great now he was defending the wolf's honor. He rolled his eyes and decided it was time to leave. Sirius took one last look at the picture and gave another hearty laugh and put the book away. Not where he found it but close enough.

They left the library and headed towards the great hall. They ate their lunch and planned the rest of the day's activities. Remus felt bad for dragging him to the library, but he couldn't help it the full moon was quickly approaching and he wanted to get as much work done as possible. He would make it up to him.

They left the great hall and headed towards the passage that led to Honeydukes. They had decided to restock their candy supply. Remus still felt guilty eating the sweets, even though Sirius constantly told him not to worry about it. He truly enjoyed Sirius' company and was glad he was not spending the holidays alone. He should be thankful for the full moon; otherwise he would not be here with his closest friend. Thoughts of moons and wolves left his mind as he chased down the tunnel after Sirius.

After dinner that night the boys headed up to the dorm. Sirius changed into a clean jumper; he had spilled gravy on it during dinner. Remus had the book out and was waiting for Sirius to join him. When he finished changing Sirius walked over and sat next to Remus. Sirius gave Remus his undivided attention. He loved listening to Remus read the story. He could definitely get used to this.

When Remus was done reading they spent hours discussing the book. What would it be like to be Scrooge? How would they react to visit by the ghosts? And how cool was the ghost of Christmas yet to be? Yea Tiny Tim did not die!

Binky was amazed at the mess two boys could make. He was picking up a trail of candy wrappers that started in the common room and led into the dorm. He was picking up the wrappers around Remus' bed when he noticed the two fast asleep. He smiled at the young ones. They had endured so much at a young age. It was good to see them finding comfort in each other. He took the blankets off the spare bed and placed them over the boys.

_**TBC... **_

_**A/N: Orginally I am writing this story with pictures - and the PoA movie werewolf was the model used. I personally felt it was a disgrace. It did not look at all how I picture a werewolf to look like. I would love to hear the director's reasoning behind such an awful werewolf. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be ****Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. **stuck-in-a-tree ask and you shall receive ;o)

**Phases 1.13.5**

**_Saturday the 22nd_**

The grey cat moved silently through the dark corridor. Short sweeps of her head allowed her to scan the area. Her mouth was open, ready to capture any scent. Her eyes were glowing ready to pick up the slightest movement. Her extraordinary senses aided her in her duty. Her head turned sharply and she stopped in her tracks. She had detected a faint change in the air around her – prey. She changed course in search of her quarry.

She slipped around a corner and hissed. It was only a house elf – they were allowed to roam the castle. Disappointed, she continued her quest to find students out of bed. As it was holiday, the near deserted castle would be tempting to those left behind. She descended to the dungeons. She did not care to patrol this area. It was cold and dank. It made her fur stand on end. She always sensed something lurking here. She could not place it, nor did she want to.

Given that she was in fact a cat, and more importantly the cat of the caretaker, she knew all the secret passages. Some were in fact only large enough for the house elves and therefore perfect for her. She stopped outside the potions classroom and head butted a special stone on the wall. It magically disappeared revealing a rather cramped passageway. She entered and lowered her tail, no need to get it dirty. The tunnel led into the Slytherin common room. She stealthily moved around the room and to each of the dorms. All students were accounted for. Disappointed that she could not give her master any students to punish, she went on to the next 'house'.

After similar results in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, she moved onto Gryffindor. She entered the dormitory and saw the two students sleeping in the same bad. She jumped on the vacant bed next to the boys and stared. The light haired one was different; he was one to be feared. Why was the other boy so close to a monster? That beast should not be allowed to roam freely. She so wanted to catch him at something. She just knew he was up to no good, it was in his nature. She would get him eventually. She could not help herself – she hissed.

Remus' eyes flew open. Amber eyes met yellow ones. He let out a low growl and the cat took off in a hurry. He hated that cat and so did the wolf. Once he was sure she was gone he fell back asleep. The wolf stirred as the boy slept, soon he would be freed.

Sirius was dreaming of a very happy holiday. He dreamt of the ancient and noble house of Black decorated for Christmas. A large Christmas tree adorned with ornaments of every kind. Garland ran through out the house. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by a big embrace from his mother. They were baking cookies and stirring the Christmas pudding, singing songs and being the typical family. Sirius woke from his dream and fought back the tears. He would not cry.

His train of thought was broken by the bouncing of the bed. He opened his eyes to see Remus acting like a hyperactive puppy. His eyes were gleaming and he had an evil grin plastered on his face. Sirius couldn't help but smile he had never seen his friend so enthusiastic. He liked this side of Remus.

"Good morning Remus. So what's with the shit eating grin?" He still couldn't take his eyes off his friend. He needed to see this side more often.

"I have an idea. A perfect plan, but I need your help. Will you help me?" His eyes radiated his excitement.

"Of course I'll help you, that's a given. What do I have to do?" He didn't care what they were going to do. He loved seeing the look of utter mischief in his friend's eyes. This was also a great way to get his mind off of his dream. It was going to be fun spending Christmas with Remus.

Remus, who was still bouncing around the bed, went into get detail about his plan. It was a two step plan. He needed a potion brewed, hence Sirius' help, and a charm, Remus' area of expertise. Sirius was mesmerized watching his friend, the way his face lit up when he went to the details of the operation. The way his hands fluttered about in a flurry accentuating his words. It was a good plan and he was honored to partake in it.

The two headed to the great hall for breakfast. Remus was starved. He busied himself piling his plate with rolls, kippers, eggs, bacon, toast, and porridge. Sirius just looked at his bowl of corn flakes and then the mound of food his friend was inhaling. Where did all the food go? Remus never seemed to gain weight yet he ate like a cave troll.

When they were finished they headed off to the potions classroom. Professor Slughorn was not staying at the castle for the holidays so it would be easy to nick the items they needed. They headed back to their dorm room where they could brew the potion in peace. It was a somewhat complex potion but it shouldn't pose any problem for Sirius. He was excellent at brewing potions.

Remus was still on edge. He had all this energy and did not know what to do with it. He watched the potion bubble. Grrr he was bouncing of the walls. It was driving him crazy. He saw Sirius enter the room. Remus did the one thing he could think of – he pounced on him. Sirius was startled by the sudden and unprovoked attack but went with it anyway. He loved a good wrestling match. He usually only wrestled with James. Remus had sent him flat on his back and was pinning his arms to the floor. Sirius quickly got the upper hand and reversed the situation.

Remus was not easily pinned. He was squirmy and oddly strong. Sirius managed to get the other in a full nelson. The wolf did not care for the turn of events. The wolf growled, Remus needed to keep control. His eyes flashed and before Sirius knew what hit him, he was face down on the floor, with a victorious wolf on his back. Remus heard his friend groan and promptly released Sirius. Remus was shocked how he could have done this – again! He had vowed never to lose control. He could have easily hurt him. He was so lost in his thoughts he did not hear Sirius congratulate him on a match well played.

Sirius could not understand why Remus was so upset. He tried to reassure him that he was ok and it he shouldn't worry. Remus' mood seemed to lift as they went to great hall for dinner. Sirius watched Remus eat obscene amounts of roast beef. Merlin, how could he be this hungry, especially after that breakfast. Sirius was full just watching him eat. They returned to their common room afterwards. They played several games of chess – which Remus won – to pass the time. They waited until after curfew. Sirius bottled the freshly brewed potion and Remus grabbed the items he needed. Smiling from ear to ear Remus led the way out of the common room.

They walked along the darkened corridor. They kept to the shadows. Remus led the way, or rather the wolf did, his acute senses scanning for danger. They stopped in front of the kitchens, Remus slipped in and quickly reappeared with the remaining items they needed. Sirius followed Remus and wondered how long this would take. He had forgotten to ask Remus how soon the effects would take place. He really wanted to see it happen instantly. He was lost in his own thoughts that he did not see Remus stop and walked right into him.

"Sorry." Sirius whispered.

"Shh this is the spot." He quickly placed the items from the kitchen on the floor and added Sirius' potion to it.

They hunched behind a nearby statue and waited. This was the easy part. Remus still had a tricky bit of spell work to pull off. They waited. Sirius did not know how long they had waited or how much longer he could stay crouched behind the statue. He was passing the time by thinking up various ways to hex Letcher. He felt a slight touch on his arm and realized that Remus was pointing down the corridor. Sirius looked and saw nothing and was about to say something to Remus when he saw something move out of the shadows.

She was following the scent of something wonderful. Her nose led her to a bowl of cream. Her master must have left for her, a reward for her sleuthing. She lapped at the delicious liquid and purred. She was so intent on the meal before her, that she did not hear the voices coming from behind the statue.

Remus had to stifle Sirius' laughter while trying to perform some intricate spell work. He had to pull off a wingardium leviosa and a binding spell. Luckily Mrs. Norris was so busy with the cream that she did not notice anything peculiar.

Sirius' eyes were wide with wonder as he watched his friend effortlessly perform the spells. His eyes went even wider as he saw his potion take effect. They crept out of their hiding place and headed towards the dorm.

Mrs. Norris finished her treat and proceeded to wash her face. No self respecting cat would not wash after a feast. She languidly lapped at her paw and rubbed it across her face. Lick, rub and repeat. She looked at her paw and stopped mid lap. Her eyes widened and she took off to find her master. She made it a few steps when she heard a ringing. She stopped and the ringing stopped. She moved and the ringing started again. She did the one thing she could – she meowed, loud and non stop.

"What is it my sweet, students out after curfew?" Filch asked as he turned the corner. He stopped, as a bright red cat came running towards him. He picked up what was he supposed his cat and ran off to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster would hopefully be able to fix this.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, two boys were rolling on the floor laughing their arses off.

_**TBC...**_

_**A/N: I was watching JAWS when I came up with the opening to this chapter **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be ****Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Phases 1.13.6**

**_Sunday the 23rd_**

Sirius woke up with a grin on his face. He was still thinking about the bloody brilliant prank they managed to pull off. He wondered if Mrs. Norris was still bright red and ringing as she walked. He had to laugh, she was a sight. His thoughts quickly turned to Dumbledore. Did he know it was them? He yawned and turned to Remus' bed to find it vacant.

Odd that Remus did not wake him. With another yawn and a stretch Sirius got up and sauntered to the bathroom. It was empty. He undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water was pouring down on him. He was actually getting into the Christmas spirit, perhaps it was due to the story Remus read him. He was happy, he was away from his nasty family, he was spending the holiday with his mate and they had the common room to themselves. He wanted to sing, to really get in the spirit, but most of the songs he knew would make jaws drop. His family had a way of changing lyrics to better suit their views and he did not think 'hark the herald banshees sing' was appropriate.

He turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and headed to the dorm to get dressed. He was starving and wanted to find Remus so they could go to the great hall for breakfast.

Remus sat in the common room, curled up in his favorite squishy chair, in front of the picture window. He had been up since the crack of dawn. He just sat and stared out the window. He watched as the black of night was replaced by the reds of the rising sun. He watched as the sky turned into a brilliant blue. It was a wonderful clear day, perfect for exploring the grounds. Remus found no joy in this. His face was sullen. He dreaded this day – as it would bring the night.

He loved having Sirius around. He had had the best time with him. The prank they pulled off was brilliant –went off without a hitch. He truly enjoyed his company; it made him feel like he belonged. But why did Sirius have to be here today? Or more importantly why did he have to be here tonight? What was he going to do? How was he going to explain he absence? This was going to be the worst Christmas ever. He was doomed. Spice and soap filled the air.

"Good morning Sirius." Remus tried to sound chipper but failed miserably.

"Morning Remus, whatcha doing down here?" Sirius looked at his friend. His expression was a stark contrast to the inviting view of the grounds.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here and watched the sun rise. I saw no reason to wake you." He did not look at his friend he just continued to stare out the window.

Sirius felt uncomfortable. He did not like seeing his friend down. He wanted the prankster from last night back. That mischievous grin needed to return.

"Have you eaten yet? I am starved."

"No I haven't." He finally broke his gaze and stood up. As he turned and faced his friend, Sirius saw dark circles under his eyes. He looked so glum it was starting to depress Sirius. What had happened? They were laughing uncontrollably last night and now he was looking like he had been sentenced to a year's worth of detentions with Letcher. Sirius did not know why this happened he just hoped and prayed his demeanor would change for the better – and quick.

They sat down at the table and started to fill their plates. Sirius wasn't in the mood to eat and just picked at a piece of toast. He had to think of a way to lift Remus' mood. But this was probably the first Christmas he was away from his family and he could understand being saddened by it. All sorts of ideas went through his head, and finally he had it. He put his toast down and stood up.

"I have to run I'll be back in a little bit ok?"

"Alright, where are you going, when will you be back?" But Sirius was already heading towards the door and didn't seem to hear Remus' questions.

"Oh well alone again." He sighed and tried to finish his breakfast. He ended up just poking his eggs with his fork. It was no use; he pushed the plate away and stood up. He decided to go to the library – when in doubt head to the library.

The library was empty, not that he had expected anyone there. His footsteps echoed as he made his way to his favorite spot. It was so quiet, too quiet. Madam Pince was no where to be seen. He was glad he couldn't stand her looks of pity. He sat down elbows on the table and his head held in his hands. He needed to think.

"What's the matter Remus?"

Remus turned towards the voice, "Hi Cassie. I'm fine how are you?"

"Liar I can tell something's bothering you. It's written all over your face." Cassie watched Remus. He looked forlorn. It did not suit him at all. She waited for his reply but none came.

"Are you worried about tonight?" That had to be it. But he had gone through this before, why was he distressed over tonight's transformation?

His expression fell even more, Cassie hadn't thought it possible. His eyes were filled with dread. He was thankful for her concern but he wished she would leave him alone. He was tired of the changes. He just wanted to be a normal eleven year old boy. He didn't have the strength to face the pain. His Christmas present would be a new set of scars to add to his collection. He was tired of it all.

"Remus," Cassie's voice was barely a whisper. "You will be fine, you always are. I know it's not what you want to hear, but you can handle this. You are one of the strongest people I know. Why does this one bother you so?"

"It just does." His gaze dropped and he stared at his hands. He knew come nightfall they would no longer resemble what he saw now.

"Remus do not spend so much time worrying about that which you can not control. I have faith that everything will be fine. Dumbledore will not let anything happen to you." Cassie was worried; Remus looked like he had given up, resigned himself to a horrible fate. But then a thought came to mind, "Are you worried about Sirius?"

Ah this had to be the reason. He shifted his gaze from his hands to her. At this moment he looked much older than eleven. His face betrayed him, showing his hardships for all to see. Cassie had never seen him like this before.

"Remus -."

She was interrupted but the sound of the door being flung open.

"Remus!" Sirius ran into the room. He nearly knocked Remus out of his chair.

"Remus," He was smiling from ear to ear. "I have something for you." He handed him a large package.

Remus opened the package to reveal a rather large amount of nougats. Nougats of every kind, filled with candied fruit, walnuts, pistachios, hazelnuts and even white nougats. His mouth began to water.

"Sirius -."

"Remus I went to Honeydukes and got these for you. I know how much you love sweets. I thought you would like these." Sirius' smile started to fade as he waited for some reaction from his friend. He desperately wanted to cheer Remus up and thought the nougats would.

Remus couldn't believe what Sirius had done – done for him. He looked at Sirius and smiled.

"Thank you Sirius, this is amazing. Thank you so much." He eyed his bounty and took a piece and handed it to Sirius.

Sirius was pleased to see his friend smile. He ate his nougat and watched as Remus proceeded to eat several. They decided to head to the common room. If Madam Pince were to catch them eating near her precious books the curses would fly. They said good bye to Cassie and left.

They sat in front of the fire and continued to eat the nougats. They talked about anything and everything. Remus was having a blast. He was enjoying the time with Sirius when he felt the wolf begin to stir. He looked at the clock and saw it was time for him to leave.

"I think I need to go to the hospital wing." He moaned while grabbing a hold of his stomach.

Sirius sprang to his feet and helped his friend stand. "What's wrong?"

"I think I ate too much." He continued to moan and clutch his stomach.

Sirius put his arm around Remus and helped him through the portrait hole. He guided him through the corridors. Sirius was worried as his friend looked rather ill. He tried to comfort him.

"It'll be alright Madam Pomfrey will know what to do." Sirius quickened the pace as he was sure Remus was going to vomit at any moment.

They reached the hospital wing where Sirius ushered his friend through the door.

"Madam Pomfrey come quick." Sirius yelled. He felt responsible for his friend's condition. He had just wanted to cheer him up not make him ill. Some friend he was he couldn't even get this right.

"What is going on out here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she came out of her office.

"It's Remus, he's ill."

Madam Pomfrey looked Remus over, "You'll need to stay overnight. I will fix a potion that should make you feel good as new." She quickly led Remus to an empty cot in the back. Sirius followed.

"Mr. Black you need to leave so I can tend to my patient. You can see him tomorrow. Off you go." She practically shoved Sirius out the door.

Sirius protested to no avail. Madam Pomfrey would not let him back in. He did not want to leave Remus alone. He turned and headed towards the great hall.

When she was certain Sirius was indeed gone she spoke, "we better get going. I was getting worried, thought you may have forgotten what night it was." They left the hospital wing and hurried down a secret passage which led to the grounds.

As they walked across the grounds Remus breathed in the fresh air. It was apart from the full moon going to be a beautiful night. The sky was clear and the air had a crispness to it that invigorated him. If it were not for his affliction he would certainly try and sneak out to star gaze.

They entered his prison and Madam Pomfrey cast a charm to light up the dismal room.

"I will be back first thing in the morning." She felt awful having to leave him here all alone. She smiled and headed out the door.

Remus could hear her placing the various charms on the door. He signed and made his way to the bed. He undressed and neatly folded his clothes and placed them on the top shelf in the closet. He sat on the bed and shivered. It was so cold, he wondered if he could place a heating charm in the room. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. And he waited. His shivering intensified and his teeth began to chatter. He hated the waiting. All he could do was try and brace himself for the pain.

Then it began.

Meanwhile, Sirius paced the common room. He missed Remus. He did not like the thought of Remus spending the night in the hospital wing. He just wanted to see if he was doing better. What could it hurt? He headed out of the common room.

Remus was gripping the sheets; he was drenched in sweat praying it would be over soon.

Sirius crept down the corridor. He heard a ringing and hid behind a statue. He watched as Mrs. Norris walked past. He had to restrain his laughter. She was still sporting her bright red coat. He wondered why Dumbledore didn't fix her. He reached the hospital wing doors. Sirius looked through the glass and not only didn't see Madam Pomfrey but also did not see Remus anywhere. He reached for the handle and was just about turn it when a soft voice spoke.

"I would not do that if I were you."

Sirius turned to see Cassie in the portrait near the door. It was odd seeing her in a different painting. This one was far more cheery. She was in a landscape. A large tree was behind her as were some mountains. The sky was blue with several puffy clouds. The sun was odd, it was in fact the sun but it was the shape of a crescent moon. He rather liked the swirled strokes the painter had used. It had a surreal quality.

"Hi Cassie, I want to make sure Remus is alright. I hate the thought of him all alone in there." He hoped she would not give him trouble. He meant to see Remus and see Remus he would.

"He is fine Sirius." She wasn't really lying.

"I just want to see for myself." He was getting aggravated he was losing precious time; he did not know when Madam Pomfrey would return.

"He is probably in the loo. I'll go check."

"Wait you can't pop in on him _there_." Sirius had an awful vision of Remus being mortified by the invasion of privacy.

"No, I wouldn't go _there_. I would just step in to the portrait by the door and ask him." Cassie turned about ten different shades of red. Really, thinking she would step into a portrait that was in the loo. She was a lady.

"Oh, sorry I know you would never do that but I wasn't thinking." He bowed his head and stared at the floor. He felt terrible that he embarrassed Cassie.

"I understand that you are just looking out for Remus. I'll be right back. Stay right here – or better yet behind that statue, Mrs. Norris has been patrolling the corridors. Nice job by the way I think she looks smashing in red." She winked at Sirius.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" He was worried. If Cassie knew then Dumbledore had to know as well.

"Well by process of elimination Sirius. The professors would not do such a thing so it had to be a student. There are not many students staying at the castle and only two that I feel have the skill to pull such a prank off. I won't tell anyone. Now stay here I will be right back." She smiled and disappeared from the painting.

Sirius Slipped behind the statue and waited for her return. He felt helpless. He hated feeling helpless. He was just about to leave his hiding spot when he heard Cassie's voice.

"Psst Sirius."

Sirius stepped out from the shadows. "Did you see him?"

"He is fine. He is in the loo at the moment. But he is doing well. He is really knackered and wants to get some sleep. Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion to help him sleep. He is touched that you came here but he wants you to go back to the dorm. He does not want you getting into any trouble because of him." She hoped Sirius would believe what she was telling him.

"Thank you Cassie. If he is knackered I should let him rest. I am just glad he is ok."

"Sirius, I will stay here if you'd like and if anything should change I will inform you. I can access the painting in your dorm room." She would have to keep an eye on Sirius. She did not trust the young Gryffindor to stay away.

"That would be great thank you again Cassie." Reluctantly he headed back to his dorm room. He was upset at not being able to see Remus but did feel slightly relieved that Cassie would be watching over him. He would not be alone.

The wolf was trying to claw its way out of the shrieking shack.

Sirius grabbed his bag of every flavour beans and sat in Remus' favorite chair and looked out the window. The night was bright. The school grounds were illuminated by the full moon's light. It was a magnificent sight. The moon was so huge Sirius was sure he could reach out and touch it. He had always wanted to touch the moon. He sat gazing at the moon, mesmerized by its beauty and power. He bit in to a cabbage flavoured bean and wished he could share this vision with Remus.

Sirius drifted off in to an uneasy slumber.

Dawn's light filtered into the room, exorcising the evil remnants of the night. Remus lay on the bed shaking from the cold and the pain. His hair was drenched with sweat. His tee shirt was stained with blood.

_**TBC... **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be ****Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Phases 1.13.7**

Madam Pomfrey paused before opening the door. She braced herself for what she would find. With a deep breath she opened the door. Her eyes fell on the trembling figure on the bed. She walked to the bed and examined its occupant.

Sirius opened his eyes and yawned. He felt as if he hadn't slept a wink. His body ached. He looked out the window and noticed it was snowing. His thoughts went to snowball fights and general snowy mischief. He got up and started to run up the stairs.

"Hey Remus its sno -." He abruptly stopped. Remus wasn't here he was in the hospital wing. How could he forget that? He quickly turned and headed for the portrait hole. He _was_ going to see Remus now. He didn't care what Madam Pomfrey or anyone else had to say.

Madam Pomfrey supported Remus as much as she could. He had not let her levitate him to the hospital wing. As long as he could walk he would, no matter how much pain he was in.

Sirius ran along the corridor waking up several paintings along the way. He uttered apologies as he continued to run, he was not going to stop for anything. He rounded a corner and passed a blur of red. His only thought was to get to the hospital wing. He took another turn sharply and ran right into Dumbledore.

"Good morning Sirius."

"Good morning sir, sorry sir." Sirius blushed, of all people to run into it had to be the headmaster. He really had horrible luck.

"What has you up so early and in such a rush?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I was on my way to see Remus he was in the hospital wing overnight." Sirius wished the headmaster would hurry up already and let him pass.

"Ah yes he had a stomach ailment. I assure you he is in good hands. I am looking forward to seeing you tonight for the Christmas Eve feast." Dumbledore watched Sirius closely.

"I will try and be there headmaster."

"No, you will be there. I find it is less tempting to pull pranks on unsuspecting felines when one is in the presence of the headmaster." With a wink Dumbledore proceeded to walk down the corridor.

Sirius was amazed not only that Dumbledore knew what he had done to Mrs. Norris but also that he did not get in trouble. Granted he had to go to the dinner tonight but that was much better than detention. He reached the hospital wing and looked through the doors to see Remus sitting in his bed. He looked awful. He was looking out the window at the falling snow. That's when Sirius heard it. A soft singing, it was beautiful. The voice was filled with melancholy. Sirius stayed where he was he wanted to hear more and he was sure Remus would stop as soon as he entered.

"_Dios guardó el lobo de nuestra cordera_ (Godguarded our sheep from the wolf)

_Ríu, ríu, chíu, la guarda ribera_ (River, river, the shepherd by the river)

_El lobo rabioso la quiso morder_ (The raging wolf tried to bite her)"

The lyrics bothered Sirius it didn't seem like a festive song at all. But hearing Remus sing it was amazing. Maybe it was the song combined with the way Remus looked out the window. He emanated sorrow. Sirius could feel the song through Remus' singing. Sirius entered and his friend promptly stopped singing. Sirius hoped it was not the last time he heard that voice.

"Hi Remus how are you feeling today?" Sirius asked trying his best to hide his concern. Remus was so pale. He had dark circles under his eyes and Sirius swore his breathing was labored.

Remus turned to look at his friend. "Hi Sirius I am feeling a bit better but I am rather tired." He smiled weakly trying his best to conceal how he truly felt. He pulled the blankets closer to him. He wanted to make sure the bandages were concealed.

"What is going on out here?" Madam Pomfrey stormed out of her office. "Who is disturbing my patient's recovery?" Her voice was harsh. Her lips were pursed together.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey I was just checking on Remus." He stared at the floor.

"He is doing better thank you. I do think I know how to take care of those in my charge. He needs to stay another night – and he needs to spend it alone. He needs his rest. I am about to give him a potion which will cause him deep sleep." She ushered Sirius out the door and stood watch until Sirius was out of sight. She went over to Remus' bed.

"He is going to be a handful, I know he is concerned but you need your rest." She smiled and gave Remus an awful tasting potion. "Sleep now dear, I will check on you later."

Remus thanked her and returned his gaze out the window. He watched the snow fall thinking of all the fun he could be having – should be having. Why couldn't things ever work out for him? Why did his Christmas have to be ruined? The worst thing was that he couldn't even spend time with Sirius. What must he be thinking? Was it always going to be like this, was he always going to get he short end of the stick? His eyelids were getting heavy. He thought about making snowmen and having a snowball fight. The room was going out of focus, while he thought of Christmas trees and singing carols. His head hit the pillow and he fell into a deep sleep with visions of turkey dinner filling his head.

Sirius walked down the corridor with no idea where he was going. He was angry with Madam Pomfrey for kicking him out like that. Remus just had a stomach problem, or was there something else going on. All these thoughts were whirling around in his mind. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking and ended up at the library. Great he was so used to going here with Remus – Remus should be here now. With a heavy sigh he entered, he had nothing better to do anyway. He wanted to go play in the snow but without Remus what was the point?

He wandered among the stacks. He was the only one there except for Madam Pince who was busy giving him the evil eye. Bugger guess she only liked him invading her library with Remus in tow. He walked towards 'their' nook and saw a familiar face.

"Hi Cassie, how are you?" He slumped in a chair and looked at her portrait. It was still snowing in it and that just reminded him of Remus.

"I am doing well thank you. How are you?" She looked at Sirius and her heart melted. He looked so depressed and those puppy dog eyes were tearing her apart. She wished she could step out of this bloody portrait and hug him.

"I'm ok, just bored. Remus is stuck in the hospital wing until tomorrow and Madam Pomfrey won't let me visit." His expression was downcast and his voice was barely a whisper.

"Remus will be fine he is in good hands. Madam Pomfrey must have good reason to keep him overnight and isolated. Why don't you read a book to pass the time?" Cassie wished Remus would tell Sirius the truth. She hated seeing either boy in this state. Sirius would understand Remus' condition and would not run away.

"A book? No thanks that's Remus' area. He reads all the books. He read A Christmas Carol to me, I loved it." Sirius' eyes widened. He had an idea and went running off searching all the stacks for the perfect book.

Cassie watched Sirius run through the stacks. He searched several books before he found the one he was after. He held it up triumphantly and ran out the door with a hasty goodbye.

Sirius ran all the way to the dorm. He was so proud of his find and couldn't wait for Remus to get back. He sat on his bed and looked around the room. He decided to wrap his Christmas gifts – he would take his time and wrap them nicely. He gathered his gifts and wrapping implements and proceeded to carefully wrap everyone's gift. He took Peter's and James' to the owlery where he sent them on their way.

On the way back he stopped at the kitchens and grabbed a snack. He returned to the empty dorm room and was bored. He could read but he did not have any books. The one he got from the library was to be saved – he could not read it yet. Then a thought hit him – Remus would have a book. He probably had a trunk full!

Sirius walked over to Remus' trunk and proceeded to rummage through it. He tried to be neat but to no avail. Oddly all he could find were A Christmas Carol and The Complete Unabridged History of the Self – Stirring Cauldron by Gaspard Shingleton. It was a huge book. He took the book over to his bed and sat down. If he were lucky the book would put him to sleep. As he held the book he noticed something odd. This book seemed to have charms placed on it. Why would Remus charm this book? Curiosity was spreading through him like wildfire. He had to know what the book held. He studied the book and began performing the counter charms. He opened the book.

_Today is the day! I am so nervous. I hope it all goes well. What if everybody hates me? _

Sirius quickly shut the book and threw it on the floor. It was Remus' journal. He couldn't believe Remus kept a journal. He laughed out loud. He couldn't read it; that would be invading his privacy. It was wrong. He looked at the journal and the journal looked back.

He quickly shoved the book under his bed – let the dust bunnies have at it. He stared at the ceiling. He walked around the room. He played wizard chess by himself - and won. He peeked under the bed and saw the journal. He reached for it and sat down on the floor. He looked at the book. He was having an ethical dilemma. But then again he was eleven and eleven year olds should not have these types of problems. He had to know. He opened the journal.

_Today is the day! I am so nervous. I hope it all goes well. What if everybody hates me? I know I shouldn't have such thoughts but it worries me. I just want to be like everybody else. This is my one chance._

Remus was like everybody else Sirius thought as he flipped the pages.

_I met some great friends –yes friends on the train, James, Peter and Sirius. They are very nice. I almost ruined everything when I saved Peter from falling into the lake. I need to remember that I can't do these things, even if it means seeing them fall. I can not show my strength. The sorting hat was scary it knew who I was. I was scared that my first day would be my last. But it sorted me into Gryffindor along with my friends. Sirius seems to be well known at least his name is. He doesn't like the attention his name gives him and he started a fight with a Slytherin named Severus Snape. I have to figure out what my game plan is._

What? Too many questions were going through his head. What game plan? Saving Peter was a bad thing? Why would his first day be his last? And Remus really had no idea about his family. If Sirius had wanted to shut the book he couldn't now he _needed_ to read more.

_I love it here! I love having friends and taking classes. My teachers are all great except Professor Letcher, he hates me. I guess I can't blame him but it still hurts._

"He knows why Letcher hates him!" Sirius was furious that Remus would not share this important information.

_Sirius had planned a prank for the Slytherins and asked me for help. As much as it is wrong to pull pranks it was a lot of fun. Then my bloody nose got in the way, I thought I was doomed. Instead we found an entrance to the kitchens. _

Sirius was utterly bewildered by this and decided to skim ahead.

…_Sirius and the others pulled a prank on Letcher today. It was very dangerous but brilliant. I was flattered that they cared about me this much…_

…_Sirius dragged me on a horrid camping trip. Ok it wasn't that bad but Letcher was there and that makes it hellish. Sirius and I had a lot of fun running around the forbidden forest. We saw a unicorn, pixies and a thestral. I was worried the thestral would hurt Sirius as he was cut. They are a magnificent creature but I hate that I can see them. I was puzzled that Sirius did not ask me why I could see them. I would not have been able to tell him anyway. Sirius is a great friend. Letcher was guarding the way out of the forest and Sirius and I fell asleep in the woods. It was nice I can't remember sleeping so soundly since the 'accident'. Sirius did the most wonderful thing he sacrificed himself to save me – he pummeled into Letcher and let me escape unseen. He got detention I need to make it up to him…_

… _Oh my god oh my god oh my god Sirius will be here for the holidays. Its bad enough I am here but Sirius as well? What am I going to do? I'm doomed! I am too rattled to write – I am at a loss for words. I just have to pray it all works out…_

Sirius sat there dumbfounded. He had more questions now than before he started reading this blasted journal. What was Remus hiding? It couldn't be that bad, could it? Luckily, he was able to stop this train of thought as he had to go to the great hall for dinner. He did not want to upset Dumbledore. He took the journal and reset the charms and placed it back in Remus' trunk. He hurried out of the dorm.

Sirius entered the great hall and his jaw dropped. It was beautiful. Christmas trees that were wonderfully decorated filled the room. One table was set with a red linen table cloth and linen napkins. He could not remember seeing a table like this, white china plates with gold trim, magnificent goblets, white candles of all sizes and wreath centerpieces. Wizard crackers were strewn on the table. This is when he noticed the guests. Dumbledore was seated at the head of the table dressed in deep purple robes.

Sitting to his left was a slightly nervous Hufflepuff named Jeffery, who Sirius thought was a first year. Next to him was Hagrid. He towered over the table and seemed to take up the whole side. Poor Jeffery looked like he was being squashed. Similarly squashed on the other side of Hagrid was Susan a pleasant third year Ravenclaw. Opposite Dumbledore sat Professor McGonagall in emerald green robes. Next to her sat Letcher. Oddly he was in muggle clothes. He wore a brown suit with a white shirt and black tie. Next to him sat a woman Sirius had never seen before. She was slender, had grey blue hair that she wore in a bun, a deep purple dress with lots of lace and a wide brim hat that had an ostrich feather. Next to her was an empty seat. Sirius groaned as he sat down next to her.

Sirius sat down next to the strange woman and felt strangely under dressed.

"Hello Sirius glad you made it." Dumbledore spoke, his eyes twinkling in the candle light.

"Thanks you Headmaster." Sirius fidgeted in his seat he did not want to be here.

"Well hello young man. I am Edwina, Edwina Letcher." She had a bubbly voice and sparkling blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile seemed endless. A thick curtain of jasmine enveloped her. Sirius couldn't help but smile back.

"How do you do, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." He flinched as he spoke his last name. Edwina just held him in her gaze and smiled. He suddenly felt at calm and his worries were driven into the recesses of his mind.

Edwina chose a large blue and silver Christmas cracker and held it out to Sirius.

"What do you think is this going to be a good one?" She had an air of mischief about her. He grabbed a hold of one end and she the other and they pulled.

_crack_

Without much fanfare a joke popped out.

Edwina took the slip of paper and read the joke. "Why did the golfer wear an extra pair of trousers?" She looked at Sirius. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders.

She continued, "In case he got a hole in one."

She looked positively miffed. "That was a waste of a perfectly good Christmas cracker. I never cared for the jokes, they are always bad jokes. Do we dare try another?" She raised an eyebrow and scanned the crackers in their vicinity. "You pick the next one."

Sirius chose a red and gold one. They pulled.

_crack_

Several every flavour beans poured out of the broken cracker. The two of them looked over the many different coloured beans.

"Which one do you want to try?"

Sirius looked them over, "I think the blue grey one." He was reaching out for it when she stopped him.

"Let me test it out first. Better safe than sorry, there are some truly horrid flavours." She scanned the pile until she found an identical one and popped it into her mouth. Her expression abruptly changed. Her eyes started to water, her nose crinkled, her lips pursed. Sirius bit his lip in order not to laugh.

Edwina grabbed her napkin and gracefully emptied the contents of her mouth within. "Cod liver oil – I suggest trying a different one." She reached for her goblet and took a long cleansing drink.

They pulled more crackers. Soon the table was littered with tacky paper hats, bloody awful jokes, cheesy toys and assorted candies. Sirius was having so much fun with Edwina that he hadn't noticed Dumbledore starting the feast. Edwina motioned towards the table and that's when he saw the enormous feast. A golden brown turkey the size of a hippogriff was in the center of the table. The table was full of food, thick rich gravy, cranberry sauce, chipolatas, mashed potatoes, peas and carrots, crumpets and eggnog.

Sirius filled his plate with a little bit of everything. Edwina noted that Sirius' plate was too bare and added some more turkey and mashed potatoes. "You are a growing boy you need to eat." She smiled warmly at him and proceeded to tend to her own plate.

After they had finished eating everyone fell into conversation. Dumbledore was talking to Jeffery, McGonagall and Hagrid were talking to Susan, and Letcher was talking to Edwina. Sirius his belly full was staring at his plate thinking about Remus. He felt guilty for being here eating tons of good food, while Remus was alone in the stuffy hospital wing, probably eating Jell-O.

"What's the matter Sirius? Did you eat too much? I hope you will be able to sample the desserts." Edwina had stopped talking with Letcher and turned her full attention to Sirius.

"I'm fine; it's just that my friend is in the hospital wing and is missing out on all this. I know he would love it. Madam Pomfrey won't let me visit him." He looked into the woman's eyes and saw genuine concern. That concern was for him. He gravitated towards this woman, she made him feel wanted. She just met him and showed more concern for him than his own mother did.

"Oh we'll see about that." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Edwina dear we can not go see his friend." Letcher's voice wasn't as cold as it usually was. Leave it to Letcher to ruin the moment.

"Luv, I am fairly certain we can and we will see Remus." Her voice had adopted a stern quality. Sirius liked Edwina; she was putting Letcher in his place.

"How did you know his name was Remus?" Sirius questioned.

"You have an uncle Alphard correct?" She asked ignoring Sirius' question.

"Yes I do, he is my favorite relative." Sirius decided not to question her again.

"I knew him. We were much younger but I adored him. I think I have a picture in my bag."

She lifted her small red handbag onto her lap. She opened it and started to rifle through it.

"I know it's in here somewhere."

She pulled out Kleenex, make-up, blue mittens with white snowflakes and a chess set.

"I really need a bigger bag." She continued pulling out items. She removed several chocolate frog cards, "I need a Merlin card but I keep getting Albus'." She shook her head in disapproval and pulled out an 8-track.

"I've been looking for this! I love listening to the Beatles, that John Lennon is a cutie." She winked at Sirius.

She resumed her search for the photograph. She pulled out an odd looking gadget. It fit into one's hand but Sirius had no idea what it was.

"Luv, I found your Popeil Pocket Fisherman." Edwina handed it over to Letcher and gave him a peck on the cheek. Letcher's face flushed. Sirius giggled at the beet red defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Eureka! I found it." She held out a picture for Sirius to see.

His uncle was in the picture with a much younger Edwina. They were sitting at a table, obviously happy.Edwina wore a black dress, had short wavy black hair and wore a smile from ear to ear. His uncle wore a brown suit and a striped tie. His hair was dark brown and styled ala James Dean. His gaze was transfixed on Edwina. He could see how smitten they were with each other. Sirius smiled it wasn't often he saw uncle Alphard, and this picture was priceless.

"This is great thank you. He looks so happy." Sirius couldn't stop looking at the photograph.

"Yes he was and still is."

The table magically cleared. The empty space was soon replaced with trifle, Christmas cake, Christmas pudding and ice cream. Sirius filled his plate with some of each treat. Edwina was busying herself with the Christmas pudding.

"Ouch," She discreetly spit a galleon into her napkin. She spelled it clean and handed it to Sirius. "Here you take this, buy yourself some sweets."

"Thank you, but I couldn't take it." He was stunned. He just met her and she was giving him a galleon.

"Yes dear, take it. I will not take no for an answer." She raised an eyebrow and resumed eating her dessert.

Everyone started to get up to leave. Sirius rose and thanked Edwina for everything and made to leave.

"Wait Sirius, I thought you wanted to visit your friend."

"Yes I do, But Madam Pomfrey won't let me in." Sirius frowned and shuffled his feet.

"Nonsense we will go see him now." She whispered to the table and two plates appeared. They were filled with all the night's delicacies. "Come on let's go." She started for the door, Sirius followed and a reluctant Letcher as well.

They reached the hospital wing and quietly opened the door. They headed towards the sleeping figure at the far end of the room. Edwina smiled at the sleeping figure.

"He is precious." She whispered to Sirius.

"Yes and he's stuck in here, not very festive at all." Sirius face fell at the thought of Remus waking up in here on Christmas day.

"Oh we can make it more festive in here." She opened up her handbag and after a brief search pulled out a small Christmas tree – fully decorated. She placed it at the foot of the bed and placed the plates on the table next to the bed. She cast charms so the food would not get cold or warm depending on what it was.

"That's wonderful – thank you." Sirius was in awe of this woman. She was so kind to him and Remus. And he really wanted to know how she managed to get all that in her handbag.

"Anytime dear, Christmas is a time for giving. I hope you and your friend enjoy the holiday. But I think you should head to bed or Santa will not be able to drop off your presents." With a smile and wink she hugged Sirius and wished him a good night.

Sirius was sad to leave her. He hoped he would be able to see her again. As he turned to leave he saw Letcher standing near the doors. He was just watching his wife. How could such a wonderful woman be married to that?

As Sirius was about to exit he turned and cast one last look at Remus. He saw Letcher place an arm around her. She was busy decorating the tree. Where she was getting the ornaments Sirius did not know. He thought Edwina would make the perfect mother.

"Archibald, do you think Remus will like the tree?" Edwina cast a concerned look at her husband. She wanted it to be perfect.

"If I know Remus, and I think I do, this would be better," with a flick of his wand the tree was covered in chocolate bells, candy canes, and chocolate wreaths with white and red sprinkles.

"Oh luv that's perfect. It needs something for the top." She started to rummage in her bag.

"I have it luv." He flicked his wand a golden angel topped the tree.

"Oh the angel can watch over him." She kissed her husband and reached in her bag for a tissue.

Sirius ducked through the door and cast one last look inside. He saw Edwina gently kiss Remus' cheek and Letcher add another blanket. Sirius walked back to the dorm room thinking about the night's events. Edwina was such a sweet woman and what was with Letcher? Sirius decided he must have had too much eggnog. Sirius climbed into bed to full to think about the events of the day. He decided to concentrate on Christmas day and what would he find under the tree?


	20. Chapter 20

**Phases 1.13.8**

Sirius opened his eyes and saw the presents at the foot of the bed. Sirius grabbed the nearest one. It was from James, it was wrapped in blue foil paper with silver snowflakes. The snowflakes danced across the package. Sirius was about to rip into it when he glanced over and saw Remus' empty bed. Without hesitation he dropped James' gift and sprang out of bed. He ran through the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat lady's protests that he was still in his pajamas.

The corridors were empty and many portraits were still sleeping. It was rather early but Sirius hoped Remus wouldn't mind being disturbed. Sirius had to trust the fact that Remus would want out of the stuffy hospital bed. He felt a chill; the castle really was a cold and drafty place. Maybe he should have taken the time to change into warmer clothing. But it's Christmas and what child doesn't run about in their pajamas first thing in the morning?

Sirius skidded to a halt outside the hospital wing and peered inside. Remus was awake and sitting up in bed. He looked slightly better than he did the night before. The color was slowly returning to his cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes – well they didn't get any worse. But he did seem more alert and conscious. He was starting at the Christmas tree with a puzzled look. Sirius just knew he was trying to analyze how and why it was there. Sirius smiled, the rational mind of Remus could never be squelched.

Sirius entered with the biggest smile he could muster. "Happy Christmas Remus!"

"Happy Christmas Sirius, any idea how this tree got here?" Remus' eyes reflected the lights from the tree.

"Edwina pulled it out of her handbag last night. She helped me get in here last night and brought the tree and plates of food. Letcher added the chocolate ornaments." Sirius explained this as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Remus however now sported a dumbfounded look that made Sirius laugh.

"What is going on out here? Who is disturbing my patient?" Madam Pomfrey said as she stormed out of her office. Her hair was disheveled and her robes were askew. Sirius had obviously woken her up. "Oh, I should have guessed it was you Mr. Black."

"Happy Christmas Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said adding his best smile.

"Happy Christmas Madam Pomfrey." Remus bit on his bottom lip. He hated to upset her.

"And a happy Christmas to you both, now why all the commotion Mr. Black? Are you trying to wake the dead?" She was too tired to scold the boy properly.

"I am sorry Madam Pomfrey, Sirius was telling a tall tale about how the tree and food got here." Remus was chewing on his lip more steadily, he hated to cause trouble.

"I just told him how Edwina pulled the tree out of her handbag. I also stated that she left the food and that Letcher added the chocolate ornaments." Sirius, who knew Madam Pomfrey knew this to be true, smiled broadly.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Sirius is indeed right. Edwina came here last night with Sirius. Seems she knew I would not stop her entering and yes Professor Letcher was in tow. She felt it might brighten your spirits and speed your recovery to have these things." She looked at Remus and saw his eyes start to water. This simple act had touched him so much.

Remus wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He was touched beyond words at what 'they' had done for him. Letcher had decorated the tree? Was the chocolate poisoned? Madam Pomfrey surely would know if it had been poisoned. But still why had he went out of his way to visit him? Then another thought hit him, "Who may I ask is Edwina?"

"Edwina is Professor Letcher's wife." Madam Pomfrey started to explain before Sirius interrupted.

"His name is Archibald." Sirius laughed.

"Now that is not the way to address your professor." She cast a stern look towards Sirius. She picked one off the chocolate ornaments off the tree and handed it to Remus. "Here this should cheer you up, I know about your raging sweet tooth."

"Don't eat that Remus." Sirius blurted out.

"Why on earth not?" She saw the look of horror on Sirius' face, "Merlin, you think I would allow anything potentially harmful in my ward? It wouldn't say much for my ability as a healer now does it." With a look of disgust she popped the chocolate in her mouth. "See no harm done, they are perfectly safe."

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey." Sirius stared at the floor; he didn't mean to disrespect her.

"That's all very well and good, just remember that I am very cautious about those in my charge. Now, as I would like to get a bit more sleep, Remus may go back with you to the dorms. He is to stay in bed and rest. If I find that you go against my orders – Merlin help you." Her face was that of pure resolve.

Sirius beamed as he spewed forth many words of thanks. As Remus drew the bed curtains and dressed, Sirius saw the plates from the night before. He smirked, figured Remus would eat everything on the dessert plate and not touch the 'real' food. Remus emerged and they made their way out of the hospital wing.

"I'll be right back I forgot to ask Madam Pomfrey something." Sirius ran back through the doors, leaving a puzzled Remus in the hallway.

Sirius emerged shortly and was smiling from ear to ear. He dismissed Remus' questioning look and started walking back to the dorm room. Along the way Sirius filled him in on Edwina, her marvelous handbag and Letcher's actions.

They entered the dorm room and Sirius watched as Remus climbed into bed. Neither one of them wanted to invoke the wrath of Madam Pomfrey. Sirius walked to the middle of the room and muttered a quick spell. Remus looked on in wonder as the tree from the hospital wing appeared – complete with edible ornaments.

"How did you do that?" Remus stared wide eyed at the tree. He truly loved it and was glad it materialized in their dorm room. It really felt like Christmas.

"I asked Madam Pomfrey if there was a way we could transport the tree back here. I said it would help with your recovery. I am not sure if she bought that but she smiled and shrank them for me. She told me how to change them back and if she found out you did not rest she would shrink me. I don't believe her." Sirius beamed at the look of joy on Remus' face. It really was starting to feel like Christmas.

Sirius grabbed his presents from his bed and brought them over to Remus'. He sat down next to him and handed Remus a present.

Remus studied the present, it was wrapped beautifully. He did not think Sirius had wrapped it himself; he must have but a spell on it. He was still tired and had a hard time fighting the tears. This was his first gift from a friend. Having Sirius here with him was already his gift. Even with all the full moon woes he really enjoyed his company. He smiled as he reached under his pillow and handed Sirius his gift. Sirius was grinning and torn into the present.

"Thank you Sirius, I love it." Remus' mouth was watering at the assortment of Honeydukes chocolate.

"I'm glad you like it and I love the sugar quills!" Sirius promptly started to suck on one.

"I thought they would help keep you out of trouble during classes. Now instead of trying to pull pranks you can just enjoy a quill." Remus had thought it was a bloody brilliant idea at the time. On hindsight it may not have been the best thing to pump Sirius full of sugar during class.

"Excellent I can't wait to have some for Letcher's boring class." Sirius rolled his eyes.

They proceeded to open the rest of their gifts. James had sent Remus chocolate frogs and he had sent Sirius dung bombs. Peter had sent Remus and Sirius every flavour beans. Sirius quickly pointed out the cod liver oil ones. They each picked out a pink one which turned out to be watermelon.

Remus opened the next package which was from his parents. They had sent him a blue jumper, a crocheted blanket with stars adoring it and homemade fudge. Remus looked over at Sirius and saw his friends face fall. He glanced at the card Sirius was holding and suddenly wanted to rip Sirius' parents to shreds.

Sirius had gotten a card from his parents. It was plain and the only script read, "We had to send you something, have a dreadful holiday."

Sirius quickly discarded the 'gift' and moved onto the next present. He felt his mood lift as it was the picture of uncle Alphard from Edwina. She had sent a card as well.

_I thought you might enjoy having this. I had a lovely time with you the other night and hope Remus is doing well. I wish you both a happy Christmas and all the best for the New Year. _

_Yours Truly_

_Edwina_

Sirius handed the card to Remus. Remus was shocked that this woman whom he did not know seemed to care about him. He could understand her sending it to Sirius but not to him.

There were two presents left, one for each of them. They eagerly grabbed them and saw that they were from Cassie. They just stared at each other, surprised to have a gift from her.

"Are you two trying to will the packages to open?"

Sirius and Remus looked up to find Cassie the portrait above James' bed. She was wearing a lovely red shawl.

"Thank you two so much for the lovely shawl. I love it. I was so touched to have received a gift from you two." She was smiling non stop. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes welled with tears.

"I am glad you like it Cassie. Sirius and I decided a shawl would be perfect for you and I painted it. I asked Dumbledore to help me with the spells." He shot a look at Sirius that clearly said 'I'll tell you later'.

"Thank you two again, I love it. Now open your gifts I need to head back to the library. Some of the paintings are gathering for some merry making activities." She couldn't wait for them to open the gifts.

Sirius opened his first and was happy to see more dung bombs. He had quite the stockpile forming. No power in the universe could stop his pranking abilities now! He thanked Cassie profusely and got up to give her a peck on the check. Cassie blushed and looked away.

Remus opened his and revealed a book 'Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens. He had wanted to read this one but it was missing from the library. He looked up at her painting and was at a loss for words. He was so touched by her gift. This was turning out to be a great holiday. He had friends – real friends. Granted one was a painting but he counted her as a true friend none the less. He felt a lump grow in his throat.

Sirius stared at his friend and smiled, he turned to Cassie and said, "He loves it and it must be a great book as you have actually rendered him speechless." He winked at her and returned his gaze to his friend.

Remus finally regained the use of his vocal chords. "Thank you so much Cassie. I have wanted to read this for awhile now." He rose and walked over to her painting. He looked at her and leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. He blushed and returned to bed leaving a very flustered painting behind.

Sirius' enjoyment at the look on Remus' face was short lived as a snowy owl swooped in. It dropped the package it was carrying in Sirius' lap and flew back out of the dorm. He opened the package to reveal a deep red jumper and thirty galleons. He turned his attention to the card. It was from uncle Alphard.

_Happy Christmas Sirius!_

_I am sorry you are stuck at Hogwarts. _

_If I had known sooner I would have sent for you. _

_I am currently on holiday in the Alps and the owls _

_seem to be delayed due to the snow. I want you to _

_spend the money on something fun – nothing_

_useful. No quills or parchment. From now on I want_

_you to spend holidays with me. That is_

_if you want to I would understand if you do not want to. _

_Happy Christmas_

_Uncle Alphard_

Sirius was touched by uncle Alphard's offer. It was nice to know someone in his family cared about him, and he had thirty galleons for more dung bombs. One could never have too many dung bombs. He noticed Remus eyeing his new book.

"No you can not read that." He took the book away from Remus.

"Why not?" Remus looked heartbroken.

"Because I have a book for us to read, it is more fitting of the holiday." Sirius ran over to his trunk and fished out the book he had gotten from the library.

He returned to Remus' bed and sat down next to him. "I got this while you were in the hospital wing. I am going to read it to you. It is 'The Fir Tree' by Hans Christian Andresen. Make yourself comfortable." Sirius waited as Remus settled in.

"_Far down in the forest, where the warm sun and the fresh air made a sweet resting-place, grew a pretty little fir-tree; and yet it was not happy, it wished so much to be tall like its companions— the pines and firs which grew around it. The sun shone, and the soft air fluttered its leaves, and the little peasant children passed by, prattling merrily, but the fir-tree heeded them not. Sometimes the children would bring a large basket of raspberries or strawberries, wreathed on a straw, and seat themselves near the fir-tree, and say, "Is it not a pretty little tree?" which made it feel more unhappy than before. And yet all this while the tree grew a notch or joint taller every year; for by the number of joints in the stem of a fir-tree we can discover its age. Still, as it grew, it complained, "Oh! how I wish I were as tall as the other trees, then I would spread out my branches on every side, and my top would over-look the wide world. I should have the birds building their nests on my boughs, and when the wind blew, I should bow with stately dignity like my tall companions."_

Sirius continued to read the story, how the fir tree was finally picked to adorn the home for Christmas. The story held the boys' full attention. They could picture the fir tree being proud as it was picked and then decorated. They looked over at their own tree and wondered if it too were proud.

Sirius' voice couldn't hide his shock as the story took a turn for the worse. The ungrateful children tugged and pulled at the fir trees' branches. They did not see the beauty in the tree, just in what gifts it held. The boys stared wide eyed as the tree was dragged into the attic and discarded. It took every bit of strength Sirius had to read the end with out losing control of his voice.

"_Then a lad came and chopped the tree into small pieces, till a large bundle lay in a heap on the ground. The pieces were placed in a fire under the copper, and they quickly blazed up brightly, while the tree sighed so deeply that each sigh was like a pistol-shot. Then the children, who were at play, came and seated themselves in front of the fire, and looked at it and cried, "Pop, pop." But at each "pop," which was a deep sigh, the tree was thinking of a summer day in the forest; and of Christmas evening, and of "Humpty Dumpty," the only story it had ever heard or knew how to relate, till at last it was consumed. The boys still played in the garden, and the youngest wore the golden star on his breast, with which the tree had been adorned during the happiest evening of its existence. Now all was past; the tree's life was past, and the story also,—for all stories must come to an end at last."_

Sirius closed the book and looked over at his friend. Both boys had tear filled eyes, they felt awful for the little fir tree. Sirius berated himself for picking such a sad story. He really should have skimmed the book better.

"Thank you Sirius that was a great story, as sad as it was. It really makes one be careful of what you wish for." Remus started to smile, but it turned into a full fledged yawn.

He had not realized how tired he was. He rested his head on his pillow and fell asleep. Sirius followed suit. Both boys were sleeping soundly and did not hear someone enter the room. A chair was pulled next to the bed the boys were sleeping on. Its occupant waved a wand and transformed it into a rocking chair. The only sounds that filled the room were gently breathing of the boys and the gentle rocking of the chair.

The day waned into night. The Christmas tree illuminated the room with its twinkling lights. Moonshine filtered into the room through the large window. Shadows danced along the walls and the boys started to stir.

"_God rest you merry, gentlemen,  
Let nothing you dismay,  
Remember Christ our Saviour  
Was born on Christmas Day;  
To save us all from Satan's power  
When we were gone astray. _

O tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy,  
O tidings of comfort and joy."

Remus heard a sweet gentle voice pull him out of his slumber. He opened his eyes and saw an older woman sitting in a rocking chair. She looked so peaceful sitting there looking at the tree. This must be Edwina; she fit the description Sirius had given him. She wore a dark green dress and had a small red handbag. Remus could sense that she was a remarkable woman. He felt drawn to her. He slowly crept to the foot of the bed; he did not want to disturb Edwina or Sirius. Sirius was still sleeping soundly.

Edwina continued singing the carol.

**"_From God our heavenly Father_****_  
_****_A blessed angel came;_****_  
_****_And unto certain shepherds_****_  
_****_Brought tiding of the same;_****_  
_****_How that in Bethlehem was born_****_  
_****_The Son of God by name._**

**_O tidings of comfort and joy,_****_  
_****_Comfort and joy,_****_  
_****_O tidings of comfort and joy."_**

**Remus had always loved singing Christmas carols. He felt warmth wash over him as he listened. Remus couldn't restrain himself and joined in.**

**_"Fear not, then," said the angel,_****_  
_****_"Let nothing you affright;_****_  
_****_This day is born a Saviour_****_  
_****_Of a pure virgin bright,_****_  
_****_To free all those who trust in him_****_  
_****_From Satan's power and might."_**

**_O tidings of comfort and joy,_****_  
_****_Comfort and joy,_****_  
_****_O tidings of comfort and joy."_**

**Edwina turned and smiled warmly at Remus. She did not miss a beat in the carol.**

**"_Now to the Lord sing praises,_****_  
_****_All you within this place,_****_  
_****_And with true love and brotherhood _****_  
_****_Each other now embrace;_****_  
_****_this holy tide of Christmas_****_  
_****_Doth bring redeeming grace._**

**_O tidings of comfort and joy,_****_  
_****_Comfort and joy,_****_  
_****_O tidings of comfort and joy."_**

**"That was amazing!" Sirius exclaimed while rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.**

**Remus blushed and stared at the bed curtains.**

**Edwina smiled lovingly. "I am glad to see that you two decided to follow Madam Pomfrey's instructions. Happy Christmas."**

**"Happy Christmas." The boys said in unison.**

**"Thank you for the photograph and lovely card Mrs. Letcher." Sirius seemed to stumble over the word Letcher.**

**"I am glad you enjoyed it dear and please call me Edwina." She turned her chair so she was facing them.**

**"It's nice to see you out of the hospital wing Remus. I take it you are feeling better." She cast him a concerned look.**

**"Yes I do and thank you for the lovely tree and plates of food." Remus blushed slightly at all the fuss she had made over him. He wondered if she knew about him.**

**"No problem at all it was my pleasure. Now are you two boys hungry?" She looked from one boy to the other. Both boys nodded enthusiastically and rumbling from their stomachs could be heard echoing in the room.**

**Edwina chuckled and stood up. A few flicks from her wand and a small table appeared. It was decked with a red linen table cloth and white linen napkins. Candles and a wreath appeared as a centerpiece. A few more flicks and a turkey with all the trimmings filled the table. She motioned for the boys to sit down.**

**She sat down and opened her bag. After some rummaging she pulled out three white with gold trim china plates, she handed one to each of the boys. She dove back in to her bag and emerged with silverware and goblets for each of them. She handed Remus his set and he hesitated.**

**"It's perfectly fine dear." She winked at him. **

**Remus took the utensils and placed them next to his plate. He really needed to stop thinking the worst of things. Edwina made him feel at ease. She filled the boys' plates. She heaped large portions of food on their plates. She did however make a point to add more turkey on Remus' plate. **

**"You need you regain your strength dear. Eat up you two, happy Christmas." She went to take a drink from her goblet when she noticed it was empty.**

**"Oh dear, I forgot drinks." With a wave of her wand the goblets filled with a golden beverage. "Butterbeer." She added and motioned for them to start the feast.**

**They talked while they ate. It turned out Edwina was a huge quidditch fan. She kept adding more food to the boys' plates and refilled their goblets often. When she was sure they had eaten enough she cleared the table with a flick of her wand. After a brief pause she went digging in her bag again. This time she pulled out a Christmas pudding and trifle. She again filled the boys' plates with large helpings of each. Remus loved Christmas pudding. He never managed to get a surprise in his helping. Everything was perfect. It was a truly wonderful Christmas.**

**Then it happened.**

**Remus bit into something hard in his pudding. Instantly Remus felt an intense burning sensation in his mouth. His eyes watered and he spit out the offending object. He stared at the silver sickle on the table. **

**"What's wrong Remus?" Sirius asked.**

**"Nothing I just bit my tongue." His eyes were still watering and the burning sensation lingered.**

**Edwina looked from Remus to what he had spat out. She saw the sickle and gasped. She jumped from her seat and was at Remus' side in an instant.**

**"Sirius can you please go to the common room fire and call for Binky the house elf. When he arrives ask him for some ice." Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and flew down the stairs.**

**"Oh Remus I am so sorry. I told the house elves not to add any sickles. This is awful; I should have stayed and watched them add the goodies. I should have supervised. I ruined everything and I so wanted this Christmas to be special for you. How bad is it, let me see." Her smiling face was replaced with one full of concern and fear.**

**"It is ok Edwina, accidents happen. I know you did not mean it. Its not that bad it could have been worse." He tried to put her mind at ease but to no avail. She examined the inside of his mouth for the tenth time when Sirius returned. **

**"I got it." He said holding the ice bag out to Edwina.**

**"Thank you dear." She handed the ice to Remus. "Just try and suck on these and it should help. Again I am truly sorry. That sickle never should have been in there. I specifically asked them to only add galleons to the pudding." **

**They sat in silence. Sirius watched as Remus sucked on ice. Seemed an awful lot of fuss for biting ones tongue. Edwina's mood had done a three sixty. She was looking very sad as if it were her fault Remus bit his tongue. This was making Sirius uncomfortable. He had been having such fun and now just stared at his half eaten pudding.**

**Remus did not like the change in the atmosphere. He suggested reading some Christmas stories. Sirius though it was a wonderful idea and so did Edwina. She fished through her bad and found a large dusty tome of Christmas stories. They gathered around the tree and she proceeded to read to them. She had procured a plate of Christmas cookies and candies. She stopped to conjure a large pitcher of butterbeer. **

**The boys sat and listened intently to Edwina. They ate cookies and drank butterbeer. Each boy thought this was a great Christmas. The hours slipped away and sleep once again claimed them. Edwina stopped reading and looked at the two slumbering figures under the tree. She smiled and held her gaze on them. She thought they were very sweet boys and wished nothing but the best for them. She watched them a while longer and then got up and with a flick of her wand the table vanished. When she had all her items cleared away she turned to Sirius. **

**She gently lifted Sirius into her arms and carried him to his bed. She muttered a spell and then he was wearing his pajamas. She tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead. She smiled and placed a Christmas stocking on his bed side table.**

**She went and picked up Remus and carried him to bed. She muttered the same spell to get Remus in his pajamas and tucked him in. She added another blanket and kissed him on the forehead. She brushed the tears that were forming from her eyes. She left a Christmas stocking for him as well.**

**She cast one last look at the two sleeping boys, blew them each a kiss and left.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Phases 1.13.9**

**_Wednesday the 26th – Boxing Day_**

Remus lay in bed and thought. He had had such a wonderful time yesterday. He was freed from the confines of the hospital wing and Sirius seemed to buy his cover story. Granted he could be suspicious. Remus smiled as he looked over at the sleeping figure in the bed next to him. Sirius was snoring and had the blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon. What did he do to deserve such a friend?

Sirius had gotten the tree to the dorm for him. Sirius had read 'The Fir Tree' to him. It meant the world to Remus to have Sirius as his friend. He was able to have adventures with him and still have quiet nights reading by the fire. He thought about all the things Sirius had done for him in the short time they knew one another. He was baffled that someone would care so much about him. Remus started to chew on his bottom lip. What would happen if Sirius found out? Maybe Cassie was right and Sirius wouldn't mind at all. Remus found this hard to swallow; anyone in their right mind would always hold it against him.

The air still held the aroma of last night's feast. Edwina had him flummoxed. He pieced together the information he had on her. She is married to one Archibald Letcher – funny he didn't seem like an Archibald. Edwina met Sirius at Christmas Eve dinner and was pleasant company. She knew Remus was in the hospital wing even though Sirius says he never mentioned his name. She then accompanied Sirius to the hospital wing. She decorated the ward and had pulled the tree out of her handbag. Letcher arrived and added the chocolate ornaments.

Remus subjected his lip to more nervous chewing. This was mystifying. How did Letcher ever end up with such a sweet and wonderful woman? And more importantly why did she stay with him? He was puzzled by the fact that Letcher had in fact done something nice for Remus. Remus always thought Letcher was without a heart or generosity. And he thought it was important to note that the chocolate ornaments were not poisoned.

Remus was again shown Edwina's good nature when she brought Christmas dinner. The panicked state she was in when he bit into the silver sickle was genuine. She really had not meant for it to happen. Did Letcher sneak in the silver sickles? Remus did not think this was the case. Letcher would not risk upsetting Edwina and he seemed to care very much for her. Remus could smell jasmine perfume on his blankets, so he assumed she had put him to bed. He flushed slightly at the thought of Edwina getting him in his pajamas. Why was she so nice to him? Should he really care? Remus decided to just go with it and except the mothering nature of Edwina. It was after all very nice to be a part of.

Remus emptied the contents of his Christmas stocking onto the bed. It had been stuffed to the brim with goodies. There were oranges, chocolates, every flavour beans, chocolate frogs, three galleons, and a small stuffed light grey wolf. He picked up the wolf and wondered if this is what he looked like when he transformed. Remus couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Edwina was so kind to have left him this stocking. He wanted to do something for her to let her know how special she was.

Remus had not noticed that Sirius was awake and rifling through his stocking. His stocking held the same goodies as Remus', except instead of a wolf Sirius had a small stuffed black dog.

After the two dressed and had breakfast, they headed to the library. Sirius didn't complain as he was with Remus. He enjoyed his company – even it was in the stuffy library. Cassie was in her portrait still wearing the shawl.

"Cassie," Sirius asked in his most innocent tone, "What do you know about Edwina?"

"Edwina is a wonderful caring and giving woman. She is the one of the nicest people I have ever met. She is married to Professor Letcher and lives in Hogsmeade. She visits here on holidays and weekends while school is in session. She doesn't like to be parted from her husband for too long. She loves quidditch and Christmas. Sometimes she seems very sad and withdrawn, I do not know why." Cassie's voice was near a whisper when she spoke the last sentence.

"Do they have any children?" Remus asked as he was curious I learning more about her.

"I have never heard her mention children. It's a shame she would have made an excellent mother."

"Yes she would be a great mother." Sirius brow furrowed, why hadn't they had any children?

Sirius' mind wandered with theories on the matter. Sirius scanned the library, as if the answers would miraculously appear. His eyes focused on one of the shelves. He read the titles of the books and found one that was all too familiar to him.

"Do you know what day it is Remus?" Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes its boxing day Sirius, why?" Remus looked up and his eyes went wide. Sirius had a cat that ate the canary look about him that could only mean one thing – a prank.

Sirius proceeded to whisper his plan to Remus. Remus soon adopted a matching look and started to head out the door. Sirius took the book off the shelf and followed Remus.

The two boys were busy in their dorm room most of the day. When dinner time came they went to the great hall for dinner. They filled their plates and ate quickly. The exited the great hall and headed towards Filch's office.

Sirius took a small package out of his pocket. He whispered a spell and a large gold box appeared – complete with silver bow. The boys hid behind a nearby statue and waited.

They did not have to wait long at all. Filch arrived and took notice of the present in front of his door. Filch not being the smartest bloke opened it. As soon as he opened the box a large fanged book sprang out. Filch jumped back in horror as the book lunged for him. The book seemed to only want to attack Filch. It snapped at him and tried to corner Filch. The boys could have sworn the book was growling as well.

Sirius and Remus watched as The Monster Book of Monsters chased Filch down the corridor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Phases 1.13.10**

**_Thursday the 27th_**

"Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh, all the fields we go laughing all the way – ha ha ha."

If Remus could have reached his wand he would have cast a silencing charm. Instead he put his pillow over his head and pulled the blankets up over his head. Why did Sirius insist on singing out of tune – constantly? It was enough to make his ears bleed. But he did not want to complain, Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly. After all the things Sirius had done for him it was the least he could do.

Remus let out a long yawn and stretched. After a glorious pop in his spine he got a change of clothes and headed for the shower. Sluggishly he undressed and stepped into the stall. He turned on the tap and immediately shrieked. Being not fully awake, he accidentally turned on the cold water tap. He frantically tried to rectify the situation. He heard Sirius' laughter echo throughout the bathroom. He bit his lip and silently cursed Sirius and his cheery demeanor.

When Remus emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and slightly more awake, he saw Sirius looking out the window. He was bubbling with energy.

"It snowed again last night." Sirius was grinning from ear to ear as he searched the dorm for his mittens and scarf.

Remus groaned. This was awful; Sirius was going to drag him outside. He had no desire to go out into the cold… wet… snow. Well best to get it over with quickly.

The boys headed outside. It was a spectacular day. The sky was bright blue with very few clouds. The snow was pure white, the reflecting rays of the sun blinding them. It took a little while for their eyes to adjust to the brightness. Remus turned his gaze to the lake.

Sirius saw his opportunity and seized it.

_whack_

A snowball hit Remus' neck. The snow making its way down his shirt, it was cold. He hated the cold. He let out a low growl and his face began to redden. This meant war! He quickly ducked for cover behind a nearby tree. He peered out and saw Sirius busy making a fort. Remus wasted no time in making his own fort. He aimed a snowball at Sirius' head. It hit its target; Sirius yelled something about fair play and no throwing snowballs while building the forts. Remus laughed at Sirius' protests but decided to call a truce until the task was finished.

Remus was busy making his stockpile of snowballs when he was hit in the back.

"Hey, no fair we agreed not to attack until we were done." Remus yelled at Sirius. His voice was anything but calm.

"I did not throw a snowball at you Remus. I swear it on my mother's grave." Sirius was taken aback at the thought of him breaking his word.

"Sirius, you hate your mother." Remus raised an eyebrow. Did Sirius think he would not notice that remark?

"True, but honestly I did not throw it."

Sirius was one to keep his word. Remus would have believed him if it were not for the sting he still felt on his back. But that's when he saw a snowball hurl through the air and strike Sirius. It had hit him on the back of his head. He turned around scanning the area for the unknown assailant.

The boys looked but could not see who had engaged them into battle. Remus saw something move off in the distance. He motioned to Sirius that he should follow him. Remus armed himself with a few snowballs and crept towards the destination. He used trees and snow banks for cover. He noticed that Sirius was keeping up and doing a great job at staying hidden as well. This would be great they would surround the rogue snowball hurler.

Remus and Sirius both held a snowball at the ready and leapt forward. They almost released their snowballs but when they saw who it was quickly stopped the attack.

"Edwina what are you doing here?" Remus asked, shocked to find her to be their attacker.

"I was on my way to visit my husband when I saw Sirius pelt you with a snowball and thought it would be fun. So I hid here and launched my assault." She was smiling mischievously.

"Care for another go at it?" Sirius wore a matching look.

"Sure if you two think you can handle my prowess at snowball fighting. I was unstoppable when I was a student you know." She said with an air of superiority.

"Sure we can." Both boys said at the same time. They needed to defend their skills at snowball fighting.

"I'll even let you two build a fort." She said very amused by the prospect for having some snowy fun.

"What about you, are you going to build a fort?" Remus asked.

Edwina flicked her wand and a fort appeared. It was unlike any the boys had ever seen. It took the shape of a grand pirate ship. "I just did dear, but I will wait for you two to build yours." She said in a mocking tone. It was all a part of the game – she needed to rattle her opponents.

Remus and Sirius worked fast on their fort. It was a good size, ample room for the two of them as well as a large stock of snowballs. They were quite pleased with their craftsmanship. They were not to be outdone by Edwina; theirs too took the form of a pirate ship. Ok it was more like a sailboat than a pirate ship. They looked over at Edwina to inform her they were ready. She was now dressed in a red parka, red hat and extra thick red gloves. She was ready for them. Her fort even donned a pirate flag with the name The Anne Bonny flying underneath it.

"You two need a flag for your mighty fort." Edwina was having a grand time. She couldn't remember the last time she had some wintery fun.

Sirius and Remus quickly designed a flag for themselves. Sirius had the idea for the flag, the Dog Star. Remus thought it was a bit plain and added a crescent moon next to it. Sirius did not want to name it the Dog Star. Remus had to agree with that, it was an awful name for their fort/ship. Remus assaulted him bottom lip deep in concentration.

'I've got it!" He shouted and quickly added it to the flag.

"The Midnight Marauder, I like it." Sirius nodded his head in approval and raised his eyebrow, "are you ready to show her what we are made of?"

"I was born ready." Came the reply and with an evil grin he hurled the first snowball.

The mighty snowball fight of 1971 had begun.

It would be remembered for years to come as the snowball fight where Sirius and Remus got there arses kicked by one Edwina Letcher.

They did not know how or when they lost control. When Remus launched the first snowball things were going well. They got in several good hits doing some damage to her fort. Things were looking good, they had a system. Remus would load up and start hurling them at the enemy and then Sirius would follow suit. There would always be a steady barrage of snowballs heading Edwina's way. They were set on hitting the fort not her. They had under estimated their opponent.

She showed no mercy. She sent a non stop attack their way. How she was managing this they did not know. Snowballs came from every direction. When they were not under fire their fort was. It had already suffered heavy damage. The boys were not fairing any better. Both of their heavy cloaks were covered in snow. They were sore from the repeated beating they took. The snow that had gotten under their cloaks and shirts had melted leaving the boys cold and wet.

They huddled close to one another trying to shield each other. They watched as their fort was slowly being destroyed. The flag fell to the ground and they knew they were beaten. Remus took a handkerchief from his pocket and waved it in the air. They surrendered, they really had no choice. They had fought bravely but were bested by Edwina. They learned an important lesson that day – never under estimate your opponent.

"Victorious again Mwahahaha!" Edwina roared as she walked to the boys in their fort remains. She smiled warmly at them and helped them to their feet. "Never under estimate a witch – especially a witch much older and more skillful than yourselves." She said with a wink.

She laughed at the state the two boys were in. She brushed them off and steered the in the direction of the great hall. Once inside she spelled their clothes dry and got hot chocolate for the boys and herself.

"I told the house elves to make yours with extra chocolate." She said as she handed the mug to a blushing Remus.

Sirius suppressed a laugh as he looked at his rather red friend. He loved hot chocolate after a day of being out in the cold. Nothing warmed one up faster. He looked at Edwina and smiled. She was so much fun; he wished she could be his mother. Since he knew that was impossible he settled for her company as often as he could have it.

While they drank Edwina told them of the spells she had used during the snowball fight. She thought they might have use for them in future snowy endeavors. The boys were shocked to learn of the way Edwina beat them. But they had to admit they loved her style.

When they finished their hot chocolate Edwina suggested playing a game of either wizard chess or gobstones. She knew she had a set of each in her handbag. Sirius and Remus wanted to play gobstones. Edwina was delighted she hadn't played that in ages. Both Sirius and Remus looked at her with a hint of trepidation. She laughed it off and suggested they go to their common room so they could play by the fire.

They played for hours. Each one of them had been squirted with something awful. Edwina made the boys promise to wash before they went to bed. She told them she would much more ruthless the next time they had a snowball fight, if she found out they had not done as she asked. Edwina had sandwiches and tea delivered for dinner as she did not want to stop playing.

They had not noticed how late it was or that Professor Letcher had entered the common room. He watched his wife play with the boys. He was not pleased to see her covered in green slime but had to smile at the joy emanating from her. How he had missed seeing her happy he thought he would never see it again. It did not bother him that she spent time with students – not at all. But why did it have to be these students? Sirius was a Black and that meant trouble and Remus was a werewolf and that meant double trouble. He did not want her to get hurt and befriending these two could only end in misery.

There was nothing he could do about it, once she set her mind on something that was that. He tried to talk to her on Christmas. He tried so hard to change her mind about visiting the two in their dorm. He loved Edwina more than anything in this world. She was his everything, without her he was nothing. He didn't want to lose her. He could not face the world without her. She was, is and will always be his soul mate.

He knew why she was spending her time with them. It was his entire fault. He felt his eyes water as he watched his wife. Wiping the tears from his eyes he controlled himself and announced his presence.

"Hi luv, is it that late already? Oh dear I better get going. I want a rematch." She said to the boys as she removed the green slime.

"Anytime," The boys said in tandem. They looked like deer caught in the headlights. They did not like having Letcher on their home turf.

Edwina thanked them for a lovely time and gave each several hugs and kisses. The boys turned scarlet as they in turn thanked her. They loved being with her and hoped to see her again soon. They waved as Edwina and Letcher left the common room.

'What does she see in that man? How on earth does she stay with him? She deserves better." Remus scowled. She was such a lovely woman and it gave him the creeps to see her with _him_.

"Could be the imperious curse," Sirius stated as if what he said was not a scandalous proposition.

"Sirius don't even joke about that – never." The color left Remus' face and his voice was grave.

"Alright I am sorry it was just said in jest I will never do that again." Sirius adopted his most sincere expression.

Remus huffed and suggested they get ready for bed as it was rather late. Each boy showered and changed into their pajamas. They decided to play one game of wizard chess before going to bed. After a grueling game Remus won, several of the pieces were crying foul. Remus shrugged it off and went to brush his teeth.

When he returned Sirius was already in bed with his bed curtains drawn. The torches were all extinguished. Remus chalked it up to Sirius being really tired from the day's activities. Remus let out a long yawn and crawled into bed.

He felt something moving beneath his blankets.

He kept telling himself to remain calm and not to panic. He gently pulled back the blankets. His brow furrowed at the sight of at least one hundred frogs of all shapes and sizes hopping around his bed. He took a deep cleansing breath. He crossed his legs trying to avoid as many frogs as possible and clasped his hands together and brought them up to his mouth. He rested his elbows on his knees. Vengeance was written all over his face. It intensified as a green tree frog leapt onto head, followed by one leaping on his shoulder and lastly one jumping on the left side of his face.

Sirius pulled back the bed curtains and laughed and laughed and laughed.

Remus just sat there covered in frogs… plotting…scheming…

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: This story is also posted on www. lordoftheportkey com in the fictioneer section that version is more up to date and has pictures as some have asked about having the frogs drawn**

**Phases 1.13.11**

_Friday the 28th_

A gentle snoring was all Remus could hear. Well that and the sound of frogs croaking, some had managed to evade capture. All in all Remus found the sound soothing. It was a wonderful sound that filled summer nights gracing this late December evening. Now Remus thought it was a splendid prank… but now his honor was on the line. He needed to get one Sirius Black back.

Remus pondered his options. There were indeed several things he could do for retaliation. But what would work the best, what would get under Sirius' skin the most? Remus sat up in bed an evil grin forming on his face.

He carefully got out of bed and slowly opened his trunk. He retrieved the book he was searching for, grabbed his wand and crept to his slumbering friend. He smirked as he watched his unsuspecting friend sleep. He had no idea Remus was there. It was times like these that Remus enjoyed being a werewolf. Remus suppressed a laugh, this reminded him of 'The Tell-Tale Heart', except that Sirius did not have an evil eye – and Remus did not want to kill him. Remus found what he was looking for on Sirius' bed side table and headed for the bathroom.

He felt the cold tile on his bare feet. He moved to a far corner and uttered '_Lumos_'. He opened his book to the necessary page and started to perform the needed spell work. When he was finished he crept back to Sirius' side and replaced the bottle.

Remus crawled back under his frog free covers and basked in the glory of his deed. He fell asleep with the biggest smile plastered across his face.

Remus woke to the sound of Sirius singing in the shower and grinned. He briefly debated if he should in fact be here when he got out. He decided it would be best not to be here and quickly dressed and fled the dorm room.

In earnest Remus really wanted to see the results of his spell work, but it would last at least twenty four hours. Remus entered the library and went to his nook. He sat down and took out some parchment and a quill. He wanted to make a list of all the secret passages they had found so far. He reckoned that there were many more waiting to be found.

"Morning Remus, what on earth are you doing here so early?" Cassie said with a long yawn.

"Morning Cassie, I just wanted to get some work done." He stated in a calm manner.

Cassie looked him over and knew something was a miss. She was too tired to pry and decided she would find out eventually anyway. She slowly fell sleep.

Remus worked on his list and even added drawings to help in the passage locations. He was in the middle of drawing the hump backed witch when a loud and irate voice filled the library. Cassie woke with a start.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted not caring who heard.

"Sirius what happened?" It was taking all of Remus' control to show concern and not laugh his arse off.

"I think you know what happened. You had to get back at me for the frogs in your bed. But this…" Sirius was pointing wildly at his hair.

Sirius' beautiful and flawless black hair was now a horrid shade of turquoise. It did not suit him well at all. He stood out like a sore thumb. Inwardly Remus patted himself on the shoulder for a prank well done. Outwardly, he broke down and laughed his arse off. His laughter was joined by Cassie's.

Sirius stood there fuming at his so called friends' behavior. Ok he expected Remus to laugh but Cassie? That hurt. He looked like an idiot. His hair was turquoise, his wonderful hair was turquoise. Remus better pray that it returned to its former state or else he would find himself sporting pink hair. Sirius shuddered at the thought; pink hair was so bloody putrid. He should be thankful Remus did not choose that colour.

Sirius watched as Remus' face turned beet red from laughing. Cassie was trying to keep her composure – it wasn't working out well.

Well, Sirius thought, if you can't beat 'em join' em. And with that he laughed along with his friends. It was a great prank, and he did deserve it. He would have to think of a way to get back at Remus – when he least expected it.

Sirius sat down next to Remus once the laughter had waned. He looked over at what Remus had been working on. He just smiled and shook his head at the meticulous effort put into the list. There were pictures detailing the exact locations of the entrances and what needed to be done to enter. Remus really was a very talented boy. Sirius combed his fingers through his hair and watched as Remus added the final touches to the Honeydukes passage – complete with drawings of various sweets.

"That's excellent Remus. Great idea to have a record of these – you know there have to be more." He raised an eyebrow and a mischievous smirk appeared.

"Why thank you Sirius. Yes I concur there have to be more." Remus turned and looked at Sirius – trying not to laugh anymore at his hair. "Should see if we can't find more? Perfect time since the castle is practically empty."

"Bloody brilliant idea mate –let's go." Sirius stood up and bid farewell to Cassie and headed for the door.

Remus packed up his belongings and also said good bye to Cassie. He followed Sirius out the door.

"Where should we start?" Both boys said at once.

They laughed and then decided start on the fourth floor.

Once they got there they searched every inch of the corridor. They found three knutts, one dung bomb, twenty possible every flavour beans (which they left where they found them), and seven quills. The boys were upset; they had wanted to find better things on their quest. Instead they found no new passages and were covered in filth.

They were going to head back to the common room when Sirius stopped to check his hair in a mirror. He recoiled from the sight. The sight of his hair still shocked him. He tried his best to make it look 'better' to no avail. He started to walk away when he noticed Remus standing in front of the mirror.

It was not like Remus to preen. Sirius went beside his friend and tried to see what was so interesting. He didn't see anything. He was about to ask Remus when he felt a breeze. Granted the castle was drafty but this was coming from _behind_ the mirror. He turned to Remus and saw the heavy look of concentration on his face. Remus was chewing his bottom lip relentlessly and his eyes were screwed up as if trying to formulate a complex Arithmancy equation. It was a look uniquely Remus. Sirius just loved how Remus' mind worked. He could almost see the gears turning and the neurons firing.

Remus' long fingers gently traced the outline of the mirror looking for any triggering mechanism. He was whispering several spells at the mirror. Sirius was ready to call it a lost cause. But not Remus, no he would not let the mirror out thwart him. He sat down opposite the mirror and just stared at it.

Remus knew something was behind the mirror. But how was he going to reveal it? The breeze was coming from the right side. He checked the edges and found nothing. Sneaky mirror, maybe… Something occurred to Remus and he sprung up and moved his hand along the right side. Nothing happened, so he moved his hand farther to the right and heard Sirius gasp in surprise. Remus' hand vanished into the castle wall.

Remus smiled triumphantly – he knew he would figure it out. They were about to enter when they heard a meowing coming from behind them. They looked down to see Mrs. Norris. She had returned to her natural colour and lost her sound effects.

The boys, not wanting to be found by Filch, fled the corridor. The passage would have to be explored at another time. They ran back to the common room where they guessed on what lay beyond the mirror.

**TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed _**

_**Phases 1.13.12**_

_Saturday the 29th_

Remus ran down the deserted corridor. He was breathing heavy; he dove behind a statue of a regal looking witch. Carefully he peered into the corridor and saw a flock of small twittering birds fly by in a flourish. He held his wand at the ready and waited. Sirius was creeping along the corridor. He was much harder to spot now that his hair had returned to its natural colour.

Remus sprang out from his hiding space and hit Sirius with a jinx.

Sirius hated Remus' agility and stealth. He felt a pain on top of his head. Something was trying to burst through his scalp.

And then it did.

And it kept growing and growing. His head bobbed due to the added weight. If looks could kill one Remus J. Lupin would be dead in the corridor. Sirius was sporting the nicest rack of all time. Well a nice rack if you are a deer. He was a ten pointer the envy of every hunter.

Remus knew he should flee and flee quickly. But instead he just laughed, and laughed hard.

"This is not funny Remus – my ex – friend." Sirius was seething with anger.

"I am so sorry Sirius, really I am." Remus tried his best to show he was sincere. It wasn't working; he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"I'll get you for this. You can not run forever." Sirius said as he was grabbing his wand.

Remus knew he should run. But he was frozen to the spot, very much like a deer caught in the headlights. Remus was laughing so hard his side hurt and he couldn't hold back the tears.

Sirius wanted payback and payback he would get. He hurled a jinx at Remus. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. Remus was a perfect target due to his uncontrollable laughter.

As soon as the jinx hit Remus did in fact stop laughing.

"Siri -" That's all Remus managed to get out before he lost his ability to speak. Feelers sprouted out of his head and he dropped to the ground. He began scuttling around in circles. He eyes were so wide Sirius thought they were going to pop out at any moment.

Now it was Sirius' turn to laugh. He was finding it harder to keep his balance and braced himself against the wall. His antlers scraped along the stone wall and Sirius found that it felt good. So he continued to scrape at the wall.

Neither boy saw the approaching figure.

Dumbledore watched the scene before him. Sirius was rubbing his antlers against the stone wall and Remus was scurrying around the floor sporting his new antenna. He wanted to return to his office but knew he had to fix this problem first. He took a deep breath and addressed the boys.

"Would either of you care to explain yourselves?" His face remained calm while he was laughing on the inside. He was impressed at the spell work and was also impressed that this had not happened sooner. They had held out longer than he had expected.

Sirius turned to face the Headmaster. Remus froze mid scuttle and tried to explain. His mouth moved at a dizzying pace but alas no sound came out. Dumbledore turned to Sirius and waited for an answer.

"Sorry Headmaster, we were playing and accidentally hexed each other." Sirius flashed one of his most innocent looks. He really didn't think Dumbledore would buy it, but he had to try.

"You accidentally hexed each other. Is this the same way you accidentally hexed Mrs. Norris and accidentally set a rather ravenous book after our care taker?" Dumbledore looked Sirius straight in the eye. His voice was stern but really hasn't everyone jinxed their friend at some point? Boys will be boys, but not in his castle – well not often.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He glanced at Remus for support and well laughed at the sight of his friend. This wasn't going well at all. So he opted for the truth. It couldn't hurt. He told Dumbledore all about the frogs and turquoise hair that had led down this path of flagrant rule breaking. Dueling was not allowed in the hallways.

He stared at Dumbledore waiting for their punishment. Filch would have a field day with them in detention. Sirius suddenly got worried. It must have shown as Dumbledore smiled.

"What am I going to do with you two?" His eyes twinkled as the boys looking increasingly more uncomfortable.

Remus and Sirius looked at Dumbledore waiting for their punishment. They did deserve whatever they had coming to them. Even though they were aware of this it did not make it any easier. They noticed another figure approaching and their stomachs dropped. If they could have disappeared they would have. This was so embarrassing.

"Hello Albus, I have been looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about –." Edwina surveyed the scene before her and stifled her laughter. "What have my little marauders gotten into this time?" She smiled at the two.

"It seems they have been practicing their dueling skills in the hallways. I was just going to hand out their punishment. I think we would all be safer if they stayed in the Gryffindor tower until classes resume." Dumbledore saw the boys' faces fall. They did not want to be under house arrest. They had places to be and passageways to explore. This was truly horrid.

"Now Albus that is a wee bit harsh, they are just being boys. They are all alone in Gryffindor and an empty castle is very tempting. I do believe you would have done the same in their shoes." She cast Albus a stern look. "I think they just need to get out and have some fun – away from the castle." She wore a look of pure genius.

"What are you suggesting Edwina?" Dumbledore had a good idea where this was headed. He thought the idea was brilliant.

"I was going to go shopping in Hogsmeade and meet Archibald there for dinner. I would be more than happy to take Remus and Sirius with me. It will do them good to get out of this stuffy castle." She looked at Dumbledore and knew she had won.

Dumbledore turned to the boys, "would you like to go with Edwina to Hogsmeade?" Sirius blurted out a 'yes' and Remus nodded his head in agreement. Bless Edwina's heart thought Dumbledore. He would have to send her a nice bouquet and some lemon drops. It was going to be nice and peaceful in the castle today. "Alright, I will withhold my punishment and you may go with Edwina. But you must listen to her and do as she says. If I hear you misbehaved I will hand out a punishment that will be most severe." The boys accepted the terms.

"Good day Edwina and I hope you have a wonderful day." He smiled at her and proceeded to walk down the corridor.

'Now we better get going, don't want to waste time I have shopping to do. I want you two to go get dressed, extra jumper, mittens, scarf, and a hat the works. I do not want you catching cold while in my care. I will meet you by the great hall in ten minutes." She watched as the boys ran down the hall. This was going to be fun she thought. She did enjoy the boys company. They were very special to her. As they disappeared from view she headed towards the great hall.

Nine minutes later the boys skidded to a halt in front of the great hall. Edwina laughed at the sight before her. They were in such a hurry to get ready they forgot one tiny little detail. She raised her wand and stated, "Finite Incantatem." The spells the boys had cast on one another vanished. "Now that's much better. I didn't think you would want to walk around Hogsmeade like that."

They headed out of the castle. The air was crisp. It was such a beautiful day, a sin to be stuck in doors. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. They talked about anything and everything. Edwina was so easy to talk to.

Hogsmeade was wonderful. The shops were decorated for the holiday. Their window displays dazzled with lights and animated Christmas scenes. Honeydukes' window was a true lighting bonanza. Flashing lights of every colour beckoned the boys to come hither. They ran to the window and peeked inside at all the sweets on display. Edwina could have sworn the boys were drooling. She laughed; she remembered that feeling of euphoria.

She ushered the boys inside and watched as they looked over every sweet. Sirius was eyeing the licorice wands and Remus was fawning over the assorted toffees. Edwina purchased several different types of sweets and watched as the boys reluctantly left without a single every flavour bean. Sirius wanted to save his money for Zonko's and Remus was hoping he had enough for a new quill. Edwina was surprised at the boys' restraint. She knew she had none when it came to sweets.

They left the shop and continued on down the street. Edwina loved watching the boys' looks of wonderment. Everything was new to them, and they were soaking in every inch of it to memory. The next shop they went in was Zonko's. Wild hippogriffs could not have stopped Sirius from entering.

Sirius was in heaven. There were jokes of every kind. He looked at all the choices, frog spawn soap, nose biting tea cups, fanged Frisbees, hiccup sweets and naturally dung bombs. He wished he could buy them all, but he only had enough money for a ten dung bombs. He purchased them as he could never have too many dung bombs. Remus just looked at the frog spawn soap in disgust; he had had enough frog dealings.

Edwina and Remus watched as Sirius paid for his items. They were looking at a beautiful tea set and wondered why anyone would want a nose biting tea cup. Such a waste of such an exquisite tea set.

They entered Gladrags Wizardwear next. Edwina needed new dress robes. Luckily, she knew what she wanted and would not take long. While they waited Sirius and Remus looked over the variety of clothing available. Sirius was eyeing the scarves; his had seen better days and was rather battered. Remus was carefully examining a pair of mittens with a look of longing. His own mittens were useless. It hardly mattered if he wore them or not.

A street peddler was pushing his cart past the store window. They boys went out to check out his wares. Edwina finished getting measured and browsed while she waited for her new robes. She picked up several items that her and Archibald needed. She found a wonderful pair of red silk pajamas for him and some great wool socks that screamed when they needed washing. When her robes were done she paid for her items and met up with the boys.

Remus asked if they could stop at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop as he needed a new quill. Sirius reluctantly agreed even though quills were dead boring. Edwina was more than happy to as Archibald needed a quill as well. Remus fell in love with a black and gold pheasant feather quill. His face fell when he saw the price. It was way out of his price range. He ended up buying the one he could afford – a wretched looking quill that he suspected was made with a chicken feather. He was so lost in his own little world of poverty that he did not notice when Edwina was beside him.

"Oh dear look at the time we are going to be late." She looked at her watch and hurried the boys to The Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was devoid of patrons. They chose a booth in the far corner. Madam Rosmerta came to their table and took their drink orders. Edwina opened her handbag and started to pull out the various shopping bags she had acquired.

"Oh I have some things for you two." She placed the various sweets on the table making sure to keep all the fizzing whizbees.

Sirius and Remus looked at the bounty of sweets and were stunned. Simultaneously they thanked her over and over again.

"I enjoyed buying you two the sweets. It means so much to me." Edwina then began to hand Sirius the scarf he was admiring and several pairs of warm socks.

"Thanks you so much, but you shouldn't have." Sirius could feel a flush creeping along his face. It touched him to have her buy these things.

"You're welcome and it was my pleasure. I am much older than you and I believe I know what I should or should not do." She noticed Sirius blush and smiled warmly at him. He was such a dear boy, how could his parents not care for him? If she had her way she would hex the Black's to the end of the world and back. Bollocks for Archibald always holding her back.

Sirius was speechless. He would give anything to have Edwina as a mother. Her kindness and love would make up for having to deal with Letcher.

Still smiling she turned her attention towards Remus. "These are for you Remus." She handed him the mittens, several pairs of warm socks and one black and gold pheasant feather quill.

"Thank you so much. These gifts are lovely and I can't thank you enough." Remus was starting to turn a stunning shade of red. He could feel tears start to well up but held them back. She was a magnificent person. She was so loving and sweet. How did he have the fortune to befriend her? Why did she in turn befriend him? He was just a scrawny eleven year old.

"You're welcome and the happiness I see at giving you two these things is all I need. Always remember that you are two wonderful and charming boys – no matter what anyone else says." The look of joy in their eyes made her heart melt. She just wanted to hug the two and smoother them in motherly kisses.

The mood was broken when her husband arrived. The boys forgetting they were meeting him froze in their seats. Edwina sighed, why did he have to act this way? She scooted over so he could sit. He was sitting opposite Remus. Remus stared at the table finding the fire whiskey stain on the table cloth most fascinating. Sirius scooted at little closer to Remus adopting a defensive posture.

"Sorry I am late luv," He started to lean in to give her a kiss when he remembered they were not alone. "You forgot to tell me that we would be having company." He eyed his wife. They exchanged looks. The type of looks only people who have been married for a long time can understand. They spoke volumes to each other without ever uttering a single word.

"Sorry luv, it was a last minute decision. Dumbledore and I thought it would be good for Remus and Sirius to get away from the castle. It seems they were dueling with each other in the corridors. You should have seen them, Sirius with an impressive set of antlers and Remus sprouting antenna." She finally laughed about the vision she saw. "I am sorry but you two were quite a sight."

They placed their orders for fish and chips and waited. The conversation was forced. Edwina was displeased with the change in the atmosphere. She tried to lighten the mood to no avail. They ate their meals in silence.

They got up to leave and Edwina started to lead the way back to the castle.

"Edwina, I do not want you going to the castle. It is getting dark. You should head home and I will escort these two." His voice adopted a strange tone. It was stern yet at the same time filled fear and concern.

"I am quite able to take care of myself. But I will stay as you will be worried sick otherwise." She turned to the boys, "I had a great time today and please try and stay out of trouble." She hugged each boy and gave them a kiss on the cheek. Sirius and Remus promptly turned beet red.

Letcher and the boys made their way back to the castle. They could hear Edwina cough as she walked in the opposite direction. The trio walked the long distance back to Hogwarts in silence.

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed _**__

_**Phases 1.13.13**_

Sunday the 30th

Both boys ate breakfast in silence. An odd occurrence for them as they usually only stopped talking to swallow. Neither boy noticed the silence as they were lost in their own thoughts. They finished their meal and stood up, ready to leave.

"I need to go to the library." Both boys said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Did I hear you correctly? Sirius Black going to the library without the use of thumbscrews?" Remus felt Sirius' forehead to make certain his friends wasn't ill.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I am not ill I just want to do some research."

Now Remus was truly worried. What had this imposter done with his friend? This was surely a pod person sent to replace Sirius. Remus laughed at the pod person, he would never be fooled!

"Stop looking at me like that. I just want to see if I can find anything on Letcher." Sirius whispered Letcher's name for fear of eavesdroppers.

A smile swept across Remus' face. "I was going to do the same thing."

"Great minds think alike." Sirius' face lit up; with the two of them working together they would surely find what they were looking for.

They entered the library and went straight to their nook. Remus and Sirius noticed that Cassie was not in her portrait. They searched the stacks for any books that might be beneficial to them. They knew very little about Letcher – hence the need to research. They knew he lived in Hogsmeade, was a professor and had a wonderful wife. But they needed to know more. In doing so they hoped to understand why Edwina was in love with such a foul man.

Remus suggested finding old _Daily Prophets_ and books on Hogsmeade. Remus found a promising book entitled '_The History of Hogsmeade_' and Sirius found stacks of _Daily Prophets_. Remus dove right into his book, while Sirius looked at his stack and decided to read over Remus' shoulder for a bit.

"_Hogsmeade is the only entirely wizarding village in Britain. It's a picturesque village of little thatched cottages and shops. It was founded around the same time as Hogwarts by Hengist of Woodcroft. He was driven away from his home by muggle law enforcement agents. He fled to Scotland and settled here. The Three Broomsticks used to be his home."_

Sirius groaned, somehow he knew Remus would read the _whole_ book. Remus, it seemed to Sirius, did not know the concept of skimming.

"_The whole village is enchanted. Muggles who stumble across Hogsmeade only see an over grown field and a dilapidated building. This shields the muggles from the glorious rolling hills, apple orchards and fields of goldenrod."_

"Wow, I never knew Hogsmeade was so pretty. Next time we go there we have to explore more." Sirius said as he looked at the various pictures. Remus shook his head in agreement.

"_Hogsmeade is the wizarding world's largest producer of goldenrod. Hogsmeade is over run by wizards and witches around Valentine's Day, as goldenrod is a common staple in love potions. Long time resident Edwina Letcher is renowned for her crop. It is said to be the best in all of Europe."_

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. I pictured Edwina gardening and figured she'd be the great at it." Sirius said as he looked at the picture of Edwina's home. It did look like a beautiful crop of goldenrod.

"Yes I thought the same and look how huge those plants are. She really has a green thumb." Remus took one last look at the picture before moving on.

"_Hogsmeade has a variety of wildlife. Many wizards vacation here to witness the flutter of a wren, the brown flash of a weasel, the glimpse of a receding fox or even the bobbing white tail of a startled roe deer."_

"Flutter of a wren, who writes like that, what does a flutter look like? Is that why everyone watches wrens to figure out how they flutter?" Sirius bit his lip trying not to laugh; he just wanted to push Remus' buttons. Asking silly questions was sure fire way to do just that.

"It just means to see the wren in flight. Now please let's get back to reading." Remus took a deep breath, he though the handled that very well. Somehow he knew that Sirius was just trying to get a rise out of him. It was going to be a long day indeed.

"_Hogsmeade has had several famous inhabitants. __Uric the Oddball__ the highly eccentric wizard who is most remembered for wearing a jellyfish for a hat. No one knows if he meant to be the weirdest wizard of the ages or if it just came naturally."_

"A jellyfish for a hat – didn't it sting?" Sirius couldn't fathom why anyone would want to wear a jellyfish for a hat.

"I am sure he took the stingers out when he made it into a hat." Remus made a face that resembled someone who was force fed raw haggis. A hat like that just drew attention and Remus was never one for that.

"_Alberic Grunnion inventor of the dung bomb lived here for many years. The Brave Norvel Twonk lived here before he died saving a muggle child from a runaway manticore. __Derwent Shimpling__ lives here as well but he is rarely seen out of his house. He is still purple from eating a whole Venomous Tentacula on a bet_."

"Cool, he ate it on a bet. I like his style." Sirius was in awe over the Derwent Shimpling. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"_Greta Catchlove__ famed author of Charm Your Own Cheese lives near the Three Broomsticks. __Celestina Warbeck__ popular singer is known to walk the streets singing her hits_."

"Merlin, I can't stand her voice. I hope she never is out when we are there." The colour left Remus' face. He sat there wide eyed, a look of fear spreading across his face. The memories of having to listen to her were too painful and plentiful.

"It ok Remus I promise if she is ever out I will cast a silencing charm on her." Sirius laughed at visions of Remus being forced to listen to her music. And he knew that Remus being such a well behaved child would never let on that her voice made his skin crawl.

"_Many of these are buried in Hogsmeade Cemetery. Many ghosts reside there as well. Hogsmeade is also home to the most haunted building in Britain. The Shrieking Shack's ghosts can be heard across town. No one has ever seen the makers of the ruckus_."

Remus felt his face flush. This was being written about _him_. He drove the thoughts out of his mind as he shut the book.

"That was a huge waste of time. Let's hope the Daily Prophets yield some useful information." Sirius proceeded to divide the stack, giving half to Remus.

"Thank you Sirius. We did find out some interesting history about Hogsmeade." Remus said as he took his share of papers.

"Yes we learned to be careful of wandering singers." With a wink Sirius started looking through his papers.

They were beginning to think they would never find anything useful.

"Sirius I found it!" Remus exclaimed and then read the article aloud. "Hogwarts is pleased to announce that Archibald Letcher will be joining the staff this year as the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Archibald and Albus Dumbledore are old friends. They met while Archibald was an auror. Archibald was one of the finest aurors the ministry had ever seen. His early retirement is still veiled in mystery. All that is widely known is that he retired to spend time with his wife Edwina. She is hardly seen without Archibald at her side. The Letcher's are one of the wizarding world's oldest families. We wish him the best at his new post and hope he fairs better than Professor Tobias Bellamy. Tobias is doing well at St.Mungo's though he thinks he is a Venomous Tentacula and tries to sting the healers."

Sirius and Remus read the article again – it couldn't be true. Letcher used to be an auror? It did make sense, but why did he retire? They had to find out more – but where.

After dinner they made their way to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"My dear lady I hate to disturb you but I wondered if I could ask you a question." Remus looked directly at the Fat Lady. His amber eyes emitting a soft glow as he spoke.

"What is it you would like to ask?" Fat Lady spoke, her voice considerably nicer than when she spoke to other students.

"I was wondering if you knew why Professor Letcher quit being an auror."

"Oh dear, I do not remember, Violet told me about it. She had heard it from a portrait – oh which one was it… Why do you ask?" She was becoming suspicious of the fine young man before her.

"I was curious; I read about it in the Daily Prophet and wanted to get more information." Remus never stopped smiling. Sirius kept his mouth shut. The Fat Lady did not care much for him – but she adored Remus.

"Well I will have to ask Violet when she comes by again. I will let you know when she does – now password." She smiled and swung open when the password was given. How could she be suspicious of Remus? He was a model student. She also knew that he would not stop until he had answers.

"Thank you very much." Remus and Sirius said as they stepped through the portrait hole.

Inside the boys talked the night away. They each speculated on why Letcher retired. In time they would figure it out. Sirius hoped it would be a juicy reason that he wanted to keep secret. Sirius was thinking leverage; he still hadn't forgotten how mean he was to Remus. Remus wanted to know if it would explain why Letcher hated him so much.

But did Sirius and Remus really want to know the truth?

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed Sorry for the delay I need a few clones have way too much to do lol but the story is on my live journal and is up to date as to say everything I have written so far is there I am behind here_**

_**Phases 1.13.14**_

_Monday the 31st_

Remus sat in the library and doodled. Yes, he doodled. He had finished all of his assignments already and Sirius was still sleeping. Sirius had wanted to sleep in so he would be wide awake for the night's festivities.

Remus was bored.

He did not think it possible to be bored while surrounded by so many books – but he was. Boredom did not suit him. He started to make a list of what they knew about Letcher.

Things We Know:

He was newly appointed at Hogwarts

He replaced Tobias Bellamy as DADA professor - who thinks he is a Venomous Tentacula

Married to Edwina – who is way to good for him

Edwina seems to love him very much – Imperious curse?

Edwina knew his name before they officially met

Edwina took Sirius to visit him in the hospital wing

Edwina brought a tree – had it in an innocent looking handbag

Letcher added chocolate ornaments – not poisonous

Very protective of Edwina – well shows good judgment there

Used to be an auror

Lives in Hogsmeade

Detests Dark Creatures

Oh and he hates me – with a passion

Things We Need To Find Out:

Why did he leave his job of auror

Why did he take the teaching job

Why is a man like him with a woman as great as Edwina

Why does he have to hate me

"Hello Remus, how are you today?" Cassie said from her portrait. She looked as if she had just woken up. She was trying to stifle a yawn.

"I am fine thanks and you?" Remus was grateful for her arrival. At least now he had someone to talk to.

"I am good. I can't wait to see the fireworks tonight. I am hoping to find a painting with a good view." Cassie's face radiated with excitement. She loved New Year's Eve. She enjoyed the fireworks ushering in a new year.

"Sirius and I are planning on watching the fireworks as well. I think he wants to sneak up to the astronomy tower. He reckons the view will be best there." He smiled. He was happy to watch the fireworks with Sirius but he just did not care much for holiday.

"So Remus what are your resolutions for the upcoming year?" She said with a slight giggle. She could just picture him saying 'study harder'.

"I don't know I usually do not make any resolutions. Perhaps be nicer to everyone and study harder." He looked puzzled as Cassie burst into laughter. "What's so amusing?"

"You are my dear. Study harder, really that is a lame resolution. You are already one of the best students here. Stop being such a stuffed shirt, loosen up, you are only eleven once – have fun."

"I am sorry my resolutions are so poor. What do you suggest for me then?" He cast a defensive look at her. He was not a stuffed shirt. He had loads of fun. Who jinxed Mrs. Norris? Who turned Sirius' hair turquoise and made him sprout antlers? He was very capable of having fun thank you very much. "Hmpf."

"Don't get your bloomers in a bunch."

"I most certainly do not wear bloomers." Remus' voice was filled with indignation.

"That's not what I meant. It's just an expression. I know you are more than capable of having fun and pulling off pranks. I meant that you need to loosen up about you know what. You are eleven and already act like you are fifty. You are carrying too much responsibility for your age. I know you need to be careful but you are not a walking time bomb. I think you would also do well to tell your friends about it or just Sirius. He is a smart lad and he is worried about you. He knows you are hiding something." Cassie was relieved to see Remus lose some of his defensive posture.

"I just can't now. But I promise to try and maybe someday I can tell Sirius about it but not now." Remus was startled to see Sirius strut towards him.

"Tell me what?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Remus.

Remus' face fell. "Tell you about my lame resolution to study harder."

"Merlin, is it possible for you to study harder? Would you just move your trunk and bed in here? Sorry mate but that is lame." He glanced over to Cassie's portrait, reluctant to make eye contact with Remus. If he looked into those eyes he would see that Remus was hiding something else from him.

"So what is your resolution Sirius?" Cassie asked trying to get the conversation off Remus.

Sirius glanced over to Remus and saw the list. "My resolution is to figure out what Letcher is hiding. I plan on finding secrets this coming New Year." He looked Remus in the eye as he spoke and for a brief moment thought he saw fear. Yes, Sirius thought, I will find out yours no matter how long it takes.

"What about you Cassie any resolutions for you?" Sirius turned to face her.

"My resolution is to be more helpful to the students who ask. I also want to explore more of the castle's paintings." She looked directly at Sirius as she spoke, emphasizing her first resolution.

Sirius stared at Cassie. He would have to remember her resolution it may come in handy. He was certain that Cassie knew about Remus, and wanted to tell him, but couldn't. Remus was too busy worrying and chewing his lip to notice the looks exchanged between Sirius and Cassie.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Happy New Year!" The boys said in unison. Remus and Sirius sat in the astronomy tower and watched as the fireworks began. Remus thought it was a magnificent sight to behold. He had to give Sirius credit; the astronomy tower had the best view. He watched as the multitude of colours danced across the night sky. He had never seen anything like it.

Remus looked at Sirius and thought about the great holiday he had had with him. James and Peter would be back tomorrow. Would things change between Sirius and himself? Sirius and James were usually the ones attached to the hip. Would Remus be cast aside? Remus let out a small laugh. He would try and keep the resolution Cassie had made for him. He would not worry about it and would have the best New Year possible.

Sirius watched the fireworks and thought about his resolution. He thought of the best ways to go about finding information on both Letcher and Remus. He would find what he was looking for – he was a Black after all.

Albus and Minerva were sitting on a sofa in his office. They were sipping nettle wine and eating lemon sherbets. They watched the fireworks and wished each other a happy New Year.

Archibald and Edwina were sitting on a blanket. They held each other close and watched the color bursts in the night sky. They kissed each other passionately and wished for a great New Year.

Everyone always wishes for a better New Year. Does it ever happen?

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

__

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed Figured I would post another chapter _**

_**Phases 1.13.15**_

_Tuesday the 1st_

Sirius groaned as he opened his eyes. He could not believe that this was the last day of the holidays. Tomorrow classes would resume. With another groan he rolled over and shut his eyes to the offending sunlight.

Remus lay in bed and thought about the holidays. He had had a great time. Cassie was right; he had gotten all worked up over nothing. The full moon came and went without incident. He had met Edwina one of nicest people he had ever known. He got closer to Sirius. He turned to observe the sleeping form of his friend. Sirius was a great friend. He seemed very protective of those he cared about. Remus had witnessed this in the way Sirius acted towards Letcher.

Maybe Sirius would not care that he was a werewolf. It would be nice to have someone other than Cassie to confide in. He hated to lie to Sirius but for now he did not have a choice. He resolved to tell Sirius the truth – in time. He felt it was still too early to drop such a bombshell.

Remus was sad to see the holidays end but was also glad. He missed going to classes. He groaned. He really was lame, missing classes. Yet, his friends saw something more in him – he wasn't sure what but was glad they did. Aside from his monthly problem he felt like a 'normal' boy. He got misty eyed when he thought about the past four months. He rolled his eyes- he really was lame.

The boys sat in the common room. Remus was reading Shakespeare's sonnets and Sirius was rushing to finish Letcher's assignment. Sirius was muttering about the injustice of giving so much homework during a holiday break. Remus chuckled this is why he finished his early. Sirius really wanted to read more of _Great Expectations_. Remus had been reading it with Sirius and said he would not read more until Sirius finished his work. He had to put his foot down. If he gave in Sirius would never finish his work.

Sirius and Remus sat in the great hall and filled their plates. Roasted chicken was on the menu tonight. Tonight Remus watched on as Sirius stuffed himself. Rushing to get his homework done must have depleted all his strength.

"Hey save some for us mate." James said as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down opposite Sirius. He looked tired. Remus thought he too had a last minute homework session.

"You had enough to eat on the train. I am sure you bought loads of sweets." Sirius said while trying to swallow a rather large piece of chicken.

"Hi James," Remus said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Hi Remus and yes I did buy sweets but Peter ate most of them." James started to fill his plate. He stole the roll off of Sirius' plate.

"Hey get your own roll." Sirius said with a huff as he proceeded to take Remus' roll.

"I did not eat that many James. I seem to recall seeing you stuff three cauldron cakes in your mouth at once." Peter sat down and added some potatoes and a small amount of chicken to his plate.

"Hi Peter," Sirius and Remus said in unison.

"Thank you for the chocolate frogs James and thank you Peter for the Every Flavour Beans." Remus was in turned thanked by James for the sugar quills and Peter thanked him for the cauldron cakes.

"Thanks for the gifts." Sirius said to both boys. "How was your holiday?"

"The usual, over ate and watched the relatives get totally pissed." James laughed as he explained about Uncle Thaddeus and his charming of the Christmas turkey. "So there it was doing the can-can on the table. What a mess it made thought mum would have a hippogriff. Gravy and potatoes everywhere, I think my mum is still getting potatoes off the ceiling." All the boys laughed.

"My holidays were not that eventful. It was nice to be home again. How were your holidays?" Peter asked gesturing towards Sirius and Remus.

"They were great." Sirius and Remus answered in tandem.

"We had a great time. We have the dorm room decorated – complete with tree." Sirius was grinning at the mention of the tree.

"Cool." Peter and James replied.

"We even had a feast in the dorm room. Hmmm what else happened, we found a way to get to Honeydukes." Sirius' voice was now barely a whisper. "We had a trip to Hogsmeade, got slaughtered by the Ann Bonny, Remus got snogged by Esmeralda, turned Mrs. Norris red, were overrun by frogs, found out that I do not look good in turquoise, and sprouted antlers and antenna." Sirius said in a tone that suggested these were all run of the mill events.

James and Peter just sat there, mouths open and their eyes wide. They were speechless – what had happened here while they were away?

"Would you care to explain what happened – in detail." James said when he finally regained the use of his voice.

Sirius and Remus laughed at the clueless looks their friends where giving them. They said they would explain, in detail, in the privacy of the dorm room. They grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice and headed toward the Gryffindor tower.

James and Peter flew to the dorm room, eager to hear what happened. They sat on the floor by the Christmas tree. Peter and James remarked on how festive their room looked. The tree was nice as well but a little sparse on ornaments. Remus and Sirius laughed as they had eaten most of the ornaments.

"Well out with it – what happened?" James blurted out as soon as Sirius sat down.

Sirius and Remus explained the holidays in great detail. They told of Cassie telling them of the secret passage that led to Honeydukes. Their prank war was embellished into being a grand event that spanned the whole castle. Then they started on Edwina and all she did for them. James thought it was evident that his friends really cared for her. They spoke of her in high regards and had such dopey looks on their faces.

James and Peter both wanted to meet Edwina. They too were confused as to why she was married to Letcher. Letcher's actions were perplexing them. They found it odd that he added the chocolate ornaments to the tree. He seemed to hate Remus with every fathom of his being. James also thought the fact that he used to be an auror strange. Why would he leave such a great job?

Sirius was pleased to learn that James and Peter wanted to find out more. With the four of them working on this they were sure to find answers. Sirius would have to talk to James privately at some point. He wanted to address his concerns and suspicions about Remus. Maybe James would have an idea as to what he was hiding.

The boys settled down in their beds. Remus checked his for unwanted occupants first.

"You know I kinda like the name 'Marauders'. It's kinda like the musketeers but not as noble. It has a mischievous quality to it." James said letting out a long yawn.

Remus entered the dorm room after his last class. The house elves had taken the tree away. The room felt so empty now. He went to his trunk and took out the quill Edwina had given him. He didn't take this quill to classes; he did not want to lose it. He saved it for doing homework, writing letters and writing in his journal. He loved how the ink flowed out of it smoothly. He settled on his bed and started to work on his History of Magic assignment.

"I'm sorry but it's just too funny." James burst into the room laughing hysterically.

"James if you want to live you will shut up." Sirius entered the room his face red with anger. His legs were wobbling uncontrollably.

Remus bit his tongue; he did not want to laugh at his friend's predicament. "What happened?"

"Snivellus happened, he blindsided me with a jelly legs jinx." Sirius' jaw was clenched so tightly Remus was sure his teeth would shatter.

"But you did hurl a slug vomiting charm at him. Snivellus was looking rather green as he ran down the corridor. My guess is that he is in the loo counting slugs. Well done mate." James slapped Sirius on the back as a sign of approval. The motion caused Sirius to wobble more. He looked ridiculous as he wobbled across the room and landed on Remus' bed – nearly landing on his quill.

"Sirius be careful!" Remus exclaimed as he pushed Sirius off his parchment.

"Sorry Remus but my legs have a mind of their own." Sirius growled, "I'm gonna get Snivellus back for this."

"Didn't you already get him back? I think vomiting slugs is more than adequate payback." Remus tried to be the voice of reason but he knew it was pointless.

"He's got a point Sirius." James had to admit Remus was right. It disappointed him as he wanted to see what Sirius would do.

"True, but he deserves more for making me look like a fool." Sirius' face grew redder as thought about all the students that saw him wobble away.

"Ah it's your pride that took the biggest blow." Remus smiled at his friend. "Then by all means get him back and get him good." Remus said in his most sarcastic voice.

Remus looked Sirius in the eye and saw a grin forming. Sirius' eyes twinkled with mischief. Sirius embraced the boy and sprang from the bed.

"Thanks Remus! I need to go plan." He was smiling broadly as he wobbled out of the room.

"I was being sarcastic Sirius!" Remus looked over at James. James grinned and hopped off the bed and ran after his friend. Remus rolled his eyes there was no way he could stop this from happening.

"Where is James going in such a hurry? And why is Sirius walking funny?" Peter asked Remus as he entered the room.

"Hi Peter, the short version, Sirius was hit by a jelly legs jinx. I am pretty sure James went to help him plan revenge on Snape."

"Oh sorry I missed it. Can you help me with Binns' assignment I keep getting the goblins mixed up?" Peter's voice took on a pleading tone.

"Sure Peter." Remus motioned for Peter to take a seat on the empty bed next to him.

Remus and Peter worked on their assignment until it was time for dinner. They headed down to the great hall. Peter was in a great mood, he always was when Remus helped him with his work. Remus had a way of motivating him to try harder. Remus was never condescending he treated Peter as an equal.

They were surprised to see Sirius and James already seated. They were eating so fast Remus held his wand at the ready in case one of them choked. He asked them what they were up to and received a series of grunts in reply. Remus gave up trying to understand them and concentrated on eating. Sirius and James finished their plates and uttered a quick goodbye and headed out of the great hall.

"What was that all about?" Peter questioned while swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

"I do not know and I feel we are safer being out of the loop on this one." Remus said his eyes following the two out of the room.

The dorm room was enveloped in darkness. Peter snored and Remus was tossing and turning trapped in another nightmare. Sirius slipped out of bed and stopped in front of Remus' bed. He wanted to release him from his troubled sleep but James nudged him out the door.

They slipped through the portrait hidden under James' invisibility cloak. They carefully made their way to the defense against the dark arts classroom. They slipped the cloak off and Sirius opened the bag he had been carrying.

"Do you think we have enough?" James whispered.

"Sure we do, now we just have to disillusion them." Sirius started to gingerly handle the dung bombs and place them on the table.

"Make sure to put extra on Snivellus' seat. Are you sure the pressure of someone sitting on them will cause them to explode?" James said while casting the disillusionment charm on the dung bombs.

"Yes it should have the same effect as throwing them." Sirius searched for the prepared dung bombs and placed them on the Slytherin's seats.

"Man this place is going to reek tomorrow. I hope Letcher doesn't blame Remus for this." James said feeling suddenly guilty. He did not want to get his friend in trouble. Letcher was sure to go after Remus.

"If he does I will step up and assume responsibility for it. If he still goes after Remus I will go and tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore will not let Remus be punished for something he did not do." Sirius was determined to keep Remus safe. If he had to go to Dumbledore he would.

They placed the last dung bomb and congratulated each other on a job well done. They slipped under the cloak and headed back to Gryffindor tower. They were busy contemplating what the reaction to their prank would be.

"What's this ickle firsties out of bed?" Peeves the poltergeist said with great fervor.

The boys stopped dead in their tracks. Why had they been so careless? It was only a matter of time before Filch and that blasted cat arrived. They quickly assessed their options, and the only one that might work was to run. They high tailed it back to the dorm. They could still hear Peeves shouting as they reached the portrait hole.

James climbed into bed without bothering to change. As Sirius walked to his bed he noticed that Remus was still thrashing about. He walked over and gently nudged Remus' arm. Remus rolled over and seemed to settle down. Sirius placed the blanket around him and headed towards his own bed.

Sirius climbed into his bed and could not sleep. He was starting to worry that Remus would get blamed for his actions.

The students waited outside the defense against the dark arts classroom. Professor Letcher opened the door and the students began to file in. As the Slytherins sat down the room began to fill with a putrid odour. It was all happening so quickly that the other Slytherins did not notice in time and sat down as well. Soon the room was thick with the horrid smell. The aroma was palpable. Students started to gag and rush to open the windows in hopes of airing out the classroom. Snape looked like he was about to pass out. Several students began to vomit from the stench.

Sirius and James were having a hard time containing their laughter. Peter suspecting what had happened laughed. Remus just stared at Sirius and James a look of utter terror on his face. How could they have pulled a prank in Letcher's class knowing he would be blamed?

Professor Letcher was fuming. He strode over to Remus. "Detention for you Mr.Lupin and fifty points from Gryffindor."

Remus stared at the irate professor. He started to respond when Sirius cut him off.

"Remus had nothing to do with it. I did it. Stop blaming Remus for everything you old pillock." Sirius shouted at Letcher. Their eyes were locked and the whole class went silent.

"Ah the noble Mr. Black is protecting his friend. Well if that's the way you want it, then you can have detention tonight. You're detention will be with me – the old pillock." Letcher scowled. "Anyone else care to protect Mr. Lupin?" He scanned the room making sure to linger on every student. "Class is dismissed, Mr. Black see me about your detention." Letcher went to his desk and checked the chair before sitting down.

James, Peter and Remus waited outside of the classroom for Sirius.

"I think it will take weeks for the smell get out." Remus said somberly.

"Yup, but it was worth it. But I do feel like I should tell Letcher that I helped Sirius. It isn't fair for him to get in trouble and not me." James was staring at the floor.

"Why didn't you guys tell me I would have helped you?" Peter was hurt at being left out.

"Why did you guys have to do that prank in Letcher's class? Why didn't you wait to pull it off in potions? I thought we had agreed not to prank in his class after the bludger incident." Remus contained his disappointment. He really thought he could trust them – he was wrong.

Sirius exited the classroom and joined his friends. "That went well. Did you see the look on Snivellus' face?" Sirius' smile faded as he saw the expressions on his friends' faces.

James apologized for not getting detention with him. Peter congratulated them both on a great prank. And Remus looked like an injured puppy. Sirius felt bad for getting Remus yelled at.

"Great prank." Remus tried to sound pleased at the spectacle but his voice betrayed him. He didn't want to be around Sirius at the moment and stormed off – leaving a stunned Sirius behind.

Remus marched out of the castle ignoring the looks he received. He went outside and walked towards the Whomping willow. It was bitter cold and he wasn't dressed appropriately. How could Sirius have done this after what happened last time? He was glad he hadn't told Sirius about himself. He could see that it would be a major mistake. Sirius didn't respect him – Sirius must have known he would be blamed. He prodded the knot and entered the tunnel. He walked down the tunnel and entered the small room. He never thought he would come here when he didn't have to. But it was the only place he could be certain they wouldn't find him. He sat down in a far corner. He sat with his arms on his knees resting his head on his arms. He was shivering uncontrollably and felt completely alone.

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Phases 1.14**_

Sirius watched as Remus walked away in a huff. He was obviously very upset at what Sirius and James had done. Sirius berated himself for hurting Remus. He really could be an arse. How could he have put his petty need for revenge over his friend's need to lie low in that class?

Sirius ignored James and Peter's protests as he ran after Remus. He had to apologize and make things right between them. Sirius stepped out and felt the cold air wash over him. It was freezing and Remus wasn't wearing anything remotely warm enough. Oh great he would be responsible for Remus getting frostbite. He had to find him. He scanned the area for any signs of him.

He found fresh footprints in the snow and followed them. Hopefully Remus would hear him out and accept his apology. Sirius was shivering as he walked. He should have gotten his winter robe before running out. The one he was wearing was losing the battle with the frigid air.

The trail came to an end and Sirius was perplexed. They ended in front of the Whomping willow. He stood there and stared. Where had Remus gone? He didn't have a broom with him so he did not fly away. Visions of dragons swooping down and taking off with Remus filled his head. He took a step closer; maybe he had climbed the tree.

_WHACK_

Sirius landed flat on his back in the snow. He was seeing stars, but he could make out the swinging branches of the Whomping willow. He felt blood trickle down his cheek. He tentatively touched the area and winced. It hurt like bloody hell but he still felt the wound. It was a good sized gash above his left eyebrow. He felt the warm blood flow steadier and it was running into his eye. He thought it might be wise to go see Madam Pomfrey.

He walked a few uneasy steps and fell face first in the snow. He rolled over and looked at the sky. From the corner of his eye he saw the Whomping willow's branches swinging madly. Everything was getting blurry, but he could make out the figure of Remus running towards him.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Remus asked as he searched his pockets frantically for a handkerchief.

"I'm fine. Remus I'm sorry." Sirius couldn't look at him and instead cast his gaze on the tree behind him. "I should've thought about what trouble it would cause for you. Can you forgive me?" Sirius continued to stare at the willow when something dawned on him. "Where were you?" He asked in an accusing tone and then began to fade out.

Remus didn't have time to contemplate Sirius' question. At last he found his handkerchief and pressed it against Sirius' wound. He needed to get him to Madam Pomfrey.

Luckily the grounds were deserted. He would have to support Sirius. He helped him to his feet and put his arm around his waist. He was supporting all of Sirius' weight and could easily take him back to the castle. Sirius was trying to stay conscious, resting his head on Remus' shoulder. Remus could feel Sirius' warm breath against his neck.

Remus steered them towards the secret passage that led to the hospital wing. He was thankful that he had his added strength to carry Sirius. Merlin who knew what would have happened otherwise. They reached the hospital wing and entered.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked over to Sirius.

"Sirius got too close to the Whomping willow. I was walking the grounds and spotted him." Remus felt it best not to mention that he was in the shack. "I tried to dress the wounds the best I could." He explained as he watched Madam Pomfrey tend Sirius' injury.

"And lucky for him you did. But I think a pepper up potion and he should be good as new. Nothing is seriously wrong with him. Did anyone see you use the passage?" She turned to face Remus.

"No, I made sure no one saw us. But are you sure he is alright? He has detention with Professor Letcher tonight. Maybe he should stay here overnight to be certain." Remus said as he looked over his sleeping friend, hoping he would be spared Letcher's night of horror.

"He will be fine and I am afraid will be able to serve his detention. One I am sure he justly deserves. I have a few questions for you, do you mind?" She motioned to her office. Once inside she closed the door.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes. Remus knew of a passageway and didn't tell him, why? He was still shocked that Remus basically carried him the whole way here. Where had Remus been anyway? Madam Pomfrey and Remus left her office and walked towards Sirius.

"Good to see you awake Mr. Black, and how are you feeling?" She asked while looking over his wound.

"I feel like my head is about to explode." He gave Madam Pomfrey his most pitiful look. He was hoping to convince her to get him out of detention.

"Well what do you expect? You were told not to go near that tree for a reason. That pitiful look will not work on me Mr. Black. You are quite capable of serving your detention. I will inform Professor Letcher to bring you here in haste if you collapse." After a final inspection of Sirius' condition she scooted them out the door.

Sirius and Remus walked down the corridor in silence. Sirius looked at his friend's face trying to read the expression he saw there. Remus just looked straight ahead ignoring Sirius' attempts at conversation. Remus turned off to go to the library. Sirius decided it was best not to follow and headed to the common room. He would give Remus some space and hope that it would help.

Grudgingly Sirius made his way to Letcher's office for his detention. He took a deep breath and steadied his resolve as he opened the door. The office was dark, lit only by a few torches. It was extremely cluttered. Books and papers filled the many bookcases in the room. The walls were bare, not a single picture was hung.

Professor Letcher looked up from the paper he was grading. He looked different. He looked exhausted. Sirius was taken aback by this; it looked like Letcher was trapped in his own personal hell. For one fleeting moment he felt compassion for Letcher. Sirius wondered if everything was alright with Edwina. Sirius panicked what if something had happened to her. He opened his mouth to ask Letcher about it when he heard the door open.

"Luv are you ready?" Edwina's voice was void of emotion. "Hello Sirius."

"Hello Edwina." Sirius replied looking her over to make sure she was ok.

"I'll be ready in a moment." Letcher looked at Sirius. "I need to leave. For your detention you are to alphabetize the all the books. When you are finished you may leave. I warn you not to dismiss this detention or to handle anything other than the books, understood?"

"Yes sir." Sirius replied earnestly.

He watched as Letcher walked towards his wife. He lovingly placed his arm around her and walked out of the office. Sirius stood there for a moment and tried to process what he just witnessed. Letcher left him alone for detention and didn't reprimand him further for what he had done. What is going on? Was he dreaming?

Sirius set off to organize the books. He did not want to take any chances; something fishy was surely going on. He began to take the books off the shelves and place them into piles accordingly. He worked diligently. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

He was about to place the last book on the shelf, _Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried_ by Gulliver Pokeby, when a letter fell out. Sirius stared at the letter lying on the floor and then quickly looked at the ceiling. He should just pick it up and place it back in the book. It was not his business to read it. Letcher would know if he did, wouldn't he? He picked it up and was going to put it back when his curiosity got the better of him.

He looked around to make certain no one was near and with trembling hands opened the letter.

_Dear Archibald,_

_I am sorry to hear that you are leaving your position of auror. _

_Although I can understand your reasons behind it, it still saddens me. _

_The ministry is losing one of the best aurors they ever had. I hope that_

_after you have taken some time you will return. Either way please keep _

_in touch. If you or Edwina ever need anything do not hesitate to contact_

_me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Heinrich_

Sirius read the letter several times. When he was sure he had not missed anything, he folded the letter and placed it back in the book. He set the book on the shelf. He checked his work to make sure there were no mistakes. When he was certain Letcher could find nothing wrong he left.

As he walked back to the Gryffindor tower he thought about what he had read. Why did Letcher leave the ministry?

**TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed _**

_**Phases 1.15**_

Remus sat in the library. He had cast aside his Herbology homework. Instead he watched the other students. It was Valentine's Day and the castle was overrun by love struck students. He smiled as he watched the girls blush at receiving a card. The boys, he was surprised, also blushed like mad when either giving or receiving cards. He thought it was a crazy holiday.

Remus did not see himself ever acting like this. A relationship was not worth the bother. He didn't think he would ever find a girl who would accept his condition. Nah he would live a solitary life. This way he would never have to worry about forgetting important dates or saying the wrong thing about her shoes. He shuddered at the thought.

But he continued to watch as the older students made goofy faces at their valentine's. He looked on as they all got excited about dates to Hogsmeade. Sickening, luckily his train of thought was broken by the arrival of Sirius and James.

"I thought we would be able to escape the love struck in here." James said as he surveyed the library.

"I will never act like that." Sirius gestured to the couples and sat down next to Remus. "Girls would just get in the way of our marauding."

"Absolutely." Remus chuckled; he didn't think Sirius would escape girls. The girls from their class already were eyeing him. They were constantly pointing, giggling and turning beet red when caught.

"Look," Sirius nudged Remus' arm and motioned towards a table occupied by first and second years. "Don't they know that they look ridiculous when the gawk?" Sirius wore a look of pure disgust.

Remus smiled at his friend. He was glad that he forgave Sirius for his stupidity. The prank against Letcher didn't actually get him into trouble. He did miss spending time with Sirius. Since the holidays ended he spent more time in the library and Sirius spent more time with James. He knew that would happen, but he missed it anyway.

He was watching a particularly nauseating couple in the far corner of the library when he heard owls swoop in. He heard a gasp and looked over to see Sirius hold up a pick envelope. Sirius looked like he was about to lose his lunch. Remus bit on his lower lip to keep from laughing. He looked over at James and saw a matching look of revulsion.

Sirius looked at his envelope and slowly opened it. He slid out a Valentine's Day card. It was covered in pink and red hearts of all sizes. He opened it and read 'Be my Valentine'. It was signed Ellen. He scanned the library to find the culprit, a first year Hufflepuff. He spotted her across the room blushing and smiling at him. He quickly looked at James as he opened his.

James received a similar card, but it was signed Heather. She was a first year Hufflepuff as well. James turned scarlet and stared back at Sirius. Remus couldn't hold back any longer, he burst into a fit of laughter.

James and Sirius turned to look at their ex-friend.

"What is so funny Remus?" Sirius asked.

"You two, you should see the looks on your faces! I can't believe you got cards." Remus was starting to tear up from his laughter.

"Hmm I am guessing our looks will be nothing compared to yours." Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. He pointed to the book Remus had been reading.

Remus' eyes widened in shock, he slowly turned his gaze to his book. There on the book was a pink envelope similar to the ones James and Sirius had gotten. He was afraid to open it. Who would send _him_ a card? With a trembling hand he slid out the card. It was different from the ones his friends had gotten. It was truly a homemade card. It had a single heart. It had the pattern of roses outlined in gold. It had raffia tied to the middle of it. Remus could tell that whoever made this spent time on it. It was very nice, much better than the one Sirius and James had received.

He opened it and read the inscription, 'Be my Valentine' and it was signed Jessica. Remus looked up to see if she was in the library. She was sitting with Ellen and Heather. She was not looking at him; rather she had her nose in a book. Remus suppressed a smile; she was a Ravenclaw through and through.

"Remy's got a girl friend." Sirius and James chortled.

"Bugger off you two." Remus huffed as he gingerly placed the card back in its envelope. He put it in his book so it would not get damaged.

He knew his face had to be beet red. He glared at his friends until they left the library. When he was sure they were gone he took out the card. He read it again and wondered why he had received it. He had only spoken to Jessica a few times. What did she see that he did not? Or was this some kind of sick joke?

Remus' so called friends teased him all day. He just did his best to ignore them. He waited for the others to finish using the showers before he went in. When he finished showering he climbed in to bed. He said to good night to them and rested his head on his pillow. James and Peter said good night and closed their bed curtains.

"Good night Remus, sleep well and hope you have great dreams about Jessica." Sirius snickered as he quickly closed his curtains.

The other boys laughed. Remus growled and closed his eyes. He hoped for a quick passage into slumber.

Remus tossed and turned. His sleep was restless. It was strange. He couldn't put a finger on what was different. He woke feeling tired and very snarky. He got up and dressed. He sat on his bed and waited for the others to awaken. He watched them intently.

He turned his gaze to Sirius. He watched as the boy slept. His eyes followed the movement of his chest with every breath. He crept over to Sirius' bed and knelt beside it. He parted the bed curtain and watched. Sirius' eyes move back and forth in tune with his dream. Sirius' lip twitched. He just watched. He heard the others begin to stir and left.

Remus felt strange and decided to go get something to eat. He was still restless. He just picked at his food. He sniffed the air and turned to see his friends enter the great hall. Sirius sat next to him as usual and that seemed to put him at ease.

They got up to go to class and Remus watched Sirius and James walk ahead of him. Remus smiled as Sirius took the seat next to him in Letcher's class. Letcher seemed to be having an off day. He wasn't nearly the bastard he usually was towards Remus. He actually seemed to be nice to him.

Remus entered the dorm room and kicked his trunk. He was furious that Sirius and James took off to plan a prank. Sirius didn't ask him to come along. Sirius was hanging all over James today. He let out a long growl. He wanted to plan pranks with Sirius today.

Remus crawled into bed not even bothering to change. Hopefully a good night's sleep would clear his head. He wanted to shake this mood he was in.

Sirius entered the room and saw Remus sleeping. Well if you could call it sleeping, he was thrashing about. His blankets were on the floor in a heap. Sirius walked over to Remus and sat next to him. He covered him in the blankets and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Shh it's alright Remus." Sirius whispered.

Remus seemed to rest on his side. He stopped tossing and turning. His breathing slowed as well. Sirius stayed where he was and watched Remus. Why had he acted so strangely today? It was very unlike him to be so agitated. He wished he knew what Remus saw when he slept. It pained him to see him tormented by his dreams.

Sirius had talked to James about his concerns. James thought it was nothing to worry about. He didn't think anything was wrong – just that Remus was a private person. He obviously didn't want them to know. James thought that if it was something important Remus would tell them.

Sirius believed it was important.

**TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed _**

_**Phases 1.16**_

Remus sat outside the castle entrance. He scanned the dark and cloudy skies for incoming owls. It was a miserable day and his mood matched.

It was his birthday, he had turned twelve. He prayed he would be able to intercept any owls his family may have sent. He had specifically asked them not to send him anything. He asked them to hold any cards and gifts until he returned home at the end of the term.

He couldn't let anyone find out that today was his birthday. He had told his friends that it was on February 29th. He had not wanted to use the 'my mum's ill' excuse again for his monthly departure. So he had concocted a lie about his birthday and that many relatives were coming to visit.

It had sounded like a good idea at the time. Maybe Sirius was starting to rub off on him. He actually hadn't thought something through.

When he had told his friends about it they gave him an assortment of Honeydukes chocolate. He loved it but felt guilty. His guilty conscious could have been the reason for the wolf's extra destructive behavior in the shack. He had given himself a nasty scar. It meandered across his abdomen. Luckily it hadn't been too deep.

So now here he was trying to prevent any possible complications. He groaned as it started to rain. Remus tried to find some type of shelter from the rain. He had to wait longer. He had not seen the morning owls fly by yet.

What a great birthday here he was up early after a long night of astronomy. He was steadily getting drenched and he was getting cold. He hated being cold.

He was grumbling to himself when he spotted the owls fly past. One small tawny owl veered off from the others and flew towards Remus. It landed on the ground in front of Remus and released its burden.

Remus watched as the owl flew towards the owlery in search of some treats. He bent down and picked up the package and letter. They were from his mum and dad. He opened the letter first.

_My Dearest Remy,_

_Happy 12th birthday! My little boy is growing up so fast. I know you wanted me to hold on to these until you came home. But you are my only son and I wanted you to have something today. I hope you have a great day. I miss you so much Remy, I know I shouldn't but I do._

Remus knew how much his mum missed him. He knew she wanted him to stay home and be tutored. But she also knew what a great experience this would be for him. He hated to have her worry. He continued to read his letter.

_I wish you really would come home every month. Yes, I know I need to give in and realize you are growing up and don't need to be coddled. Soon you won't need me anymore. It is a mother's purgative to want to hold on to her child for as long as she can._

Remus would have to write his mum later today. She meant the world to him and he didn't want her to worry. She had given so much up for him. For a brief moment he thought he should go back home. With a heavy sigh he continued to read.

_So have you talked to Jessica at all? She did send you that lovely Valentine's Day card. She seems like a sweet girl – she has excellent taste! _

_Son – don't worry about Jessica. Girls just do that sort of thing. Just put a frog in her hair – that should scare her away. Have a great birthday and be careful._

_--dad_

Remus laughed out loud. He couldn't believe his dad had told him to put a frog in her hair. He was certain his mum would not approve. He went back to reading the letter.

_Remy, I do not want to get an owl from Dumbledore saying you put any creature in any girl's hair!_

_Have a great birthday Remy. Hope to hear from you soon._

_With Love,_

_Mum & Dad_

Remus folded the letter up and placed it in his pocket. He turned his attention towards the package. He opened it to reveal a new jumper. It was Ravenclaw blue. His mother seemed to think he should be in Ravenclaw and the sorting hat had made a mistake.

He would have to write his parents. Maybe he would have time before class. He headed towards the castle doors.

Remus was walking down the corridor careful not to make too much of a mess. He was soaked from the rain and didn't want to get detention from filch. He realized he was walking towards the library. He was about to turn around and head for the dorm when he heard Sirius.

"Aw come on James, I just want to check the library for Remus."

Remus ran into the library and ducked behind the nearest stack. He pushed some books aside so he could see what Sirius was doing.

Sirius entered the library and walked towards the nook Remus always sat in.

"Hi Cassie, have you seen Remus?"

"Hi Sirius, no I have not." Cassie said as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hmm, if you see him can you tell him I was looking for him?" Sirius waited for her reply and then headed out of the library.

Cassie turned her attention back to her book. Remus waited, he wanted to be sure Sirius was gone. When he was certain he left his hiding place and walked towards the nook.

"Hi Cassie."

"Hello Remus, Sirius was just in here looking for you." She smiled as she looked at him. He was drenched. His hair was plastered against his face. She noticed that he shook slightly. "You rally should change."

"I was outside and got caught in the rain." He took off his robe and hung it over a chair to dry. He ran his hand through his hair several times, in an effort to make it more presentable. "Cassie can you turn around for a second?" He blushed as he asked her.

She nodded and turned around. Remus took off his sodden jumper and put on his new one.

Cassie couldn't help sneaking a peek. She was curious about his scar. She was shocked at the amount he had. She never knew what exactly he went through monthly. She felt her throat tighten. She closed her eyes not wanting to see more.

"Thanks Cassie I'm done." He turned to look at her and noticed that she looked on the verge of tears.

"Nice jumper Remus." She turned and motioned to someone in her painting. Remus could not see who it was.

"Thanks." Remus was still puzzled by her expression.

"Look behind you." She smiled at the remarkable boy in before her.

Remus turned around to find a gift on the table. He looked at Cassie with wide eyes full of surprise.

"Open it you silly git." She let out a small laugh.

Remus opened the card first.

_Happy Birthday Remus_

_- Cassie_

He carefully unwrapped the gift to find a large bar of Honeydukes finest.

"Thank you so much Cassie. How did you know?" Remus' smile spread like wild fire. It was such a great surprise to get a present.

"I was visiting a portrait in Dumbledore's office. He was talking to Madam Pomfrey about you. It was nothing serious just a basic monthly report." She added the last bit as she saw the look of panic in Remus' eyes.

Remus and Cassie talked for some time. They talked about birthdays, a certain Valentine's Day card that made Remus blush and life at Hogwarts in general. Remus finished off his Honeydukes and realized he needed to get ready for class. He thanked Cassie again, grabbed his robe and headed for the door.

As Remus made to exit the library, Sirius entered.

"Remus there you are. I have been looking all over for you. Are you all right?" Sirius noticed the birthday card in Remus' hand.

"Hi Sirius, I was just out walking the grounds. I need to go get my bag. I'll see you in class." And Remus sprinted down the corridor.

Sirius watched. He was in awe of his friend's agility. He easily maneuvered his way among the gathering students. He turned and walked towards Cassie,

"Hi Cassie." Sirius said with a scolding look.

"Hi Sirius." She noticed his expression. "I told him you were looking for him. But I distracted him with my birthday present." Cassie smiled remembering the look of surprise on Remus' face.

"Happy birthday Cassie." Sirius blushed; he hadn't known it was her birthday.

"It's not my birthday, its Remus'." Cassie's face fell when she noticed the shocked look on his face. He had not known. What had she done?

Sirius stood there staring at Cassie for what seemed like hours. It was Remus' birthday? He has said it was last month. What was going on?

"Sirius, please don't say anything to Remus. I did not know he was keeping it a secret. He'll think I betrayed him and that I fear would be disastrous." She pleaded.

Sirius continued to stare at her. He was hurt that Remus was lying. But he might be able to use this to his advantage. "I will keep mum about it – if you tell me _why _he lied to me." Sirius did not break his gaze.

Cassie didn't know what to do. If she told him the reason Remus would be mad at her. If she didn't and Sirius cornered him, Remus would be mad at her. It was a no win situation. Then it dawned on her. "Do you promise not to tell anyone else about this, not even Remus?" She watched Sirius and when he nodded she continued. "Today is his birthday. He did not want to tell you he was leaving last month to visit his mum."

"That's silly, why not?" Sirius was starting to get peeved at his so called mate.

"Because he leaves every month to visit his sick mother. He thought you would get suspicious." Cassie watched Sirius carefully trying to gauge his feelings.

"Suspicious of what?" Sirius wanted answers.

Cassie could tell Sirius was hurt and would not leave until he got answers. "Look, he has a very good reason as to why he leaves every month. He is afraid to tell you at the moment."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort when Cassie cut him off. "Let me finish. He will tell you in time – give it to him. He is very ashamed of it and hates to lie to you – Sirius." Cassie felt awful. She did not want to be in this position. But she did not have a choice. "He doesn't ask you about your family. He has sat in here often and wanted to look up your family in the various books. Each time he holds himself back. He feels that you will tell him when you are ready. Please, I beg of you, let it rest. Everyone has secrets." She watched Sirius process the information. She hoped he would take her advice.

Sirius never lowered his gaze. He stood there and drank in every word she spoke. He hadn't known Remus was so curious about his family. Yet, he never snooped. As much as he wanted to know what Remus was hiding, he did not want to corner him. He would respect his wishes and wait.

"I will wait and let Remus tell me." Sirius forced a smile and watched Cassie's relieved expression.

Sirius did not excel in being patient.

**TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed _**

_**Phases 1.17**_

Remus sat in the great hall and listened to his friends talk about quidditch. Time had just flown by, it seemed like only yesterday he stepped on the Hogwarts Express. The Easter holiday was upon him now.

He had decided to stay at Hogwarts instead of going home. His mum was upset but understood her son's desire to excel in all his classes. He wanted to catch up on his studies and perhaps do some side research. He had hoped his friends would go home for the holiday. He wanted to check out some restricted books on werewolves.

Peter had decided not to go home when he learned Remus was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. He hoped to pick Remus' brain on everything dealing with their classes. He grasped the information better when Remus explained it to him.

Sirius was supposed to go to Uncle Alphard's for the holiday. But Uncle Alphard had to cancel. He had come down with a case of dragon pox. So with nowhere else to go he had to stay. After learning that Remus was staying his hurt lessened. He looked forward to spending time with Remus. They hadn't spent much time together since Christmas. He didn't mean to but James took most of his time with prank development. Sirius was also trying hard to keep his promise to Cassie. He still had many questions and was chomping at the bit for the answers.

James had decided to stay when he heard Sirius was staying. He wanted to spend time with him and hopefully plan some pranks. He told his parents that he wanted to take the extra time to study.

"How are my little marauders doing?" Edwina smiled as she approached the boys. She was holding a plate that was covered with a towel.

"Hi Edwina." Sirius and Remus smiled and made room for her to sit down.

"I was surprised to learn that you were staying here for Easter. So I thought I would visit." She sat down next to Remus and placed the plate on the table.

"What is on the plate?" Sirius asked gesturing to the plate.

"Hot cross buns

Hot cross buns

One a penny two a penny

Hot cross buns

If you don't like them

Give them to your sons

One a penny two a penny

Hot cross buns"

Edwina sang as she removed the towel to reveal a plate full of hot cross buns.

"They are filled with raisins and currants, eat up." She watched as Sirius and Remus each took a bun and eagerly ate it. The other two boys were hesitant.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? I am Edwina Letcher and you must be James and Peter. Help yourselves. I am glad to finally meet you two." She smiled warmly and gestured towards the plate.

"Thank you Edwina, it's nice to meet you. Sirius and Remus have told us so much about you." James said before he bit into his hot cross bun.

"All good things I hope." She stared at Sirius and Remus with a look of mock fear.

"Of course we told them all the good things, there are no bad." Remus looked shocked at the mere thought of such a thing.

Edwina chuckled at the scandalous look Remus held. "Well I was just stopping by to drop off the goodies. Albus has asked me to help with the festivities for Easter. He is planning an egg hunt among other things. The house that collects the most eggs wins a prize. So tomorrow we will be decorating the eggs to be used." The boys groaned at the thought of spending a Saturday decorating eggs. "Everyone will participate. I have been given permission to turn those who do not into toads." She grinned from ear to ear at he stunned looks she was receiving. She said goodbye and left to find her husband.

"She seems really nice, and she's an excellent cook." Peter said as he stuffed his fourth bun into his mouth.

"Yes, and I can see your point. Why is she married to that arse?" James wondered.

"I can't believe we are competing in an egg hunt. We are the only Gryffindors here. The Slytherins have us out numbered." Sirius said as he surveyed the Slytherin table. Snape was there talking to a fellow house mate. "We have to beat them!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Peter asked with a mouth full of food.

"I do not know yet. We will have to see what happens tomorrow. We need to find out more about the competition." Sirius said. He had a far away look in his eye. Remus knew he was in deep thought, trying to figure out the best way to beat them.

The boys finished their meals and headed back to the common room. Sirius and James engaged in a fierce wizard chess match. Peter and Remus worked on transfiguration.

When Remus thought everyone else was asleep, he snuck out of the room. He made his way to the portrait hole.

Sirius had been lying in bed trying to work out a prank involving Snivellus and turning him purple. He heard Remus getting out of bed and head to the common room. Sirius was worried that something was wrong and got up. He watched as Remus headed towards the portrait hole. Sirius grabbed James' invisibility cloak and followed.

Remus suddenly stopped. His nostrils were invaded by the smell of soap and spice. He could smell Sirius. He turned around but saw nothing. He started to walk towards the scent.

Sirius held his breath as he saw Remus move towards him. What would he do if he was found? He continued to hold his breath and pray that Remus would not find him.

Remus stopped. He could sense nothing – just the strong smell of Sirius. He could be wearing the invisibility cloak. But why would he be following him?

Remus shook his head. He must be imagining things. Maybe it was some freaky werewolf thing where you get phantom smells. Well it was just another question to add to his list of things to research. He entered the library.

Sirius let out the breath he had been holding. That was close –too close. Remus had sensed he was there. Thank Merlin he had not found him. How would have explained that? Sirius peeked into the room and noticed Remus in the restricted section. He wondered what Remus would be looking for. He was about to enter when he heard Cassie's voice. She was talking to Remus.

He could not enter. He wanted to confront Remus, but remembered his promise to Cassie. This was obviously something Remus did not want help with. With a heavy sigh Sirius lowered his gaze and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

When the boys entered the great hall they spotted Edwina sitting at their table. There were numerous eggs on the table, as well as dyes, brushes, and wax.

"Good morning my little marauders sit down and eat up. We have a busy day ahead of us." She gestured towards the piles of eggs before her. She coughed and took a sip of tea.

The boys greeted her in return and began to fill their plates.

"Since there are so many eggs to colour and only four of you, I am helping you. That is if you don't mind spending some time with an old lady." She winked at the boys and took another sip of tea.

"We would love your help Edwina and we love your company." Sirius said as he buttered some toast. "Would you like some?" He asked holding out his freshly buttered toast.

"No thank you dear, I already ate. I could use some more tea though." As she spoke these words a kettle of hot water appeared. She filled her cup and added a tea bag. "I find it tastes better brewed the old fashioned way." She said as she dunked her tea bag.

When they had finished eating breakfast, they turned their attention to Edwina.

"Now we have to colour all these eggs. They are hard boiled of course and will be used in the egg hunt. There are several different dyes to be used. Now do try and take your time and make them special. It is Easter after all." Edwina pointed out the various colours and tools available. She handed each boy several eggs to start with.

"Why do we paint eggs for Easter anyway?" Peter blushed as he asked the question. He didn't know the meanings behind the traditions.

"Well Peter, eggs are a symbol of renewal, birth, good luck, and fertility. Many faiths see Easter as the resurrection of Jesus Christ. Other faiths see Easter as the beginning of spring; the days are getting longer and warmer. The Earth is in a state of rebirth. The eggs are coloured brightly to represent the sunlight of spring." She smiled as she notices that she had the boys' full attention.

With a smile she picked up an egg, "we better get started." She started to draw on the egg using beeswax.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I am using an ancient method of decorating eggs. I believe the Ukrainians were the first to develop it. Melted beeswax is applied to the egg. It is only applied to the areas I want to keep white. Then I will dip the egg in dye and repeat the wax procedure. When I am finished I will gently melt the wax off the egg."

"Seems like an awful amount of work for an egg." James said looking at his red and gold egg.

"Yes it is James. But I love the method and the results it brings." Edwina was now dipping the egg in its first colour.

"Do you have more beeswax so I could try it?" Remus asked in a hushed voice. He was starting to blush. He did not want his friends to make fun of him for wanting to try it.

"Sure I have enough Remus. I am very proud of you for giving it a try. One should never be afraid of new things." She handed Remus the needed items.

Remus liked this method. He seemed to have a talent for it. Edwina praised each of the eggs he decorated. She watched Remus working on one. She smiled she could see that all his concentration was on the egg. He bit his lower lip as he carefully placed the wax on the egg. His brow was furrowed with every dip of colour, as he mapped out where the wax would go next.

They worked for hours. They paused briefly for lunch. After a few sandwiches and pumpkin juice they started again.

Edwina praised all the boys on their eggs. Sirius' eggs were of abstract designs and vivid colours. James' were swirls of colour that danced across the eggs. Peter's eggs had concrete designs. His had bunnies, suns and flowers. All were wonderful, Edwina was proud. But Remus' took her breath away. She wished she could take them home.

She was amazed at the skill this boy had. He was very special. He only had four eggs, but they were wonderful. He made one with a hen and flowers. Another was of two stick figure stags surrounded by intricate patterns. The third was of a fish which had simple flowers surrounding it. The last one was Edwina's favorite. It was an orange sun. It was smiling and its rays danced across the egg.

"You each did a great job! I am sure the Gryffindor eggs will be the best. Good luck on the hunt tomorrow. I will be rooting for you. Silently of course as I should not have favorites." She winked at them and proceeded to pack her supplies. The boys helped her and thanked her for her company. She felt a blush sweep across her face. They walked her to the castle doors and watched as she walked away. They heard her cough before she disappeared out of sight.

The boys had had fun. James and Peter now knew why Sirius and Remus cared so much for Edwina. She was a remarkable person. They hoped they would be able to win the Easter games for her.

Sirius and James woke early intent on sneaking out of the castle to get a look at where the eggs were hidden. They only had one thought on their minds – beat the Slytherins! But Sirius and James soon found out that the Fat Lady was not to open for anyone – except Dumbledore. The windows were charmed so no one could look onto the grounds. The two boys decided to sit in the common room and talk strategy.

Surprisingly, the boys were excited about the day's activities. They paced in front of the portrait waiting for their release. They rushed out of the common room and dashed down the corridors. They burst out of the main doors took their places. It was a cloudy day but it was still warm. Signs of spring were abundant. The Earth was trying to renew itself.

Sirius assessed the situation. They were in fact greatly out numbered. The Slytherins had the most participants. Dumbledore addressed the students and explained that the first competition would be an egg roll.

They were each given an uncooked egg. They would roll it down a hill and which ever one lasted the longest won. Dumbledore's wand shot out green sparks to signal the games start. Remus gently placed his egg on the ground. He scanned the hill and tried to figure out the least treacherous route. Gingerly he pushed it down the hill. He was focused on his egg alone. He shut out the world around him.

When he crossed the finish line he was surprised to learn that he came in first. He was tied with Severus Snape. Remus couldn't help but smile as Dumbledore awarded the prize. They each received a wicker basket filled with brightly coloured foil chocolate eggs. It also contained a chocolate bunny and an assortment of Drooble's bubble gum.

"Wipe that silly smile off your face Lupin. You look like an idiot." Snape hissed.

Remus' smile disappeared. He just wanted to have fun. Why did Snape have to ruin it?

Sirius watched as Remus' face fell. He eyed Snivellus. He had to be the cause. He walked over to his friend.

"I bet you Snivellus coated his egg in the grease from his hair. That is why it didn't break." Sirius smiled warmly at him. He was relieved to see Remus give a smile back.

Dumbledore announced the next competition. The egg hunt was about to begin. The rules were simple, collect the eggs and which house had the most won. Each student was given a wicker basket to aid in the collection. The eggs that all the students had made were hidden on the grounds.

Remus stared out onto the grounds. He could see some of the eggs already. He wanted their house to win. He waited for the signal.

Green sparks shot into the air and the students took off in several directions. Remus out ran them all. He headed towards the first egg he saw. It was on of Sirius' it was nestled in a bird's nest. He took it and placed it in his basket. He easily spotted the eggs. For a brief moment he felt guilty about it. It wasn't really fair, he had an advantage. The wolf was taking pleasure in this event as well. It was like hunting except the prey wasn't as tasty. Remus did not have a clue as to where his friends were. He didn't care. He was having fun. He was never able to go to the egg hunts held in his him town. He never had the chance to play with other children. Remus couldn't stop smiling. His house received a large basket of goodies from Honeydukes.

When the last egg was found Dumbledore collected everyone's basket and started tallying the results. Remus had found the most out of his friends. He even managed to find three of his eggs. He was glad as he really worked hard on them and wanted to keep them. He was upset that he had not found the one with the sun. He wished he had. Perhaps he could find out who had found it and traded for it. The sun was a symbol of strength for him. It did not remind him of his condition.

Dumbledore announced that Gryffindor had won. It was due to Remus' finds. Remus beamed – they had won. He was looking in the other baskets and found his sun egg. It was in Snape's basket.

"Hello Severus, I wanted to know if I could have that egg in return for another." Remus looked at Snape as he spoke.

"Why on Earth would you want this awful egg?" Snape snarled and then a look of comprehension dawned on him. "This is your egg, isn't it? Isn't that precious you want it back. You want a reminder of your freakish talent of egg decorating. I am sure the ministry is paying top dollar for this skill." Snape grinned as he saw the look of anguish on Remus' face.

Remus just stood there and stared with his mouth open.

"What is going on here?" Edwina approached with a stern look in her eye. The look was cast at Snape.

"Nothing at all Remus wants this egg. I do not want to part with it." Snape tried to look as innocent as possible.

"If Remus wants the egg back give it to him. He worked hard on it. What are yours of? Are they the green and silver eggs with snakes plastered on them? Something to be proud of, give the egg back." Edwina's stare bore into Snape. Snape's lip started to quiver. He handed the egg over to Remus. "Good now Remus you should give him an egg to replace it." She looked through Remus' basket and took out a rather horrid looking egg. It was coloured in such a way that it looked like vomit.

Snape took the egg and cast a malicious glance at Remus. Remus stepped closer to Edwina. He did not want to start a fight – best to avoid it for now. Edwina and Remus walked towards the other Gryffindors.

"Thank you Edwina." Remus smiled and couldn't help but give her a hug.

"You're quite welcome Remus. You worked hard on your eggs and should be able to keep them. It is a beautiful egg; I am rather fond of that one as well. I also want to congratulate you on a job well done. I knew you would do well." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

Remus felt his face redden. He was not used to praise from someone other than his mum. He was grateful when they reached the others. Dumbledore announced the winner of the best decorated egg. It was Remus' sun egg. He was awarded with a large chocolate egg from Honeydukes that was filled with chocolates. Remus beamed as his friends congratulated him.

The games were done and they started to head back to castle entrance. Edwina congratulated them all and started to leave. Remus ran after her.

"Edwina I would like you to have this." Remus blushed as he handed her his sun egg.

Edwina held the egg in her hand and felt her throat tighten. "I couldn't Remus you worked so hard on this."

"No, I want you to have it. I have done so much for me and I would like to give you something back. You said you liked it." Remus was starting to feel awkward. Was he wrong in giving her the egg?

"Thank you Remus. It means a lot to me. I know exactly where to put it." She smiled and hugged Remus. She placed a kiss on his cheek. She coughed as she released him. "Thank you so much." She hugged him again before she took her leave.

Remus headed towards his friends. This had been a great day.

**TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed _**

_**Phases 1.18**_

Remus walked with his friends to Letcher's class. He groaned at the prospect of receiving extra homework. It was Letcher's style to give him extra assignments when the full moon was near. Tomorrow Remus would have to make up another excuse about his sudden absence. He wondered how Sirius would take the news of his mum being ill again.

He entered the classroom and took his usual seat. He was happy that Sirius took the seat next to him. With all the time Sirius and James were spending together he thought they would want to sit together as well. The scent of soap and spice was sending the wolf into a play mode, but Remus suppressed it.

"Good morning class."

Remus looked up, that wasn't Letcher's voice. It was Professor Slughorn. What was he doing here?

"For today's class I want you to read chapter six. It deals with the principles of using defensive spells in a duel situation." He said as he sat down. He took attendance and then proceeded to grade papers for his class.

Sirius looked at Remus with a puzzled expression. Remus just shrugged his shoulders. He did not know why Letcher wasn't here. Remus opened his textbook and started reading the assigned chapter. Each boy tried to do the assignment at hand, but their minds wandered.

The boys went to the rest of their classes. Sadly, they could not concentrate on their lessons – not even Remus. They had not had a chance to discuss Letcher all day. During classes they were busy pretending to pay attention. During lunch Remus was busy helping Peter finish his charms homework.

By the time the boys entered the common room each had their own theory on Letcher. Peter thought Letcher had been attacked by some dark creature. James thought he was the victim of a duel with someone from his auror days. Sirius thought he had been canned because of his poor people skills. And Remus thought something was wrong with Edwina, he hoped he was wrong.

"I think we need to make a trip to Hogsmeade and see if we can find his house. If we find it we can snoop around and hopefully see him. Maybe that will answer our question." Sirius whispered to his friends.

"How do you suppose we get to Hogsmeade? The only way is through Honeydukes and that is too dangerous." Remus chewed on his bottom lip trying to figure out another route.

"If it is the only way we can get there than we have to use it. We can use the 'cloak' to sneak through Honeydukes." Peter said calmly. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing mate, that's a good plan." James patted Peter on the back.

"Thanks." Peter blushed, it wasn't often he got a pat on the back from James.

"Remus do you still have that book on Hogsmeade? It might help us pinpoint Letcher's house." Sirius looked at Remus his storm grey eyes alive with the prospect of mischief making.

"Yes I do but it doesn't give the location. It just has basic information about Hogsmeade. I have read it several times. I can tell you that you need to watch out for Fetus Wienermann's house. We do not want to go there by mistake." Remus noticed his friends' puzzled looks. "He breeds dachshunds to control his badger problem. The ministry keeps tabs on him because they feel he is cross breeding them to make them more apt at catching badgers. Which is really silly since dachshunds were originally bred for this. They are made to go into badger holes, they are fearless." He opened the book and showed them the picture of Festus' pups.

"Well luckily we aren't Hufflepuffs." Sirius barked as he imagined a thousand angry dachshunds storming the grounds chasing them.

"Well I think we should head out when most of the common room has emptied." James was thinking that later was better. They had history of magic first tomorrow and could catch up on sleep then.

The boys grabbed the invisibility cloak and headed out of the common room. It was a tight squeeze to get all four under the cloak. They pressed up against each other. Sirius was pressed up against Remus' back. Remus could feel Sirius' breath on his neck. It tickled. Luckily he was pressed into James' back and that stifled any noise. Peter brought up the rear. They walked at a snail's pace.

They stepped onto the staircase. They needed to get to the third floor. The staircase shifted and the boys held on to each other for support. It settled at the fourth floor landing. They did not want to be here.

"The staircase probably sensed you Remus and figured you wanted to go to the library." Sirius whispered in Remus' ear. Remus let out a small growl.

They had no choice but to go to the fourth floor. The staircase showed no signs of moving any time soon. They figured they would walk the corridor a bit and then try the staircase again. It was an annoying detour.

They crept along the corridor trying to be as quiet as possible. Remus motioned them to halt. He heard something. It was a faint meow. He turned to look behind them and could make out the blasted feline. They were doomed. The meowing grew louder and they knew it wouldn't be long until Filch arrived. They scanned the area for an escape route.

Remus noticed the mirror and motioned for the others to follow him. They watched as he disappeared behind the mirror and followed suit. They held their breath as Mrs. Norris and Filch walked past. Filch stayed in front of the mirror and scanned the area.

The boys had no choice but to see where the passage took them. They hoped it would not take them into McGonagall's quarters. The tunnel was narrow and very dark. They did not want to chance a Lumos spell.

Remus was leading the way. He could not see the end of the tunnel. It was made of stone and much to his dismay was very dirty. He sneezed several times due to the filth. He could not quell his feeling of excitement He was thrilled to be leading the others down uncharted territory. He could feel his heart rate speed up. He truly hoped a rat wouldn't appear as he did not feel he could control the wolf. He wanted to run down the tunnel and see where it took him. But he feared his friends would get hurt.

He stopped suddenly; he could see the end of the tunnel. It was too much for him and he ran towards it. He could hear the protests uttered by his friends but he did not care.

He stared at the old wooden door wondering what lie beyond it. He put his ear next to the door and heard nothing. Slowly he raised his hand and gingerly pushed it open.

With a creak the door swung open and Remus stepped through its threshold.

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed _**

_**Phases 1.19**_

Remus stepped through the threshold and found himself in a storage shed. At least that's what he thought it was. He was in a small room surrounded by lawn equipment. Rakes, clippers and a mower could be readily seen. He sniffed, he could smell fresh air.

"Where are we?" Sirius whispered as he entered the small room.

"We are in some sort of storage shed." Remus started for the door.

"Wait Remus we don't know where we are." James grabbed Remus' shoulder.

"We won't know unless we open that door. Where is your sense of adventure?" Remus smirked as he opened the door.

The cool night air washed over them. The wind blew through Remus' hair and he looked up at the night sky. It was beautiful, there were so many stars visible – even with the approaching full moon. He looked around and saw that they had in fact been in a shed.

They were at the outskirts of a cemetery. Remus wondered if this was the cemetery at Hogsmeade. Well only one way to find out Remus thought and he walked onward.

"Remus where are you going, wait up." Peter called out as he saw Remus disappear in the distance.

"We better follow him." James walked off after Remus.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and followed the others.

It was eerie walking through the cemetery at night. The shrieking shack hovered over them in the distance. Peter wondered if they would hear any of the ghosts. An owl hooted overhead. Remus was undaunted and pressed forward. Something was driving him forward. He noticed someone up ahead. He motioned for the others to be quiet.

Remus stopped safely hidden behind a large tombstone. He quickly placed his hand over his mouth. He did this to prevent his cry of surprise from escaping. It couldn't be true his eyes must be playing tricks on him.

Letcher was kneeling in front of a grave. He looked grief stricken. His eyes were red and swollen. Remus looked at the headstone. The only words written on it were Letcher. Remus didn't even notice the other boys behind him. He just stared at Letcher.

He was conflicted. On the one hand he felt sad; he was not used to seeing Letcher display human characteristics. But, he also wanted to rip his throat out for being such an arse. He watched as Letcher leaned forward and kissed the marker. He rose and took one final look before walking away.

Once they could no longer see Letcher Sirius stepped forward and looked at the headstone.

"What was that all about? Who do you think is buried here?" Sirius kept searching the tombstone trying to find a name or a date.

"I have no idea. What is he doing out here this late anyway?" Peter asked brow furrowed in thought.

"Maybe it's his father, mother or a sibling?" James said as he too searched the marker for a name or date.

Remus remained silent. He was trying to process this. Where was Edwina?

Having not found any information they finally headed back. They hypothesized about the situation all the way to the dorm. They got ready for bed with only one thing on their minds – finding out about Letcher.

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy._**

**_Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on_**

**_Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read._**

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed _**

**_Had to post this for stuck -in - a tree :o)_**

_**Phases 1.20**_

The boys barely slept. They were up at the crack of dawn. They had an agenda today – find that portrait. They dressed and grabbed some chocolate frogs for their breakfast.

According to the Fat Lady, Violet was walking the trail in the painting near Barnabas the Barmy. Violet loved to walk the path in the morning before the students woke.

With a rushed thank you the boys ran off to the tapestry of Barnabas. They found the painting in question and could see Violet's love for it. It was a wonderful trail that ran along the water's edge. Many red flowers ran along the trail but no Violet.

The boys were not going to let this hinder them. They set out and searched the other paintings on the seventh floor.

"Four!"

The boys were startled by this, and turned in time to see a golf ball fly past them. It flew right into the stream of a near by painting.

"Bugger," grunted the young man. He wore a red shirt, light blue trousers and a hat. He struck his club against the ground several times.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" He yelled at no one in particular.

"Excuse me sir, could we ask you a question?" Remus walked towards the irate golfer.

"I am not telling you my handicap." He sneered at the boys.

"No, no I was wondering if you knew where Violet was. She was walking in a near by painting. She isn't there and I thought you might have seen her." Remus maintained a calm voice even though he had been sneered at – how rude.

"Ah, Violet, she was here but decided to go to the muggle studies classroom. It has a wonderful painting of sunflowers she likes to run in."

"Thank you very much. Any way we can help get your golf ball back?" Remus thought it was only fair to help him since he had helped them.

"Thanks but I will get it, don't want to take a penalty stroke." The young golfer disappeared from his painting. The boys watched as he reappeared in the landscape portrait.

The portrait was of a fall landscape. It had a meandering stream and the trees were almost bare. The fallen leaves crunched with each step the golfer took. He scanned the water for his ball. It did not take him long to find it at all.

"Four!"

The boys ducked and saw the ball soar into an adjacent painting.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" He started to strike the water with his club. Water was spraying everywhere.

The boys decided it was best to leave the golfer. They headed towards the muggle studies classroom on the first floor. They had to hide in the owlery to let the Bloody Baron pass. They liked all the ghosts they had encountered at Hogwarts – except the Bloody Baron.

The classroom offered many distractions for the boys. Muggle artifacts flooded the room. Sirius was trying to figure out the use of a garden hose. James was trying to ride a muggle broom. Peter was fascinated by a toaster.

Remus was scanning the walls for the sunflowers. He stopped briefly to check out the collection of muggle fairy tales. He wondered how different they were from wizard tales. Just as he was opening 'Little Red Riding Hood' he spotted the painting.

"I found it." He said as he scanned the field of bright yellow sunflowers for Violet. "But she's not here."

"Bloody hell, where are we supposed to look now?" Sirius was getting frustrated; it wouldn't be long before they had to go to class.

"Well we could search the rest of the floor. Maybe she is hanging out in a nearby painting." Remus in truth was getting hungry. He had hoped to detour them to the kitchens. But it only made sense to search this floor and then head to the kitchens. His stomach growled at the prospect of bacon and eggs.

"Good idea we will search this floor and then head to the kitchens for a snack. The chocolate frogs just didn't cut it as breakfast." Sirius said as he heard Remus' stomach growl.

The search of the corridor and history of magic class yielded nothing. They couldn't go into McGonagall's office. They didn't feel up for the numerous detentions that would bring. The only room left was the defense againstthe dark arts classroom.

They reluctantly entered. Even though they had classes here, they never actually paid attention to its decoration. They decided to do a quick scan and then get the hell out.

"Woof woof woof."

Remus glanced at the portrait he had just walked by. It was of a brown and white dog. It had long ears with wavy fur and a white muzzle. The odd thing about this dog was thatit was wearing clothes. It wore a red high collared shirt, a brown coat and a brown hat.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." Remus smiled at the portrait.

"Remus you are apologizing to a dog?" James wanted to spare his friend from any further embarrassment.

"I am not a dog! Well technically at the moment I look like a dog. But I am a man, Erich Van Strassen, Erich to my friends. My appearance is the result of a horrible spell gone awry during a duel." He laughed at the gasps he heard from the boys.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you. We were looking for Violet." Remus had the urge to pat the man on the head and scratch behind his ears.

"Violet, why would you want to see her? She's a terrible gossip always running from painting to painting spreading lies."

"Mr. Van Strassen, we are looking for her because she has information we need. She knows of a painting here that knows about Professor Letcher." Remus was nervous, what if Erich got angry at their desire to know more about Letcher? He may even tell Letcher what they were up to.

"I would suggest that you forget about Violet and look for Madeline. I am not sure where she is located. She is one of the oldest portraits here; if you have questions she has answers. She is a young woman with long black hair and a fair complexion. She wears a long white flowing gown. She prefers to be outdoors in the warmth of the sun. Now I would like to resume my nap before you very loud students invade my domain." Erich turned around three times and closed his eyes.

The boys left the room and headed for the kitchens. They wanted to grab a bite to eat and then get a bit more sleuthing done. They decided they would search the dungeons after their kitchen raid. They should have enough time before history of magic class.

They spent more time in the kitchens than intended. They ate so much that they didn't have enough time to search before class. Sirius, James and Peter finally convinced Remus to ditch Binns' class. He never took roll anyway. Their need to find the painting was greater than a nap during the goblin rebellion. They were actually shocked that Remus agreed to ditch class, but they were happy none the less.

They came across a painting near dungeon five. It was of a young woman with red hair. She wore a long dark blue skirt and a high collared frilly white shirt. She sat placing flowers in a vase. Remus thought she maybe going to market to sell them.

"Hello Miss, did a woman named Madeline go through your painting by chance." Remus smiled warmly at the young woman.

"Lor' luv a duck! Howdy lads. Know what I mean? Blimey! No 'ave not seen 'er. Nuff said, yeah?" The young woman said in a bubbly voice.

Remus had no idea what the woman said. Judging by the looks on James' and Peter's face they didn't either.

"Awright geeezzaa! doin' great. Sorted mate. Lor' luv a duck! We need ter find 'er. Know what I mean?" Remus and the others just stared at Sirius as he conversed with the painting.

"Lawd above! Check da second floor. , innit." She grabbed more flowers to place in the vase.

"Gawdon Bennet! OK?" Sirius waved to the lady and headed off down the corridor. The other boys still in a daze followed.

"She said to check the second floor." Sirius did not stop walking.

"How on earth did you understand her?" James was bewildered.

"She was speaking cockney. I love listening to dialects and picked it up I guess." Sirius continued to lead the way to the second floor.

They started walking down the second floor corridor. The boys threw themselves on the ground when they heard an oncoming train. The looked up to see a train going full speed through its painting. Once it sped into the next painting the boys stood up.

Peter stopped in front of a painting of the beach. There were two young ladiesin it and one young lad. He was holding an umbrella for the one lady while the other lady held her own. They were barefoot and walking through the surf. It was raining. Droplets were falling out of the painting and onto the floor.

They ignored Peter's questions. The boys decided to leave and avoid Filch's wrath if he came across the puddle forming on the floor. They decided to try the third floor next. They had to find that blasted painting.

The third floor smelled oddly like smoke and burnt hair. They figured someone must be having trouble in charms class. It was amazing how volatile feathers could be.

There weren't many portraits on this floor that they could see. Remus stepped in front of the humpbacked witch statue and noticed the painting beside it. It was of a Native American chief. He wore a full head dress. The feathers were white with black tips. He wore a stern expression.

"Hello I was wondering if I could ask a question." Remus felt uneasy talking to this painting. The look he was giving was boring into Remus.

The portrait did not answer. He just continued to stare. He never even blinked. Remus walked away in search of more helpful paintings.

He tried the next painting and hoped it would yield better results. It had a man dressed in revolutionary era garb complete with white wig. He was leaning against a table reading a book. The light from the near by window filling the room.

"Excuse me sir would happen to know where Madeline might be?" Remus hoped this painting would at least talk back to him.

"Hello, ah the dear Madeline, I have not seen her in ages. She usually is on the fifth floor. There is a painting of a foot bridge in a wooded area there that she loves." The man returned to reading his book.

"Thank you very much sir." Remus gave a slight bow and headed off to tell the others.

They practically ran to the fifth floor. Each of the boys searched the corridor. They had butterflies in their stomachs. They were so close.

"Bloody hell, I can't find that painting anywhere!" Sirius snarled. He was getting tired of this cat and mouse chase with a painting.

"Watch your language young man!" A woman in a nearby painting said. She was an older woman and sitting in a high backed chair. She wore a light blue dress with blonde hair pulled back in a bun.

"I beg your pardon but we have been looking for Madeline all day." Remus cast a disapproving look at Sirius. That was not the way to speak in front of paintings you wanted help from.

"Such a fine young gentleman, Madeline is on the sixth floor near the boys' lavatory." She smiled at Remus.

"No she's near the great hall." The reply came from the painting across the corridor. It was a painting of a dachshund. She was wearing an old Victorian dress complete with a small round hat. Remus wondered if this painting was paired with the one in the defense against the dark arts classroom.

"Oh what do you know about it? Madeline is on the sixth floor." The woman in the high backed chair snapped.

"I have been hanging on this wall long enough to know where Madeline likes to go." The dachshund barked.

"Great they are at it again. Everyday they bicker. Madeline is on the sixth floor now please leave." An old man sorting tobacco said. He was smoking and wisps of smoke filled the corridor. He wore a black hat and a reddish brown coat.

"Thank you sir and we are sorry for disturbing you." Remus was eager to leave.

Remus wanted to hurry up and search the sixth floor. He had to go to the hospital wing soon and meet Madam Pomfrey. Why did the full moon have to be tonight? They were so close to finding out about Letcher.

Remus walked along side his friends. They walked the sixth floor corridor and were about to admit defeat when Sirius saw the painting of the foot bridge. The best part was that Madeline was walking out of it.

"Madeline please wait!" Sirius shouted.

Madeline did not step back in to the painting. "I was wondering when you four would find me. I will answer your questions – later. I need to leave now but I will be in my painting near the astronomy tower after your class tonight." When she finished speaking she left the painting.

The boys were excited to finally find Madeline and to have her met them later. Remus was upset at having to miss it. It was getting late and he had to leave. He said his good byes and left his friends.

Sirius felt bad that Remus would miss it. Out of all of them he deserved the answers the most. Sirius thought Remus had bigger things on his mind seeing as his mum was ill again.

Later that night Sirius, James and Peter left the astronomy tower, having actually attended class. The hurried down the steps and found Madeline's painting. She was a young woman with long black hair. Her dress fluttered in the breeze. She was in the woods and rays of sunlight bathed her. She walked towards them and smiled.

"Hello Sirius, James, and Peter. Yes I know your names no need to look puzzled. I was one of the first paintings brought into Hogwarts. I know everything that goes on within these walls." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke. "I do not repeat most of what I know; some things are better left unsaid. But I will answer your question, if you keep it to yourselves."

"Can we tell Remus? He was unable to be here tonight." Sirius paused for a moment. He thought he saw Madeline smirk. "He had to go home due to an illness in the family." He held Madeline in his gaze.

"Yes, you may tell Remus." Her expression took on a devious tone. Sirius did not know what to make of this.

"You want to know about Archibald Letcher and I will tell you. But remember curiosity killed the cat." She paused and looked at her audience. It had been a long time since she had had an audience. "Archibald went to school here at Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor –brave of heart. He was a very gifted young man; he had a penchant for pranks but still excelled in his studies. While here he met and fell in love with Edwina. They were so cute together –rarely seen apart. They used to spend hours sitting by the lake under one of the willows. True love, that's what it was for them. So, naturally they married soon after they graduated." Her voice was calm and sweet.

"How could Edwina love him?" Peter blurted out.

"He loved her and she him. Sometimes it just happens you find your soul mate. Archibald was not like you see him now at Hogwarts. He was very much full of life and love and hope. A kinder man you would be hard pressed to find." Her eyes spoke a sadness her voice would not betray.

"Edwina moved out of her family home in Hogsmeade and moved with Archibald to Surrey. They loved Surrey. It had wonderful rolling hills formed from chalk deposits and rich forests. It wasn't crowded and the main industries were sheep farming and gravel quarrying. It was a muggle area but that did not bother the two. Archibald could easily floo to the ministry. Edwina tended her vast gardens."

"How did they get from Surrey to Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"All in good time James. I will not rush the story. Now where was I? Archibald was an auror and a damn good one at that. He had a talent and always got who he was after. He was so happy the day Edwina told him she was pregnant." She had to stop and watch as the boys jaws dropped.

"He had a child?" All three shocked boys said in unison.

"Yes he and Edwina had a lovely boy named Timothy. He was such a pleasant child, so full of life. He would spend hours playing in their gardens. He was a gentle soul, wouldn't harm a fly. I met him several times as Archibald would bring him along when he visited Dumbledore. Yes Archibald and Dumbledore are old friends." She turned her head away from the boys and brushed a tear from her eye. With a deep breath she continued – her audience hanging on every word she spoke.

"And then it happened. Archibald was an honest man he could not be bought. Nor could he be threatened. He was working hard on a mission. He was very close to capturing his quarry. Then he got an unexpected visitor. He was sitting in his garden when he was approached by a big burly man with graying hair and whiskers. He told Archibald to drop his pursuit unless he wanted to see his family suffer. With that the man grinned and disappeared into the night. Archibald would not cave in to threats. This wasn't the first time he had been threatened." Madeline could feel the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Sirius asked barely above a whisper. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Timothy was out one night playing in the garden as he loved running under the stars. He loved the night sky and the moon was so huge he felt like he could reach out and snatch it from the sky. Edwina and Archibald watched him from a screened in porch. They were enjoying the night as well. Sipping nettle wine and whispering sweet nothings to each other. They did not see the wolf approach. It happened so fast. They saw the wolf but it was quicker. It attacked little Timothy. Archibald ran to his son and saw the wolf. The wolf looked at him and his blood froze – he looked familiar. Archibald raised his wand but the wolf disappeared." Madeline had to stop and get a drink to help with the lump in her throat.

"Archibald ran to his son to check his wounds. He cleaned up the blood and thanked Merlin above for his son's life. That's when he saw it – a silvery crescent moon shaped bite mark. He let out a wail and cried. His son had been bitten by a werewolf."

The boys gasped. Their eyes could open no wider. They wished they had some pumpkin juice to drink.

"He blamed himself for letting down his son. He was supposed to protect him from harm. But he loved his son no less for it. Being a werewolf did not mean he was a beast. He vowed to do everything in his power to protect him and help him. He kept up to date on any new progress in treatments. He set up a safe area where Timothy could transform. Timothy was still loved very dearly. Timothy wasn't fazed by this new predicament. He thought it would be fun and it made him special." She lowered her head and sighed.

"His transformations were a nightmare. His screams could be heard throughout the area. He was riddled with scars. He had a hard time controlling the wolf within. For years he lived like this and everything went as clockwork until that night."

The boys just stood there hypnotized by this tale.

"One full moon night he got out of his confinement. He ran through the country side. Archibald and Edwina were unaware of his escape until much later on that night. It was too quiet and they checked to see if he was alright and noticed the breeched prison. He ran off into the night in search of his son. The townsfolk believed in many superstitions and folk tales. So when one farmer heard his sheep crying out he ran to investigate. He saw the wolf and knew it couldn't be an ordinary wolf. Having believed every tale told he knew how to kill it. He grabbed his shotgun and fired the silver orb into Timothy's heart."

"Archibald arrived a moment to late and saw his son's lifeless form. He quickly obliviated the farmer and rushed to his son. He had failed him. Archibald held Timothy and cried. He cleaned Timothy up and wrapped him in his cloak and carried him home. Edwina was in shock. She stopped tending her gardens and withdrew within herself. It pained him to see her like this and arranged to move back to Hogsmeade. He vowed to do whatever it took to make Edwina smile again. He quit his job as an auror and never left her side. That was five years ago."

"Wow." Sirius was speechless. He could not put his feelings into words other than wow. It would take sometime for him to process this.

James and Peter just stood there not being able to utter a single word.

"I hope you got the answers you wanted. But now I must go it is late and you should all be in bed. It was a pleasure meeting you." She smiled and swiftly walked out of the painting in search for different scenery.

The boys stood there a moment longer before they snapped out of their daze. They walked back to the Gryffindor tower in silence. Each boy digesting the story they had just heard.

**TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

**Phases 1.21**

Remus collapsed onto his bed. He did not even bother to close his bed curtains. He was so exhausted; the transformation had taken a lot out of him. He just wanted to sleep. He changed into his pajamas and got under his blankets. The house elves had cleaned them. He loved the smell of fresh sheets. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply savoring the aroma. He fell asleep instantly.

"Remus you're back!" Sirius ran towards the occupied bed and pounced. "How's your mum?"

"She's fine thanks, please get off of me." Remus did not appreciate the added weight or the rude awakening.

"Sorry mate, but I was surprised to see you back so soon." Sirius got off his friends and sat next to him on the bed. He was dying to tell him all about Letcher.

"I got back early. Did you find anything out about Letcher?" Remus could tell that Sirius wanted to tell him about the previous night's activities.

"Yes we did." Sirius' eyes widened in anticipation of telling Remus what they found out.

Sirius retold the story he had heard from Madeline. He left nothing out. He was waving his hands in the air emphasizing key points in the story. He paused for breath only when absolutely necessary. When he finished he stared at Remus' shocked expression.

Remus was shocked. He could not believe that Letcher had had a son that was a werewolf. Having his son die must have been very hard on Edwina and Letcher. Remus felt sorry for Letcher. He had tried to help his son, to make it easier for him. Remus knew that feeling all too well. He saw it in his mum every time he was home. But he wondered why Letcher treated him so badly. Was it so hard to see another young werewolf?

"Wow." That was all Remus could manage to say.

"Yes can you believe it his son was a werewolf. How awful that must have been." Sirius handed Remus a chocolate frog. "I thought you could use a little nourishment."

Remus took the frog. "Why would it be awful?" He felt his heart beat race. He was perspiring; he had to know how Sirius felt about those afflicted.

"Because it would be hard to look after a kid with such a problem. Werewolves are dangerous creatures. Look at all the precautions they would have to take, how can anyone live a normal life with that?" Sirius looked at his friend. He didn't look at all well. The colour seemed to have left his face. "Are you feeling alright?"

Remus couldn't speak. He couldn't believe what Sirius had just said. But there you have it; he was a dangerous creature and a burden to others. He looked Sirius straight in the eye, got up and left the room.

Sirius was confused by Remus' reaction. Was it something he said? Why did Remus leave wearing only his pajamas?

"You stupid git."

The voice was harsh and definitely belonging to a female. Sirius turned to see Cassie in the painting above James' bed. She looked upset. Her arms were crossed and her brow furrowed.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked not liking the look he was receiving.

"You really do speak before thinking. Do you ever think about the feelings of others?" She stormed out of the painting.

Sirius watched as she left. He didn't know how or why but he had upset both Cassie and Remus. Neither of which was a good thing. Could Remus have a werewolf in the family? Was that why his mum was always ill? Sirius kicked himself for being an insensitive dolt. He understood that werewolves had a right to live their lives. It was hard for him, his family was under the belief they should all be put down. He guessed it would take longer for him to shed his family's influence. He grabbed Remus' robes and set out after him.

Remus was so dazed by what he had heard that he forgot he was in his pajamas. He just had to get away from Sirius. He was hurt. He thought he could tell Sirius about his secret and he was wrong. His friendship with Sirius and the others would never be the same.

He ignored the remarks people made as he crossed the common room and walked through the portrait hole. He hurried through the corridors and out the main doors. It was a cold spring night. The sky was clear and the stars twinkled brightly. He headed to the one place he could be alone – his monthly prison.

He sat on the bed and placed a tattered blanket around him. His pajamas were not keeping him warm. He wrapped his arms around his legs drawing his knees close to his chest. He rested his forehead on them and cried. He cried long and hard. He didn't hear the footfalls on the stairs beyond the door.

The door creaked open and Edwina walked towards Remus. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. She pulled him close, stroked his hair and gently rocked him back and forth.

"It's ok Remus I'm with you now." Her voice was soothing. She helped him up and guided him out the door. She held him close as they walked out of the shrieking shack and towards her home.

They entered the home and Edwina helped Remus to a sofa in front of a flickering fire. She gave him a blanket and brought in a tray of tea and biscuits. She sat down next to him and Remus scooted closer to her and cried on her shoulder.

"That's right Remus let it all out. I'm here for you and you can tell me what's wrong when you are ready." Edwina coughed and reached for her tea.

After what seemed an eternity Remus stopped crying. He felt like an idiot for crying so much. He looked up at Edwina with his puffy red eyes. "Thank you Edwina. How did you know where I was?"

Edwina smiled. "Cassie heard what happened in your room and asked a house elf to get a hold of me. I figured you would go to the one place Sirius could not find you. Why you went there in your pajamas I do not know." She laughed and poured Remus some more tea.

Remus looked down and noticed that he was in fact wearing his pajamas and blushed. He looked up at the mantle above the fireplace and saw his Easter egg showcased on it. He blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Now Remus care to tell me why you ran from Sirius?" Remus nodded his head and told her what had transpired. "Well I am surprised of his attitude, being a Black I thought he would say all werewolves should be put down." She smiled warmly at the confusion spreading across Remus' face. "The Black's are an old wizarding family. They believe strongly in being a pureblood. They detest all that is not."

"I never knew that." Remus couldn't believe that Sirius had such a family.

"Sirius doesn't believe in a lot of what his family does. He is young but he is distancing himself from them. They have practically disowned him for his views and actions not being what one expects of a Black. Sirius is a fine boy; give him time to sort what he has been taught by his family and what he feels. I think he would embrace you like a brother if he knew about you. He cares very much about you. I saw it the night I first met him. He was having a dreadful time at dinner knowing you were stuck in the hospital wing." She poured more tea and handed Remus a tin of biscuits.

"Can I ask you something?" Remus hung his head afraid to look Edwina in the eye.

"Yes my may."

"Why does your husband hate me?" His voice was barely a whisper. His eyes were fixated on the floor.

Edwina sighed and took a sip of her tea before she spoke. "Archibald does not hate you. Losing Timothy took its toll on him. He was content to stay hidden here with me. But when Albus came and asked him to take the position, he could not refuse. He took the job because of you."

"What?" Remus choked on his tea.

"Albus told him you would be attending and wanted his expertise in the matter. Archibald wanted to see you and try and help you." Remus rolled his eyes. "Timothy never had the opportunity to go to Hogwarts, to take classes and have friends. Archibald may have been a little jealous of that. You are a gifted boy, you are very smart and a pleasure to be around. For someone so young you handle your lycanthropy very well. You have close friends who I hear planned a brilliant prank defending your honor." She winked at Remus.

"But I still don't understand why he is so mean to me." Remus returned his gaze to the floor.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt. He wants you to be prepared and never lax. He's hard on you as he wants you to be aware of what the popular opinion is on werewolves. He doesn't want you to fall victim to their prejudices. He sees a lot of Timothy in you and so do I." She let out a small cough and handed Remus another biscuit.

Remus did not know what to make of it. He was confused and still a little hurt. He drifted off to sleep. Edwina placed him comfortably on the sofa and wrapped him in a blanket. She sat in an adjacent chair and watched over him as he slept. She placed another log on the fire and placed a blanket on her lap.

Archibald wrapped a shawl around his wife and stared at their visitor. He watched as Remus fretted in his sleep. He listened as Edwina explained what had happened. Archibald vowed to find Madeline and give her a piece of his mind. He left the room to fix some sandwiches for his wife. He knew she was so busy mothering Remus she forgot to take care of herself.

He took the sandwiches in and handed one to his wife and gently shook Remus awake. Remus was startled to see Letcher's face but then he heard Edwina's voice. He slowly remembered where he was and how he had gotten here. Letcher offered him a sandwich. Remus felt awkward sitting in Letcher's living room with Letcher offering him food. He suppressed a giggle as he could hear Sirius yelling not to eat it.

Edwina gave Remus some warmer clothes to wear on the walk back to the castle. Letcher made sure Edwina stayed behind. He wanted her safe at all costs. They walked in silence, each deep in thought. There was movement ahead of them. Letcher pushed Remus behind him and whipped out his wand. A tabby cat walked down the path towards them.

"Oh it's you, you are lucky I didn't cast any spells." Letcher said in a stern voice and stepped forward.

The tabby cat transformed before Remus' eyes. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I prefer to walk as a cat at night. Granted I tend to get distracted by mice but it keeps me fit. I thought I'd meet you out here and escort Mr.Lupin back to his room. You should be with Edwina." McGonagall motioned for Remus to follow her.

"Thank you Minerva I should be getting back. Remus if you need to speak with Edwina you may use the fireplace in my office. She would love to hear from you. I think spending time with you does her a world of good. Take care Remus, Minerva." Letcher turned and headed back towards his home.

"Now Mr.Lupin, leaving your room the way you did was not appropriate. Sirius was worried sick –seems to think it's all his fault. I will let you off with a warning this time. The shrieking shack is not for your own personal use. Well it is but only when the moon is full." Her voice wasn't as stern and he could make out a faint smile.

Remus entered the dorm. His friends were all asleep. Remus walked over to his bed, put on a fresh pair of pajamas and slipped under the covers. Itwas then that he noticed a chocolate frog on his pillow. There was a note attached to it. It was in Sirius' handwriting.

Remus,

I am sorry I upset you. I was so worried

when I couldn't find you anywhere. I

even went to McGonagall. I hope you can

forgive me. I am sorry.

Sirius

Remus sighed and put the frog and letter on his nightstand. He had wanted to tell Sirius his secret. But now he did not feel he could. It was a mistake to become attached to Sirius and the others. They would not understand and would only hurt him. He laid his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

**TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

**Phases 1.22**

Remus could hardly believe that this was his last night at Hogwarts. The school year seemed to fly by. Since the night he spent at Edwina's he had distanced himself from his friends. He decided it was better for all if he didn't get to close to them. It would only cause him grief. They were not ready to know his secret and who knew if they ever would be.

He spent most of his time with Edwina or at the library. Sirius tried to get close but Remus kept him at arm's length. He loved the time he spent with Edwina. She didn't come around the castle much so he had permission to visit her at home. She was a great comfort to him. She seemed to brighten when he arrived for a visit. He would miss her over the summer. He would miss Hogwarts.

He made his way down to the great hall. The leaving feast was going to start any minute. Sirius and the others were already there. Remus had gone to say his good byes to Cassie. He wished she could visit paintings in his home. He had grown rather fond of her.

The great hall was filled with floating candles. It was also decorated in Gryffindor's colors, as they had won the house cup. They just squeaked a victory over the Slytherins. All the pranks James and Sirius pulled on Severus had hurt their chances. But Remus had gotten the points they lost back by answering all the professor's questions. James, Peter, and Sirius were already seated in their usual spot. Remus walked over and took his place next to Sirius.

Soon after Remus sat down the table was filled with a variety of food. Everything imaginable was on the table. The boys filled their plate's eager to stuff themselves with as much as possible. It would a long time before they would be able to savor this cooking again.

Their exams had went well. Even Peter, under Remus' tutelage, felt confident that he had not failed. Letcher's classes had been more pleasant. That could have been due to the number of times he was absent. Professor Slughorn made the class more enjoyable. When he was absent from class Remus made sure to check on Edwina. He would go to Letcher's office and use the fireplace. He would find Edwina sitting on the sofa next to the fire, with Letcher next to her with tea and sandwiches.

Dumbledore stood and addressed the students. "Attention students, another year has come to an end. We must soon depart, but we will see many of you again next term. Those of you who are not returning I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors." He raised his goblet to toast the students. "I also am sad to announce that Professor Letcher will not be returning next term. He is taking some personal leave and we wish him the best." Dumbledore sat down and resumed eating his treacle tart.

"Why isn't Letcher coming back?" James asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know." Remus said turning his gaze to Letcher. Letcher looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and what little colour he had in his cheeks was gone. His eyes were filled with worry.

The students started to leave. The boys were waiting to make their exit when Letcher walked over to them.

"Hello, Edwina wanted me to give this to you Remus." He handed Remus a small box wrapped in midnight blue paper. "She hopes you all have a wonderful summer holiday. It would be nice if you would write to her. She would love to hear from all four of you. I must take my leave and head back home." Without waiting for a response from the boys he hurried towards the door.

Remus unwrapped his gift with great care. He folded the wrapping paper neatly and placed it in his pocket. He opened the box and took out the pendant. It was a crescent moon made of fake silver and had mother of pearl inlay. The way the light shimmered off of the mother of pearl captivated Remus. It was beautiful. He had to fight back tears, it was the nicest present he had ever received. He quickly put the chain around his neck. He couldn't help but smile. He would have to write Edwina a lovely thank you note.

The boys sat in the common room in front of the fire. James and Sirius were busy planning summer research. They wanted to have more pranks in store for year two. Remus and Peter played wizard chess.

"You three need to come and visit. It will be fun." James said before they headed up to bed.

"I would love that I am sure my family would love to get rid of me." Sirius' voice was steady even though it had to hurt.

"I am sure my mum let me visit." Peter was cheerful at the prospect of seeing his friends' over the summer.

"What about you Remus?" Sirius looked at his friend unable to read his expression.

"I need to ask my parents. They may have something planned over the holiday. I would need to know the dates exactly." Remus stared at his hands as he spoke.

"I will let you know as soon as I can." James smiled as he entered the dorm room.

"Wow, hard to believe it's out last night here." James said as he changed into his bed clothes.

"I'm gonna miss you all. Promise me you'll keep in touch." Peter worried his bottom lip. He was afraid his friends would forget about him.

"We won't forget you Peter." Remus said as he crawled into bed and pulled the bed curtains shut. He changed and got under his covers.

Sirius couldn't sleep. He wasn't looking forward to a summer at home. Uncle Alphard was unable to take him in. He hoped James' mum would let him come for an extended visit. He turned and faced Remus' bed. He missed Remus; he hoped the summer apart would help bring things back to the way they were. He could hear Remus tossing and turning in his sleep. He wanted to go over and wake him, but he thought it best not to.

Remus woke up early. He dressed and wrote a long letter to Edwina. He finished packing and waited for his friends to wake up. When they finally woke and got their belongings packed they headed for the great hall for breakfast. It was a somber last meal. The students quietly headed for the carriages that would take them to the train.

The boys found and empty compartment and settled in for the ride home. They talked about all the things they wanted to do over the holiday. They played games, bought sweets and awaited having their cheeks pinched by their mums. Well Sirius was wondering who would actually be picking him up from the train station. Remus stared out of the window and reminisced about the year he had had.

The train pulled in to the stations and the boys got out. James' mum came running over and hugged the breath out of him. She then proceeded to try and fix her son's hair. Peter's mum came running over with a bag of sweets. She hugged him and drowned him in kisses. Remus' mum rushed over swept her son in her arms and smothered him with kisses. Sirius watched a beet red Remus being led away. Sirius looked at Mrs. Lupin – she didn't look like a werewolf. Sirius' mum sauntered over to her son. Her look was stern. Her eyes blazed with fury. She did not hug her son; she didn't even speak to him.

It was going to be a long summer.

**TBC...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

**Phases 1.23**

James wrote letters to his friends inviting them over. He hoped they could all come. His parents were more than happy to have them over. He set aside a week next month. James decided he better start cleaning his room.

Peter received James letter and promptly replied yes. He started to pack for his stay at the Potter's.

Remus received his letter and checked his calendar. He would not be able to attend as the full moon was that week. He regretfully sent his reply to James. He claimed that relatives were visiting that week and he needed to stay. He wished James had chosen different week. He was already bored having read all his books. He played with his pendant and wrote Edwina another letter. He missed Hogwarts and his friends.

Sirius was miserable. He had been home a total of three days and he already was planning his escape. He didn't know how far he would get on 5 galleons but it was worth a try. He wrote Edwina, James, Remus and Peter almost daily. Uncle Alphard was still unable to take him in and he couldn't go to James' yet. He had been delighted to get the invitation but still had to suffer here for another month.

Sirius stayed in his room. He tried to avoid the hateful looks he received from his family. Even his younger brother was in on the hate Sirius campaign. The wretched house elf Kreacher brought him his meals. But Sirius was bored of his room and decided to venture into his family's library. He must really miss Remus – he was going to find a book to read.

Their library was filled with numerous bookshelves filled with books. The room had a black leather sofa with matching chair. A large mahogany desk sat in front of the room's large picture window. He scanned the various titles trying to find one that wasn't too horrid.

Many of the books were too awful. They were filled with gruesome moving pictures of curse victims. Others will all about the greatness of being pureblood. He was about to give up when he spotted a book. It was sticking out from behind several other books. He took it off the shelf; it was 'Hairy Snout, Human Heart'. It was by an anonymous author and Newt Scamander called it "a heart rendering account of one werewolf's battle with lycanthropy." He took the book back to his room. Werewolves were on his mind a lot lately.

He sat on his bed and opened the book.

"_After having read so many erroneous books on lycanthropy I decided to tell my tale and hopefully dispel many of the myths._"

Sirius knew he had to give the book a chance.

"_When I was bitten my whole world changed. I found myself competing with the wolf daily. The wolf wanted to take control. It was a constant struggle. I noticed that my senses were enhanced. Most drastic was the fact that my eye colour had changed as well. Most werewolves have eye colour that ends up in the spectrum of steel blue, amber, and red. Red is extremely rare, most fall in the steel blue variety."_

Sirius was intrigued by the book. He could not stop reading.

"_I suffered agonizing nightmares almost nightly. It was hard to maintain friends that were accepting of my condition. Many were scared away by my agility and strength. I found solace in the woods. I ran with the creatures of the forest. I could see thestrals for the first time in my life and only feared the young unicorns. Society thought I was dangerous and needed to be caged, I found my freedom within the forest_."

Sirius read the whole book in one sitting. He thought about Timothy and how hard it must have been for someone so young. He gained a new respect for the Letcher's. His thoughts turned to Remus and his mother. It had to be hard on him having a werewolf for a mother.

But suddenly his mind flashed images of Remus.

Remus eating tons of food and not gaining any weight.

Remus finding the kitchens and knowing when he was around.

Remus wrestling with him.

Remus seeing thestrals.

Remus being afraid of the unicorn.

Remus biting into a silver sickle.

The full moon when Remus was supposed to be in the hospital wing.

The letters from his mum.

Remus' fatigue when he returned.

His scars.

The one scar he hid.

How could he have been so blind? Remus' mum wasn't a werewolf, it was Remus. It's so obvious now. Even his name suggests his affliction. He even tended to growl a lot.

Sirius' eyes widened as it finally hit him how his conversation about the Letcher's was so very, very wrong. No wonder Remus distanced him self. What an arse Sirius had been.

He wanted to write Remus and tell him that he knew that it was alright. It was Remus he was talking about. Remus was the nicest person he knew. So what if he was a werewolf.

What if he was wrong? He needed to be sure. He needed to gather evidence to make sure he was correct. Cassie would be proud, he actually thought something through.

Sirius went back to the library gathering every book that dealt with werewolves. He wanted to know everything there was to know about them.

Sirius couldn't wait to see Remus again.

**TBC and thus concludes year one...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

**Phases 2.1**

Sirius waited patiently on platform 9 ¾ for his friends to arrive. He paced back and forth. Where were they? His wanted to see his friends he had missed them. But most of all he was anxious to see Remus again. He had not stopped thinking about Remus all summer. The new developments he had unearthed had plagued him.

Remus was his closest friend next to James. They had spent the last year together. He had known Remus was hiding something, but he never would have guessed lycanthropy. He wanted to confront Remus about this –and to apologize for his idiot remarks. But he decided he wanted to be absolutely sure.

Sirius was startled when James slapped him on the back. They talked about their summers while Peter and Remus arrived. They headed onto the train and found 'their' compartment and settled in for the ride.

Peter and Remus were talking about classes, while James was reading "Quidditch Today". Sirius sat back and looked at Remus. Remus was talking animatedly with Peter, his hands gracefully emphasizing his words. His light brown hair shimmered in the light and his amber eyes shone brightly. Amber, Sirius always thought it was a unique eye color, he had always loved it. Remus was dressed in his patched robe and well worn trainers. No matter how tattered his clothes were they were always perfectly clean and not a stitch out of place. He seemed to have grown a bit over the summer. Sirius couldn't believe Remus was a werewolf.

But did it really matter? As he stared at Remus he realized werewolf or not it was still his Remus. He was the boy that loved chocolate, books, pranks and exploring. Remus could be a vampire for all he cared; he was still Remus and his friend.

The train pulled into station. The boys quickly exited the train and made their way to the carriages. James and Peter tried to figure out what was pulling them along. Remus stared solemnly at the beautiful thestrals. Sirius wondered what a thestral would look like. It had to be different than the pictures in the book. Sirius bit his lip to stifle a laugh. He remembered the picture of the werewolf – he tried to picture Remus looking like that.

They entered the great hall and took their usual seats. Sirius glanced over at the Slytherin table and spotted Snivellus and grimaced. He had to think of a prank for Snivellus. He pondered if it were possible to make Snivellus' hair even greasier. The first years nervously filed in to be sorted. Sirius had to smile, only last year he was in their shoes. He had feared the sorting hat would put him into Slytherin. He shuddered at the thought of being sorted into that house. He remembered what the hat had said to him and suddenly wondered what it had said to Remus.

Sirius' thoughts were halted by Dumbledore. He had risen from the head table to address the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to make a few announcements before we start the feast. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students as is the Whomping Willow. Caretaker Filch has updated his list of banned objects and will be posted on every bulletin board. I would also like to introduce Professor O'Brien." He gestured to a tall thin man with red hair. He looked young. "He will be replacing Professor Letcher in the defense against the dark arts position. Now let's tuck in." With a wave of his hands the tables filled with a variety of foods.

"I wonder what the new professor will be like." Peter asked while filling his plate with potatoes.

"I don't know? But I hope he is better than the last." James said taking a large portion of roast chicken.

"Remus, have you heard from Edwina?" Sirius voice was low. He had worried about Edwina and had not had a chance to write her lately.

"Yes, I received a letter last week. She is doing better. Letcher is taking her to the coast for a short vacation. The healers feel the sea air will do her wonders." Remus missed Edwina and wished he could be there for her.

"Well a new year has begun. Mwahahaha! What wonderful pranks can we pull off this year?" Sirius eyed Snivellus and pictured him sporting a lovely set of bunny ears.

Everyone stuffed themselves with everything from roast beast to treacle tart. They got up and followed the prefects to their common rooms. Remus was searching the paintings for Cassie. He had hoped to see her tonight. He missed her and wanted to say hello and catch up. They reached the Fat Lady and Remus said hello before venturing into the common room.

The common room was just like they had left it. Nothing had changed on bit. They headed to the dorm room and took their usual beds. James, Peter and Sirius went to take a shower and get ready for bed. Sirius noticed that Remus lagged behind.

Remus sighed. He would have to start the charade all over again. He slowly took out his toiletry kit and a change of clothes. He went in and proceeded to brush his teeth and manicure his nails. When everyone left the showers Remus took his.

He climbed into bed and was comforted by the sounds of his sleeping friends. He smelled the air and noticed that they still smelled the same. He smiled it was good to be back.

Sirius woke in the middle of the night. He heard Remus thrashing about in bed. He tiptoed over and saw the strain on Remus' face. Remus was covered in sweat. Sirius wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

**TBC...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed it really makes my day :o) **

**Phases 2.2**

Classes had gone well on their first day back. First years were wandering around lost, while returning students struggled to remember what they had learned the year before. Most professors took pity on the students and did not tax their brains too much. The returning students were most interested in meeting the new DADA teacher.

Remus entered the classroom and sighed. They were taking it with the Slytherins again. This meant another year of Sirius and James trying to set Snape's robes on fire. He sat down in his usual seat and waited for the others to arrive. He looked at Letcher's desk. It would be odd not seeing him here. It may make for a more pleasant class but he was used to seeing the old codger's face.

Sirius entered followed by James and Peter. Each took their normal places. Sirius sat next to Remus, James sat behind Remus and Peter behind Sirius. Sirius watched as Snape entered the classroom. Their eyes met and each was filled with intense loathing. Remus couldn't understand why they hated each other so much. He just wanted to be left out of it.

The class was busy talking amongst themselves when they heard the door open. Professor O'Brien walked towards his desk. One could tell he was nervous as he kept dropping his notes along the way. The Slytherins laughed at their 'new professor'.

"Welcome class, I am Professor O'Brien." His voice was bubbly and he smiled from ear to ear. He waved his wand and his name appeared on the black board behind him. "This is my first time teaching but I hope it's enjoyable. I have discussed this course with Headmaster Dumbledore in every detail."

He took roll and proceeded to spell out Expelliarmus on the board. "Can anyone tell me what this spell does?" He scanned the room there were only a few raised hands. His smile started to fade. "Mr. Lupin?"

"Expelliarmus is a disarming spell."

"Very good Mr. Lupin, five points to Gryffindor. Would you care to demonstrate it?" His face was showing his distress. His first class was not going as planned. In his vision all the students were eager to learn and willing to participate.

"Ok, who would you like me to disarm?" Remus could sense the young teacher's panic. Even though he did not fancy standing in front of the class but he would. It was the right thing to do.

Remus stood up and walked to the front of the class. Professor O'Brien stood a few feet away and held his wand at the ready.

Remus pointed his wand at the professor and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The professor's wand shot out of his hand and landed several feet away.

"Excellent Mr. Lupin, very well done indeed, five more points for Gryffindor." The professor regained his beaming smile. He seemed to ignore the hisses coming from the Slytherins.

Remus sat back down and Sirius noted that his cheeks were flushed. Remus really hated being in the spotlight.

"Now we will pair off and practice the disarming spell. Please only use the disarming spell." He watched as the class paired off.

James had called Sirius as his partner and Remus paired off with Peter. Soon the room was filled with the shouts of Expelliarmus and wands flying about. James and Sirius were both equally good at disarming each other. Peter was having trouble disarming Remus.

"Peter, point your wand at me. Focus on the spell and clearly shout it." He was patient with Peter. All Peter needed was a little extra instruction.

"Expelliarmus!" Peter shouted clearly and Remus' wand flew to the ground.

'Very good Peter try it again." Remus smiled, Peter was showing improvement.

"Really Pettigrew, I've never seen such a pathetic excuse for a wizard." Snape's voice was filled with venom.

"Snape leave him alone he is doing fine." Remus needed to try and diffuse this situation.

"Ah Lupin, fighting little Peter's battles for him, will you hold his hand through every task in life?" Snape's black eyes fixed on Lupin's.

"Why don't you leave us alone and go practice."

"As you wish Lupin, if, Pettigrew can disarm me." Snape's lips curled in to a frightening smile.

Remus knew Snape was up to something. Peter quickly raised his wand but he never got to say a word.

Snape raised his wand and quickly sent a hex Peter's way. It hit Peter squarely in the chest. Peter looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Peter was visibly scared and then suddenly he was covered in thick brown fur. His eyes filled with tears and he ran from the room.

"You really are an arse Snape. Why did you have to do that?" Remus started to follow after Peter. He did not trust Snape so he spun around. Snape was raising his wand at Remus, but Remus was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted sending Snape's wand flying across the room. "You really are low, attacking an opponent who has their back turned." Something made Remus snap. Maybe it was Snape's smug smile, his obvious disregard for the rules, his laughter at Peter's expense, or the really pissed off wolf inside Remus. He strode over to Snape and punched his long hooked nose.

Snape screamed. He covered his now bloody nose and cried. Remus stormed out of the classroom looking for Peter.

James and Sirius only saw Remus hit Snape and leave. They couldn't see Peter anywhere. Something told them it was all Snape's fault. They stormed over to administer some intensive questioning and taunting. The bloody nose was too good to pass up. James couldn't believe little Remus had inflicted that much damage. Sirius took it as another sign of his friend's possible lycanthropy.

Professor O'Brien heard the commotion and looked over to see Snape crying. He took Snape to the hospital wing. Sirius and James gathered their friends' books which had been left behind and their wands which had been dropped. They headed to the common room to try and figure out what happened.

Remus found Peter in the nearest loo. He could hear him crying in one of the stalls. Remus was still fuming over what Snape had done to his friend.

"Peter, it's alright come on out." Remus spoke softly trying to sooth his friend's hurt.

"No, I'm never coming out." Peter sniffled.

"Ok Peter, I will inform Dumbledore about your request. He can arrange for you to have your lessons here. I am sure the house elves can serve your meals here as well. James, Sirius and I will come and visit you are often as we can."

Remus heard the stall open and saw a very furry Peter step out. Remus reached for his wand so he could reverse the spell.

"Bloody hell, I must have dropped my wand." He cursed Snape under his breath.

"I dropped mine as well." Peter said. His eyes were red and puffy. He had stopped crying.

"Well we better go see Madam Pomfrey, she can fix this." With a comforting smile Remus led the way to the hospital wing.

They entered the hospital wing to see Professor O'Brien sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. Madam Pomfrey was trying to treat Snape's broken and bloody nose. Snape was shouting to anyone that would hear about how he was wronged.

Professor O'Brien opened his eyes and saw Remus and a fur clad Peter. He promptly shut his eyes again. He didn't even want to know. Maybe it would all just go away. This was a horrible first day; maybe he wasn't ready for this yet.

Madam Pomfrey spotted Remus and Peter and asked them to explain what had happened. Remus retold the events that took place in the DADA classroom. Peter shook his head in agreement and Snape cried foul. Madam Pomfrey looked at Professor O'Brien waiting for him to hand out punishment.

The young professor didn't know what to do. It was his first day and already everything was going to pot. Broken noses and furry students were not the mark of a good class. He noticed Madam Pomfrey eyeing him. He needed to hand out punishments but didn't have a clue as to what.

"I will be deducting fifteen points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Your actions Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin are inexcusable." He noticed Madam Pomfrey still eyeing him. He must need to do more. "And the two of you will serve detention tonight." Madam Pomfrey smiled at the young professor, he would have to get used to handing out punishments. This was especially true when Slytherins and Gryffindors were in the same class.

Snap complained, he said it was a miscarriage of justice. Remus accepted his punishment, he deserved it after all. After Peter was returned to his non furry state they headed to charms class. They had missed lunch but they should be able to sneak to the kitchens for a snack before herbology.

They entered the charms classroom and saw James and Sirius already seated. Remus and Peter sat down and were bombarded with questions. Before they could answer Sirius handed each boy a sandwich. He knew they had missed lunch. Peter was always hungry so he was delighted with his roast beef sandwich. Remus was equally happy with his sandwich. Remus noted the extra roast beef – just the way he liked it. Sirius had added extra as he thought Remus was eating for two and needed the nourishment.

Sirius and James were upset that Remus had gotten detention. Snape deserved the broken nose after what he had done to Peter and tried to do to Remus. Remus as always did not complain one bit.

James and Sirius were already planning revenge…

**TBC...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed you all made my day!**

**Phases 2.3**

Sirius woke up and yawned. He turned to see Remus tossing and turning in his sleep. He could hear distinctive snoring coming from Peter and James' beds. Sirius got up and dressed. He tip toed out of the room and headed for the common room.

The common room was devoid of any students. The portraits slumbered and the fire was dying down. Sirius sat in Remus' favorite squishy chair and gazed out the window. The ground was covered in a light frost. The sun's rays were quickly warming up the ground.

Sirius was in deep thought. Tonight was the full moon and he wanted to learn the truth. He needed to develop a plan. A plan that would either prove him to be a nutter, or that his close friend was in fact a dark creature. Luckily it was a Sunday and Sirius had the whole day to work on it.

Sirius took out a bit of parchment and a quill. He jotted down his thoughts.

**What I know**

Leaves every month at full moon

Gets a letter or comes up with an excuse

Where Does He Go

Home

Hospital Wing

Forest

Dungeons

Somewhere else in castle

**Things to Find Out**

When does he return

How is he when he returns

Find the scar and examine it

**Possible Tests**

Reflexes

Smell

Hearing

Silver

Sirius quickly hid the parchment when he heard other students enter the common room. It didn't take long for his friends to join him. Sirius noticed that Remus looked anxious. He was fidgeting with his robes. Sirius also noticed something wild in his friend's eyes. Was this new? If not why hadn't he noticed this before?

The boys headed to the great hall for breakfast. Sirius nibbled on some toast. He was anxiously awaiting the morning owls. If he was right Remus would be receiving one from his mum. It would say she was sick and he needed to come home for a short visit.

Sirius watched Remus, he wondered what his friend was thinking about. Was he devising his cover story? He watched as Remus ate everything in sight. He did have quite the appetite, must be due to the full moon.

His train of thought was broken by the incoming owls. Sure enough a snowy owl landed on Remus' plate. Remus scowled, as he wasn't finished eating yet. He took the envelope and the owl flew off with his toast. Remus opened the envelope and read the enclosed letter.

'What is it Remus?" Sirius asked knowing full well what it said. He noted the sad expression on his friend's face.

"My grandmother died." Remus' eyes filled with tears.

This is not what Sirius had expected. Was this for real? Was his werewolf idea completely wrong? He felt awful for doubting Remus. He could see the grief consuming his friend.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Remus." Sirius couldn't look him in the eye.

"So sorry mate." James said, his mouth full of toast.

"Was she ill?" Peter asked.

"Thank you, she was ill. I will have to go home tonight. I should be back tomorrow." Remus stared at the letter as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sirius eyed his friend. It seemed a short visit due to the death of a family member. Was this a ruse? Was Remus such a good liar?

They left the great hall still offering condolences to Remus. Remus headed off to the library to work on his charms essay. Peter and James headed to the common room for a game of exploding snap. Sirius decided to follow Remus.

The library was deserted. Sirius noticed that Cassie closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He wondered why she would do such a thing, did she no longer want to talk with them. Remus sat down and busied himself with his essay. Sirius took his out but ended up doodling instead. His doodles all were of Snape inflicted with various hexes.

"Hey Remus when do you think you'll have to leave?"

"I'm not sure. I guess around six.' Remus didn't even look up from his essay.

'When do you think you'll be back?" Sirius asked his voice barely audible.

'Not sure, I am hoping late tomorrow." Again Remus kept his eyes on his paper.

Sirius smiled and mentally made note of Remus' hearing.

"Remus when is your birthday?" Again Sirius asked in a barely audible voice.

Remus looked up from his essay. "You already know my birthday."

"You know how I am with dates, I always forget unless I write it down." Sirius continued in his whispered speech.

"It's March tenth." Remus stared at Sirius incredulously. Sirius had a knack for remembering dates. What was he up to?

"Thanks mate." Sirius smiled and continued doodling.

Sirius sat across from Remus in the common room. He wanted to test his theory some more. He excused himself and headed to the dorm room. Once there he paced. What other tests could he do? He rummaged through his trunk and found nothing useful. He sat on his bed and started to fiddle with his necklace. Suddenly Sirius stood up, the necklace would be perfect! The necklace had been a gift from Uncle Alphard. It was a star pendent, a silver star pendent. Sirius beamed. He had read that silver was a great test for lycanthropy.

He made for the door. He would brush the necklace against Remus. As it was a silver necklace Remus would get – burned. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. He did not want to harm him. What kind of friend would he be if he let that happen?

He quickly tucked the necklace under his shirt, where it could harm no one. Sirius sat back down on his bed. He tried to think of another way to test Remus. After sometime he had an idea. They had missed lunch and Sirius had heard Remus' stomach growl. Sirius rummaged through his trunk again and found what he was looking for. He placed it in his robe pocket.

He smiled very pleased with himself, and headed towards the stairs. Half way down he stopped and sat down. He could see the common room perfectly. James and Peter were engaged in another game of exploding snap. Remus was sitting in front of the fireplace with his nose in a book.

He reached into his robe pocket and took it out. He unwrapped it slowly – just a corner. He then took a small bite. His gaze never left Remus.

Remus was immersed in his book. He ignored his stomach; it was almost dinner time anyway. He stopped reading as a wondrous aroma filled the air around him. No, it wasn't coming from Peter and James' direction. The smells emanating from their game verged on toxic. Someone had chocolate, not just any chocolate either, but Honeydukes finest. He scanned the occupants in the common room and smelled nothing. He looked at the stairs and saw Sirius and smelled chocolate. Without thinking he sprang up and headed for Sirius. Remus lost control for two things - the werewolf and chocolate.

"Hi Sirius, you wouldn't happen to have any chocolate would you?"

"Yes I just got it from my trunk." He handed it to Remus. Sirius bit his lip; he swore he could see Remus begin to drool. Sirius thought about tying Remus up, surrounding him with chocolate, and forcing him to spill his secret. He laughed, it probably would work.

"Thank you Sirius." Remus took the chocolate and walked away. He was too consumed by the chocolate to notice Sirius laughing.

Dinner was somber. James and Peter kept asking if Remus was alright. Neither of the two had lost someone close to them. But each tried to picture how they would feel if someone close to them died. Sirius just stared off into the distance. He was too preoccupied to eat or join in on the conversation. Remus just wanted dinner to be over with.

"Remus I hope you have a safe trip. I am really sorry about your grandmother." Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder. "I need to see McGonagall about something so I have to leave." Sirius ignored the confused looks he was receiving. Surely it wasn't that odd for him to see a teacher for something other than detention. Sirius said goodbye one last time before heading out the door.

Sirius walked out of the great hall and straight for the broom closet. The broom closet was in a prime location. It had a clear view of the main entrance to the castle. Sirius stood in the dark cramped closet. He had his foot in a bucket and a broom handle poking him in the back. Sirius thought the discomfort was a necessary evil. He reckoned that if Remus were truly leaving he would have to use the main entrance. He would not floo or apparate so a carriage was the only way. Carriages only pulled up to the main entrance.

Sirius waited and waited. He was sore from standing in the closet. But he never saw Remus leave.

Having waited what seemed to be an eternity, Sirius left the confines of the broom closet. He walked towards the common room in deep thought. He safely assumed that Remus had not left Hogwarts. He needed to find out where he was. He needed to explore the castle. He needed the invisibility cloak and he needed James.

"James!" Sirius shouted as he ran into the common room.

"What is it Sirius?" James asked as he looked up from his charms essay.

"I need to borrow an item of yours." Sirius raised an eyebrow trying to convey what the item was.

"What are you planning Sirius?" There was a gleam in his eye as he sensed a quest was a foot.

Sirius sat down next to James and explained that he wanted to borrow the cloak to explore the castle. He talked about wanting to search for more passageways. He could see that James was hooked.

The boys walked cautiously down the corridor. They headed for the dungeons. It was drafty and dark. The torches flickered casting strange shadows on the walls. James and Sirius began canvassing the walls for any sign of a passage.

Sirius came across a lovely tapestry of a unicorn sitting on the ground. It was tied to a tree and was surrounded by a wooden fence. It had wonderful hues of gold and green. The unicorn was such a magnificent creature. Sirius was drawn to it. He couldn't help himself he reached out and stroked the unicorn's snow white mane. He was startled when tapestry moved to reveal a corridor.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and headed into the darkness. James followed and the tapestry moved back into its original position. The passage was filled with cobwebs and dirt. One could tell that it was not used often. James heard something scuttle ahead of them. James tried to figure out where this would lead. He was hoping they wouldn't end up in Slughorn's quarters.

They noticed that there was another passageway off to the right. At first glance it looked to be used more often, as it was much cleaner. They decided to explore that tunnel later. The passage they walked down also got cleaner and lost its musty smell. They reached the end and slowly pushed open the door.

James was disappointed; it had led them to the hospital wing. Sirius, on the other hand, was intrigued, did Remus take this path? He needed to check out the other route. They quietly retreated back into the darkness and headed back to the other tunnel.

Their original assessment of the passage was correct. It was much cleaner and obviously used often. They contemplated where it would lead. They reached the end and decided to get under the invisibility cloak to be on the safe side. They pushed open the door and realized they were outside the great hall. The entrance was covered by a tapestry of a woman and a unicorn.

Sirius wondered if Remus used this to get to the hospital wing. James was hungry and wanted to stop off at the kitchens for a snack. James stuffed himself with everything the house elves put in front of him. Sirius only nibbled at his sandwich. He hadn't found Remus. Once James was stuffed to the gills they thanked the house elves and headed back to the common room.

The common room was empty. James folded up his cloak and headed towards the dorm. Sirius walked over to the window and looked at the moon. He knew Remus was here somewhere.

**TBC...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

A/N: The previous chapter - someone was having deja'vu so I thought I would explain - It just came out of my head lol but we have had Sirius sitting in that chair looking out the window before, a list of things we know was done by Remus for Letcher, but the testing wasn't hit on before - see you got an extra chapter update as there was no email for me to respond to :o) I just finished writing 2.10 so when this site is current I average 2 chapters a week sometimes more

**Phases 2.4**

He opened his eyes and saw the room flooded with morning light. He groaned and rolled over on this side trying to block out the offending sunlight. He truly wasn't a morning person. He preferred the night, dark and mysterious. Things could be hidden in the night.

With a groan he got up and headed for the bathroom. He made his way to the mirror and heard it whistle at him. He blushed, focused his bright green eyes and ran his hand through his red hair.

He staggered to the shower and turned on the taps – as hot as he could stand it. He undressed and felt a chill. He really needed to talk to Dumbledore about heating the floor tiles. He stepped into the stall and welcomed the hot water. Steam quickly filled the bathroom.

"_Who's the Hogwarts teacher  
that's a sex machine to all the chicks?  
MORTY!  
Ya damn right"_

Mortimer continued to hum the song as he shampooed his hair.

"_Who is the man that would risk his neck  
for his brother man?  
MORTY!  
Can you dig it?"_

He loved that he had a private bathroom. He did not have to worry about being interrupted. He loved to sing in the shower. There was just something liberating about it. He felt free. Sure he couldn't hold a tune to save his life, but he did not care.

"_Who's the cat that won't cop out  
when there's danger all about?  
MORTY!  
Right On!" _

He did not hear the giggles coming from the mirror.

"_They say this cat Morty is a bad mother  
SHUT YOUR MOUTH!  
I'm talkin' 'bout Morty.  
THEN WE CAN DIG IT!"_

He turned off the taps and stepped onto the cold floor. He was still singing as he left the bathroom and headed to his quarters.

"_He's a complicated man  
but no one understands him but his woman  
MORTY!"_

His quarters were rather large. Too much room for one person, he sighed, he missed Emily. She was his everything and being apart from her broke his heart. He had known her since he was 18. He smiled from ear to ear, five years, seemed like only yesterday yet it also seemed like a lifetime. He wanted to spend every minute of every day with her. But she had pushed him into taking this position, thought it would be an opportunity of a lifetime. She was right, she always was. He closed his eyes and envisioned her before him. He could see her steel blue eyes sparkling in the light and smell her perfume. He whimpered, she was to visit him tonight and that was too long a wait.

He put on his trousers and a clean white shirt. He ran his hands through his hair in lieu of a comb. He sat down in front of the window. He had a wonderful view of the lake; sometimes he could even see the giant squid breech the surface.

The house elves had left his breakfast while he was in the shower. They left him a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of doughnuts. He loved to dunk doughnuts. The house elves also left a nice piece of chocolate for him to melt into his coffee. He had picked up that habit from Emily, but he found a hint of chocolate added so much to the coffee.

He really was lucky to have gotten this position. He just recently graduated and was astounded to have been offered a position at Hogwarts. Defense against the dark arts was his specialty. He had a knack for dueling and dark creatures did not frighten him one bit. He was equally pleased to find out that a werewolf was going to be a student. He had to give Dumbledore credit not many would ever give a werewolf the opportunity to get a formal education.

He had nothing against werewolves; they were only dangerous one night a month, and even that could be dealt with. And the precautions Dumbledore had in place were more than adequate. He hoped to be able to spend some time with Remus and get some valuable information. Remus seemed to be a very special child. From what he had seen and heard Remus was one of the brightest students of his year. He was a very fast learner and had a knack for advanced studies. He seemed to be very much in control of the werewolf aspect of his life. It pained him to think about the young boy going through the excruciating transformations.

If he could only have a classroom filled with Remus Lupin's he'd be the happiest teacher ever. He had not heeded McGonagall's warning about his second year class. The Slytherins and Gryffindors he taught in that class just didn't seem to get along at all. His first class ended up in an infirmary visit. McGonagall had warned him about Sirius Black as well. He was also a very gifted student and a quick learner with a passion for mischief making. He knew some of the Black's and Sirius most definitely did not act like one, and that was a good thing.

O'Brien signed and finished off his coffee. He really wished he could cancel his class. He was afraid of what might happen. But he had exciting news; Dumbledore had given him permission to start a dueling club. He thought it might help promote interest in his class. He wanted Remus to participate; he wanted to see the young boy in action.

He got up and put on his robe. It was his favorite, it was an older style but he just loved vintage clothes. He brushed out the wrinkles with his hands; he never was one for domestic charms. He stuffed the last bit of doughnut in his mouth, grabbed his bag and headed out of the room.

He walked towards his classroom. He took his time and stopped to chat with various paintings along the way. If he was late that would be a blessing. Today he wanted to go over other basic disarming spells and just feared what it may bring. He did learn a good lesson - never let them practice the spells in that class.

His classroom came in to view. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to gain courage for what lie ahead.

"Mortimer O'Brien you did not graduate top in your class to be scared of a bunch of twelve year olds." He whispered to himself.

With another deep breath he walked up to the door and looked through its window.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. His classroom was overrun by nifflers.

Hundreds of the little black fluffy long snouted creatures were lose in his classroom. They were attacking the students trying to get the shiny valuables they had.

He could not hear the screams from the students but could see it on their faces. Someone must have put up a silencing charm. O'Brien could see Remus trying to subdue the creatures while casting accusing glances at Sirius. Sirius tried to feign a look of innocence.

Mortimer mustered up all the courage he could and entered his classroom. He would be handing out more detentions and making another trip to the infirmary. He just wanted to get through the day and make to his much needed date with Emily.

**TBC...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

A/N: Email didn't show lol Last update today lol - I also post this story on my Live journal, Lord of the Portkey, and Harry Potter Fans With No Lives my story is current on those sites (or more current than here) I swear Mortimer O'Brien is mine unless someone else has the same idea I have, which is scary lol.

**Phases 2.5**

She walked down the corridor. The torch light danced on the stone walls, mesmerizing those who walked past. She loved Hogwarts, the smells of potions and spells gone wrong, sounds of children and the wealth of knowledge contained in this castle. She wished she had been able to go to Hogwarts. She had gone to The Salem Witches' Institute in the United States.

It was a very nice school in a wonderful area. She had loved its location, right on the coast of Massachusetts. Salem was rich in maritime history, which was often overlooked for the town's more horrid past. Salem was best known for Salem Witch Trials of 1692. Where hundreds of innocent people were accused during the hysteria, and ultimately 19 men and women were hung and one man was pressed to death. The poor muggles who lost their lives due to intolerance, the witches and wizards of that time were appalled. It was interesting to note that even though they were appalled they did nothing to save the muggles.

She could still clearly remember lying on the rocks near the water's edge. It was a warm September day and the sun was beating down on her. The waves crashed into the rocks spraying her. She was in heaven, a wonderful tranquil bliss. She had been lost in the scents and sounds and was only brought back to the reality around her by a loud yelp.

Reluctantly she moved from her prone position to investigate the source. And that's when she saw him, tall and slender, wild red hair and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. He had been trying to transverse the rocks and ended up getting his foot stuck. She remembered smiling at his predicament. But there was something about him that drew her to him. She groaned and got up to assist him. She gracefully maneuvered herself across the rocks to his side.

He had blushed furiously when she easily freed his foot. She just smiled at him, she knew right then that she was smitten – and so was he. He explained that he was from London and was here doing research on the 'witch' trials. She was relieved to find out that he was a wizard. She offered to show him around the town and he accepted. They were never seen apart after that.

They spent time on both sides of the pond, but chose to live in London. Then he received an owl from Dumbledore offering him the DADA position. He refused outright; she had to persuade him to accept it. It was an opportunity of a life time and she would not let him turn it down. It hurt her to be apart from him, but Dumbledore had made allowances for visits.

She ran her hand through her long auburn hair and stepped into the great hall. The great hall had been transformed from its usual state to one for dueling. Tonight was a meeting of the dueling club. Mortimer was running it; he looked so handsome in his vintage robes. He was standing on top of a long raised platform. The dueling enthusiasts were standing around the platform eagerly waiting to get a chance to duel. All the tables normally in the room were pushed to the far end of the hall. One lone boy sat on one of the tables and watched.

She took a seat next to the boy and observed Mortimer smile from ear to ear. She was ecstatic that her unannounced visit had that effect on him. She grinned as her eyes scanned him. She relished those antique robes as they were more flattering to his form. She wondered how long the dueling club would meet. She admired how confident he looked. He was in his element, no one could out duel him back home. He had several trophies at home to prove it. She watched as he paired up a black haired youth with a scrawny blonde. She turned to the boy beside her.

"Hi I'm Emily, cheering section for Mort- Professor O'Brien." She smiled as she extended her hand towards the boy.

"Hi, I'm Remus, Remus Lupin cheering section for Sirius." He smiled as he shook her hand.

"Nice meeting you. So how's your friend going to fair?" She scoped out the competition.

"Well if Markus doesn't cheat Sirius should win." Remus worried his bottom lip, he had a strong feeling that Markus would cheat.

Emily looked at Remus. She smiled; he looked so cute chewing on his bottom lip. He obviously was concerned for his friend.

They watched the duel begin. It had started well, the basic spells being cast. But then Markus sent a stunning spell followed by another jinx. Remus watched as Sirius dodged the first spell and got hit by the second. Sirius doubled over clutching his stomach.

"That's an illegal move!" Remus jumped off the table and headed towards Markus, his wand pointing straight at him.

Emily saw the raw emotion in those amber eyes. Remus was very protective of his friend. She thought it was very sweet. But she also knew it could mean trouble for Mortimer. She did not want him delayed with detentions and such. She followed Remus.

Sirius vomited slugs and tried to send a curse Markus' way. James and Peter had jumped onto the platform to avenge Sirius only to be stopped by O'Brien. O'Brien had to contain James and Peter before attending to Sirius' sluggy problem. He did not see Remus approach Markus nor did he see Emily desperately trying to stop Remus.

Before Markus even knew what hit him he was being attacked by bat sized bogies. Many observers were laughing uncontrollably at the sight before them. Emily stood behind him with her wand raised in case of retaliation. O'Brien turned around and had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. Those were the biggest bat bogies he had ever seen.

"Everyone except Remus and Markus head back to your common rooms, now. Sirius swing by the hospital wing to have Madam Pomfrey look you over." He walked over to Markus and ended the spell. "Markus what you did is not allowed in this dueling club. If I ever catch you doing that again you will be removed. I will be taking 20 points and you are to report to Filch for detention tonight and tomorrow night. You are dismissed." Markus left in a huff muttering something under his breath.

"Remus what you did was also wrong."

"I am sorry Professor O'Brien. I let my emotions get the better of me, it will not happen again." Remus hung his head and awaited his punishment.

"I understand why you did it and probably would have done the same if I were in your shoes. But none the less I will have to take 10 points and give you detention tonight, report to my office at seven." He gave Emily an apologetic look and hoped she wouldn't be too mad.

Remus apologized again and left the great hall. Mortimer watched Remus leave and felt awful. Emily had surprised him with a visit and he would have to watch Remus in detention. He couldn't have him serve it with Markus and Madam Pomfrey was busy with a ward full of students with the flu.

Emily pulled him towards her and kissed him gently. Her arms wrapped around him. She pushed herself closer to his body. She had to leave tomorrow and wanted to make the most of the night with Mortimer. They walked hand in hand to his office.

Remus arrived promptly at seven. He knocked on the door and heard Professor O'Brien's voice invite him in. The professor was sitting at his desk with a stack of papers in front of him. Emily was sitting next to him.

"Hello Remus, sit down. I want you to write an essay on the rules of dueling and why they must be followed." He knew it was a torturous assignment but Remus did need to be punished.

Remus took out his quill and parchment. He began to write, 'Dueling rules & why they must be adhered to'

"That's enough Remus you may go." Mortimer's voice cracked.

Remus decided not to question his good fortune and packed up his belongings. He looked up and noticed that the professor's hair was disheveled and his face as flushed. He didn't remember him looking like that when he entered.

As he got up to leave and said his goodbyes. He could have sworn Emily winked at him.

**TBC...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

**Phases 2.6**

Remus stared at his friend, something was wrong. Sirius had been acting funny all day. In History of Magic, instead of just nodding off, Sirius acted like he had a Filibuster's firework stuck up his bum. He kept checking his watch every three seconds. Charms class did not fair better. Sirius was distracted and could not get his growth charm to work. Remus found this very odd as Sirius mastered charms easily.

So now here he was sitting in Transfiguration class watching Sirius tap his foot incessantly. This constant tapping was making Remus nutters. This had to be stopped; he could not concentrate on Professor McGonagall's lesson. Remus jabbed Sirius in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oww." Sirius said rubbing his side.

"Sorry but your foot tapping is rather annoying."

Sirius scowled and looked at his watch. Sirius felt certain that McGonagall had somehow managed to freeze time during her class. This day was dragging, he picked up his quill. He thought that maybe actually taking notes might help move time along.

His notes turned into doodles. Then the doodles were abandoned and he just tapped his quill against the desk. This new annoyance garnered another jab in his ribs by Remus.

Finally the class ended, Sirius jumped out of his seat and bolted out of the classroom. James, Peter, and Remus had no idea what had gotten in to their friend. They all just shrugged it off and headed towards their common room.

Meanwhile, Sirius ran through the corridors, narrowly avoiding other students. He had to get to the common room before the others for his plan to work. He yelled the password to the Fat Lady, not bothering to stop as it would waste precious time. She opened just in time and Sirius could barely make out what she was calling him.

He entered the dorm and went straight to James' trunk. He carefully searched through the contents until he found the invisibility cloak. He stuffed it under his robe. Sirius dumped his books on top of his bed and grabbed an extra jumper. He made sure he had his wand and ran out of the dorm and down the stairs. He had just sat down in front of the fireplace when the portrait opened and his friends entered.

"Hi." Sirius said trying to hide the fact he was out of breath.

"What's with you? Why didn't you wait for us?" James asked looking pointedly at him.

"I had to use the loo, couldn't wait sorry." Sirius hoped it was an acceptable excuse.

"But you have been acting weird all day." Remus looked very concerned. Sirius usually was restless on Fridays not _Mondays_.

"Don't know, must be the moon." Remus shot Sirius a frightened look. "Worried about our Astronomy test on Wednesday." Sirius thought it was a brilliant cover and he smiled.

"Oh that's right I forgot about that." Remus worried his bottom lip. He couldn't remember Sirius _ever_ being anxious about a test.

"Oh, will you be back by then?" Peter asked Remus.

"I don't know, maybe. I am sure I will be allowed to take a make up exam when I return." Remus knew he would not have to worry as it was on the phases of the moon. He was an expert on that subject unfortunately.

"Well I hope you will not be gone too long. Hope your mum is feeling better soon, we have pranks to pull." James slapped Remus on the back trying to make him feel better.

"Well who wants to head down to eat? Do you have time to eat with us Remus?" Peter was already at the portrait hole waiting for his friends.

"Yes I can eat with you before I have to leave." Remus had packed his bag with text books and extra clothes. He had to make it look like he was going home.

"Let's go! I'm starved." Sirius bounded toward the portrait and led the way to the great hall.

Sirius rushed through his meal barely registering what he was eating. He gulped down a glass of pumpkin juice in 5 seconds flat. He stuffed a couple of rolls in his pocket and made to leave. He wished Remus all the best on his trip and hoped his mum would get well soon. He rushed out of the great hall not noticing his friends' puzzled looks.

Remus stopped eating. He could not understand why Sirius rushed out like that. Sirius always stayed with him until he had to leave. Remus wondered if he had done something to upset Sirius, but he could not think of anything. With his appetite gone Remus decided to make his exit. James and Peter walked him to the main entrance and then they headed for the common room.

Remus waited until they were out of sight and then headed towards the tapestry.

Sirius sat on the stone floor. It was hard and cold. The tunnel was lit only by a few scattered torches. He checked again to make sure that the invisibility cloak was covering him completely. All he had to do was wait. He had a perfect view of the well used passage. He was fairly certain Remus would use that one and not the one he was in. If given a choice Remus would always take the 'cleaner' route. Sirius just hoped his stomach would not betray him he had eaten way too fast and it was starting to protest.

The stone wall was biting into his back. He shifted his position slightly. That's when he saw Remus emerge from the passage. He proceeded towards the hospital wing when he abruptly stopped. He turned his head towards Sirius and seemed to be scanning the area. Sirius held his breath – did he know he was there? Remus looked puzzled but continued towards the hospital wing.

When Remus was out of sight Sirius exhaled. He thought for sure he had been caught. He didn't have much time to ponder this as he heard footsteps. He ducked further down the unused passage just in case Remus thought to investigate. He watched as Madam Pomfrey escorted Remus down the tunnel. He barely make out what was being said. All he could gather was something about morning and the shrieking shack.

He was getting ready to follow them when he heard someone coming up the unused passage. Sirius didn't know what to do so he pressed up against the wall. He hoped whoever it was would not run into him.

"Emily slow down!" Mortimer's voice echoed through the passage.

"You need to move faster to catch me. Don't you want to catch me?" Emily giggled.

"I would love nothing more than to spend hours on end chasing you around, but we need to leave. Madam Pomfrey has already taken Remus out to the shrieking shack." Mortimer said when he finally caught up.

"I feel so badly for him. He seems like such a nice boy. Shame he had to be cursed." Emily's voice was somber.

Sirius was trying to be as still as possible. He was intrigued by what Professor O'Brien and Emily had said about Remus. He was shocked – he had been right about Remus. He hoped they would leave soon so he could try and find out where Madam Pomfrey took Remus.

"Yes he is a good kid. Shame, but he has a remarkable sense of control –especially since he was so young when it happened." Mortimer took Emily's hand and started to walk down the corridor to the great hall.

Emily quickly turned the tables and had him pinned to the wall. She kissed him. Sirius watched because frankly what else was he going to do. He couldn't risk being heard. Sirius thought that the two were enjoying themselves. He was curious as to why adults took to this behavior –it seemed messy and rough. Mortimer had managed to pin Emily to the wall and he never broke the kiss. Sirius thought this was an amazing feat. He was watching when suddenly Emily's eyes opened and seemed to stare right at him. He was startled and let out the faintest gasp. Those eyes bore right through him. Sirius wondered if he could make a break for the nearest exit.

"Come on we need to leave its getting late." Emily whispered into Mortimer's ear.

Mortimer reluctantly let Emily lead him down the passage.

Sirius did not move for several minutes. He stood there and thought about what was said. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had thought the werewolf idea was ludicrous. Now it seemed to be a reality. Sirius didn't know what to make of this now. What did this mean for him and Remus?

**TBC...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

**Phases 2.7**

Sirius had been sitting in the passageway thinking about Remus. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even register the numbness in his legs or the stiffness in his back. He still had the invisibility cloak covering him, he was almost afraid to take it off.

He could just stay hidden here in the passageway apart from the rest of the world. He was certain his parents would be pleased.He slowly stood up and stretched. He started down the tunnel to the great hall. He wasn't sure where he was going.

The halls had a stray student or two; everyone was already tucked safely in their common rooms for the night. Sirius was still hidden behind James' cloak. He knew James was probably wondering where he was but he didn't care. He just kept meandering through the corridors. Without realizing it, he entered the library.

The library was empty. Madam Pince was busy in her office and had left a few torches lit. As Sirius walked towards Remus' nook he heard the soft soothing sounds of a violin. For a brief moment he felt at ease. As he reached the nook he found the source of the wonderful music.

Cassie had a visitor. She looked as beautiful as ever, but her painting had been transformed. Its background was an eerie night scene with many lit pumpkins scattered about and a full moon with a couple of bats flying across. It was typical Halloween fare, but the skeleton who was sitting on her frame playing the violin was not. He had white hair that stuck out at every angle. He wore deep crimson robes and oddly wore red sunglasses. Sirius thought it was indeed a strange sight but he did play an excellent violin.

Sirius quietly sat down and listened to the skeleton play his tune. Sirius took out one of the rolls in his pocket and carefully ate it. He was thankful that the music was distracting him from his thoughts.

The skeleton finished his last piece of music and bid farewell to Cassie and disappeared.

"Hello Sirius." Cassie smiled at Sirius.

"Hi Cassie, how did you know I was here?" Sirius whispered still concealed behind the cloak.

"Well crumbs do not usually fall from thin air. James owns an invisibility cloak so it had to be either you or him. So what brings you to the library? Did you miss me that much?" She smiled and hoped Sirius would talk to her, and remove the cloak. She wanted to see who she was talking to.

"I was just thinking about things." He checked to make sure Madam Pince was in fact busy and removed the cloak. He stepped closer to Cassie.

"And what may I ask are you thinking about, more pranks?" Cassie smirked.

"No, not pranks I was thinking about…" Sirius did not finish he just looked out the window and stared at the full moon.

"What is it Sirius, please tell me maybe I can help you." She was getting worried it was unlike Sirius to be this, well serious.

Sirius turned to face Cassie and studied her. He was trying to decide if he could in fact trust her. He knew that she knew about Remus. But would she admit that to him?

"I was thinking about Remus." He continued to watch Cassie's expression.

"Oh, I am sure he will be fine Sirius. He will be back before you know it. I am sure his mum will be fine." Her smile was hesitant; she felt that Sirius was keeping something from her.

"I am sure she will be fine. I was thinking about how Remus gets to the Shrieking Shack." He didn't even blink he just continued to stare at Cassie.

Cassie was stunned. She did not know how to answer. Obviously, Sirius had found out. But what was she going to do about it? She was torn, if she told Sirius she would be breaking Remus' trust, and Dumbledore's as well. But, Sirius was stubborn and likely to get himself hurt if he went to the shrieking shack. It was with a heavy sigh that she spoke next.

"What do you know?"

"I know that Remus was led my Madam Pomfrey to the Shrieking Shack on a full moon night." He still held her gaze. He refused to back down or show weakness. His Black stubbornness did come in handy.

"That could be anything Sirius –maybe you misunderstood." She forced a smile, for a twelve year old Sirius really had his stare down pat.

"I found the passage from the great hall to the hospital wing. I also have noticed that Remus has extra sharp senses and always seems to be absent when the moon is full. He's also strong as hell and his eyes are the most beautiful shade of amber." The look in Cassie's eyes told him he was right. He smirked he had her right where he wanted her.

"What do you want from me Sirius? I can't say anything I am not allowed."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sirius dropped his gaze to the crack in the floor.

"He is afraid to. He feels you will turn your back on him and that he will be expelled. Coming to Hogwarts was a dream come true for him. He has always been isolated from the outside world. He was tutored by his parents. Dumbledore gave him the chance to come to school get a formal education and more importantly be around others. It was a chance to form friendships and be a 'normal' boy. Dumbledore took every precaution to keep him and others safe during the transformation. There are many here that would not care about that or that Remus is a sweet boy. They would just see that for a few hours once a month he is a 'beast'. He fears being found out." She looked into Sirius' eyes trying to asses the boy's reaction. She was ready to call Dumbledore if need be, she would not have Remus' situation compromised. She would have no ill feeling if Sirius needed to have his memory modified.

Sirius digested what Cassie said. Remus was a beast. He was a werewolf, a dark creature that killed humans for sport. He remembered his parents saying how all werewolves should be put down. Werewolves were dangerous… But this was Remus, a smart, fun loving boy who wouldn't hurt a fly. Sure he turned Mrs. Norris red but that was different. And if Dumbledore had the werewolf under lock and key then what was the harm? He needed to talk to Remus to let him know he was there for him.

"I need to talk to Remus. Where is he?"

"He is in the Shrieking Shack and you can not talk to him till the morning." Cassie relaxed a little she could see the concern in Sirius' face.

"How does he get there? Does he go through Hogsmeade?"

"No he doesn't go that way. Promise me you will not go looking for him –tonight." She pleaded.

"I promise I won't. I just need to know."

"There is a passageway leading from the Whomping willow to the shack." Cassie turned and stared at a pumpkin in her painting. She felt as if she had betrayed Dumbledore and Remus.

"Thank you Cassie. I promise not to go looking for him tonight. He is still my friend, but I need to talk about this with him." Sirius smiled as if it all finally dawned on him. Remus was his friend and that was all that mattered. He didn't care if he was a werewolf, vampire or horned toad. His smile spread from ear to ear.

"Take care and if you betray or hurt Remus, I will find a way to hex you." She smiled but she meant every word she said.

"I won't." Sirius slipped the cloak back on and headed for the grounds.

**TBC...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

**Phases 2.8**

Sirius stepped outside and felt the cold night air envelope him. He was thankful for the extra jumper he had thought to bring. He walked cautiously towards the Whomping Willow. He found a nearby tree and sat down leaning against its trunk. He had a perfect view of the willow. He sat and stared, on guard as if the tree would come alive.

The night was clear and the moon light played tricks with Sirius. He heard howling coming from the forbidden forest. Instinctively, he tightened his grip on his wand. Why was there howling coming from the forest, had Remus escaped or were there other werewolves loose in the area?

Sirius was afraid. He hated to admit that even to himself. More howls and barking could be heard, their sounds echoing throughout the grounds. Sirius quickly climbed the tree he was leaning against. He went as high as he could. Honestly he didn't know if he would be safer here or on the ground.

The sounds filling the night kept him awake. He watched the stars and moon move across the heavens. Sunlight seeped through and began to wash away the traces of night. Sirius still kept vigil.

Madam Pomfrey hurried along the grounds towards the willow. The willow started to flail its limbs as she drew near. Sirius observed her pick up a large stick and poke a certain knot in the tree's trunk. Sirius was shocked to see the tree freeze, and more surprising was the tunnel it revealed. Madam Pomfrey entered and the tree stood guard once more.

Sirius waited, he could feel his heart beat faster, this was it. He saw Remus emerge from the willow. His jaw dropped, he was not prepared for what he saw. Remus looked barely conscious, his steps seemed to cause him immense pain. He was being supported by Madam Pomfrey who was pleading with him to let her levitate him to the hospital wing. Remus just answered no, and his voice was weak and strained. His hair was matted with what Sirius hoped was just sweat. It seemed to take them forever to reach the castle. Sirius watched from his perch and contemplated his next move.

Sirius climbed down and headed for the entrance to the castle. He wished he had History of Magic today so he could catch up on some sleep. He entered the castle and made a bee line for the tapestry. He walked down the tunnel unable to get the picture of Remus out of his head. He had never seen his friend look so bad. He reached the entrance to the hospital wing and took off his trainers. He did not want to risk being caught by squeaky shoes. He made sure the cloak was covering him and he entered.

The strong smell of antiseptic mixed with blood filled the air. He crept to where Madam Pomfrey was hovering over Remus. She had a cart beside her filled with potions and ointments. It was littered with blood soaked bandages. Remus lay on the bed wearing only his boxers. He was shaking, wanting to grab a blanket but unable to muster the strength. His chest and legs had several deep wounds that were oozing blood. Madam Pomfrey was treating him as fast as she could. Sirius noticed the old scars that filled his body and wondered what exactly happens when he transforms. Judging by the look of it, it had to be hell. Remus had lost all colour in his face his eyes struggled to stay focused and kept rolling back into is head.

Sirius was frozen to the spot, he never imagined it would be like this. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Professor O'Brien.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey. Do you need any assistance?" Mortimer stifled a yawn.

"Good morning, yes I could use an extra pair of hands. My assistant is out today." She held out some bandages and motioned for him to get to work.

Sirius did not like the idea of assistants and O'Brien seeing Remus like this. He did even want Madam Pomfrey to see him like this. He resisted the urge to grab Remus and get him out of here.

"You have cut yourself." Pomfrey said and she noticed several cuts on the young professor's hands.

"Yes, but they are minor cuts. I actually came here for some extra bandages but thought you might need some help." Mortimer wasn't worried about his wounds. He was busy trying to get a particularly deep gash on Remus' leg bandaged.

"Well I am glad you came. He seems to have had a rough night, the poor dear." Madam Pomfrey finished tending the wounds and went to retrieve some pajamas.

She returned and handed Mortimer the pajama bottoms and they proceeded to dress Remus. When they finished Mortimer wrapped the blanket snuggly around him. Madam Pomfrey went to her office to retrieve a potion. Remus slowly stirred, trying to sit up.

"Here let me help you." Mortimer helped him sit up.

"Thank you, I need to take a horrid sleeping potion." His voice was hoarse and he looked as if he were going to collapse at any minute.

"I understand all to well. If you ever need someone to talk to or have a question, my door is always open." Mortimer smiled trying to convey his sincerity.

"Thank you." Remus winced as he saw Madam Pomfrey approach with the awful glass in her hand.

"Now Mr.Lupin you know you have to drink this, either you take it willingly or I force it down your throat." She handed him the glass and watched as he choked it down. She placed another blanket around him and drew the curtains. "Get some rest dear, I will bring you some broth later."

Madam Pomfrey took Mortimer to her office to give him some extra bandages and supplies. Sirius walked over to Remus' bed and peeked through a slit in the curtains. He saw Remus still shivering and his face was laced with pain.

He wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he knew now wasn't the time. This wasn't the best way to let Remus know that he knew. He took one last look at his friend and slipped back into the passageway. He grabbed his trainers and headed towards the common room. He would have enough time to shower, change and return James' cloak.

Sirius tip toed into the dorm room and quietly slipped the cloak back into James' trunk. He glanced over at Remus' bed and thought about in the cold sterile hospital wing. He took off his clothes and headed for the shower. He turned on the tap and let the hot water wash away the night's activities.

He turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the dorm. He was greeted by an angry James. He told James a grand tale of having a row with his family and needing some time along. He was truly sorry for not telling him, but he needed to be away from everyone so he could sort things out. James seemed to believe him and offered to help in any way he could.

The day went painfully slow for Sirius. He barely stayed awake for his classes. He snuck to the hospital wing when he could and tried to catch a glimpse of Remus. He was worried about him. He looked so dreadful this morning. Madam Pomfrey had Remus well hidden from view. Eventually he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next day didn't go much better. Sirius still worried about Remus. He still tried to check in on him to no avail. Once again he could not concentrate on his classes. Professor McGonagall was not pleased by this and ended up taking ten points from Gryffindor.

He still had to make it through Astronomy.

Astronomy class went better than expected. Their test on the phases of the moon was rather easy, but it was a painful reminder of Remus. After class they detoured to the kitchens for a snack. They returned to the dorm to see Remus sleeping fitfully in his bed.

He tossed and turned obviously plagued by a nightmare.

"Wonder what Remus' nightmare is about?" Peter asked staring at Remus.

"I would guess it's a nightmare about getting troll marks instead of outstanding." James laughed followed by Peter. Sirius scowled at the two.

James, Peter and Sirius climbed into their beds. Sirius could hear the other two sleeping soundly, while Remus still tossed and turned. Sirius slipped out of bed and went over to Remus'. He gingerly sat down next to Remus and wrapped the blanket around him. He whispered that everything was alright and placed his hand on Remus' shoulder. Sirius could feel that Remus was freezing.

Sirius got up and went to get the extra blanket off the spare bed and the blanket off his own bed. He sat back down on Remus' bed, his back leaning against the headboard. He wrapped one of the blankets around Remus and the other over himself. He was hoping that his beinglike thiswould help warm up the bed. He also wanted to be here incase Remus had another nightmare. He raised his wand and closed the bed curtains.

He watched Remus sleep. He seemed to be done with the nightmares for the night. Remus was drawn to the heat next to him and rolled over and moved in closer to Sirius. Sirius was shocked that Remus was still cold. He tucked the blankets in around Remus and himself trying to trap in as much heat as possible.

Sirius drifted off to sleep with am arm around his shivering friend.

**TBC...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed**

**Phases 2.9**

Remus was still caught in the last vestiges of sleep. He ached all over, every bone and every muscle. Even his hair hurt. He could tell he was in his own bed. The smell of soap, sweat, spice, and antiseptic filled the air. He snuggled closer to the warm body next to him.

Remus' eyes flew open. He had no idea why he was huddled around Sirius' leg, nor why Sirius had his arm around him. He shakily sat up and looked at his friend. Sirius was awake, he looked exhausted.

"We need to talk." Sirius smiled, but the resolve in his eyes frightened Remus.

"Ok Sirius, what do you want to talk about?" Remus wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. There was something different about Sirius; he seemed oddly tense.

"Not here, are you up for a walk by the lake?"

"Sure, why shouldn't I be?" Remus kept his calm. It wouldn't do him any good to panic before he knew what was bothering Sirius.

"Good, I'll meet you there in an hour." Sirius got up from the bed and left the dorm.

Remus sat on his bed baffled. What happened while he was away?

After a long hot shower, Remus headed out of the castle. He was bundled up in his winter cloak and scarf. Granted it was only mid October, but he was freezing. He really wished Sirius could have told him, what ever it was, in the warmth of his bed. Every step he took was filled with anguish. He wouldn't let his suffering show. He put on the best smile he could muster and approached Sirius.

Sirius was standing at the water's edge. He was staring into the water so intently; Remus had to wonder what he saw.

"Hi Sirius, so what was so important that you dragged me out here?"

A sad smile spread across Sirius' face. He motioned Remus to follow him.

"I know."

Remus momentarily froze, his worst fears flooding his brain. He took a deep breath and willed himself to remain clam.

"What do you know?" He laughed hoping it was something prank related.

"I know about you Remus." His voice was somber. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Remus' heart was beating faster and sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead. He had a sinking feeling this was not going to be good.

Sirius did not answer he just kept walking. Remus had no choice but to follow. The silence was maddening, Remus wanting to know what was going on.

"Sirius damn it, tell me what you think you know. I do not appreciate being dragged out of bed for a wild goose chase!"

Remus stopped, frozen in his tracks, as he saw that they were in front of the Whomping Willow. His world began to spin when he saw Sirius grab a stick and poke the knot.

"Remus, I _know_." Sirius spoke quietly and motioned for Remus to enter.

Remus wanted to run, to escape this nightmare. How had this happened? Where had he gone wrong? What was he going to do? His heart was about to burst out of his chest. His stomach was in knots. The wolf wanted to flee. Remus wanted very much to disappear, but he had to see this through. He felt he owed it to Sirius, an explanation before their friendship was ended.

It was the longest walk of his life. He felt like he was walking to his execution. Why did this have to happen here? He hated the shack, he never wanted anyone to see this. In this prison all his masks came off. He felt very exposed and vulnerable. He entered the dreaded room and kept his back to Sirius. He averted his eyes to the floor, trying not to see what the beast did during the last transformation.

Sirius entered the room and was shocked. He looked at the devastation and destruction around him. He had no idea it would be like this. The room was a prison. It was small and cold. What little furniture was in the room was torn apart. The walls were clawed, as were the floors. What did Remus have to suffer through? How did a werewolf survive in these cramped quarters? He felt his throat constrict as he thought about the horrors that Remus had to endure.

Sirius sat on the shredded bed and looked at Remus, searching for words of comfort. He looked so vulnerable, Sirius saw shame in his eyes. Sirius motioned for Remus to sit next to him. They sat in silence. Sirius did not know what to say. The deafening silence was broken by Remus' stomach.

Both boys laughed nervously.

"Here I nicked some food before I left. I figured you would be hungry." Sirius smiled, hoping that it was one of reassurance and started to empty his pockets. Soon the bed was littered with rolls, biscuits, scones and sandwiches.

"Thank you." Remus whispered, still not making eye contact with Sirius. He took a biscuit, but his limbs felt heavy as he tried to eat it.

"Oh and Professor O'Brien was in the kitchens and told me to give you this." Sirius took out a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate and handed it to Remus. "He seemed to know I was nicking food for you."

Remus took the chocolate and nibbled at it, hoping it would hide the tremor in his voice. "How long have you known?" He wanted the shack to swallow him whole, he wanted anything to happen other than this conversation.

"I started to put pieces together over the summer. But I didn't know for sure until Monday night." Sirius bit into to a roll. Had he done the right thing in confronting him? He looked so haunted.

"I was in the passageway and saw you and Madam Pomfrey and I followed you." His voice was riddle with guilt. He thought it best not to mention seeing him in the hospital wing.

"I thought I smelled you." Remus took a deep breath, "so have you told Dumbledore yet?" His voice was filled with bitter reproach.

"No, why would I do that?" Sirius was confused, why would he tell Dumbledore. It was obvious he already knew.

"So you could get me expelled." Remus was trying to suppress the tears that threatened to spill out at any moment. He drew his knees to his chest and held on tightly. He wished he could just huddle in on himself.

"Why on earth would I want you expelled Remus? You are one of my best mates." Sirius was taken aback, did Remus really think he would stop being his friend?

Remus looked into his friend's eyes, "because I am a werewolf, a dark creature."

He turned to face Remus, and looked him squarely in the eye. "No, you are my friend and this does not change that. I wish you had told me, could have helped, somehow." He laid a calming hand on Remus' shoulder. He searched for the words that would reassure Remus, but none came.

Remus did not know what to say. Sirius did not hate him, did not wish him dead. He was still willing to be his friend. He was not going to be expelled from Hogwarts. Surely this was all some bizarre dream.

"Remus, how long… I mean… when were you…"

"Since I was five," Remus breathed deeply.

"Wow, how did it happen? If you don't want to tell me I understand." Sirius blushed, he shouldn't be asking such a personal question.

The corner of Remus' mouth twitched and he took a long, deep breath. "You deserve to know the truth. I will tell you all about the life and times of Remus J. Lupin."

Sirius wanted to hear this, but he was also didn't want to cause any more grief.

"I live in Box Hill, was born there as well. I was a plump and healthy baby."

Sirius looked over at Remus and tried to picture him as a chubby baby. He certainly had lost his baby fat.

"My parents were so happy when I was born. They loved the isolation of the area where we live. Since it is mostly inhabited by muggles, the isolation helped prevent anyone from finding out we were a wizarding family. My father works for the ministry and my mum stays home caring for the home and gardens. We would go to the local festivals and I loved going on the rides. My mum always says I would ask for the rides to fly." He smiled at the memory.

Sirius could picture it all in his head. He was envious of what Remus had. The Black's never went to the local festivals. Anything dealing with muggles was forbidden.

"We live in a small cottage nestled by woods. I loved exploring the woods. I would spend every minute I could roaming them. There was a stream that meandered through, how I loved to swim in it. I would try and catch a fish, as I really wanted a pet." A gleeful grin washed over him as he reminisced about these happy times.

"I would constantly bring home birds, snails, newts, frogs and an occasional pixie. My mum would always set up a safe place for my new found 'friend'. I must have driven her crazy."

Sirius remembered a time when he had brought home a salamander. It was beautiful, black with red spots. His mother wouldn't let him keep it. She snatched it out of his hands and fed it to Jacque. Jacque was their huge black poodle with an attitude to match his mother's. He hated Jacque.

"Everything was so perfect, then one summer night it all changed. It had been a strange summer. The weather was extremely hot and muggy. We were all sitting out one night enjoying the rare breeze that gave us respite from the heat. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the full moon was so bright." Remus paused as he felt his throat start to constrict.

"You don't have to tell me Remus." Sirius spoke with a soothing voice.

Remus took a deep breath, "no it's alright I want to tell you."

"So while we were sitting outside I started to run after the fire flies. I wanted to catch one and keep it as a pet. I remember they were very hard to catch." Remus frowned. "I lost track of where I was, increasing my distance from my parents. I ended up running into the woods. The woods were glowing with fire flies. I was determined to get one. I reached the stream and knelt down for a drink."

"I hadn't heard anything, except an owl hooting wildly. I got up to resume my quest, and that's when I saw it. A large wolf stood before me, I think it was grey, but that really doesn't matter. I was scared, the wolf had a murderous look and I want to get back to my parents. I slowly backed away, making sure not to make any sudden movements. It just stood still, as if it hadn't seen me. I was wrong, as soon as I got to the edge of the woods, so close to home, it struck. I felt it knocking me to the ground and sinking its teeth into my side. I cried out and that is the last thing I remember until I woke up three days later."

"Merlin, what happened to the werewolf?" Sirius felt a chill run down his spine. The thought of little Remus being attacked was more than he could bare.

"My father had been walking to the woods to fetch me, when he saw the attack. He ran to my aid but the werewolf had escaped. He picked me up and carried me to the house. He and my mum spent the next three days by my side, tending my wounds. They called every healer they knew. They were saddened that I was to be cursed, but they never hated me for it. They did everything in their power to find treatments. They still loved me and cared for me. They made sure I was safe during my transformations and home schooled me."

"Because of my condition I was isolated from others. The wizarding world does not care for my kind. I did not get to have the same childhood as most. It's hard to understand when one is young, that they are loathed. So when I got Dumbledore's letter I was ecstatic. I would be able to have a formal education and," Remus lowered his head and whispered, "have friends."

Sirius couldn't believe what he had just heard. How had Remus survived through seven years of this? He was so young to have his childhood ripped away. He himself had a nasty childhood, but nothing like that. He looked at Remus, he looked so frail. All he wanted to do was to make it all go away. He knew he couldn't, but he vowed he would be there for him. Remus J. Lupin was not a beast, nor was he weak. He was going to do what ever he could for him.

He pulled a startled Remus to him, and embraced him like a brother. He held him tightly and spoke firmly. "You are not a beast, never let me hear that again. You are the nicest, kindest, smartest person I know. I am glad you told me and I will never betray your secret. You have my word." Sirius didn't let go, he was overcome by a protective love.

Remus was startled by his friend's reaction. He didn't like to be hugged, he thought it might be a wolf thing, but he felt comforted and did not want it to end. But it had to, as Sirius was squeezing the air from his lungs.

"Sirius, thank you but I can't breath." Sirius released him and noticed his cheeks were damp.

"Sorry," Sirius turned his gaze to the floor. He had never hugged anyone like that before. He didn't think he was ever hugged like that.

"Sirius, I -," He was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Remus quickly hopped off the bed and pulled Sirius with him. Remus pushed him under the bed and he followed. He motioned to the door. Sirius thought Remus' sense of hearing could come in handy…

They held their breath as they saw the door creak open, and someone enter. The footfalls stopped in front of the bed. They glanced at each other unsure of who this was or what they were going to do. They turned to face the shoes of doom when they were greeted by a grinning Professor O'Brien.

"Hello Remus, Hello Sirius, why don't you two get out from under there." Mortimer ran his hand through his hair, and paused to scratch behind his ear.

Sirius and Remus did as they were told. Once they were sitting on the bed Sirius blurted out that it was his fault they were here.

Mortimer smiled, it was sweet how Sirius jumped in to protect Remus. "I take it Sirius' knows." He looked at Remus who nodded. "Good, you need someone to share this with." He chuckled at the puzzled looks exchanged between the two.

"Yes, I am also here to reprimand you two for missing your classes. But I figured Sirius was talking to you and explained your absence to Professor Sprout. She thinks you two are ill, and that I gave the ok to sleep in as it were."

The two boys' jaws dropped.

"Sirius I knew you were in that passageway, I am guessing it was an invisibility cloak. But since I did not directly catch you with it, I will forget it. I think it may benefit Remus, do not make me regret this. I do, however, feel you should head back to the castle for dinner. James and Peter are worried, I told them you were in the hospital wing and not to disturb Madam Pomfrey. I said that she was in a rather foul mood today."

"Professor, why are you doing all this? It's not that we aren't grateful, but…" Remus couldn't finish.

"Remus, I think you are a gifted child. You are smartest in your class and are a kind soul. I feel that you being a werewolf is not something you should bare alone. You need to be with others that know what you are going through, that can _help_ you. My door is always open if you need to talk. Now, I want you two to go to the great hall and eat something. I suggest the roast beef Remus." Remus blushed, he did crave rare roast beef after transformations.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I need to meet Emily." He smiled at them and headed out the door.

Sirius and Remus were still shocked. He knew about the invisibility cloak. He was offering aid. He helped cover for them today. What a great teacher each thought.

The boys quickly got up and headed for the castle. The air was cold and Remus shivered. He really was knackered and just wanted to crawl into bed, but he had to make an appearance in the great hall.

Sirius noticed Remus shivering and gave him his robe. He was wearing a jumper underneath so he wouldn't freeze. Remus welcomed the added warmth. He remembered something he had been meaning to ask Sirius.

"Sirius, why were you in my bed this morning?" Remus could feel his cheeks flush.

Sirius smiled, "you were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you. I noticed you were shivering and added some blankets. You calmed down when I was next to you, so I stayed."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Sirius really wanted to know what plagued his sleep.

"I really do not want to talk about that, I'm sorry." He lowered his head and stared at his trainers.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for asking." Sirius hoped in time Remus would tell him.

They entered the Great Hall and joined their friends. O'Brien's story seemed to have worked as they did not overly question them. Sirius filled his plate and made sure Remus did as well. He made a mental note of what O'Brien had said, Remus should eat rare roast beef after transformations. Sirius would make certain Remus never went without.

**TBC...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed - And now the story is up to date and I have to write the next chapter :o)**

**Phases 2.10**

Remus was spread out on his bed reading a book. Things had been great between Sirius and himself. Sirius was true to his word and did not tell anyone his secret. Remus did notice that Sirius hovered around him, acting like a protector. It was very touching for Remus, but he also found it very amusing. His reading was disrupted by the dorm room door bursting open.

"I can't believe you did that!" James was in awe as he walked into the room with Sirius.

"What, you doubt the charm of Sirius Black? No one can resist me." Sirius grinned, his eyes radiating mischief.

"You're so full of yourself Sirius." James laughed.

"Well it's true. You're just jealous that I got to play healer with Ellen and you didn't." Sirius gloated.

"You played healer?" Remus blurted out.

"Yes, that's what he claims." James did in fact believe Sirius, but his pride demanded that he needle him.

"I'm hurt that you would think I would lie about such things. I was with Ellen, behind greenhouse three, and we played healer. Rather, I was healer and she was patient." His grin would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"What happened?" Remus blushed, as he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Well, I examined her, a complete physical." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"What was it like?" James' eyes were wide with curiosity.

"It was different." Sirius paused, he found it hard to describe.

"No shit, you prat," James was beginning to doubt Sirius' claims. "I almost believed you." He stormed off to get ready for the Halloween ball.

"Wait, I am telling the truth." He shouted after James. He sat down next to Remus, "you believe me right?"

"Does it matter?" He stared at Sirius.

"It matters to me." Sirius' eyes were tinged with worry.

Remus pondered his friend for a moment. He realized that this did mean a great deal to Sirius. Why, he did not understand. He smiled.

"Of course I believe you Sirius."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" He looked up at Remus, displaying his best puppy dog eyes.

Remus chuckled, and then moved closer to Sirius. He was thankful that they were alone. With a deep breath he smelled Sirius, moving his nose along the outline of his friend. Spice and soap filled him, but there was a foreign scent as well. It was definitely a female scent, a young female.

Sirius watched as Remus smelled him. He wondered what he smelled. Did things smell differently to him? He tried to picture himself with the same heightened sense of smell. It had possibilities, but then he thought about Snivellus. He smelled bad enough with his nose.

Remus stopped and felt his cheeks flush. He was having some difficultly keeping the wolf's instincts at bay lately.

"What is it Remus?" Sirius bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Remus looked cute when he was blushing.

"I believe you." Remus was busy looking at the floor as his face grew redder.

Remus wanted to know what happened, but did not ask. Sirius wanted to know what he smelled but was afraid to ask. Both boys, instead, jumped off the bed and proceeded to get ready for the Halloween ball.

The boys were excited about the Halloween ball. They couldn't wait to see how the great hall was decorated. Everyone was to dress in costume. James decided to go as a player from the Kenmare Kestrels. Quidditch robes of emerald green, with two yellow K's back to back. Peter wanted to emulate James, and dressed the same.

Sirius, although loving the Kestrels, wanted a costume that stood out. He opted for a time honored classic, a pirate. The costume consisted of black soft leather pants, long dark brown coat with big cuffs, white puffy shirt, hat, and his wand where a pistol should be. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and had to say he looked good, the mirror agreed. He wondered if he could lure Ellen back to the greenhouse…

Remus also chose a time honored costume. He went as a ghost. A white sheet with holes cut out for his eyes and mouth is all he needed. He didn't want to stand out, blending into the background was fine by him.

The Great Hall was decorated in the spirit of the holiday. Candles and pumpkins filled the hall. A full moon graced the enchanted ceiling. The house tables were pushed along the walls and filled with every treat imaginable. The castle ghosts floated among the living, and occasionally through them. Music filled the air, its source unknown.

Remus stiffened when he saw the moon. It was a reflexive action, Sirius noticed. He placed his hand on Remus' shoulder to try and ease his mind. They sat down near one of the food tables, and scanned the area.

Most of the professors were dressed as famous witches or wizards. They saw various vampires, pixies, ghouls, quidditch players and zombies. James and Peter were pleased that they were the only ones representing the Kestrels. Sirius was scanning the area for the lovely Ellen. He did have plans for later. As he searched the students his gaze fell upon Snivellus, who was also sporting pirate garb.

Sirius was enraged! He was certain Snivellus had done it on purpose. Sirius was just about to march over there and turn Snivellus' costume a shocking pink when the doors opened with a flourish.

Professor O'Brien and Emily had arrived. Mortimer was clad in snug fitting blue trousers and a white t-shirt. His hair was slicked back. A black leather jacket rounded out the outfit. The girls in the hall turned to stare, he looked like such a rebel. Emily was clad in a short black leather skirt, leather boots, and a leather sleeveless shirt. She had a leather hat and even sported some tattoos. The boys all stared, she was beautiful, and showing way too much skin.

Sirius' jaw dropped, he was in love. All that leather, he imagined the feel of it beneath his finger tips. He strode over to them, walking past O'Brien and straight to Emily.

"She's a beauty." He was practically drooling.

"Yes, she is," Mortimer was amused by Sirius' actions.

Emily tilted her head back and laughed as Sirius ran his fingers along the leather. It was so soft.

"She's a Triumph Bonneville." Mortimer said pointed to the motorbike.

Emily got off the bike so Sirius could sit on it. Sirius loved the feel of the leather beneath him. He had to have one of these when he was able. Mortimer proceeded to talk in great detail about the bike. It wasn't often he had someone who wanted to hear about his Black Beauty. He even confided to Sirius that it could fly. Sirius was in heaven. Emily was not. She was rather tired of hearing about the Black Beauty. She rolled her eyes and headed for the nearest punch bowl.

The area around the punch bowl was soon crowed with Slytherins. They kept refilling Emily's glass and talked to her about anything and everything. She sighed and listened to them ramble on.

Remus sat near the punch bowl in question. He sat there alone, his friends were scattered about the hall. Peter was at a table on the other side of the room sampling the goods. James was having an in depth discussion about quidditch with Madam Hooch. Sirius was dancing with a girl Remus did not recognize.

He was content to sit by himself, he rather enjoyed watching people. He overheard the conversation Emily was subjected to, and he felt badly for her. It seemed like the Slytherins talking to her, were in fact trying to chat her up. Remus rolled his eyes, it wasn't right for them to do that.

Emily spotted Remus and thanked Merlin. "Remus," She smiled and waved over to him.

"Do not waste your time with him, he is a half-blood. You are only worthy of those of pure blood." Said a Slytherin that was dressed as a vampire.

Emily scowled at the boys and walked over to Remus.

"Hi Remus," and she pulled him to the dance floor. She was so angry at what they had said. Remus was such a sweet boy.

Startled amber eyes peeked out from his costume as she led him to the dance floor. She smile encouragingly, and pulled him close for the dance. The Slytherins were fuming with anger, she chose him over them. The rest of the marauders stared, shocked to see Remus dancing with Emily, he was the envy of every boy. Mortimer smiled as he watched them, how he loved to see her dance.

"Thank you so much Remus. I don't think I could stand another minute of their dribble." She smiled as they glided across the dance floor.

"Err but why me?" Remus was trying so hard not to step on her feet. His feet seemed ten times bigger than usual.

"Remus, you are a handsome young man. I wanted to dance with you." Her smile warmed him. She held him close as she guided them to another part of the floor.

He stopped concentrating on his feet, and instead concentrated on the scent surrounding him. It was such a sweet smell, it consumed him. He suddenly felt very warm. Sweat was forming on his brow. He felt a peculiar tingling in the pit of his stomach. Her scent was making him dizzy, it was so delicious. He suppressed a small growl.

He tried to break free to get away from the tantalizing morsel that was so close. He was struggling with the wolf, the wolf wanted to stay. Emily could sense something was wrong with Remus. She guided them in the direction of the doors. She wanted to talk with him privately.

Remus was grateful that they were steering towards the exit. He was very light-headed. He could hear her heart beating faster. Before he registered what he was doing he tightened his grip and stopped dancing.

Emily looked at Remus and saw his eyes, they were feral. Before she could say a thing she felt Remus' lips on hers. It was a chaste kiss considering the look in his eyes. She smiled, young Remus was fighting it the best he could.

Remus felt those soft lips under his, and before he made a bigger spectacle of himself, he pulled away. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with shame and remorse. He turned and headed towards the doors, as fast as he could. He couldn't even look at Professor O'Brien as he left.

Emily walked over to Mortimer to explain the situation. Sirius having seen 'the kiss' strode over to Emily, he demanded to know what happened to make Remus leave. Emily didn't answer, she headed out to find Remus.

Remus ran down the secret passageway leading towards the hospital wing. He turned to take the alternate tunnel to the dungeons. He sat down in the dark tunnel and thought about what he had done. What an arse he was, what an arse he was in front of the _whole_ school.

When his heart stopped racing a mile a minute, he realized he could still smell her. But it was different, it was mingled with O'Brien's scent as well. He quickly scanned the tunnel, thinking they were going to find him. But there wasn't anyone around. He realized it was an old smell, they had been in this tunnel before. He sighed resolute that he would stay here forever. He couldn't face Emily again. How would he face O'Brien? Oh Merlin, what if James, Peter or Sirius saw what he had done? He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His chin was resting on his knees when he heard Emily speak.

"Remus, can I talk to you?" Her voice was soft and her scent reached him again.

He nodded and took off his costume so she could sit down, no need for her to get dirty.

"I am so sorry Emily." His voice cracked.

"It's ok Remus. I am truly flattered that you kissed me, and I do believe there are several Slytherins very envious of you." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled louder as she heard Remus groan.

"I can't believe I did that, I don't know why I did that." He could feel his face start to flush again.

"Remus, it's perfectly normal, your wolf just got a little carried away. He sensed something that was familiar and acted on it. It was my fault I should not have danced with you at this time. This is new to you and you will have control over it in no time." She pulled him close and rested her chin on his head. "And not to worry, I'm stronger than you, you would never be able to hurt me." She smiled as she felt him relax.

Remus and Emily sat and talked until O'Brien interrupted them. He had pushed the motorbike gingerly through the passageway. The ball was over and everyone was returning to their common rooms. He had told Dumbledore that he would make sure Remus returned safely. He vowed to an irate Sirius that he would see Remus safely returned as well. Remus groaned, how was he going to face them. The three of them walked to Mortimer's quarters first. He wanted the motorbike safely stored away before walking Remus to his common room.

They reached the Fat lady and as she swung open. Remus apologized again before saying good night. Emily placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Good Night Remus, thank you for a wonderful evening." She grinned as Remus' cheeks went pink.

Mortimer bid good night as well and Remus turned to enter the common room. He froze as he saw his friends gawking at him. He had hoped they were already in bed.

His friends all congratulated him on kissing Emily. They told him about the Slytherins' reaction. They were not pleased that Emily chose to dance and kiss Remus. He was the talk of the ball. Remus groaned, he wanted to crawl into one of the cracks. He was bombarded by questions regarding the kiss and dancing with Emily. He gave very vague answers, as it wasn't their bloody business. He also wasn't going to tell them it was all a by product of being a bloody werewolf.

_Delicious scent filled the air. His heart was beating madly. He could feel soft lips against his. A warm supple body was pressed against his. There was a need, a hunger in the embrace. His head was spinning, it felt so good. He let out a guttural moan._

Remus woke with a start. He was breathing heavy. He was shocked at the arousing effect the dream had. He did not like having dreams like this, especially when he shared the room with three other boys. He concentrated on the Slytherins, that should deflate his problem quickly.

"Remus you awake?" Sirius' voice whispered from a slit in the bed curtains.

"I'm awake, what's wrong?" Remus blushed, he hoped he hadn't made any strange noises.

Sirius crawled onto the bed and positioned himself next to Remus. "Nothing I just wanted to talk."

Remus smiled, he did enjoy these late night talks. "What's on your mind?"

"Why did you kiss Emily?"

Remus sighed. "I was overcome by her scent." He figured he better just be direct, it was nice having Sirius to talk.

"It was a werewolf thing?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, that's what it was. She smelled so delicious." Remus blushed, he hadn't meant to say that last part.

"How was it?"

"Hard to explain, it was nice. But it was so strange as well." Remus contemplated his answer and felt it was indeed accurate.

"Yes, it was like that with Ellen. Was nice to be able to see and touch, but they have different bits." He cocked his head at Remus' laughter.

"Shut it you prat, it's true, everything is so different and foreign. I know how to touch myself but not girls." He blushed at the last confession. He was Sirius Black, everything was to come naturally to him.

"Girls are a mystery, and finding the answers, I imagine is half the fun."He had to believe this to be truth.

"I think you're right Remus." He smiled remembering the look on Emily and Mortimer's face in the passageway the night of the full moon.

Sirius and Remus talked about these odd discoveries well into the night. Sirius eventually dragged himself back to his bed.

**TBC...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay real life got in the way -how dare it! Thanks to all who reviewed :o)**

**Phases 2.11**

Remus got out of bed, and hastily put on his trousers, trainers, jumper and robes. He tip toed his way out of the room and down the stairs. The common room was abandoned, and only the crackling of the fire could be heard. He stealthily made his way through the portrait hole and down the corridors. He took a deep breath before opening the doors leading to the grounds.

The ground was covered by a slight frost, which glistened in the moonlight. When he reached the lake he sat down. He sat under his favorite tree. He wished he had brought a blanket to sit on. The sky was cloud free and although the moon was bursting on full, it was still acceptable conditions.

He sat and waited for the phenomenon to begin. He didn't like sneaking out, but he really did not have another choice. The constellations told their tales as they moved across the sky. Remus was methodically naming all he could see. He did not hear the approaching footfalls.

"What are you doing out here Remus?" Sirius' voice was still laden with sleep.

Remus was startled out of his trance, and whipped around to see the sleepy eyed Gryffindor.

"I came out to see the Leonids." He blushed, he was certainly going to be teased.

Sirius sat down next to Remus, and stared blankly at the heavens.

"The Leonids are meteors, and every year around this time you can see them. It is remarkable, there are so many, it truly looks like it is raining meteors. I would be better if the moon wasn't so close to full." Remus gave a slight shiver.

"You snuck out, for astronomy?" Sirius shook his head. He moved closer to Remus.

"Well I can't very likely see them during the day now can I?" Remus smirked.

"True, but is it really worth it? I mean you could get caught and would get detention, all for meteors." Sirius already knew the answer. Knowledge was worth any risk in Remus' eyes.

"Of course it is, it's not my fault I can only see them after curfew."

"So, have you seen any yet?" Sirius was searching the sky for any type of activity.

"Only a stay one here and there, I am still waiting for the shower to really begin." He looked over at his friend, "Sirius, you are looking in the wrong spot."

"Well how the bloody hell should I know where to look?" Sirius' voice was harsher than intended.

"They are called Leonids because they radiate from the constellation Leo, and that's over there." Remus pointed to the constellation.

"Yes, professor," Sirius laughed as Remus' fist made contact with his arm. "Hey, that's not very nice, not my fault you are a walking encyclopedia."

"I am not a walking encyclopedia." Remus huffed.

"If you say so – hey, look!" Sirius pointed into the heavens.

"Brilliant, I wish the moon wasn't so full, it really is dulling the full effect." Remus' eyes were transfixed on the display. The meteors were falling in shorter intervals. It truly looked as if it were raining meteors.

The boys sat and watched the celestial event. Neither boy caring about the cold, or that they were out after hours. Everything seemed so right, sitting by the lake, witnessing nature at its best. They sat huddled next to each other, and neither knew who feel asleep first.

Remus was awakened by the hooting of an owl. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and was rewarded by the sight of the giant squid breeching the surface.

"Sirius, wake up." He shook his friend out of his slumber.

"Just five more minutes," Sirius said as he rolled over. A mouthful of dirt woke him up.

"Bloody hell, how did dirt get in my bed? Why is it so cold? Where are my blankets?"

"Sirius, we fell asleep watching the meteor shower. We need to get back before we get caught." Remus quickly got to his feet and made for the castle.

Sirius having the information sink in, followed suit. The castle was quiet except for the sound of their footfalls. They tried to be silent, but they were boys who were in a hurry. The Fat Lady's portrait was in sight, they were just about to wake the portrait when Filch grabbed them.

"Well, what have we here? Out of bed, roaming the castle, breaking the rules, you will serve detention tonight." Filch smiled, as he envisioned being able to use the shackles in his office. Blast Dumbledore for not allowing him to use them anymore. Times were so much more pleasing when he could.

A sullen Remus and Sirius made their way up to the dorm. Remus crawled into his bed and tried to sleep. He felt awful for getting Sirius into trouble. If he hadn't snuck out, Sirius wouldn't have followed him. He felt Sirius crawl into his bed, and rolled over to look at him.

"I am sorry Sirius."

"Sorry for what? Not your fault I snuck out to see what you were up to. I don't mind, I had fun, just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect, can't have them knowing I liked the lecture on astronomy." He smiled, hoping to reassure Remus.

"Thank you, but I still feel awful." He lowered his gaze and stared at the blanket.

"Don't, and we will have fun in detention – together." He chuckled softly, it was always better to serve detention with someone you liked.

"If you say so Sirius," he couldn't help but smile. Sirius' enthusiasm was catching.

"Good, so don't go beating yourself up over it." He ruffled Remus' hair and headed for his own bed.

Their day went by without incident. They were informed at dinner that they would be serving detention with Professor O'Brien. Both boys let out a sigh of relief, detention wouldn't be bad with Mortimer. They might even have fun. Each boy wondered if Emily would be there as well. She had managed to get Remus out of detention early last time.

They arrived at O'Brien's office promptly, and knocked. As they entered they were amazed at the various tanks and cages that filled the room. These had not been here when Remus served his last detention. A large wooden trunk was pushed up against a far wall.

Mortimer explained that they would be taking care of the various creatures. They started off with the doxies. They were nasty little buggers, fairy like creatures that were covered in black fur. Mortimer had doxicide on hand in case any of them bit. Sirius was in charge of changing the paper on the bottom of their cages, while Remus distracted them with food. Remus wasn't sure what the dried up bits were that he was feeding them, and was happy for it.

Mortimer was pleased at their handling of the doxies. Sure, doxies weren't a dark creature, but they were nasty and he thought knowledge was power. He was going to show these to his second year class. It would serve as a good ice breaker to the realm of defensive spells against creatures.

"What's in here?" Sirius asked pointing to a tank filled with rocks.

"Those are pogrebins, they resemble a grey rocks with small hairy bodies and they hide by crouching down and pretending to be nothing but harmless stones. We will just be feeding them." O'Brien handed the boys a jar with another unidentifiable food source. "They follow people around, filling them with a sense of hopelessness until the human collapses, at which point they attempt to devour them." He chuckled at the disgusted looks on the boys faces.

"Next up are the grindylows." He said pointing to a tank on his desk. The trunk rattled. "They love to lurk in the beds at the bottom of lakes. Unsuspecting humans get pulled down to a watery grave. Their long fingers are their weakness. My third years are learning about those."

The trunk rattled again.

"I need to go to the kitchens and pick up their food. I will be back shortly, I trust you two to be on your best behavior." He turned to look at the boys, and noticed them staring at the trunk. "Do not touch anything in this room until I get back. That goes for the trunk. Everything in here would harm you the first chance it had."

The boys said they would not muck with anything and Mortimer left. They sat and watched the grindylows in the tank. They were truly ugly creatures, and pale green did not flatter them at all. Then the trunk shook.

"What do you think is in there?" Sirius asked as he walked over to the trunk.

"I don't know, but O'Brien said not to touch anything." Remus stated though his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"It couldn't be anything too bad, could it?" Sirius didn't wait for an answer and opened the trunk.

"Sirius don't," Remus shouted, but he was too late.

Sirius stood in front of the trunk as it opened, he held his wand at the ready. He was not prepared for what came out. He stood there and stared at himself. Before him was a replica of himself, except it was fading. It was fading, he was becoming invisible.

Sirius was rooted to the spot, as he watched the thing before him. Remus confused by what manifested, ran in front of Sirius, and pushed him out of the way. The form changed into a raging wolf. It growled, showing its blood stained teeth. Its eyes were feral. Remus was horror struck, is this what he looked like? Was this what he truly was?

Remus felt himself being pushed aside. He watched as Professor O'Brien let the thing change shape. Emily lay on the floor before him. Her eyes were void of the life they held. Blood oozed from her heart. Remus saw her and tilted his head back and howled.

The howl echoed through the room. Neither Sirius nor Remus heard the spell used on the creature. Mortimer handed the boys some chocolate.

"What was that?" Sirius asked as he bit off some chocolate.

"It was a boggart. I thought I told you not to touch anything while I was gone." Mortimer's voice was harsh. Why do children refuse to listen?

"We are sorry professor." Remus spoke softly and fiddled with a loose thread on his robe.

"Well, I should have known better. I probably would have opened it as well." O'Brien thought about what had transpired, "Remus you may want to miss the class on boggarts next year."

"What- what- are they? Why did it change?" Sirius stammered.

"They take the shape of whatever we fear the most." He looked at the still shaken boys, "I think you two have had enough for tonight. Head back to your dorm and get some rest. And in the future I would advise against poking your noses where they do not belong. Now I need to floo Emily, good night." Mortimer left in a hurry.

Sirius and Remus walked to the common room in silence. When they entered they found the room void of students. A fire was burning in the hearth. Sirius sat down on the couch closest to the fire, and Remus followed suit.

"Is that what you fear the most Remus?" Sirius leaned closer to Remus.

"Yes, it is my greatest fear, losing control, harming another." Remus stared into the fire, the embers holding his gaze.

"That will never happen, I won't let it." He pulled Remus closer, "I will always be there to protect you." He pushed his own boggart out of his mind. He would always be needed.

**TBC...**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

**Phases 2.12**

Madam Pomfrey woke with the sunrise. Waking this early wasn't her normal routine, but then again this wasn't a normal day. She showered and donned her uniform. After a strong cup of tea, and a light breakfast she headed to her office.

She hated this routine, but what could she do? Madam Pomfrey filled a cart with various bandages and salves. If only there was something she could do to actually help the boy. His eyes haunted her. Remus was special, she knew she shouldn't have favorites, but she couldn't help it. The bed was made and extra blankets summoned.

She placed some extra bandages on the cart, incase Mortimer showed up with another injury. She shook her head in disapproval, as if she didn't have enough to handle today. After doing a quick assessment of the hospital wing, she grabbed her cloak and headed out the door.

The cold air bit her skin. With a deep breath she entered the shrieking shack. She would never get used to the sight before her. It pained her to see the self mutilation. She wished she could ease his suffering. He was all alone, and that broke her heart.

Remus was on the dilapidated bed. He was dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt. She helped him finish dressing and led him out of his prison. If only she could apparate to the hospital wing, she loathed having to walk him back in the cold.

Madam Pomfrey tended his wounds as usual. Her breath hitched with every new gash. It was remarkable how he could go through all this, without as much as a single peep of protest. Her train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of Mortimer.

"Good Morning Madam Pomfrey," Mortimer said as he hobbled towards her.

"Mortimer, what have you done?" She covered Remus with an extra blanket, and headed towards the injured professor.

"It's nothing really. I think I twisted it last night. Emily made me come see you. But if you are busy I can come back later."

"No, I am finished here. Let me take a look at it." Using her wand she scanned the damaged appendage. "It's a nasty sprain. Lie down and I will bring you a potion." She motioned for him to occupy the bed next to Remus.

"Madam Pomfrey I can not stay."

"You can and you will. It will only be for a few hours." She said as she went in her office to get some potions.

She watched as Mortimer climbed under the covers. She knew he did not want to stay, that he wanted to get back to his quarters. She suppressed a chuckle, the youth of today really thought they knew better. Pomfrey looked at her charges. Remus was sleeping, thanks to the sleeping draft. Mortimer was scowling in the bed adjacent to Remus. Hopefully, Mortimer would heal quickly. She did not relish the thought of having the professor in her ward all day.

The day went by at a snail's pace. Mortimer whined about being stuck in bed. He even tried to escape, his ankle gave away half way to the door. Mortimer was not an easy person to care for. And then there was Remus.

Remus just stayed in bed, troubled sleep consuming him. He'd wake to have his bandages changed and to take more potions. Not so much as a peep of protest came past his lips.

With a bright smile she ushered O'Brien towards the door. As she watched him leave a dark haired boy stepped in front of her.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey, don't you look lovely today. Did you do something different with your hair?" Sirius flashed his most prized smile.

"Hello Mr. Black, what brings you to the hospital ward?" She braced her arms against the door frame in order to block entrance.

"I would like to see Remus."

Pomfrey was shocked. It took her a moment to find a reply. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Sirius grinned, "I think you do." He ducked under her arm and headed towards the occupied bed.

"Mr. Black, get back here this instant!" Pomfrey's protests fell on deaf ears.

She observed as Sirius reached Remus, and quietly sat in chair next to the bed. Remus stirred, and Sirius practically jumped out of his seat to see to the young boy. Madam Pomfrey couldn't help but smile. It was obvious Sirius had no malicious intent.

Remus was awake when she came to administer more potions. He seemed both embarrassed that Sirius was there, yet, also comforted. Sirius read to Remus until he fell asleep. She could see Sirius' protective nature. It pleased her to know that Remus would not be alone.

Sirius had to leave to attend his classes, but he returned whenever he could. She looked on as Remus fretted in his sleep. Sirius sat down next to him on the bed and continued to read. She was amazed at how quickly Remus settled down.

Madam Pomfrey observed their interaction all day. Perhaps she would finally see those brilliant eyes free of pain. Sirius drifted off to sleep and she didn't have the heart to wake him. She grabbed another blanket and wrapped him in it.

**TBC...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed **

**Phases 2.13**

"Where is he?" James muttered to himself as he noted Sirius' empty bed.

He checked his trunk to see if the invisibility cloak was there. It was. James was truly puzzled. Sirius had been gone all day, except for classes. Sirius would rush out of class and disappear until the next one. Meals were missed, another sign that something was very wrong.

He couldn't be with Remus. Remus was home visiting his sick mother. Would the healers ever find out what was wrong with her?

James stared at his bed curtains, as if they held the truths he sought. Where could Sirius be? He couldn't think of anything happening recently that would spark this. He did notice that Sirius seemed to hang around Remus more. He always hung around Remus, but now it seemed to be in a closer proximity.

James considered Sirius to be his best mate. This act of avoidance was bordering on betrayal. As a best mate, James should know what was going on, and where he was. His concern for his friendwas steadily being replaced by anger. He would get to the bottom of this. Sirius Black wasn't the only cleaver marauder.

He feigned sleep as he heard Sirius enter the room. He watched as Sirius tip toed to his bed. James resisted the urge to confront his 'friend'. He would wait, and get the facts.

James did not sleep that night. He stayed awake waiting for Sirius to make his move. And when he did, James would be ready. He was mentally cataloging all the hexes he knew. He was not going to be discarded lightly.

Sirius managed to get a few hours sleep. He quietly got out of bed and dressed. He wanted to grab a bite to eat before visiting Remus. The house elves were more than happy to fix Sirius something to eat. They even gave him a few biscuits and scones for Remus. The broth Madam Pomfrey was feeding him just would not do. Remus needed real food to gain his strength back. Sirius hadn't realized just how much the transformations drained his friend.

The hospital wing was dark and smelled of antiseptic. Sirius wrinkled his nose, he hated that smell. Remus lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning Remus, are you feeling better today?" Sirius winced at his remark. It was quite obvious that Remus was not feeling better.

Remus lowered his gaze and smiled faintly. "Good morning, I am feeling much better thank you." What was one more lie?

"Liar, it's written all over your face that you feel like something the hippogriff dragged in. Hungry?" Sirius asked as he sat down in the nearby chair.

"Madam Pomfrey should be out any minute. I am sure she will bring a bowl of broth for me." He couldn't help but pull a face when he thought of the wonderful broth breakfast.

"That's rubbish, you need real food." He emptied his pockets and handed Remus a scone.

'And this is real food?" Remus laughed and gratefully accepted the scone.

"Why of course it is! This will do worlds of good, not that bloody awful broth." He bit into a biscuit. He noticed that Remus stopped eating, and was looking over his shoulder.

"I was not aware Mr. Black that you had become a healer. I am so pleased that you took it upon yourself to treat Mr. Lupin. My years of schooling and experience mean nothing apparently." Her eyes bore into Sirius', her tone was harsh.

"I am sorry Madam Pomfrey. I just thought Remus would enjoy the food." He flashed his best puppy dog eyes.

"I understand, but do not undermine my authority. I know what's best for Mr. Lupin. Who should be resting, and not have any visitors." She suppressed a smile as she watched Sirius' face fall.

"Do I have to leave?" Sirius heart sank, he did not want to leave just yet.

Madam Pomfrey looked between the two boys. Each had a pleading look plastered on their face. Remus did seem to be in better spirits than usual. It couldn't hurt to have Sirius stay until his classes started.

"Alright, you can stay, until you have to go to class." She laughed as the boys' faces lit up. "But if you disrupt this ward in any way you must leave. Now Remus you have to take your potion and I need to check your bandages."

Sirius stood up and walked to a nearby bed. He had notice Remus stiffen at Pomfrey's last comment. Sirius didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so he left and let Pomfrey close the curtains. Were the cuts that bad?

"Good as new." Remus said as Madam Pomfrey pushed the curtains back.

"Not quite, he needs more rest." She made sure Remus was covered properly and headed towards her office. "And don't forget to finish your broth, or else Sirius will not be allowed back." She added the threat, when she observed Sirius mouth something about the said broth.

"Well, you heard her, drink your broth." Sirius smiled as Madam Pomfrey entered her office. In a whisper he added, "Just get it over with, I'll bring you something decent for lunch."

Remus picked up the bowl of bland broth, and downed it. "A sandwich, I would give anything for a sandwich." He pleaded, his voice betrayed his need.

"No problem, consider it done. Want to read a bit?" Remus shook his head yes and Sirius sat down next to him. He opened the book and started to read aloud.

Madam Pomfrey peeked out of her office. It was hard to believe that Sirius was a Black. His family would probably have hippogriffs if they saw this. Even though Sirius had a knack for mischief, he had a heart of gold. Those he let in, he would do anything for. She watched Sirius reading to Remus. It was an adorable sight, and she felt it would not be the last time she would see these two together.

James watched his two 'friends' sitting on the bed. He was outraged. He had been cast aside as Sirius' best mate. James walked to the great hall. Betrayal, hurt, and anger all flowing through him. He sat down and picked at his breakfast. He was grateful that Peter wasn't here. He wasn't in the mood for his sidekick behavior. At least he still had Peter, unless he too had found a replacement.

He was about to bite into a piece of buttered toast, when a thought struck him. _What was Remus doing in the hospital wing_?

**TBC...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed Sorry this is late umm I totally forgot to add it real life can be a pain**

**Phases 2.14**

Remus walked up the steps to the dorm. It was taking forever, his legs felt like lead weights. He just wanted to crawl into his bed, and sleep. He preferred resting in his bed as opposed to the sterile hospital wing.

Sirius had been with Remus when he was given the ok to leave the hospital wing. Granted, Remus still needed bed rest. Sirius couldn't believe how out of it he still was. Remus struggled with the stairs. He tried to help him, but the stubborn sod would not have any of it. He wanted to get Remus settled, and then he would go nick some much needed food. How anyone was cured on Pomfrey's broth was beyond him.

They reached their dorm and were confronted by an odd sight. Peter was sitting on his bed, nervously fiddling with his blanket. James was pacing a hole in the floor. He stopped when he heard the door open. His arms were folded in front of him. He was staring daggers at them.

"What's the matter James? Did Snivellus do something? Do we need to prank him?" Sirius was already cursing the Slytherin, and planning 101 places to hex him.

"No, Snivellus didn't do anything."

"Then what is, why do you look like you're about to hex someone?" Sirius looked from James to Peter to Remus and back to James. He had hoped one of the faces held the answer.

"I am." His fists were balled by his side, his murderous look focusing on Sirius and Remus.

"What is it James? What did we do?" Remus' voice was calm.

"Us, you're not mad at us are you?" Sirius felt scandalized at the mere thought that he was to blame for James' mood.

"Where were you?"

"He was home, you know that." Sirius blurted out before Remus could answer.

Remus just looked at James. He had a sinking feeling this was not going to go well at all.

"He was home with his poor sick mum, bollocks."

Sirius now stood in front of James, glaring at him furiously. "How dare you speak like that, you utter bastard."

"Save your high and mighty speech Sirius. I _saw_ you _both _in the hospital wing. So unless Mrs. Lupin is a resident of the Hogwarts hospital wing… I suggest you explain." His voice was thick with venom. He never lowered his gaze from Sirius.

Sirius turned to look at Remus, who still remained calm. A look of silent understanding passed between the two of them.

"You are right James I was in the hospital wing. I did not go home, I never have. My mum is – as far as I know – fine. I have to stay with Madam Pomfrey as at those times I am in dire need of healing. I never meant to deceive any of you, you are all my dear friends." His voice was steady, never betraying his true feelings.

"Why did you lie to us?" Peter asked. He felt rather betrayed. He had worried needlessly, he felt like a fool.

"Well he didn't lie to us all. Sirius was in on it, did you enjoy making us look like fools?"

Sirius was about to retort when Remus spoke. "Sirius only recently figured out my secret. Believe me I would rather not have to lie, but I have no other choice. I feared I would lose you all as friends and be expelled from Hogwarts – or worse."

"You don't need to explain anything to these blighters." Sirius spat.

"Yes, I do. I owe James and Peter an explanation."

"Well what is it? I am getting rather impatient, and you should be lucky I haven't hit you."

"You'd never make contact."

"He's right, you've never had the pleasure of wrestling with him. He'd have you pinned before you knew what happened." Sirius said matter of factly.

"You're kidding right?" James did not like the blow to his ego. He was quite capable of defending himself against scrawny Remus.

"No, he's not." Remus took a deep breath, might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. "I'm a werewolf."

James broke the silence. "Sure and I'm the captain of the Kenmore Kestrels."

Peter kept opening and closing his mouth unsure of what to say.

Sirius moved next to Remus. He wanted to reassure him of where he stood.

"James, the day I left, there was a full moon. I met Madam Pomfrey and she escorted me to a safe location to transform. The next morning she comes and collects me. My injuries are treated and then after a few days I am allowed to leave the hospital wing." Remus stared at his shoes, and tried to subdue the panic growing inside him.

James processed this new information. It seemed to fit. All the oddities that were surrounding Remus came to light. More importantly, this meant that Sirius had not abandoned him. So Remus was a werewolf – cool.

"Wow, are you serious?"

"No, I'm Sirius, sorry mate couldn't resist. You walked right into it." Sirius lowered his head and looked at Remus. He hadn't meant to make light of the situation.

"Yes I am afraid I am serious." A sharp glance at Sirius told him to keep any more bad puns to himself.

"Wow." James wasn't sure what to say. What does one say? Sorry you turn into a furry beast once a month.

"Wh –when did it happen?" Peter asked cautiously.

"I was bit when I was five."

"You've been a werewolf since you were five!" James' eyes were wide with shock.

"So what are you two going to do with this new information?" A dangerous tone filled Sirius' voice.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean James, is what are you going to do. This is a secret, we can't go blabbering about Remus."

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't see a problem with it." James looked at Remus as he spoke.

"What about you Peter?" Sirius snipped.

Peter looked at Remus and then at James – he avoided Sirius' glare. "Remus is still Remus, I don't see why this should change it. You're still my friend."

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me. I hated having to lie to you." Remus took a deep breath, and felt relief wash over him.

James and Peter bombarded him with several questions. Remus was happy to answer, he was thrilled that his friends hadn't gone running when they found out. He smiled as he crawled under his covers for a nap.

**TBC...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed Sorry this is late the holidays were hectic beyond belief and I am in the process of getting rid of the flu. This chapter, though many may fin dull is needed to set up somethings in year 4.  
**

**Phases 2.15**

Remus sat in the great hall along with his fellow marauders. The entire school had been summoned, why they did not know. Theories were forming like wildfire. They ranged from the mundane; Dumbledore giving a speech about Filch's rules, to extreme, caustic potions overflowing in the dungeons and the school needs to be closed.

Somehow, Remus did not think either was correct.

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore entered and took his place at the head table. He was smiling from ear to ear. Remus could hear warning bells going off, the Headmaster looked _too_ happy.

"I would like to thank you all for waiting patiently. I have a rather fascinating announcement to make." He paused to see the inquisitive expressions of the students' faces.

"Professor Paschal and I have decided that each house will be participating in a 'talent' show. This includes plays, poetry recitals, musical performances and art. I expect everyone to take part in this. It will be fun, a way to have some fun with the other houses." Dumbledore ignored the mutters of protest.

"Your heads of house will be there to assist you in anyway they can. Now, I suggest everyone get started, good day." With one last smile he left the great hall.

Once he left, chaos erupted.

"What the bloody hell is he thinking?"

"I'm not going to do it!"

"It'll be fun to see what the other houses come up with."

"Dumbledore is off his rocker!"

"What is the old fool playing at?"

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter just listened and smiled. They enjoyed watching the panic, granted it would have been a hundred times better if they had caused the panic and distress.

"I can't believe we have to do this." Peter said as they headed back to the common room.

"It could be worse."

"James, we don't even know what it is that we will be subjected to." Sirius really didn't care what it was they had to do, as long as they were better than the Slytherins.

"I just hope we don't have to do a bloody musical." Remus' eyes were wide with horror.

"Aww come on Remus, you know you can't wait to get up on stage in front of everyone. You can show the whole school your amazing talents." Sirius smirked.

"Shut it you wanker. I have no desire to perform for anyone. When is this supposed to take place?" Remus was quickly trying to do the math.

"That's true you may luck out. Your furry little problem may save you from song and dance." James patted him on the shoulder.

"I can only hope that for once it helps me out." Remus somehow did not think Dumbledore would schedule it near a full moon.

The common room was a buzz with excitement. They sat down in front of the fire and waited to hear their fate. It seemed the seventh years were in control. They had already assigned themselves with the chore of musical entertainment. Sixth years were going to have an art show. Fifth and fourth years were going to perform works from various wizard writers. First and second years had the task of pulling off Macbeth.

"Did we do anything to piss off the seventh years?" Remus asked.

"Not that I can think of." James looked puzzled.

"Well we did accidentally get Dean and his friends covered in green slime. But they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sirius laughed at the visual.

"Oh that was brilliant, granted it was meant for Snivellus and his cronies, but brilliant none the less." James joined in Sirius' laughter. In reflection maybe they shouldn't have laughed so much and apologized – sincerely.

"Well there you go. That is why they have decided to give first and second years Macbeth to perform – Macbeth!"

"What's wrong with it? You read it last year." Sirius started to flip through the pages of the play, "seems I am going to be McDuff."

"I happen to be a stupid git of a bookworm, as you so elegantly put it. I read it, and I will probably be one of the only ones that can understand it." Remus' brow was furrowed in aggravation. He foresaw himself explaining Macbeth to everyone. He would have to get Dean back for this.

"What's a thane?" Peter asked as he skimmed the play.

"No bloody clue, but I get to play the main character." James grinned.

"A thane is a feudal lord or baron of Scotland. James Macbeth dies." Remus sighed.

"When the hurly-burly's done, what the hell does that mean?" Peter burst out as he read a random passage.

"It means when the noise of battle is over, you really need to read it in context."

"Well tell us the story Remus, you know you want to." Sirius smirked; he knew how much Remus loved to hear himself talk – especially about books.

"To start it was written by William Shakespeare. It is one of the shortest and bloodiest plays."

"Excellent – a bloody violent play, perfect for us," James thought this play could be interesting.

"Blood is everywhere in this play. It is symbolic of guilt and how it stains the conciseness. The major theme is about corrupting power of unchecked ambition." Remus had his friends' attention. He shook his head and continued.

"Macbeth is a Scottish general. He is led astray by the three witches. They tell him of a prophecy and he sets out to fulfill it. He is a brave and powerful man, but not a virtuous one. He is easily tempted into murder. After he kills the king, murder becomes easy to him. In time his conscience takes its toll. Sorry James, Macbeth isn't a hero." He patted James on the shoulder, as James was muttering ways to get back at Dean. A Gryffindor should never have to play an evil role.

"Sorry mate, you'll just have to show that Gryffindor courage and play the part. Hey you have a wife in this –all the more reason to hex Dean into next week." Sirius was already envisioning Dean and his friends with green skin and pink hair.

"Yes, Lady Macbeth is the wife. She is the one who pushes him into killing the king. She lusts for power and will do anything to attain it. She is overcome by her guilt, her part in these murders and sees her hands stained with blood. Blood that will never wash out, she can't take it and kills herself."

"I wonder who is playing her." Peter asked as he scanned the common room.

"It's Lily Evans." Remus motioned towards the fiery redhead.

Sirius burst out laughing. "She would be a perfect lady Macbeth. She could force anyone into anything."

"Wanker," James said as he punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"We also have McDuff a Scotsman and a nobleman. He is hostile towards Macbeth's claiming of the crown. He leads a crusade against Macbeth and vows to place the rightful king on the throne. He is also very pissed off at the killing of his wife and son and vows revenge. Sorry Sirius but McDuff kills Macbeth."

"Well Macbeth is an evil git and needs to be stopped." Sirius dodged the incoming fist.

"The three witches are the central to the story. Peter and I will be playing two of them. They play upon a person's ambition like a puppeteer. They are written with humorous speech, yet, they are the most dangerous. They toy with people, for fun."

"It does sound interesting, but I feel it is more of a Slytherin play." Peter stated.

"It's a great story, you just need to read it and give it a chance." Remus was pretty sure he had won them over.

"I still don't understand the language. It doesn't sound anything like what you described." James threw the book down in frustration.

"I can read it to you if you want. I can also explain as I read it."

"That would be great Remus." James moved to sit next to Remus.

Remus settled in front of the fire and began to read Macbeth to his friends. Before he knew it, the rest of the common room was sitting around him. Everyone listening to every word Remus read.

**TBC... **


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.  
**

**Phases 2.16**

"Lay on McDuff, and damned be him that first cries, hold enough!" James shouted as he entered the dorm room chasing after Sirius.

James and Sirius acted out the final scene between Macbeth and McDuff. An intense wrestling match ensued. Sirius McDuff was pinned by James. James let out a mighty victory roar.

Remus had watched this scene enacted several times over the past week. Unfortunately, sometimes Macbeth won and sometimes it ended in a draw. They clearly had no regards for Shakespeare's written word.

Remus sighed at the injustice of it all.

"Oi, Remus got your knickers in a bunch again?" Sirius asked.

"No, I do not thank you very much. I just don't see the point of rehearsing if you are going to change the outcome."

"Aw you're just upset because you are a _witch, _that can't be to flattering to your manhood. You don't get to do any cool fight scenes." James said as he stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes.

"True, but my character can turn yours into a toad with the blink of an eye."

"Nah, I still think Macbeth could take on the witches." James launched himself at Remus, tackling him to the ground. Sirius just shook his head; this should be over with quickly.

It was to be a grand fight – Macbeth against a frail witch. James pinned Remus down and was about to let his victory yell loose when he heard a growl. Before he could even look at Remus he was pinned to the floor. He could not maneuver out of this embarrassing predicament.

"What were you saying James?" Remus smirked like the kneazle that ate the canary.

"You really are strong, never knew you had it in you to be honest." James felt like an idiot. He should have known Remus would be strong due to his furry little problem.

"Yes it's not something I flaunt." Remus released his grip on James and stood up.

Remus started to head back to his bed when he was tackled once again. Sirius could not let the prime opportunity pass him by.

James stepped out of the way as the boys rolled around the floor. Remus could easily have pinned Sirius, but the wolf wanted to play. The wolf, for some reason liked Sirius, and enjoyed this form of play. Remus hoped that it would tire the wolf out and make tonight's transformation easier.

"What's going on in here?" Peter inquired as he entered the dorm room.

"McDuff and the witch are wrestling." James replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Peter said as he watched the match.

It was a spectacular match. Each boy applied grand moves to render the other motionless. Granted many illegal moves were employed, none more so than the sneaky act of tickling. Sirius had a laughing, squirming Remus beneath him.

"What's that?" Peter asked pointing at Remus' waist.

Everyone including Remus looked to where Peter was pointing. Remus' shirt had risen during the foray, and the tip of his bite scar was visible. Remus quickly pushed Sirius off of him and pulled his shirt down.

"It's nothing." Remus turned his head away, he felt his face flush.

"Is that where you were bit?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Can I see it?" Sirius had wanted to see the scar properly, but hadn't wanted to ask. "It's ok if you don't want to show us, but I would like to see it. You have nothing to hide from us. We aren't going to run screaming from the room."

With a deep breath Remus raised his shirt, and pulled his trousers down just so the scar was showing. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to see their faces.

"Wow." Peter and James said together.

Remus jumped as he felt finger tips gently brush over it.

"Sorry," Sirius lowered his head, hiding the fact that he was blushing. "I just wanted to touch it, it is such and interesting scar."

Remus rolled his eyes, only Sirius would find his scar interesting.

"What are all the other scars from?" James blurt out.

Remus lowered his shirt. "When I transform, the wolf lashes out at its confinement. It can also smell that a human is nearby and attacks. It goes after the room, and then turns its teeth and claws on itself."

"Bloody hell, isn't there anything that can be done to make it easier on you?" James' stomach turned at the thought of the scars. There had to be a way to help, to stop the self mutilation.

"No, there isn't, unless I roam free, but the risks are too high. If I ever hurt anyone I wouldn't know how to live with myself. It would kill me, if the ministry didn't do it first." Remus' voice trembled as he spoke.

Remus waited for it to begin. He sat on the bed naked and shivering. He had always hoped it would get easier. It never did. He just sat and waited.

Sirius stared out the window, gazing at the full moon. The moon he had always loved; now held a different emotion. He was angry. He looked at the celestial body and cursed it. He turned his attention back to the book in his lap. Maybe there was an answer in this book.

The wolf threw back its head and howled. It longed to be set free, to be able to run under the moon that ruled it. It howled again, secretly hoping it would be answered.

Sirius was reading what he termed 'utterly useless book number two'. Damn books, and damn the authors who wrote them. Weren't books supposed to be helpful and hold all the answers? Most of what he read about werewolves made him sick. The authors wrote them to be hideous evil creatures that did not deserve to live. He found many ways for torturing and killing werewolves, but nothing to help them.

Remus woke up shivering in the hospital wing. His wounds were bandaged. He surveyed the damage. None of the mutilation was visible; at least the wolf took pity on him there. His legs and arms started to spasm. He was shocked to hear Sirius call out for Madam Pomfrey and start to massage his arms.

Madam Pomfrey rushed in and started to administer some spells, while Sirius placed a cool flannel on Remus' forehead. She checked his bandages while she was there and then headed back to her office. Remus turned to Sirius, smiled and drifted back to unconsciousness.

Sirius did not leave his side, except for classes –Pomfrey demanded he attend. He watched everything she did. He saw how the wounds were dressed, what potions she used and noted everything that happened to Remus.

He also noticed that O'Brien stopped by to pick up bandages and to check on Remus. O'Brien left a bar of Honeydukes finest. Sirius made a mental note to talk to Professor O'Brien. He seemed to know a lot about werewolves and how to _care_ for them. Maybe he knew how to make the transformations easier on Remus.

James, Sirius and Peter watched as Remus thrashed about his bed. They took turns watching him. Sirius and James checked his bandages to make sure none of the wounds opened up. Peter fetched broth and a cool damp flannel to aid in the care of one Remus Lupin.

Knowing the cause of their friend's turmoil and not being able to ease the pain; angered them. They felt helpless.

"There has to be a way to make this easier on him." James said as he checked a particularly large gash on Remus' leg.

"I read all the books in the library, and frankly most should be thrown in the rubbish bin." Sirius growled as he sponged Remus' forehead.

"Are we wizards or aren't we? There has to be _something_ we can do." For James the inability to do anything was maddening.

"I plan on asking O'Brien if he knows anything that will help."

"Really, do you think he does?"

"Yes, I think he knows something." Sirius paused and looked up at James. "I think he is waiting for me to talk to him about it."

"Then go talk to him mate." James looked down at Remus. "I can't see him like this. He is too good a person to suffer."

With a nod Sirius agreed and vowed to talk to O'Brien.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. And thanks to the reviewer that pointed out my tense error :o)  
**

**Phases 2.17**

It was the day of the talent show. Disaster was neigh! Students everywhere meandered aimlessly through the corridors. Looks of pure fear etched across their faces. Various curses were muttered that were aimed at their absolutely nutter Headmaster. Who else but a nutter would subject students to performing? And what of the poor professors who had to sit through it all.

Sure at first glance it seemed like a good idea. It was a chance to make fun of all the horrid performances. But then 'they' realized they too would be part of the horrid performances.

Peter cornered Remus every chance he had. He wanted to make sure his performance of the witch was flawless. He didn't want people laughing at him; he didn't want to be the fool. He couldn't handle that. Remus was more than happy to oblige, he knew it meant a lot to Peter.

Remus felt confident that their version of Macbeth wouldn't utterly and completely suck. He just hoped Macbeth remembered he was to lose. Sirius sauntered about as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening. He emitted an air of confidence no one could match. A bit of arrogance was thrown in to complete the effect. He took the opportunity to poke fun at the other Houses, none so much as the Slytherin House.

James was confident as well. He was only truly put off by Lady Macbeth. She seemed to think his performance was _lacking_. She had the gall to suggest that he, James Potter, should concentrate more on his role and not poke fun at the other participants. Like that would ever happen.

Remus wasn't worried about the play –which was odd. Granted he knew all his lines and it was a small part compared to those of James and Sirius. But he normally wasn't too fond of being in the lime light in any way shape or form. He liked to be in the shadows.

He was however very tired. The full moon had just passed and he was still suffering from its effects. Perhaps that's why he really could care less about the play. His wounds were mostly healed. Only one was being stubborn and not healing correctly. It had been deep and if he wasn't careful would start to ooze. But, ever the optimist, Remus figured if he could stay awake everything would be fine.

The Great Hall was transformed into a theater. Several cushy seats filled the area where the House tables had been. A large stage took the place of the head table. Heavy deep red curtains shielded the stage.

The Hufflepuffs were the first to take the stage. They had pooled all their students to perform one play – The Wizard of Oz. Dorothy was splendid, her voice radiated through out the hall. It was truly captivating. The first years played the munchkins – all the girls were commenting on how cute they were. A pincushion had been transformed to be Toto. McGonagall beamed at the spell work. Sadly, Toto didn't want to follow the yellow brick road and instead darted off the stage. It yipped and chased its tail before heading out the doors. Professor Flitwick ran after it. The Hufflepuffs recovered and had a wonderful Toto-less show. Everyone (except the Slytherins) clapped and rose from their seats when they finished.

The Ravenclaws took the stage next. The older students partook in a recital. They played several classical numbers, much to the relief of the faculty. The students in the audience, however, mostly fell asleep. Remus enjoyed their rendition of Beethoven's fifth. He had hoped they would play some Mozart as well. The younger Ravenclaws were going to act out a popular muggle fairy tale. It was The Three Little Pigs.

Remus' stomach turned. Their 'big bad wolf' was portrayed as a hideous monster. He knew it was just a fairy tale- but it still hurt. He wasn't that monster- was he? Even his inner wolf stirred in protest. He struggled daily to prove he wasn't, but in the end did it really matter? Remus was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sirius smiling warmly at him. That smile conveyed so much – he knew Sirius did not see him as a monster.

The audience cheered the young claws. They seemed to have loved how the mean nasty wolf was disposed of at the end. Remus scanned the audience – studied all the laughing faces, all but two –Emily and Mortimer. Neither of them looked to happy with what they just witnessed. They clapped politely.

A hushed silence befell the audience as the Slytherins took the stage. They too combined their students to do one play. It was 'The Life and Times of Salazar Slytherin'. Severus, Narcissa and Lucius each had major parts.

Remus should have known then that things were going to take a turn for the worse.

Mayhem ensued. Everything that was to resemble a snake was transformed to look like a caterpillar. Narcissa's hair turned a putrid shade of pink. Lucius' voice resembled that of a parrot on steroids. Severus kept tripping over invisible obstacles. Professor Slughorn was irate; James and Sirius could barely contain their laughter. It did make for a very entertaining play. Who knew the life and times of Salazar Slytherin could be so much fun.

Remus rubbed his temples –this wasn't going to be pretty.

The retaliation had started. The cauldron the witches were using toppled over, spilling its green goo all over the stage. Banquo couldn't move fast enough. He slipped and slid across the stage on his bum. Remus did move quickly and grabbed a hold of Peter –saving him from the same fate. A lot of obstacles popped up on stage, Remus had to do a lot of fancy footwork to avoid them. He felt a pain in his side, but he shoved it in the far recesses of his mind. He had more important things to worry about –like getting off the stage in one piece.

Lady Macbeth was also included in the Slytherin revenge plot. During her important 'out damn spot' speech her hands instead of turning red, turned a vibrant shade of lime green. It did not go well with the brilliant red of her face. She cast a murderous look towards Macbeth and McDuff.

Remus managed to make through the rest of the play. He had to dodge slick spots and airborne projectiles that were thrown from he could only guess the Slytherins. He was tired, very tired, he really just wanted to lie down somewhere –anywhere.

Macbeth and McDuff made it to their grand finale relatively unscathed. But that's when things turned for the worse. McDuff tripped and fell on his arse. Macbeth's sword broke – before it was even drawn. McDuff fell into a laughing fit when Macbeth was suddenly dressed in a spiffing floral gown. And once again Sirius McDuff sprouted a set of antlers –no where near as nice as the ones Remus cast on him.

All in all it was a wonder they were able to finish the play at all. But they all took to the stage for one final bow. And that's when Remus passed out. He didn't even remember hitting the stage floor.

Sirius and James were the first to reach Remus. They tried to revive him to no avail. O'Brien and Emily stood over Remus. Emily whispered something to Mortimer, and without a word he gathered Remus in his arms and fled the hall. Emily, Sirius and James followed. Emily led them to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was treating Remus. His wound had opened and he had lost a lot of blood. She was amazed he had lasted as long as he did. When she was done she tucked him in. James questioned Pomfrey. He wanted to know how best to treat Remus when he got back to the dorm. James did not want the wound opening up again; frankly, he detested the sight of blood.

Sirius was watching Mortimer and Emily. Mortimer was sitting in the chair by the bed. Emily was sitting on the bed next to Remus. Remus was whimpering in his sleep. Sirius thinks that under different circumstances it might be cute. But now it is a reminder of pain –pain he can not heal.

He watched as the sleeping Remus moved closer to Emily and stopped whimpering. Emily brushed the damp hair from his face. She leaned in close and whispered something to the sleeping boy. Emily saw Remus' leg twitch and started to gently massage it. She explained that the transformations take their toll on the muscles and they are still strained. She went on to explain that massages do a world of good. Sirius walked over to her and replaced her hands with his. Emily smiled and nodded in approval.

Sirius looked over at O'Brien and searched for what to say. He wanted to ask him everything he knows about werewolves and how to help them. Sirius, who is usually full of confidence, was unsure of himself. He thought maybe the hospital wing wasn't the best place to have this conversation.

Mortimer smiled at Sirius, as if he knew what Sirius was thinking. He got up and told Emily that they should leave –Remus was in good hands. Mortimer turned to Sirius and told him that he may want to stop by his office sometime.

Sirius watched them leave. He thought to himself that he will definitely take O'Brien up on that offer, as soon as he can.

**TBC...**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.  
**

**Phases 2.18**

Sirius bid his friends farewell and headed back to the dorm. The castle was suddenly quiet, too quiet to bear. As soon as he entered the dorm, he flopped on his bed and sighed.

The Christmas holidays had started, and Sirius was left behind. Uncle Alphard was unable to take him in. It seems bundimuns had infested his home. According to him the stench was unbearable and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Pest Sub-division) had already been called in. He wasn't sure how long it would take to exterminate the pests and secure his house.

James, Remus and Peter all asked Sirius to stay with them. Sirius had declined, he didn't want to impose. Well, that really wasn't it, he didn't want to go and love it. If he did, it would hurt all the more next year. He loved hearing his friends' tales about how the holidays were celebrated at their respective homes. He had been rather envious of them.

Sirius sighed again he didn't know how he was going to make it through the holidays. Last year had been so much fun. He and Remus had had such a great time together. He remembered the duel, secret tunnels, pranks, Mrs. Norris, and Edwina. He missed Edwina; he hadn't seen her since last Easter.

Sirius quickly jumped off his bed and grabbed a quill and parchment. He tried to smooth out the parchment; he didn't want to send her a wrinkly, crinkly mess.

Dear Edwina,

How are you? I hope you are well. Are you busy decorating for the holidays? James, Remus and Peter just went home, I am sure they will have a wonderful time. I am staying at Hogwarts again this year. I wish Remus had stayed, isn't that awful? But I had so much fun with him last year, and if it wasn't for him I never would have met you.

Happy Holidays,

Sirius

Thinking it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever written; he crumpled the letter up and threw it at the rubbish bin. He missed. Chalking the day up for a loss, he rested his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

Sirius woke and contemplated going right back to sleep. But, oddly, he heard Remus' voice in the back of his mind telling him to get up off his lazy arse. Never one to argue with Remus, he got up and dragged himself out of bed. He might as well go grab some dinner in the great hall.

As he had expected, most everybody had gone home. Each house had a scant handful of students. Most of the great hall's tables were removed, leaving only one table in the middle. Sirius took a seat –as far away from the remaining Slytherins.

"Oh look the Black sheep has decided to grace us with his presence." Someone coldly hissed nearby.

Sirius looked up and saw Snape's greasy head looking back.

"Bugger off Snivellus." Sirius said between clenched teeth. He was already mentally going through his inventory of 'supplies'.

"Really Black, I'm just stating a fact, no need to get huffy." His eyes gleamed with excitement. He could tell that his statement had ruffled feathers. Having Sirius alone without his merry band of friends, meant this could be a very interesting holiday.

"Seems your family doesn't want you either, you greasy git." Sirius grabbed his plate and headed out of the Great Hall.

He was furious, how dare Snivellus say that! He was so going to pay. Sirius sat his plate down on his bed and went to inspect his inventory. Having scrutinized his arsenal, he proceeded to eat his dinner. His peas were soon forgotten as several pranking scenarios invaded his thoughts.

Sirius had a plan – it wasn't his best, but it would do in a pinch. He did however need to get the password to the Slytherin common room, not quite impossible. It would have been an easier task if he had James' invisibility cloak. But for some reason his 'friend' took it home with him.

Not one to be deterred, Sirius got up and stretched. He prided himself in his ability to be stealthy. He dressed all in black and placed his wand in his robe pocket. He stuffed his pockets with dungbombs and a 'grow your own warts kit'. Satisfied that he had everything he needed he headed for the portrait hole.

The corridors were wonderfully empty. This was going to be easy, Sirius thought as he tread among the shadows. As he reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, he sank behind a nearby tapestry. He should be close enough to hear the password when uttered. So he watched and waited. He held his breath as he heard footsteps drawing near.

"Basilisk," whispered a third year boy.

Sirius' eyes twinkled and his grin grew as he watched the Slytherin disappear into the common room. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby. Sirius checked to make sure the coast was clear and headed towards the secret passage that led to the hospital wing.

It seemed that the passage was being used more frequently. Sirius could see a well worn path on the floor's grime. Faint traces of perfume were also lingering in the tunnel. He noted that it wasn't the brand Madam Pomfrey wore. He settled himself in a seated position and waited.

Sirius hated to wait.

He went through his plan over and over again, making sure there were no trouble spots. He really missed Remus at times like this; Remus could spot a flaw faster than you could say quidditch.

He carefully made his way back to the Slytherin's common room. He dove behind a statue, barely escaping the Bloody Baron. Sirius watched as the ghost floated by. Sirius couldn't help but shiver. His head filled with the numerous ways the Baron acquired those bloodstains. When the threat was gone, he crept up to the portrait of a large boa constrictor wrapped around a tree trunk.

"Passssword," the snake hissed, its eyes gazing intently on Sirius.

"Basilisk," Sirius snarled, doing his best imitation of Snape.

It seemed like forever before the portrait slid open. Sirius slowly crossed the threshold. It looked just like he thought it would. It resembled a dungeon, low hanging ceilings, and green as far as the eye could see. Green chairs, tables, rugs, and lamps littered the room. The fire was reduced to glowing embers.

Sirius emptied his pockets of the dungbombs and wart kit. He carefully coated the dungbombs in wartcap powder (taken from the wart kit). A shield charm was added and then placed in the fire. If all went to plan the charm would end just as the Slytherin's were congregating in the common room before heading out for breakfast. The heat from the fire would cause the dungbombs to explode and dispersing wartcap powder all over the place. Hopefully hitting everyone and causing them to break out in yellow crusty skin.

"Thankss," Sirius said to the boa on his way out.

As soon as he was in the passageway Sirius burst out laughing, the visions of yellow crusty Slytherins making him happier beyond words. He noticed that his hands were a bit yellow and crusty. It was unavoidable since he had to handle the powder, but it was worth it.

He was so lost in the night's activities that he did not hear footsteps behind him. Sirius froze when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Mr. Black, care to explain why you are out after curfew?" The voice was trying to be stern.

Sirius put on his best innocent face and turned to face Professor O'Brien.

_**TBC...Next up ... O'Brien & Sirius chat**_


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Phases 2.19**

"Professor O'Brien, I was just taking a walk –couldn't sleep." Sirius slid his slightly crusty hands into his pockets.

"Funny, I don't believe you. Turn out your pockets please." Mortimer watched as Sirius withdrew his hands and emptied his pockets.

The remnants of a 'grow your own warts kit' and what could possibly be dungbomb residue were all that the search produced. As Sirius returned the items to their rightful place, he noticed the patches of crusty yellow on his hands.

"What did you do to your hands Sirius?"

"Nothing," and Sirius quickly hid them from view.

"Well they need to be looked at and treated. I'll take you to the hospital wing." He noticed Sirius start to squirm. "I'll take you to my quarters and fix you up. We won't have to tell Pomfrey anything." Smiling as relief washed over Sirius they headed towards O'Brien's room.

O'Brien led Sirius into his quarters and motioned for him to sit down at the table. He grabbed some items from a nearby cabinet and sat down next to Sirius.

"So what did you do to your hands?" He asked examining Sirius' injuries.

"Nothing," Sirius stared at the tablecloth.

"Naturally, well it doesn't look too bad, nothing some murtlap essence can't fix." He filled a bowl with yellow goo and placed Sirius' hands in it. "Keep them submerged."

"Thank you professor," he could already feel the goo working. Sirius looked at the young professor, and started to worry his bottom lip.

"You're going to split that lip if you are not careful. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering…I wanted to know…what you know about werewolves." Sirius' gaze returned to the tablecloth.

"Ah a nice broad topic, anything in particular you want to know?" He poured each of them a cup of tea and waited for a response.

"Everything, anything, that will help me help Remus." Sirius removed one hand from the goo so he could drink his tea. "I've seen him in the hospital wing afterwards and I feel helpless, I want to know what I can do to make him more comfortable." He watched yellow goo drop from his hand and land on the table.

"Ah, an easy question," O'Brien looked relieved, as if he had been expecting a different question all together. He stood up and rummaged through a cabinet for a package of biscuits and returned to his seat. He offered Sirius one before continuing.

"During a transformation the wolf has control. It wants mainly two things, food and its pack. Humans are favored on the menu, and unfortunately, the wolf can sense its human counterpart. Thus causing the wolf to lash out and attack itself." Sirius was listening to every word, the half eaten biscuit long forgotten.

"So obviously there are wounds that need tending to. Some can be quite serious but usually basic healing techniques will do the trick. There is also major fatigue, transforming bones and shifting internal organs takes a lot out of you. Rest and good food, I respect Madam Pomfrey, but that broth she serves Remus is dreadful. Breathe a word of that to her and I will hex you something awful." The professor paused to take a sip of tea and decide what else to say on the subject.

"Chocolate is Merlin's gift to werewolves." Emily said as she walked over to the table sitting down next to Mortimer.

"Hello Em, sorry we woke you. I caught Sirius out in the passageway and he seems to have mysteriously injured himself." O'Brien kissed her and poured her a cup of tea.

Sirius watched the two and remembered seeing them in the tunnel. He couldn't help but blush at the memory. Emily was staring at him, steel blue eyes boring into him over her tea cup. "Oh Merlin, you're a werewolf." He said nonplused.

"That I am Sirius." She said.

"Is that why Remus kissed you?" Sirius could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He must look like an over ripe tomato.

"Yes, the poor dear, I should have known and stayed away." Sirius noticed Emily's cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Why?"

"That is not for me to tell. It's private, for werewolves only." She said with a wink.

"That's for another conversation." Mortimer said trying to change the topic. "We were talking about what you could do to help Remus after transformations."

"So I should learn some basic healing, bring chocolate, and maybe give him a big chew toy?"

Emily choked on her tea.

"A good idea but sadly they do not make werewolf sized chew toys." She smiled warmly at Sirius, not wanting him to feel bad. "As Mortimer said, healing spells, good food and rest are all one needs. Now food wise, I would suggest chocolate, roast beef, and tea. They do wonders for me."

Sirius was mentally filing all this information, when something dawned on him.

"You were here for a full moon, where did you stay? Did you stay in the shack with Remus?"

"Yes I was here but I did not stay in the Shack." Emily cast a quick glance at Mortimer.

"She transformed somewhere else. I can not divulge that location." O'Brien's tone made it clear that the subject was closed.

Sirius took the hint, but his mind kept going back to that night. He knew he was missing something important.

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Sirius welcomed Emily's suggestions. If anyone would know how he could help Remus it would be her. She was very adamant about chocolate and massages. It seemed massages did worlds of good for the strained muscles.

Sirius was relieved when Emily suggested he stay on the couch. It was late and he had to be knackered. He didn't really want to stay in the dorm all by himself.

Mortimer fetched a pair of pajamas, blankets and a pillow. He started to make up the couch, as Emily cleaned up Sirius' hands. Sirius blushed as Emily kissed him on the cheek and tucked him in.

Sirius was asleep as soon as they turned off the lights.

He woke to voices coming from Mortimer's bedroom. He knew he shouldn't, but he listened anyway.

"He really is a sweet boy. He truly cares for Remus." Emily whispered.

"Yes he does. Remus is lucky to have such a good friend. I have a feeling his transformations will be easier from now on." Mortimer yawned.

"You are not going to tell him are you? You can't. It's too dangerous and you know he will try and attempt it." Emily's voice was stern.

"No, I wouldn't do that, he is much too young."

What it was Sirius never found out. His gentle snoring filled the room.

**Next Up... Xmas**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. My computer went all wonky on me and therefore this was delayed and is shorter than anticipated. Also it has nothing to do with Xmas.  
**

**Phases 2.20**

Sirius woke to the smell of coffee. Opening his eyes he saw O'Brien and Emily sitting at the table, having what appeared to be a heated discussion. They were whispering, but the body language told all. Emily's steel blue eyes bore into her companion's. She looked rather ticked off. Mortimer on the other hand looked defiant; his arms were crossed and held close to his chest.

"Good morning Sirius." Emily's voice was cheerful.

"Good morning, you do know that is creepy." Sirius yawned and stretched during his reply.

"What is?"

"How you knew I was up without even looking at me. Remus always knows when I enter a room, it's creepy." Sirius walked over to the table and sat down.

"I am sorry, but it is part of who we are, its instinct." Emily smiled as she handed Sirius a cup of tea.

As they approached the Great Hall, they could hear a ruckus. The doors were pushed open to reveal the Slytherin's talking animatedly with Dumbledore. The Slytherins' were riddled with thick, yellow, crusty skin. Severus' nose seemed to have gotten a perfect hit. Sirius had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the sight. He loved it when a plan came together perfectly. If only his friends were here to share the joy.

Sirius stomach twisted as he felt a firm grip on his arm. Professor O'Brien was looking at him with a furious glare –complete with flaring nostrils. Emily looked as if she were torn between outrage and laughter. Before Sirius could open his mouth to declare his innocence, he was being hauled out of the Great Hall.

Once in the corridor, Mortimer turned to face Sirius. He did not release his hold on the young boy.

"How could you do such a thing?" Sirius tried to answer but was cut off. "I aided and abetted! I healed your crusty hands! Emily and I felt sorry for you, being all alone during the holidays!" Sirius hoped their conversation –if it could be called that- would not be heard by angry Slytherins. "You will have detention," Mortimer paused to take a much needed breath. "For the rest of the holidays, each night," His nostrils were still flaring, and Sirius wondered if it were healthy to have one's veins sticking out like that.

"Mortimer," Emily's calming voice spoke from behind Sirius.

"Sirius go to your common room. I will let you know when and where you will serve your detentions." With one last flare the professor turned and headed down the corridor. Emily gave him a reassuring smile and followed Mortimer.

Sirius stood frozen to the spot, digesting the conversation. Angry voices were drawing near. Sirius turned to see the livid enemy approaching the doors of the Great Hall. He decided he wasn't in any position to face them and ran.

Sirius spent the day huddled in front of the fireplace. He had grown tired of playing chess by himself, so he was just gazing into the flames. He loved watching the flames dance wildly, and the violent crackles of logs. It was easy to lose yourself in the oranges and reds. He often thought he saw things buried deep within the burning embers.

He was so hypnotized that he did not hear Professor O'Brien enter. He escorted Sirius to his detention. Detention was to be every night, and served with Madam Pomfrey. She was taking inventory of all her supplies and wanted to be restocked before the return of the students.

Sirius was relieved, it could have been much worse. Detention served counting pepper up potions, was a hundred times better than cleaning cauldrons or anything dealing with Filch.

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey I'm here for my detention." Sirius announced when he entered the hospital wing.

"Right on time, Mortimer and I had a long discussion about you. You are to serve your detention with until the holidays end. If for any reason you are late or causing trouble, you will serve your detentions with Filch. We will be working in my office, mind you take special care of the herbs and potions." She led the way to her office.

Sirius hadn't been in her office before and was amazed at how big it was. There was a large desk situated by a large window. It was cluttered with charts and books. Two oversized chairs were in front of her desk and the rest was devoted to her craft. Shelves lined every centimeter on the walls. Books filled some, but mostly they were filled with jars of various herbs and plants. The back wall was filled with instruments, gauzes, bandages and vials. Several cauldrons sat on a table near the back wall. The cauldrons were all different, brass, silver, copper and cast iron.

"We will start with the back wall first. I want to make sure everything is stocked. Nothing I loathe more than reaching for much needed gauzes and finding out I am running low."

Sirius noticed she had a whole shelf devoted to gauzes.

Sirius asked questions about each item. Why did one need bandages? Why didn't a spell work? Why did she have restraints on the shelf? Did she make her own potions, or did Professor Slughorn make them?

Madam Pomfrey was very curt when she answered. She had no idea that her helper would be so inquisitive. She preferred to work in silence, or with a soothing music in the background. She was starting to get a headache.

"Let's take a short break, care for tea?" She sat down at her desk and motioned for Sirius to follow.

"Thank you," Sirius took the cup he hadn't realized he was thirsty. He gulped it down, wanting to get back to the inventory and questioning.

"Biscuit," Pomfrey held out a tray with assorted treats. She was stunned by Sirius' eagerness to get back to work. Making a note to check his temperature later she returned to her tea.

Sirius took a ginger biscuit and headed back to the stock waiting to be checked. Pomfrey watched in deep concern, as Sirius diligently examined each container and filled those that needed it. Highly puzzled she returned to her work, never dropping her gaze.

_**TBC...**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Real Life is a pain and sadly is taking a lot of my time. I will do my best to update every week.  
**

**Phases 2.21**

Sirius was so knackered by the time he got himself to bed. After his detention, he stayed in front of the fire meticulously writing down everything he had learned from Madam Pomfrey. He had two rolls of parchment by the time he was finished.

His bare feet hit the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. He groaned he really needed to remember to wear his slippers. A shower was definitely called for, a long hot one. The aches and pains of the night before were washed away. Sirius dressed and went to get a spot of breakfast.

The Great Hall was empty, except for a lone Ravenclaw. Sirius was buttering his toast and did not notice the new arrival. He felt the spell hit and shooting pain in his gums. Unfortunately for Snape, Sirius was able to retaliate before his front teeth became too large for accurate speech.

Grabbing his toast Sirius made his way to leave. He made note to laugh at Snape's wonderful skin ailment, Snivellus looked great in the bright green, itchy, full body rash. Sirius was thankful that the castle was mostly devoid of students. He didn't want anyone seeing him with teeth that looked like they belonged to a prehistoric beaver.

Sirius ran towards the hospital wing, and in his haste he rounded the corner and collided with a suit of armor. Blood flowed freely from the large, deep gash in his arm. Rolling his eyes, Sirius thought he really should have stayed in bed.

Madam Pomfrey didn't ask any questions, she just rubbed her temples. She was still recovering from the question induced headache Sirius had given her the night before. She motioned for Sirius to sit on one of the beds, while she went into her office to get supplies.

Sirius tried to stop the blood flow by wrapping his shirt around it. He didn't want to make a bigger mess on the pristine floor. He got the feeling Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy to see him again this soon.

"Let's take care of your teeth first, shall we?" She placed her tray of supplies on the bed and took her wand out. She waved it at his teeth and whispered a spell.

Sirius could feel his front teeth shrinking rapidly to their normal size. He smiled from ear to ear. He was deeply relieved; he had visions of himself gnawing on tree trunks. He winced as Madam Pomfrey removed his makeshift bandage. The shirt was soaked with his blood.

Madam Pomfrey gently cleansed his arm. The gash was still bleeding. She pressed some gauze on the laceration, while she grabbed a potion from her tray. She removed the gauze and liberally poured the potion on the wound, causing Sirius to hiss.

"I am sorry dear, I know it stings but I had to cleanse the wound." Her voice was as gently as her touch, as she placed fresh gauze on the injury.

Sirius watched in utter fascination, she really knew what she was doing.

"Is that murtlap essence?" He asked as she slathered a yellow paste on his arm.

"Yes it is."

"It helps heal cuts and such right?" He had to admit, he was anxious to learn more.

"That is correct."

"Does it work on all cuts? How much does one need to use? Is it easily obtained?" Sirius wished he had a spare piece of parchment and a quill.

Pomfrey paused briefly and stared at her patient. She was trying to spot the ulterior motive behind his questioning. "Why do you want to know?" She was convinced it had to be for mischief purposes.

Sirius dropped his gaze and stared at the floor. "I wanted to know…so I could…help Remus." He didn't stop looking at the floor.

"Look at me," Pomfrey watched as he slowly lifted his head to met her eyes.

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Sirius waited for her to respond, but instead she wrapped his arm in bandages and gave him a foul potion to drink.

"That is a blood replenishing potion. You lost a lot of blood with that cut. You are to stay here and rest." She handed him a pair of pajamas. "And you will stay here and rest, that potion will make you sleepy."

Sirius was feeling tired, so he drew the curtains and changed. He was under the covers when Madam Pomfrey checked on him. She left a glass of water on the table next to the bed and tucked Sirius in. Sirius blushed and turned on his side. He hoped she hadn't seen it, he was a twelve year old boy, and twelve year old boys did not blush when tucked in. In fact, they shouldn't be getting tucked in. Secretly, he liked it. He wasn't used to it. Back home the house elves were the ones that tucked him in when he was home. The memories of Kreacher made his stomach turn.

Madam Pomfrey watched the boy fall asleep. She smiled he looked so peaceful and innocent. Another blanket added and she headed to her office. She sat at her desk gently drumming her fingers on the hard wood, lost in her thoughts.

Sirius woke, stretched and changed. He didn't want to stay in the hospital bed any longer than he had to. He walked to Madam Pomfrey's office and tapped on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello, I feel much better now." Sirius said as he entered,

Madam Pomfrey was still sitting at her desk and motioned for him to take a seat. She checked his arm and changed the bandage.

"Are you serious about wanting to help Mr.Lupin?"

Sirius knew better than to make a joke. "Yes I am."

"Why?" She looked into his eyes, searching for the truth.

"Because he is my friend, I want to be able to help him, make things more comfortable for him. He shouldn't have to face this by himself. I know you take excellent care of him, but…" Sirius couldn't finish, he wasn't sure how to express why, and he just knew he should be helping Remus. Remus was his mate.

Pomfrey smiled and then placed a potion in front of her on the table.

"This is a wound cleaning potion." Sirius automatically drew his arm close. "It is not for you, don't worry. It is easily brewed and has a long shelf life. You pour liberal amounts into a cut and it cleans out any dirt and or debris. Why is this important?" She looked at Sirius waiting for an answer.

"Well it can't be good to have dirt in there, could cause an infection."

"That is correct. Now, it is very important for wounds to be cleaned. The first thing I did if you recall was to clean your arm. I did this so I could see the injury better and it is just simply more hygienic."

"Madam Pomfrey, do have a quill and parchment I could use?" Sirius scribbled furiously as Madam Pomfrey spoke, he didn't want to forget anything.

Sirius spent his days in the hospital wing. Pomfrey showed him how to use the various potions and bandages. Basic healing techniques, all would be helpful for treating Remus. When a second year Hufflepuff came in with a scrape on her forearm, Sirius treated her perfectly, he did everything right. Pomfrey beamed, Sirius beamed and the Hufflepuff beamed. None of her friends were going to believe this, Sirius Black had healed her!

Madam Pomfrey was very proud of Sirius. He was a star pupil. Remus was blessed to have a friend like him. She had missed teaching, passing on her knowledge of medicine. She never would have guessed that Sirius Black was a natural at healing. It awed her to see the concentration on his face as he worked through one of her scenarios.

Sirius spent his days with Madam Pomfrey, absorbing all the information he could. He had to be told to go back to his common room. While he was in the common room he didn't waste his time with games. No, he recruited the always helpful house elves as practice patients. He treated pretend cuts and abrasions. At first he was a little carried away with the bandages, the house elves were wrapped up better than an Egyptian mummy.

Sirius even treated madam Pomfrey when she cut her hand on a jar of nettles. She praised his efforts. She told him he had the hands of a healer. Sirius beamed, he couldn't help but be upset that tomorrow their lessons would be cancelled.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

**_TBC..._**


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer : Not Mine, Never Was, Never Will Be

Rating:PG-13

Pairing:Sirius & Remus

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but its been a heck of a month.

**Phases 2.22**

Sirius was awakened by Binky. The house elf didn't want Sirius sleeping through lunch too. Sirius tried to explain that he was just being lazy. The house elf would hear none of it. Binky shooed the young Gryffindor out of bed and into a steaming hot shower.

While Sirius showered, Binky put out fresh clothes and sang joyously about the room. He wanted the place to be merry. People should not be sleeping the day away, especially when it was Christmas Eve.

After letting the hot water sooth his muscles, Sirius sighed. It was obvious that he would not be allowed to hide away. He would have to make an appearance. Taking in a deep breath he turned off the taps and wrapped a towel around his waist. His head was held up high, no one would ever know how he truly felt. Being a Black came in handy at times.

The walk to the Great Hall was a long one. Boughs of holly, wreaths, jingle bells and sprigs of mistletoe decked the corridors. The suits of armor were lit up from within by mysterious light. Even Peeves was roaming the halls humming a Christmas tune. Granted, he was exchanging the mistletoe with fanged geraniums, but he did it in the spirit of the season.

The Great Hall was the quintessential winter scene. Fir trees of varying sizes were placed throughout the vast room. They were adorned with pine cones, hand blown glass ornaments, garlands of berries, silver frost, and fairy lights. A warm and dry snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling. Snowdrifts were forming on the outskirts of the room by a gentle breeze.

Emily and Mortimer were seated at the table and looked up as Sirius seated himself.

"Hello Sirius, how are you?" Emily asked.

"Hello Emily, Professor O'Brien," Sirius took a deep breath, "I am doing fine, it's Christmas Eve."

"I'm glad to hear that." She could sense an underlying sadness.

"Madam Pomfrey tells me you are showing real promise in the healing arts." Mortimer said around a bite of his sandwich.

"I am enjoying it professor. I find it very fascinating."

"That's wonderful Sirius. It is a useful skill to learn and very rewarding work. I am sure Remus will appreciate your effort." Sirius' face briefly fell at the mention of Remus. Emily smiled hoping to mask the fact that she saw the slip.

"I can't wait for Madam Pomfrey to get back, she promised me something special for our next meeting." A grin spread across Sirius' face. He had visions of re-growing bones or removing extra appendences, preferably off of Slytherins.

"I am sure she will have much to show you. Have you heard from your friends? How are they doing?" Mortimer was puzzled by the stern look Emily cast his way.

"No I haven't, I expect to get a card from them tomorrow." He watched as Emily excused herself from the table.

"I reckon you will, they won't for-," Mortimer suddenly found himself with a mouthful of snow.

"Emily! What was that for?" Emily couldn't help but laugh as she watched Mortimer spit out snow.

"Nice one Emily!" Sirius was starting to feel a tiny bit better about Christmas Eve.

Whack

Emily continued her onslaught of snowballs. The mood was getting too gloomy for her and what better to lift one's spirits. She took cover behind an enchanted suit of armor that was singing 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'.

Mortimer, being trained in defense, quickly set up his means of fortification. He would show his dear Emily a thing or two about the art of snowball fighting. Her snowballs were in dire need of improvement, short range only. Where as his…his were made for long distance throws.

Sirius was never one to pass up a chance to throw snow. He moved behind one of the Christmas trees. Snowballs were amassing in his growing arsenal. Emily and Mortimer were too busy laughing and aiming for each other that they forgot about him. It was their mistake.

Sirius took careful aim and pelted Professor O'Brien in the back of the head. This caused several things to happen. Firstly, Emily laughed so hard she fell down, and Sirius was now a target.

Snowy projectiles where flung from every direction. The elder members of the fight quickly joined forces against one Sirius Black. They were losing.

"Arrr that'll teach you to mess with one of the Midnight Marauders," Sirius shouted as he sent five snowballs zooming towards them. He grinned from ear to ear, he had learned from the best. He would have to write Edwina about this tonight!

"Ah, I see Edwina has taken you under her tutelage." All eyes turned to see Dumbledore entering the Great Hall.

"Forgive me Headmaster, Emily and I acted inappropriately." Mortimer quickly rose and brushed off his robes. His face was beet red, and he couldn't meet the Headmaster's gaze.

"It was my fault sir, I started it." Emily took her place next to Mortimer.

Sirius did not step down from his post. Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins. He was rather tempted to throw a snowball at Dumbledore…but resisted.

"It's quite alright; freshly fallen snow has this effect on people. I am sure Peeves will be most upset that he missed it." Albus smiled and turned to Sirius. "Edwina would love to her that her lessons of last year have not been forgotten." With a twinkle in his eye he sat down at the table and poured himself some tea.

They all settled down and with more apologies, finished their lunch. After they were finished Emily and Mortimer left to catch a carriage to Hogsmeade. They were going to apparate to Emily's family in the states. Sirius wished them both a happy Christmas and headed towards the library.

He hoped to talk to Cassie; she was always fun to be around. Perhaps she had another passage for him to explore. He entered the deserted library only to find Cassie's portrait vacant. She must be off celebrating; everyone had someone to be with except him.

With a heavy heart he treaded back towards the Gryffindor tower. The prospect of another night alone was one Sirius did not want to think about. Maybe he could bribe one of the house elves to keep him company. He missed his friends; he missed the fun he had with Remus last year. Sirius did not like feeling lonely. Christmas wasn't a time for this; it was a time for friends and family.

He stretched out on his bed and glanced around the empty room. Thoughts of what his friends were doing flooded his head. He pictured Peter eating Christmas cookies and James watching the turkey doing the can-can on the table. Remus would be sitting in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate while his father read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'.

The Black family even entered his thoughts. Uncle Alphard was celebrating with the bundimuns. Sirius wasn't sure how much fun that would be, but it had to be better than being alone. Even his family, no matter how cold, would be together. His thoughts turned to Regulus.

His younger brother would be a target in the house. Without Sirius there to draw his parents attention Regulus was easy pickings. It was the one thing he hated about not being home. Sirius couldn't protect him. He had for as long as he could remember. Sirius took the blame, while Regulus was left alone.

Sirius' thoughts were drawn to a particular Christmas. Merlin, he had to be eight years old, Regulus was six. It had snowed the night before and backyard was knee deep in snow. They had spent the day having snowball fights and making snow wizards – pure bred of course. When they were finished, noses red and cheeks numb, they received hot chocolate from the house elves. Regulus slept in Sirius' bed, both boys to busy trying to hear Santa to sleep.

On Christmas morning the house elves summoned them. They resisted racing down the stairs and into the glorious room. Anything other than walking properly would be punished, severely. The tree was always a spectacular sight to behold. It radiated warmth and joy, truly odd for the Black household.

Standing up straight and tall, they waited for permission to sit on the floor next to the tree. It was all a test of patience and pedigree. Sirius sensed that Regulus was starting to get fidgety. This would cause his brother to be punished. Sirius, therefore, made an obvious mistake in posture and was pulled to the middle of the room. Here Orion Black spanked him. The Black's did not believe in doing anything by hand –except punishments.

Sirius' bum stung with every smack. Hit bit away the tears when he saw the look on Regulus' face. Regulus knew what Sirius had sacrificed for him. Sirius endured this torment for him. He would also be denied Christmas pudding, but if it spared his brother is was worth it.

When Orion was through with Sirius, they were allowed to sit by the tree. Regulus naturally was allowed to open a gift first. Regulus carefully opened his gift from his parents. Luckily, Walburga and Orion Black were talking to Kreacher and did not hear Regulus' stifled cry.

Inside the box was an evil looking mask. It had to be the most horrific thing Sirius had ever seen. Its features were grotesquely distorted, and a bone protruded from what could only be guessed was its nose. Sirius had the sinking suspicion that it was a real bone.

Regulus, under the tutelage of Sirius, did not let his true feelings show. It hadn't been a failure to communicate. Regulus had made it quite known that he wanted an exploding snap set. With a heavy sigh Sirius turned towards his own gift.

Sirius had received an heirloom. It had belonged to his great, great, grandfather Sirius. It was his glass eye. It just stared at him. It seemed Sirius had inherited his eye color from dear old great, great, grand dad.

Sirius had wanted a yo-yo. His friend had one and Sirius was enthralled but it. It had to have magic; no muggle toy could be so fascinating. Sirius had run home and told his mother about it. She was enraged that a wizard would be allowed within two hundred meters of a muggle contraption. Mrs. Black hexed the blood traitors and Sirius was never allowed to see his friend again.

Christmas dinner was eaten in silence. There were no carols in the Black household. The mere suggestion of reading the kids a story would get you hexed on the spot.

That night Regulus lay in Sirius' bed trembling. Nightmares plagued him, Regulus was certain the mask was out to harm him. Sirius whispered words of comfort and promised to buy him an exploding snap set as soon as he could. Regulus finally was lulled to sleep.

Sirius cleared his head of the memory. He laid his head on the tear soaked pillow and fell asleep.

_**Next up... Christmas Day**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Author:**Andrea88

**Disclaimer: **Not mine they are JKR's except the new characters they are bred out of my imagination

**A/N: **Sorry its taken so long, real life is a pain in the butt. This chapter is all about Christmas Day

**Phases 2.23**

Sirius sat on the floor of the shower, knees drawn to his chest. He let the water pour down on him, hoping it would cleanse more than his skin. He went over the past weeks over and over again. What had he done?

When Sirius had woken from his slumber he looked towards the foot of his bed. It was Christmas morning, and there was nothing there. No presents, no baked goods, not even a card.

So Sirius sat in the shower and tried to make heads or tails of the matter. He could understand Regulus not being able to send anything; the risk of getting caught would be too great. However he could not think of a reason why James, Remus and Peter would desert him. Maybe they finally realized that they could not be friends with a Black, even a disgraced Black.

Well, if that's how they felt, so be it. He would survive, he always did. He would just put on his best face and never let them know how hurt he truly was. Looking like a wrinkly prune, Sirius got up and wrapped a towel around his waist. On the way to his trunk he glanced out the window. It had snowed during the night, a perfect Christmas morning.

Deciding to make the best of a bad situation, he got dressed and headed towards the grounds. He would celebrate by himself and bloody well enjoy it. Who needs presents, friends and family anyway? Not him, not anymore.

He headed towards Hagrid's hut. He hoped to spend some time with the various creatures Hagrid always seemed to have. The snow was pristine; a few animal tracks marred its surface. It was eerily silent, only a few birds sang their songs. The lake was frozen over, giving the grounds a strange unfamiliar feel. It was white for as far as Sirius could see.

The snow was knee deep and creeping into his boots. Sirius didn't mind, he thought it was wonderful. It was like he was a mighty adventurer, exploring uncharted lands. This journey would bring him a bounty. A bounty so large he wouldn't know what to do with it all. Well one thing he would not do was share it with his so called friends. Who needed them anyway?

By the time he reached Hagrid's, his nose was frozen and he had lost the feeling in his ears several meters back. His hands were warm, nice and snug in the mittens Edwina had given him last year. He knocked on the door but no one answered. With a heavy sigh Sirius wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and headed for the forest.

He knew it was off limits, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He was Sirius Black Adventure Extraordinaire! There were place to search and treasures to find.

Bunnies were followed in hopes that they would led to a hidden prize. Sirius thought about the time he was in here with Remus. The fun they had chasing pixies and all the other interesting creatures they had met along the way. Remus would love this adventure, all the wonderful things they could uncover with his werewolf nose. A new wave of hurt flooded over Sirius.

He spotted a tree trunk breaking through the snow's surface. Brushing off the snow Sirius sat down. Fatigue and hunger consumed him. If only he had thought to stop at the kitchens for some provisions. Resting on the stump, Sirius gazed over his kingdom. He would live here forever. He would just have to sneak into the castle for food and clothing. Clothing wasn't a necessity; he could make his garments from items around him. Bloody hell he could find his own food in the forest as well.

About the time Sirius was scouting for the location of his smashing shelter he noticed he was lost. He had no idea where he was. His tracks could not be followed as they overlapped from his jovial romp.

Bloody brilliant Sirius thought. Sitting down to rest also made him realize that he couldn't feel his toes. Great, he was going to freeze to death. Who knows when Dumbledore would notice him missing and look for him? A month of detentions would be gladly received if only someone would find him.

A large brown blob was bounding towards Sirius. He wondered if it was a mirage, or were mirages only in the desert. Sirius didn't have time to contemplate this, as he was thrown onto his back.

Looking up he saw Esmeralda looming over him. Despite the slobbering, Sirius smiled. He was happy to see the large St. Bernard. At least he had companionship. Esmeralda sloppily licked his face and wagged its tail furiously.

They chased each other playfully through the snow. Sirius loved watching the large dog romp through the snow. Sirius wondered what it must be like being a dog. He thought it would be great, no worries at all.

Esmeralda ran a few paces ahead of Sirius and barked for him to follow. Sirius did and Esmeralda would repeat he process. He began to realize that the dog was leading him out of the woods. What a clever dog, he would have to remember to bring her a treat the next Sirius saw her.

The forest's edge came into view, both Esmeralda and Sirius raced towards the zenith. Sirius felt relief wash over him. He didn't really fancy being the wild child of the Forbidden forest during the winter months.

"There you are! My dear, I was so worried!" Sirius was startled to see Edwina rushing towards him and enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Hello Edwina, Happy Christmas." Sirius put on his best mask; he didn't want to upset her.

"Thank you and a Happy Christmas to you as well." She gave Sirius a once over to make sure he not harmed in anyway. "What are you doing out here? I have been looking for you."

"I just fancied a walk and ended up getting lost in the forest." He hung his head low, bracing himself for the upcoming lecture.

"My dear boy, I am so sorry. I wanted to get you first thing this morning, but I was delayed due to the weather."

"What do you mean come and get me?" Sirius questioned, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I came to get you my dear." She held out a wrinkled piece of parchment.

"How did you get that?" A puzzled look fixed on his face. Sirius recognized it as the letter he had written to her. He remembered throwing the letter into the rubbish bin –or at least near it.

"A certain house elf found it and sent it to me." She smiled warmly as she motioned for them to head back towards the castle. "I planned on having you spend Christmas with me, and had your presents delivered to my home."

Sirius was stunned, had he heard right, "your home?"

"Ye my dear, couldn't have you spending it alone. That just wouldn't do at all. I fear I should have told you, it had to awful thinking you didn't get any presents."

Sirius couldn't help it. He smiled from ear to ear and hugged Edwina. His friends hadn't forgotten him after all.

"Now, let's head home. You need some hot chocolate and a good thawing in front of the fire." She ended the hug and was happy to see the look of pure joy on Sirius.

The walk to Edwina's flew by. Sirius' jaw dropped when he saw her home. White lights adorned the trim. Several fir trees in front of the house were also decorated with illumination. It was beautiful. Sirius also noticed that their pond had an area cleared of snow.

"Why is the snow cleared?"

"We clear it so the neighborhood children can skate. I used to skate all winter long, but sadly these old bones can't handle it anymore."

Sirius had never ice skated before. It had always fascinated him, but his parents abhorred it. It was considered a muggle sport. He wondered if Edwina would let him skate.

The inside of her home took Sirius' breath away. Everything was festive. Garlands of holly and fir were draped around anything and everything. Candles gave the rooms a soft warm glow, and the tree had to be the prettiest Sirius had ever seen.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable, not that he was in Edwina's home, but rather that he was in Letcher's home. He still harbored ill feelings towards him for the way he treated Remus. The feeling ebbed when Edwina wrapped him up in a blanket and sat him in front of a roaring fire.

When Edwina left to make hot chocolate, Sirius scanned the presents under the tree. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face when he saw gifts to him marked from his friends. He couldn't wait to open them.

"Are you warm enough?" Sirius' posture stiffened as he heard Letcher's voice behind him.

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Good, can't have you catching your death of cold on Christmas." Letcher sat down on the couch and waited for his wife to return. He had no idea what to say to Sirius. He knew about Sirius' home life but thought it best not to talk about it. When he heard Sirius would be alone on Christmas he readily agreed to have him over.

"Here we are," Edwina said as she handed out mugs of hot chocolate. She placed a tray filled with biscuits on the table. "I think its time to open the presents."

She handed everyone their presents. In no time wrapping paper was being strewn about the room. The sound of tearing paper filled the room.

Sirius tore into his presents. James had given him dungbombs –always a good gift. Peter gave him a box of chocolate frogs. He hoped he would get the wizard cards he needed to complete his collection. Remus' gift was a box full of licorice wands. Sirius knew Remus didn't have a lot of money, and felt guilty that Remus had spent this much on him.

Sirius stopped to look at Edwina and Archibald. Letcher was surrounded by various gifts of ties, socks and jumpers. Edwina was holding back tears at the ruby ring she was holding. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, and turned his attentions back to his gifts.

Cassie has given him a cauldron cleaning kit. He thought this was odd. Was she trying to hint that his cauldron needed cleaning? It was a basic run of the mill cauldron, it didn't need special care. After all his time with Madam Pomfrey he realized that he would need copper and brass cauldrons for several of the healing potions. He hoped to save his money and get a cheap copper set by end of term.

Sirius reached for the next present, set the card aside, and tore into the wrappings. He was surprised to see the box filled with sugar quills. Wondering who they were from, Sirius opened the card. His breath hitched as he read it.

_Sirius,_

_I hope this gets to you in time for Christmas. I wasn't sure how to get this to you, as mum and dad are watching everything closely. Luckily your owl came when they were out and it could take my gift to you. At least I hope it does. Thank you so much for my present! How did you manage to get Uric the Oddball, Cliodra and Cyprian Youdle wizard cards? How did you remember that I needed them? It is the best gift ever! I miss you. I wish you were here. I hope you know I do not mean the things I say about you. But, I can't be strong like you. I am afraid of them. It's easier to act the way they want me to, I don't want to be punished. Christmas is going to be awful with out you. Will you miss me? I better hurry, not sure when mum and dad will be back. I can't wait until summer. I hope we can spend some time together then._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Regulus_

Sirius felt his throat tighten and tears start to well in his eyes. He knew what Regulus had risked to send him this. This gift meant the world to him. He understood why his brother would bend to the wishes of their parents. It was hard to stand up to them and Regulus was young and alone now. Sirius hoped Uncle Alphard would take him this summer or maybe he could visit James, but he wanted some time with Regulus. They would be able to find a way to be together and not seen. Of course now he felt like an arse getting all teary eyed in front of Letcher of all people.

"Archibald, would you be a dear and get some more hot chocolate." Edwina handed him the empty mugs before he could answer. When he left the room she handed Sirius two more packages. "The large package is from your Uncle Alphard and the other is from us."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Sirius unwrapped the gift from his uncle. His jaw dropped at the sight, he was speechless. He was the proud owner of a set of top of the line copper cauldrons. How did he know he had wanted them?

"I told him about the lessons you are getting from Madam Pomfrey. He was more than happy to help you further your studies." She smiled proudly at him and motioned for him to open her gift.

Sirius was still stunned by the cauldrons. He had visions of brewing Remus' healing potions and taking care of him. He did not like the idea of Remus being treated by others. It was something a friend, a best mate, should do.

He opened Edwina's gift and his jaw dropped again. It was the book 'Common & Uncommon Magical Aliments & Afflictions: The Healers Helpmate.' Sirius immediately opened the book and scanned its contents. It was perfect; it had several remedies Pomfrey had not covered.

Archibald entered the room with the hot chocolate and saw Edwina being embraced in a tight hug. He smiled, Edwina was right, Sirius would love the book. She never ceased to amaze him, she was his world.

Sirius couldn't remember a better Christmas dinner. He ate so much he thought he would have to try out some of the spells in his new book. After dinner they sat by the fire and listened to the Wizard Wireless. Celestina Warbeck was what Sirius could only guess, singing. He now understood Remus' grand dislike of her; nails on a chalkboard were more appealing. He opened his book and started to read the various cures.

Edwina sat next to Archibald, his arm wrapped around her. Her gaze was fixed on Sirius. He was lying in front of the fire, fast asleep with his head buried in the book. He looked so peaceful and at ease. It broke her heart to think of him alone on Christmas. She turned and kissed her husband. It was wonderful to have a little one in the home for the holiday. She missed Timothy dearly, especially at Christmas.

Archibald placed Sirius on the couch and wrapped a blanket around him. Edwina tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead. She wished him nothing but pleasant dreams. She wished he could stay with her forever. He deserved a loving family.

Sirius dreamt of potions and cauldrons. Visions filled with him being a great healer and honored for his work. Regulus was his trusty assistant, saved from Black household.

**TBC...Next up...New Year's Eve**


	61. Chapter 61

**Author:Andrea88**

**Rating: PG13 will be upped at a later date -they are only 12 at the moment **

**Pairing:Sirius/Remus in time**

**Disclaimer:So not mine -if it were HBP would have been different**

**Summery: Remus' life from his first day at Hogwarts to whenever... Will be slashed in the future, will contain het as well**

**A/N: Another chapter, I am trying to catch up a bit before I have to write another HP Murder Mystery. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Year two is getting closer to its end still about 10 chapters to go... **

**Phases 2.24**

Sirius sat in Cassie's nook in the Library. She had left her painting earlier to join a New Year's Eve celebration. So, Sirius decided to work on the map Remus had started drawing. He knew Remus had not yet drawn the second floor. Trying hard to be accurate, he sketched what he knew. He took extra time with O'Brien's office, adding all the details he could remember.

A cat's meow caused Sirius to look up. Mrs. Norris was running full force through the library. The feline jumped on tables and run under chairs as if being chased by the devil himself. Then Sirius saw what was causing Mrs. Norris to run for her life. A large reddish brown animal came bounding in. It looked like a wolf, but was much smaller. Sirius had never seen a dog like that before. The dog was barking and closing the distance between it and its prey.

Mrs. Norris would run under a chair thinking it would slow down the dog. The dog however just barreled through the obstacle and continued its chase. They ran towards the far end of the library.

Sirius was curious as to how this chase would end, and followed. He wanted to know who the dog belonged to, and more importantly, what it was exactly. Following the path of uprooted chairs, Sirius made his way towards the back. He turned down an aisle and came face to face with a stack. The stack reached from the floor to the ceiling, was filled with books on cauldrons. There wasn't any sign of the animals that a moment before had run down here.

Sirius took a step back and scrutinized the area. He had to be missing something. A barking could be heard coming from behind the wall of books. Luckily, this area of the library was not disturbed often, and therefore was rather dusty. Sirius noticed that the side of the stack revealed a clean spot. Upon further examination, a narrow space could be seen behind the stack.

With a wide smile Sirius squeezed into the passage and carefully walked forward. It was cramped and dusty. Just as he was wondering where he would end up, the passage widened. He was in a small room that was lit by light filtering in through a frame on the wall. Walking up to the frame he noticed that it was the back of the dragon painting. The dragon painting was situated in the library, high up on the wall. The whole library was visible to him. What a great find, a secret place for plotting, planning and peeking.

But where had the dog and Mrs. Norris gone? There was a fireplace in the far wall. Walking in Sirius realized that it wasn't a fireplace, but the entrance of a tunnel. It was dark but that didn't stop him. He proceeded forward. Walking in the dark in an unknown tunnel probably wasn't the best idea he had, but Sirius didn't care. This was exciting, a great find.

It was so dark Sirius couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He walked with one hand brushing against one wall, and the other held out in front of him. It made for an awkward progression through the tunnel. But Sirius thought this was safer, until his head made contact with stone.

The ceiling had dropped dramatically. Sirius touched his forehead, and felt a large gash. It did not seem deep, but was bleeding none the less. He fished through his pockets trying to find something he could use as a bandage.

He had stuffed his tie into his pocket, he hated wearing it. Holding it against his wound, he waited for the bleeding to stop. He would have to clean it properly when he got back to the dorm.

Sirius wondered where he was. If only he had a torch. A groan escaped his mouth, how could he be so bloody stupid? Reaching into his robe pocket he removed his wand.

"Lumos," he whispered. His wand suddenly gave off a faint glow.

The ceiling had indeed dropped. The only way to continue would be to crawl. The floor wasn't too dirty. His bleeding subsided and Sirius crawled forth. He hoped it was worth all the trouble.

Light started to infiltrate the passage, and Sirius could see the end approaching. His head ached, his hands were rough from the stone floor, and he was feeling cramped. Longing to finally be out of this damned tunnel, he whispered nox and put his wand away, and hurried to exit.

A suit of armor stood in front of the passageway. Carefully peeking out and insuring that the coast was clear, Sirius exited. The passage had led him to the second floor. Mrs. Norris and the dog were long gone. Not a wasted endeavor, now there was something else to add to the map.

Remembering that his forehead was a bloody mess, Sirius entered the girl's bathroom. It was the closest and no one seemed to use it. It was haunted by the ghost of a former student, Myrtle. Sirius never met her, but had heard stories; he hoped she was busy in her U-bend.

He crept in and noted that the girls' bathroom was much nicer than their own. It was bigger for starters, and just seemed cleaner. Quietly moving to a mirror, he examined his injury. It wasn't so bad, and Sirius began treating it.

When he was finished he admired his handiwork. You could barely tell that he had cut himself. Madam Pomfrey was a great teacher.

Dusting himself off, Sirius left the bathroom and headed back to the library. He decided to use the regular route and not transverse the passage again. He needed to collect his things and head back to the common room. He wanted to take a quick nap before the night's festivities.

Upon entering the library Sirius noticed Professor McGonagall sitting at one of the tables. She had several books in front of her. Trying to avoid her detection he slinked towards Cassie's nook.

"Mr. Black, I never thought I'd see you in the library." She smiled as she saw Sirius' posture stiffen.

"Hello Professor, I was drawing and the tables are bigger here." He gathered his things and started to head towards the door, when he thought of something. "Professor, have you seen a dog in the castle today?"

"No I have not. Why?" Her face was starting to adopt a stern look.

"I saw one chase Mrs. Norris through here earlier."

"A dog chased Mrs. Norris!" Her nostrils began to flare. "What kind of dog?"

"Well I am not sure it was a dog. It looked like a wolf, but was too small." Sirius was worried about the look on her face. Veins were not meant to jut out like that.

"Was it brown and red?" Her eyes lit with a fury Sirius had never seen as he replied.

"That was no dog. That was a coyote. The nerve…to chase a cat! I am going to –," She stopped not wanting Sirius to hear what she planned to do to the cat chaser.

"A coyote, what is that and why is it running through the halls?" Sirius was curious and sat down across from her.

McGonagall stared at the boy across from her. She had heard from Poppy about Sirius' inquisitiveness. Somehow she did not think she could send him off without some answers.

"A coyote is a North American mammal. It is a member of the canine family. As you could tell it is a close relative of the wolf." Through gritted teeth she continued, "It has permission to at Hogwarts."

"Wicked," was the only way Sirius could respond. The idea of animals being able to roam the school was brilliant.

"It is not wicked Sirius Black. Now if you will excuse me, I need to speak with a certain beast. I suggest you head back to the common room." She left the library mumbling about horrid beasts and neutering.

The journey back to the dorm was uneventful. The strange coyote was no where to be seen. Sirius flopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

Sitting in the astronomy tower huddled in his robes, Sirius waited for the fireworks to begin. He recalled last year and watching them with Remus. He wasn't even sure why he was waiting for the fireworks; he should have just stayed in bed.

"Happy New Year," Sirius turned towards the voice.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Sirius smiled from ear to ear.

"I decided to come back a day early. I would have been here sooner but I wanted to visit Edwina, I ended up falling asleep." Remus blushed; he had been so tired and fell asleep on the Letcher's couch.

"I'm glad you're here. And let me tell you what I found today." Sirius beamed as he spoke about Mrs. Norris getting chased, the passage, the girls' bathroom and McGonagall's reaction.

"Well it makes sense that she would be upset." Noticing Sirius' puzzled expression he continued, "She's an animagus, and her form is a tabby cat. I saw her transform."

"Blimey, no wonder her knickers were in a bunch. I wonder if she found the coyote." Sirius was busy trying to picture McGonagall as a tabby cat. Remus' laughter broke his train of thought.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just good to be back." Remus smiled and sat down next to Sirius and waited for the fireworks.

The fireworks went off in a glorious display. The boys were entranced by the multitude of colors as they danced across the sky. They both agreed that these were much better than the ones last year.

When the show was over, the two headed to the dorm. They sat on Remus' bed and told their tales. Sirius omitted his lessons with Pomfrey; he wasn't sure how Remus would handle it. He would wait.

Binky entered the dorm and smiled at the sight before him. The two boys were fast asleep on the bed. Both were sleeping peacefully. Binky placed a blanket over them and smiled.

**TBC...New's Years Day (subject to change) :o)**


	62. Chapter 62

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be ****Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

Author's Note: I have been having 'issues' over chapter 1.13.1 **How I wrote Sirius' parents bugs me. I feel I was too harsh. ****That it would have been a build up over a longer period of ****time not something for an 11 year old. So I don't know ****what to do, rewrite it, or just find a way to make it ****work. I also have managed to get Lyme Disease and maybe getting surgery on both wrists for carpal tunnels -I will up date as much as I can :o)**

**Phases 2.25**

Remus had missed the library. The smell of the tomes and dust, made him feel at home. He felt secure and at peace here. Chewing on a quill, Remus flipped through the pages of a particularly large book. Sirius was sitting across from him, rambling about pranks to pull once the Marauders were back together. Remus let a smile fill his face, the enthusiasm that Sirius showed was something to behold. If only Sirius could harness that energy for the good of research. Instead, it was up to Remus, again, to find the answers. What would they do without him?

"What about filling the Slytherin common room with pudding?"

"Sirius, where would you get that much pudding?" Really, didn't Sirius think anything through?

"Hmm good point, what about filling it with snow, could cast a blizzard charm."

"That could be done, but the charm work would take practice." Remus' eyes froze half down the page he was skimming. A look of triumph was on his face.

"What is it Remus?"

Instead of answering, Remus pushed the book towards Sirius and motioned for him to read it. Remus was thrilled when he saw the look of comprehension form on Sirius' face.

"Merlin's balls," Sirius spat out.

"Exactly," Remus replied looking smug.

"Merlin's balls what," James asked as he infiltrated the inner sanctum of the library, Peter in tow. "Never mind, you'll never guess what Peter found."

---------------------------------------------------------------

James stormed into the dorm room and flopped down on his bed. It was good to be back, he had big plans in store. He had spent his holiday working on the perfect prank; it involved Slytherins and creamed corn, the finer points, like how to get that much creamed corn, could be worked out by Remus. If Remus couldn't find a way, it couldn't be done. He was saddened that Sirius wasn't here to share the joy.

James unpacked, carefully putting away his invisibility cloak. It was the most valuable item he owned, so he'd be damned if he'd let any harm befall his treasure. He took out his presents and laid them on the bed to be perused through later. Clothing was haphazardly thrown on the floor by his bed.

Gingerly, he took out his newest treasure, a Nimbus 1001. It was his Christmas present from his parents. His Shooting Star was kindling compared to this. Visions of swooping over the astronomy tower filled his head. He would get on the quidditch team now.

"Guess what I found." Peter said, short of breath. He watched as James handled the broom in his hands with a longing. A smirk formed in the corner of his mouth, "would you like some time alone?"

Turning to face the intruder, "my friend this is a Nimbus 1001! It deserves respect and reverence."

"A Nimbus 1001, wow what a great broom." Peter's eyes were wide with awe.

"Precisely, now what were you yammering about?"

"Oh that, I found the strangest yet coolest thing." His eyes still glued to James' broom.

Peter told James of his discovery.

"Bloody hell that's brilliant, odd, but brilliant. Show me where it is." He motioned towards the door and waited for Peter to lead the way. "Hey, let's find Sirius and Remus first."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was deep in thought. He had a wonderful Christmas and was happy to be back. He had missed his friends. The full moon was coming up and it pained him to see Remus suffer. There had to be something he could do to help cheer up Remus.

Peter stopped in front of a tapestry. His eyes fixated on trolls doing pirouettes. It was grotesquely alluring. What would Remus like? Books were first to come to mind, but Peter didn't know which ones would be a good choice.

Peter started to pace back and forth, concentrating all his effort on the task at hand.

"Dungbombs," no those were for Sirius and James.

"A quill, a new jumper," Peter sighed, these wouldn't work either.

"Bloody hell, Remus…what would Remus like."

Peter's pacing slowed, it was within reach, and he was so close to finding the perfect gift.

"Chocolate!" Peter beamed. His mind filled with visions of chocolate and nougats, every flavour beans, licorice wands and sugar quills. Peter was practically drooling- he saw every item so clearly, he could taste it.

"Where did that door come from?" Hesitantly Peter approached the door. He couldn't recall seeing it there before, but venturing into the unknown was James and Sirius' thing, not his.

Was he a man or a mouse? He reached for the door handle; bloody hell he was a marauder, time to act like one. He opened the door and entered.

His jaw hit the floor. The room was filled from top to bottom with every sweet imaginable. Whose room was this, and more importantly, why hadn't they found it before? This was perfect; Remus would definitely be cheered up!

Grabbing a few licorice wands, Peter headed towards the dorm room.

"Guess what I found." Peter said, short of breath as he entered the dorm. He watched as James handled the broom in his hands with a longing. A smirk formed in the corner of his mouth, "would you like some time alone?"

James turned, "my friend this is a Nimbus 1001! It deserves respect and reverence."

"A Nimbus 1001, wow what a great broom." Peter's eyes were wide with awe.

"Precisely, now what were you yammering about?"

"Oh that, I found the strangest yet coolest thing." His eyes still glued to James' broom.

Peter told James of his discovery.

"Bloody hell that's brilliant, odd, but brilliant. Show me where it is." He motioned towards the door and waited for Peter to lead the way. "Hey, let's find Sirius and Remus first."

---------------------------------------------------

Sirius hadn't missed the library as much as he had thought. He missed Remus, not the blasted research. He watched as Remus flipped through the pages of assorted volumes. What he was looking for Sirius did not know. It was probably some silly fact about goblins.

Sirius was continuing drawing the map. It was too silent; he started to throw out some prank ideas.

"What about filling the Slytherin common room with pudding?" A wild look filled Sirius' eyes, as he envisioned Slytherins struggling in waist high pudding.

"Sirius, where would you get that much pudding?" Sirius stared at his friend. Leave it to Remus to find the flaw in everything.

"Hmm good point, what about filling it with snow, could cast a blizzard charm."

"That could be done, but the charm work would take practice." Remus' eyes froze half down the page he was skimming. A look of triumph was on his face.

"What is it Remus?" Those looks were rare and usually the sign of something good.

Instead of answering, Remus pushed the book towards Sirius and motioned for him to read it. It was a list of all registered animangi. Scanning the page he found Professor McGonagall listed, along with a picture of her animal counterpart. Sirius couldn't help but snicker. He continued to skim the page, and then he saw it.

"Merlin's balls," Sirius spat out.

"Exactly," Remus replied looking smug.

"Merlin's balls what," James asked as he infiltrated the inner sanctum of the library, Peter in tow. "Never mind, you'll never guess what Peter found."

"What did you find Peter?" Remus asked with a look of genuine enthusiasm. Sirius just rolled his eyes –their find was more important.

"Well you know that tapestry of the trolls dancing?"

"The one on the seventh floor of Barnabas the Barmy." Remus interjected.

"Yes that's the one," Peter felt flustered, he rarely had all of them listening to him. "Well I found a room across from it, filled with every sweet on could think of."

"Prat, why would there be a room like that in Hogwarts?" Sirius rolled his eyes at the tall tale.

"Maybe Dumbledore has a sweet tooth?" Peter fidgeted from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, such a huge sweet tooth he needs to have a whole room."

"Well, there are a number of strange rooms in this castle as we have witnessed. Who knows what else lies within these walls that we haven't found." Remus said calmly, someone had to keep everyone in check. "Let's go see it." And before anyone could protest, Remus started for the door.

They all marched to the seventh floor. Sirius muttered about how it was a waste of time. James, after thinking it through also was feeling this way. But, Remus gave Peter the benefit of the doubt. And Peter clung to Remus' willingness to believe like a lifeline.

"Where did it go?" Peter's face fell; no one would believe him now.

"I'm sure it just upped and walked away. Those rooms full of sweets can be so fickle." Sirius said laughing.

"No, really it was here. Don't you believe me?" Peter shifted his gaze between Sirius and James.

"Umm No," came their collective answer.

"That's not fair." He turned to James, "if Sirius had come to you with this, you'd believe him no questions asked." Turning towards Sirius, "and the same goes for you."

"Well we wouldn't tell such a lie." James stated and Sirius nodded in agreement.

Peter looked dejected. He wasn't fibbing; there had been a room here. No one ever believed him.

"I believe you Peter." Everyone turned to face Remus, shocked expressions on their faces. Remus just rolled his eyes and pointed to the floor.

James, Sirius and Peter examined what Remus was pointing at. Half a licorice wand laid on the ground.

"That proves nothing Remus, but now I have a licorice wand." James went to pick it up and found he couldn't. He tugged and pulled at it. It would not budge; it was as if it were stuck under the wall. James gave one last pull and the licorice wand gave way.

James landed flat on his arse, holding half a licorice wand.

Sirius was laughing uncontrollably.

Peter grinned, he was right.

Remus just shook his head and looked at the remaining bit on the floor. It was stuck under the wall. How did that happen? And more importantly, how do you get the door to appear?

**TBC...**


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.

Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on

Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.

A/N: I took liberties with Lupercalia

**  
Phases 2.26**

The boys entered the Great Hall rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. It had been a long night for all of them. The recent full moon had left its mark on Remus and the other three kept vigil. Making sure Remus was ok took precedence over sleep.

Filling their plates with eggs and sausage, hoping the food would help wake them up. They had double potions and sleep was not an option. Sure, Sirius and James could easily get away with snoozing through class. Professor Slughorn was eager to get the two in his 'slug club'. Neither was interested, they didn't want to spend their time with a bunch of pureblood snobs.

As Sirius was ladling out more porridge for Remus, he noticed several girls fluttering about. Several of which were staring in his direction. Sirius wondered if he had a bit of porridge on his face, a quick check revealed that he did not. He also noticed several of the older boys looking rather ill. They looked sweaty and on the verge of making a mad dash to the loo.

Sirius pointed this out to the others. James and Peter didn't have an explanation, and Remus was about to pass out in his breakfast. The incoming barrage of owls saved Remus from his gruesome fate. Envelopes of every shape and color filled the tables. Squeals of excitement could be heard from girls all around the great hall. The boys' expressions however, varied from thrilled to mortified.

Sirius picked up a pink envelope and carefully opened it, as if it might explode at any minute. His eyes practically popped out of their sockets, how could he have forgotten Valentine's Day? It was from Ellen. Sirius blushed as he noticed the pile of cards in front of him.

Heather had sent James a card, as well as several other girls. Peter received a card from Cora, a nice Hufflepuff girl. Remus was stunned at the cards laid out in front of him. Jessica had sent him another beautiful card, but there were others as well. Why would anyone want to be his valentine?

James and Sirius made plans to find Heather and Ellen after potions. Perhaps they could play around of healer. Peter made plans to find Cora. Remus didn't have an interest in playing healer. He made plans to go to the library and study, which was much more important than possible snogging.

Potions class went by without any major incidents. Professor Slughorn did confiscate several Valentine's Day cards. All discussions about love potions were quickly halted. When the class ended they headed to the great hall for an uneventful dinner. Afterwards James, Sirius, and Peter went off to find the girls while Remus headed off towards the library.

Remus made his way to the library and sat down in his nook. Cassie was sitting in her portrait reading a book.

"Hello Cassie." Remus said as he took out his Herbology book.

"Hello Remus, how are you?"

"I'm a bit tired but other than that fine." He laid out everything he needed for his essay.

"Why are you here and not off finding your Valentine?" Cassie asked as she spotted the card sticking out of his bag.

"I don't see the point; I can't very well get into any kind of relationship." The matter of fact tone startled Cassie.

"Don't be ridiculous Remus. I am sure the girl who sent that did not do it by accident. And as for your other concerns, worry about them when the time comes. A Valentine is not a proposal of marriage. I swear you do tend to over react." She could not understand Remus' negative attitude.

Remus was about to retort when Jessica walked over, "Remus I noticed you were working on Herbology and I wondered if we could work together?"

"Hi Jessica, sure," he motioned for her to take a seat.

Remus and Jessica worked diligently on their assignment. Remus enjoyed working with her she was very studious and wasn't easily distracted. He found it easy to talk to her and enjoyed their conversations. He truly enjoyed her company and even blushed as he thanked her for the lovely card.

After finishing their Herbology assignment they started working on transfiguration. They spent all evening in the library. Remus caught a whiff of her hair and found it rather pleasing. Her hair smelled like strawberries, Remus absolutely adored strawberries, after chocolate these were his biggest weakness. This just made him fluster, and very grateful that Sirius and James were not there to witness it.

Madam Pince walked over and told them to head back to their common rooms. Curfew was approaching fast. They packed up their belongings and Jessica blushed as their hands accidentally touched.

They walked out of the library and Remus escorted Jessica to her common room. He didn't like the idea of her roaming the corridors alone. Once safely at the entrance, Remus thanked her again for the card and how he enjoyed working with her. Jessica smiled and gave Remus a peck on the cheek. She then turned and entered her common room, leaving a bewildered Remus behind.

Remus couldn't believe she had kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek. He thought about this the whole walk to Gryffindor tower. It was a startling realization that not only had he enjoyed her company and kiss, but he wanted her to do it again. This was all so strange and foreign to him. Thankfully the others were not in the dorm when he entered. He did not want to discuss the night's events with anyone at the moment.

Remus changed and crawled into bed. He made sure to place Jessica's card carefully on his night stand. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the kiss and fell into a deep slumber.

Remus was jostled out of his slumber. Cautiously opening one eye, he saw Sirius kneeling on his bed.

"Remus wake up you wanker," He was shaking Remus' arm with an urgency.

"Stop shaking me you pillock."

"You missed all the fun last night."

"Is that why you deem it necessary to wake me this early on a Saturday?" Remus swung his legs over the side of the bed. He might as well get up; it was obvious that Sirius wasn't going to let him sleep. Groggily looking around the room Remus noticed that James and Peter were both already gone.

"Yes, it is deemed necessary. James and I took Heather and Ellen to the astronomy tower, and you wouldn't believe all the couples up there. They were all snogging like mad." Sirius had a gleam in his eye as he recited the night's events. "James and I couldn't let such a grand opportunity pass us by, so we jinxed some water balloons to fall on the snogging couples."

"You didn't," Remus was flabbergasted; only James and Sirius would ignore their dates to hex others. "What did Heather and Ellen do?"

"Well, we left them at the steps of the tower. When we came back after our water balloon attack they were gone."

"What did you expect? You can't leave your dates to prank. You are lucky they didn't hex you." Remus shook his head, they really were lucky to escape the girls' wrath.

"Aw nothing wrong with pranking, and if they can't appreciate it what good are they?" Sirius continued to talk about the soaked snoggers when he noticed the card on Remus' bedside table. "Little Remmikins has a girlfriend."

"Stop it Sirius." Remus said as he reached for the card.

"How is the fair Jessica? Did you snog her or play healer?" Sirius held the card above his head, just out of reach.

"Give it back Sirius." Remus let out a low growl.

"Protecting the fair maiden, how sweet," Sirius threw the card on the bed and headed out the door.

Sirius didn't notice Remus pounce off the bed and stare at him with a murderous glare. Remus took a hot shower, dressed and headed out to get some breakfast. He was furious with Sirius, how dare he make fun of Jessica, his Jessica. Remus' head filled with visions of pummeling Sirius to the ground.

Then the wonderful smell of strawberries wafted through the air. Remus inhaled deeply and knew that scent, reveled in it. Giving up on breakfast, he followed the scent down the corridor. His heart beat faster at the prospect of seeing Jessica again. Her scent was intoxicating. The strawberry fragrance grew stronger, he was getting close. Suddenly, he noticed the scent was mixed with the strong scent of spice. He knew that scent far too well and started to run down the hall.

He rounded a corner and stopped short. Jessica was standing with her back against the wall, while Sirius was talking to her. She was laughing and smiling, and all together looking too happy to be talking to him. Remus growled as Jessica placed a hand on Sirius' arm and left with a smile.

"What do you think you are doing?" Remus' eyes were glowing with anger.

"I wasn't doing anything." Sirius was startled by his friend's change in attitude.

Remus' nostrils flared and he made to lunge at his former friend, when he felt someone grab the back of his robes.

"Clam down Remus, I want to have a word with you." Emily's voice was firm.

"No I don't want to talk to you. I want to rip that traitor's throat out." He struggled trying desperately to get out of Emily's grip. Sirius was stunned.

"No, you will come with me little cub. I am stronger than you, remember that." The low growl that came out of her mouth made Remus still instantly. Sirius suppressed a chuckle at the sight before him.

Emily proceeded to lead Remus down the corridor. Sirius tried to follow, but was quickly stopped by Emily. She told him to go see Mortimer and tell him what happened. Sirius watched as Remus was steered away by Emily.

Sirius knocked on Professor O'Brien's door and waited. He felt silly being sent here by Emily, but he did want to know why Remus all of a sudden wanted to rip his throat out.

"Hello Sirius, what brings you here today?" Mortimer asked as he motioned for Sirius to enter.

"Emily sent me." Sirius began to recount the events while Mortimer made tea.

"You are lucky that Remus didn't hurt you." Mortimer laughed. "The poor kid, at least Emily is with him. That should help." Mortimer placed a tray with tea and biscuits on the table and took a seat.

"But all I did was ask Jessica if she had seen Remus."

"Well Sirius that was enough." Mortimer said as he took a sip of his tea, this was going to be a long day.

Emily had led Remus to Dumbledore's office. After reciting the password she sent him up the staircase. Remus grumbled that whole way up. He knocked on the door and was asked to enter by a much too cheerful Dumbledore.

"Hello Remus, please take a seat." He was sitting at his desk and held out a candy dish, "lemon drop?"

"No thank you headmaster." Remus scowled, he didn't want lemon drops. This was just great now he was in the headmaster's office, bound to get detention because of Sirius.

"So Remus, care to tell me what happened," Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I was walking down the corridor and then I saw Sirius trying to chat up Jessica, she's mine." Remus' eyes widened, as he was startled by this admission. "I wanted to hurt him."

Dumbledore's smile did little to reassure Remus. He wanted to cause grievous bodily harm to Sirius, treated Jessica like a possession, and had just admitted it to the headmaster. This couldn't be good, and Remus started to squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

"Remus, today is a very special day for you. Today is Lupercalia do you know what that is?"

Remus shook his head no.

"Lupercalia is an ancient festival that celebrates the wolf. In honoring the wolf, villagers secured a safe crop and herd. If they were not praised sufficiently then the wolves came down and slaughtered the herds and destroyed the crops. Villagers made a point to have elaborate celebrations full of revelry and drinking. Young men would run through the streets dressed as wolves and chose a woman from the crowd to be theirs."

Dumbledore turned his attentions to the house elf that appeared carrying a tray filled with biscuits and tea. He poured two cups and bit into a ginger biscuit before continuing.

"Werewolves are strongly affected by Lupercalia. Why this is no one knows. Certain urges come to the forefront and the werewolf will want to choose a mate."

A look of shear panic spread across Remus' face.

Dumbledore suppressed a chuckle as he watched Remus. "It is not a lifelong commitment, it is a yearly ritual."

Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"When the werewolf claims his or her mate, they are bound to that person until the next Lupercalia. One does not have to claim a mate."

Remus processed this new information. "How is one claimed?"

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea. "A werewolf claims a mate by biting on the neck during intercourse."

Remus turned beet red and wanted the chair to swallow him up.

"Remus, you are now of age, werewolves mature faster in these respects. Just because you can doesn't mean you should go and claim a mate. It can be very dangerous. You will be bound to this person for the year and very protective of what you see as yours. If these feelings are not returned it can be very disastrous for all parties involved. Claiming should not be entered into lightly."

Remus didn't think this could get any worse. He just wanted to leave to get as far away from Dumbledore as possible.

"I want to teach you the spells needed for you to practice safe sex."

Remus was terror struck. He didn't want this conversation. He would rather be slathered in honey and thrown into a dragon's lair. This had to be some kind of nightmare, any moment now he would wake up in his warm bed. But he didn't. Dumbledore was still talking about safe sex and how Remus had better pay attention to the spells needed.

Emily couldn't help but laugh as Remus exited the stairwell looking mortified. "Remus I'm sure it's not the end of the world."

"You have no idea." Remus was still in shock over the whole affair.

"Come on let's go somewhere to talk, one werewolf to another." Her smile warmed Remus and put him at ease. She led him into the secret corridor that led to the hospital wing. She sat on the ground and motioned for Remus to take a seat next to her.

"I remember my first Lupercalia. I wasn't as young as you are, but it was still a crazy experience. Everything was so new and intense."

"How did you deal with it?" Remus searched her face hoping she'd have the answers he needed.

"Once I knew what was happening it wasn't difficult."

"Have you ever claimed anyone?" Remus felt his face flush. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer."

"It's ok Remus, and yes I have claimed someone." She didn't think Remus could get any redder.

"How did you know?" He felt uncomfortable asking her such personal questions, but who else could he ask?

"I just did and when it's time for you, you'll know as well." She saw Remus shrug his shoulders.

"I wouldn't worry about throttling your friends for talking with someone you fancy. Now that you know it will be easier for you to control the wolf."

Remus flinched, how was he going to explain this to Sirius? Then the rest of what Emily said hit him. Did he really fancy Jessica?

Emily pulled him close and tucked his head under her chin. "My little cub is growing up. I can't imagine that this is an easy way to go through adolescence." Her arm wrapped around him and held him close.

"I'm doomed." Remus groaned. "I can't possibly be in a relationship – ever."

Emily let out a long sigh. "It won't be easy, but you will find someone. Trust me you are a handsome young man and anyone would be lucky to catch you." She smiled at the look of disbelief that spread across his face. "One day you'll see me and tell me all about the love of your life. Mark my words Remus J. Lupin."

Remus thanked Emily for everything and headed back to the common room. He needed to apologize to Sirius.

"Wow that has to be tough on Remus." Sirius said as he bit into another ginger biscuit.

"Yes, his transformations will be harder on him around this time. The wolf will try harder to be dominating." Mortimer thoughtfully stirred his tea.

"That explains all the extra gashes and weakness the last full moon." Sirius was still digesting everything he had been told. There was so much he didn't know. Still, he felt there had to be something he could do to make things easier for Remus. Granted, he had done a great job checking and changing Remus' bandages.

"Yes that would explain it."

"Can I ask you something professor?"

"Go right ahead."

"Why were you chasing Mrs. Norris?" Sirius suddenly found the table to be most interesting.

Mortimer was initially shocked by the question. But it was quickly replaced with a devious smirk. Sirius was a very smart lad. "I was cooped up in the castle and wanted to run a bit. What better exercise? Frankly, Mrs. Norris is rather annoying and needed a good chase." Sirius' laughter filled the room.

"How did you become an animagus?" How did you get your form? Is it hard? Can you change easily?" The questions flew out of Sirius' mouth. He had so many and dearly hoped that O'Brien would answer.

"Inquisitive little imp aren't you." Mortimer laughed. Then he stood up and changed before Sirius' eyes.

"Bloody brilliant, I wish I could do that." Sirius was still staring in awe at the ease of transformation. "How does one go about learning it, are there classes, 'So you want to be an animagus'."

"It's very hard to learn. It can go horribly wrong so the ministry is strict in its regulations. I showed immense talent in transfiguration and was asked if I was interested by my professor. After months and months of study I was able to perform the spell in front of the ministry. My form was added to the registry."

"So it's not something you can learn from a book?" Sirius questioned.

"No, it would be rather difficult to find all the information you needed in one book. There are many steps in the process."

"Bloody hell why are all the fun things off limits? It would be so cool to be able to transform like that." A scowl formed on Sirius' face.

Sirius thanked Professor O'Brien for the chat and left to find Remus. He wanted to tell Remus it was ok and that he was sorry for upsetting him. Sirius also wanted to question his dear friend about what it was like to be overcome by the urge to snog a bird.

Mortimer watched as Sirius walked down the corridor. Sirius truly was a smart lad and a gifted young wizard. But he had promised Emily and he would never directly break that promise. But indirectly, perhaps, he could. He would need to be sneaky and clever. Well was he a coyote or a mouse?

Mortimer brewed another pot of tea. It was going to be a long day, he needed to change his lesson plans.

_**TBC... Birthdays and Full Moons**_


	64. Chapter 64

**Title:** Phases (Year 2 Chapter 27)

**Author:** Andrea88

**Pairing:** Sirius/ Remus.

**Rating: **PG.-- Nothing more - yet

**Summary:** All about Remus' days at Hogwarts (and beyond?) will be slashed in the future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.

**A/N:** After a long break… Phases is back. This chapter may be a bit rough hopefully the rest won't be.

**Phases 2.27**

_Remus was flying- fast- over a picturesque meadow. The air whipped through his hair and an occasional bug was accidentally swallowed. A small price to pay for such freedom…_

_Suddenly…he experienced the worst turbulence ever recorded. He was being jostled to and fro, unable to control his broomstick._

Opening one eye Remus saw the cause of his dream's transformation. Sirius was hopping relentlessly on his bed.

"Happy birthday Remus!" Sirius flopped down next to his friend.

"Sirius you do realize I am still sleeping." Pulling the blanket over his head, Remus turned on his side.

"Nooo! You can't sleep. It's your birthday!" Sirius sprang from the bed and proceeded to wake the room's other occupants.

"Bugger off Sirius… It's Saturday." James threw a rolled up pair of smelly socks at his former best mate.

"But Remus is thirteen today!" Sirius bolted out the door and down the stairs.

"I think he needs to cut back on caffeine." Remus mumbled before drifting off to sleep again.

Ten minutes later Sirius pounced on the sleeping Gryffindor. Remus- eyes still closed tight- reached for his wand but the smell of hot chocolate and freshly baked rolls stopped him.

"For me?"

"Of course… You're the birthday boy." Sirius smiled broadly and handed Remus his gift.

The box was hastily wrapped, barely held together by a few pieces of tape. Remus slowly began unwrapping it causing Sirius to groan in annoyance.

"Thank you Sirius." Remus licked his lips at the box filled with an assortment of chocoballs. Sniffing the air- casually- he picked one filled with strawberry mousse and savored every bit.

"You're welcome." Sirius bit back a laugh as he watched Remus sniff the air. At least now he knew which his friend preferred.

"Happy birthday Remus." Peter held out his gift.

"Yeah happy birth-" James yawned holding out his gift. "-day Remus."

"Thank you." Remus loved the chocolate frogs from Peter and the sugar quills from James.

"If you get Ethelred the Ever-Ready I'll trade you for it." Sirius knew Regulus still needed that one.

Remus couldn't help but smile. It was such a great feeling to have friends that didn't care that he was a dark creature.

"Since we're up," James shot Sirius a scathing look. "We might as well go eat breakfast."

"I'm all set you go on without me." Remus sipped his hot chocolate and bit into his yummy roll.

The boys said their farewells and headed out the door and down the stairs.

"I forgot something… I'll meet you there." Sirius ran back to Remus. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remus' gaze dropped to his bedspread.

"Liar… The full moon is in two days, you normally eat everything in sight." Arms crossed and shoulders back, Sirius wasn't going to budge until he had his answer.

"I just don't want to be around anyone." Remus quickly added, "Except of course the marauders."

Sirius was silent as he thought about the answer. "It's Jessica isn't it? You don't want to run into her…" A wicked smirk graced his face. "You like her don't you… Remus and Jessica sitting in a tree-" Sirius was cut off by the pillow hurled at his head. "Hey what's the matter with you? I was just having a little fun- at your expense naturally."

Remus took a deep calming breath. "Jessica is a nice girl. But i I /i do not like her in that way. However…" Remus' voice dropped to a whisper. "The wolf is feeling a bit…" Remus felt his cheeks flush, "…frisky." He was going to die of embarrassment. Damn wolf and its needs…

"Ah and you don't want any trouble. I can understand that." Sirius sat next to his friend. "I'll tell her you're feeling a bit ill and Pomfrey has ordered you to stay in bed." Sirius shook his head… yeah this would work.

"Thank you Sirius."

"No problem, that's what best mates are for." Sirius punched Remus in the arm to show their bond as mates. "I'll keep the fair Jessica away from the big bad wolf."

Remus growled.

"Geesh who's a grumpy wolf today? Her virtue is safe with me." Sirius laughed as he headed back out the door. "I'll bring back something for you to eat."

"Thank you Sirius." Remus pulled the covers over his head and tried not to think about Jessica. Damn wolf… Damn hormones… He would not give in… The tightness in his pants just proved it was a losing battle.

**Coming Up Next Full Moons & Lessons**


	65. Chapter 65

**Title:** Phases (Year 2 Chapter 28)

**Author:** Andrea88

**Pairing:** Sirius/ Remus.

**Rating: **PG.-- Nothing more - yet

**Summary: **All about Remus' days at Hogwarts (and beyond?) will be slashed in the future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.

**Phases 2.28**

Sirius paced back and forth in the astronomy tower waiting for his turn at the large telescope. They were studying the crater Orientale, on the western limb, which was supposedly a splendid example of a multi-ring crater.

Sirius could have cared less.

The moon was full and its light illuminated the grounds. It was beautiful, stunning even, but all Sirius saw was Remus' bane. His friend was out in the shack probably tearing himself to bits.

And there was nothing Sirius could do about it.

He felt so helpless. The moon looming overhead, mocking him… Letting him know who controlled Remus, who Remus longed for and howled to. And there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. Remus was lost to him once a month. A blood curdling howl stilled the chatter of the students. Sirius immediately thought it was Remus but that couldn't be. He was locked up in the Shrieking Shack…

---

Sirius gave up on sleep. He'd been lying in bed just tossing and turning. Images of Remus ripped to shreds filled his mind. They haunted him. The noises of his dorm mates sleeping upset him. How could they sleep knowing Remus was out there… in pain?

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he quickly dressed and headed to the one person who would understand. Professor O'Brien would be awake worrying about Emily.

He slinked down the corridors without incident. Only Peeves floated by, making Sirius wonder what he was up to. Knocking repeatedly and receiving no answer Sirius turned to go back to the dorms.

Where was Mortimer? He couldn't have been sleeping that soundly. The howl from earlier resurfaced in his mind. Was that Emily? And if it was surly Mortimer would be as restless as Sirius… unless… he was with her

---

A new series of questions formed, demanding answers. If Mortimer was indeed with Emily… then Sirius could be with Remus.

The day dragged for Sirius. He fell asleep in all his classes, getting caught in two of them earning him detentions. His visit to the hospital wing during lunch had to be postponed as he had detention in Slughorn's class. It wasn't his fault the potion he was working on exploded, covering everyone in putrid green sticky goo – ok it was, somewhat.

When he finally got to the hospital wing he wasn't prepared for what he saw. Remus' skin was ashen and dead to the world. Madam Pomfrey had to use the extra strength sleeping potion on the boy.

Sirius helped her change his numerous bandages. He should have known it would be bad. Remus had been on edge and down right grumpy since his birthday. It seemed the wolf's hold was getting stronger.

"Could this be any tighter?" Sirius asked as he finished wrapping up a particularly deep gash on his friend's leg.

"No dear this is fine. He's very lucky to have you as a friend. You are doing an excellent job." And she meant every word. Sirius was a fine pupil, absorbing all the information rapidly. He was a natural. "He will have to stay a few days. Some of these wounds will take longer to heal." She sighed, nothing like an adolescent werewolf to contend with. She was amazed that Remus was handling it so well.

Remus woke long enough to give Sirius a weak smile and be fed some horrid broth. Sirius wouldn't leave until Remus fell back asleep - which didn't take long at all. Saying good night to Madam Pomfrey Sirius headed in the direction of the dorms and then changed course.

"Hi Sirius, what brings you here? I thought you'd be in the hospital wing." Mortimer said as he ushered him inside.

"I just left."

"Hi Sirius." Emily was sitting at the table, looking tired but that was all. "How is Remus?"

"Not so good." Gears were suddenly turning full force inside his brain.

"I thought as much. It will get harder for him especially now." Emily poured a cup of tea. "Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you… I wanted to talk to Professor O'Brien." He turned to stare Mortimer in the eye. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Sure Sirius… Let's go for a walk." Mortimer left to get his coat and then led the way to the grounds.

"So what's on you mind Sirius?"

"I have questions… and would like some answers please." Sirius stood up straight, shoulders back and chest out, trying to appear older than twelve and a half.

"Ok. I'll answer what I can."

"Are you with Emily when she turns?"

Mortimer smiled, the boy was smart. "Yes I am."

"How is that possible?"

"I can't tell you. I promised Emily, I can't break that." And he wouldn't. Sirius was on the right track and he was - in Mortimer's opinion - smart enough to pull it off. Not now but once he was out of school he could learn, become and animagus and hopefully his animal form would be acceptable.

"But whatever you do to be with her… helps her." Sirius had stopped walking, shifting from one foot to the other. "She doesn't even look like she had a rough night." He dropped his gaze to the ground. "Remus looks like hell."

Mortimer sighed. He wished he hadn't made that promise. "Yes it helps her."

"I want to help Remus. Can't you tell me anything?"

"No I can't. I'm sorry Sirius." Mortimer reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a book. "I can, however, give you this." He handed it over to Sirius. "It should give you answers."

Great just what he needed, a book. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"Trust me and read it."

"_Moon Dance_ an anthology?" With such a corny title he would have to make certain to hide it from the others.

"Don't let the title scare you. It contains several stories - personal accounts of people dealing with lycanthropy." Mortimer decided not to tell him which was his tale.

"Really? Cool… I've never seen it before."

"No you wouldn't have. When Obscurus Books tried to publish it there was an out cry from concerned witches and wizards."

"Wow, why?"

"They didn't want lycanthropy romantized." He smiled at Sirius' puzzled expression. "Thought it sent the wrong message, that werewolves weren't dark creatures, that their children wouldn't take warnings about them seriously…"

"So how did it get published?"

"A muggle publisher thought the stories were great and published them as a fantasy work."

"Wow… can't wait to read it." And it was true. He held a book of _answers_ .

"Good, I will try and answer any questions you have. But I will not break my promise." They started there way back to the castle entrance. "And don't tell Emily you have that."

"I won't. I promise." Sirius smiled brightly, the first all day.

Sirius ran all the way to the common room, intent on going to his bed to read. But as soon as he stepped through the portrait he was tackled by James. Seemed James had a prank planning in store for the rest of the evening.

**Next Up... Easter**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are J.K.Rowling's creation. I just corrupt them to my fancy.**

**Rating: M just to be safe and it will go in the M area later on**

**Summery: A story about Remus' days at Hogwarts starting at day one. It will mostly be about him and Sirius. It will be Slashed in later years. Will contain Slash if you do not like slash do not read.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. This is a quick chapter as a thank you.Real life has been hectic and I signed up for National Novel Writing Month so November is rather full. But I promise to write more regularly come December. **

Phases 2.29

Sirius made it to the secret room in the library without any problems. This was the perfect place to read his book without interruptions- Peter snored like a banshee. Making himself comfortable on the floor he opened the book. Somewhere in here were the answers he sought. If only he knew where.

The first story was a rather droll account of a young werewolf being sent off to a monastery. There, with the help of the monks, he learned to control the beast with strict discipline. Sirius didn't care for this story. He didn't see the wolf as a beast that needed to be controlled through forceful means.

The second story involved isolation, which Sirius also thought was utter rubbish. Remus had enough of that already. He was about to question Professor O'Brien's sanity when the next story caught his eye.

_You have no idea do you? Of the pain and torment a werewolf goes through on a full moon night._

_From the first moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was the one, the only one. Her being a werewolf did nothing to deter that. It only made me work harder in trying to find a way to ease her suffering. What she went through one night a month was so brutal. I found it cruel to lock her up, allow the wolf to tear her apart. _

_It was unnatural to cage her. Wolves need to roam free, to do what wolves do. I thought if there was a way to allow her to answer the moon's call, to run free, she wouldn't have to endure the suffering. Now t__hat I had something to work with, I had no idea how to proceed. How can one let a werewolf roam freely without placing others in harm's way? And given the popular viewpoint on the subject, there were few resources available to me. I had no one to ask for help._

_But then fate lent a helping hand. __I had finally, after months of hard work, become an animagus. I could transform into my animal form at will. And fate intervened again in making my form a coyote. _

_Of course I had no idea this was going to be the answer to my prayers. One night we lost track of time, that tends to happen when one is young and in love. We were sitting on the couch when she started her transformation. I was in a panic. I was going to be ripped to shreds by the woman I loved more than life itself and unwillingly unleash the werewolf in a populated area. _

_As I watched the wolf emerge self preservation kicked in and I transformed. __The wolf was confused at first, very cautious. But soon need for companionship won out. And I realized I could 'control' her. She followed my lead and I was able to steer her away from midnight snacks._

_Having someone to run with, play with out in the open worked wonders. The transformations were easier, the self mutilation was absent. If only others could see that the wolf is like any other animal, cage it and it will rebel. Let it do what it instinctually needs to, run under the moon's light, play, have a pack and no harm will be done to the innocent. _

_But we live in a prejudicial world. __And as much as we preach tolerance there is none to be found. This especially holds true for the 'dark creatures'. Society's solution is to cage and destroy. I hope my story will help others realize this isn't true. A werewolf is like any other person with special needs. _

Now that, Sirius thought, was worth the lack of sleep and the first two useless stories. That was the answer. He needed to become an animagus. Perhaps Peter and James as well, the more the merrier. Remus could have his pack.

Of course this plan had its flaws. They would need a professor to instruct them. Which he felt would never happen given their age and he did not want to wait. The sooner they could transform the better for Remus. Their animal counterparts would have to be compatible with a werewolf. It was also highly monitored by the ministry. Being caught doing it illegally might mean Azkaban.

Since when was Sirius going to let little things like this stop him?

TBC...


End file.
